Hello Goodbye
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Liason102 for the edit.

This is the Friday Night Fic from RTN. Let me know, in your review, if you would like to have me continue the story.

* * *

Prompt: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to the park bench where she was currently sitting. From the many hours he spent watching her, he knew every expression that crossed her face. Knew exactly what the different shades of blue in her eyes indicated. The petite artist was deep in thought. But not so deep that she didn't sense his arrival. Something she wasn't able to do with anyone else. She always knew when he was near.

She looked tired. Every time he'd seen her lately she looked tired. And thin. Even though she hadn't said anything he knew it had everything to do with the burden she carried. It was hard work trying to cure your returned from the dead boyfriend. Especially when everyone expected you to do it all on your own. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd heard someone say to the brunette beauty that she was all Lucky needed. That was bullshit. Lucky needed a nice long stint in Ferncliff to fix whatever it was that Helena had done to him. Or a bullet to the brain. Jason smirked thinking he could help with the latter. He was finding the urge to make the Lucky Spencer problem disappear for good harder and harder to resist.

"What brings you out tonight?" Elizabeth asked. She hadn't expected to see Jason this evening. She wanted to see him, but hadn't expected to. Just lately he seemed to be one of the few people totally in her corner. Him and Francis. Everyone else was all about Lucky. Em, her Grams, Nikolas, and the Spencers all seemed to think that she was the miracle cure that would return Lucky to boy that he had been before. Well Elizabeth was almost certain that that Lucky was gone never to return.

Yes, Lucky had helped her after Tom Baker hurt her. But that didn't mean that she owed him the rest of her life. She would be happy to be a part of the support system that helped her former boyfriend get back to a somewhat normal life, but she shouldn't be expected to do it all alone. No matter how many times she told everyone that all she got in return was Lucky needs you.

Worse was the fact that she didn't feel she had anyone to vent to. The two men she considered her true friends had to be sick of the hearing about the drama in her life. So she stopped telling them. All the anger and resentment was building up inside her with no way out. She couldn't even paint because all her time was taken up by Lucky.

"Looking for you." Was his answer. Elizabeth was one of the few people Jason had actual conversations with. Most people could get maybe three words out of him. But he liked talking with Elizabeth, the topic didn't even matter. He also liked looking at her. He could, and did, spend hours watching her. It was never enough. When he was in Port Charles he sought her company and when he was away he missed her. He was careful to make sure that her friendship with him didn't cause her pain. He never wanted her hurt because of him or the lifestyle he had chosen. He knew from Francis that the Spencers were doing everything in their power to isolate Elizabeth and that his presence made Lucky angry. Since Elizabeth hadn't said that it wasn't what she wanted, he stayed away lately. But tonight he needed to see her.

"I haven't seen much of you. I'm sorry about that. I haven't been a good friend." She scooted over on the bench. "Have a seat and tell me how you've been."

"Good, busy." Was all he said. Up close he could see the shadows under her eyes, the ones she tried to hide with makeup. Her deep blue eyes were also red like she'd been crying. "How have you been? I know you've been spending a lot of time with Lucky. How is he?" Jason leaned back and waited for her reply. He saw something flash in her eyes but it was too quick and the park to dark to catch what it was.

Elizabeth shrugged, before looking down. "He has a long way to go." She said softly. "I don't know if I can help him."

She stopped and sighed softly. He hoped she would continue, but when the silence stretched out he realized she wouldn't. Jason never pushed her to talk to him, he always respected her boundaries, just like she always respected his. Respected that there where things he just couldn't talk about with her. Things that were completely off limits. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked with a small smile. Just a few minutes with him and already she was feeling lighter.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"When?" The thought of him going filled her with panic. Knowing he was near made her life bearable. Knowing she could steal a few minutes with him kept her sane. Which she recognized was totally unfair. She suspected that Jason had feelings for her. Deep feelings, maybe even as deep as the ones she had for him. The ones that simultaneously filled her with joy and dread.

Loving Lucky had been easy. They were kids and too scared to do too much. Plus she had still been healing. It had been safe. But the feelings she had for Jason were unlike any she'd ever had before and she had absolutely no clue what to do with them. Lucky was a boy, in many was he still was. Jason was a man and what he expected from a woman, his woman was well beyond her experience. He wouldn't hurt her, she wasn't worried about that. She worried that she wasn't enough.

"Tonight, in a couple of hours." Her reaction, one of shock and sadness wasn't a complete surprise. They'd been dancing around one another for a few years now. It was decision time, which wasn't fair to her since it was coming with no warning. But Jason hadn't been ready for this conversation before now. It would hurt too much to see her around town knowing she hadn't chosen him. Because to be completely honest he didn't expect her to pick him. "I won't be back once, I go. At least not full time. I'll come back once, maybe twice a year."

"So this is good bye?" It felt like her heart was being ripped out. She couldn't lose him. "Are you in trouble? Can I do something to help you?"

She always had his back, he thought. Never hesitated to ask if she could help in any way. She was one of the few people in his life who didn't come to him and say fix this for me. Even his sister lately wanted something from him. Emily was constantly telling him to stay away from Elizabeth, telling him that he wasn't what her best friend needed. It had gotten so bad that he had taken to avoiding his little sister whenever possible.

"I'm not in trouble. I just can't stay here in Port Charles anymore." He told her knowing she would understand. She knew what Sonny and Carly had done to him.

"Can I ask where you're going?" Elizabeth was doing her best to not cry. That wouldn't help the situation any. Jason didn't need her making this any harder than necessary. Elizabeth was sure that Carly would cry enough for everyone. After all if Jason was gone, who would save her when she did something stupid?

"Right now I don't know but, I plan to end up in Italy." He told her seeing her eyes light up for the first time all night. Seeing Italy was a dream of hers. Her seeing it with him was a dream of his. Because despite what the doctors said Jason did dream, but only of Elizabeth.

"That's amazing Jason." She didn't know what would send him to Italy and not allow him to return often, but at least he would be somewhere he loved. "I know how much you like being there. Will you send me a postcard now and then?" She'd take whatever contact she could have. Often when he traveled he sent her small tokens. "Or if I send you some money, could you maybe send me another piece of glass?" The red glass he'd given her was one of her most prized possessions.

"I could." Jason said. He took a deep breath because he was nervous. A feeling he wasn't at all used to. "Or you could come with me."

* * *

She sat there shocked for a moment, completely unable to speak. "Did you just ask me to come with you?"

"Yeah." Jason said softly.

"But you said you weren't coming back. At least not much." Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her brain around his offer.

"That's true, but you could come home whenever you wanted to visit. Or to stay if you don't like being with me." He was still nervous, but the fact that she hadn't outright rejected him gave him hope. "I'd never force you to stay if you wanted to come back to Port Charles."

"Why do you want me to come?" She asked. She wasn't looking for a declaration of love, because she wasn't ready to say those words. But she needed something more than a hunch that he cared for her beyond friendship. She knew they were entering dangerous territory, Jason was famous amongst those who knew him for not sharing his emotions. Which was vastly different from not having them, he did he just didn't share them often.

Jason breathed forcefully through his nose while looking around. Part of it was taking time to gather his thoughts, the rest was to just scan the area. They were sitting out in the open and he hadn't brought any backup. This conversation was too personal for witnesses.

He wanted to get this right. Hell he needed to get this right. His whole future could change in this moment. "I wish I was better with words. Because I don't want to screw this up." He admitted.

"I promise to give you a chance to explain." In the past she had been guilty of not letting him explain. Of flying off the handle and pushing him away, when he didn't say what she was expecting to hear. It had taken a painful separation and a long talk with Francis for her to understand that Jason sometimes had trouble getting a thought from his head and out of his mouth. She was so used to him being great at everything, she sometimes forgot that he had suffered major brain trauma that changed his entire personality.

Jason gave her a half smile. "You told me that you had feelings for me. Is that still true?"

"Yes." She answered honestly.

"How…how do they make you feel?" He needed to know. It was unfair to ask her to give more when she'd already given more than him. But he needed to know.

"They scare me, but at the same time they make me feel free." She told him, hoping that soon he would start sharing.

"Do I scare you?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"No, not ever. Even when we are yelling at one another I'm not ever afraid of you." She told him hoping he saw that she was speaking the truth.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He turned to face her more fully. Needing to see her eyes as she answered.

Elizabeth summoned all her courage and laid it all out for him to see. "I'm not used to the way I feel when I'm around you. I don't know what to do with the emotions you stir up. I'm not ready to sleep with you Jason. I'm not ready to sleep with anyone. I know that I have…issues with men and sex. I don't want to say yes to going with you and you think that means we'll be together that way." She was looking down by the time she finished. For some reason she felt like she had failed him.

They'd never talked about what was happening between them. Truthfully he didn't expect them to do more than scratch the surface of what was between them right now. If Elizabeth came with him they could talk more. She admitted having feelings for him. Even after her confession he never told her how he felt. He'd realized too late that he'd hurt her when he didn't say anything back.

"Elizabeth, look at me." He waited a lifetime for her to raise her eyes to his. He dropped his guard and let her really look into his heart. "I would never assume that because you're coming with me that we will just jump into bed. Even though we've never really talked about it I know what happened to you, and I know that you are still working through that." He'd held her on more than one occasion when memories made her cry. He'd wanted to go over to Audrey's house and ask the woman why the hell she hadn't gotten Elizabeth to a therapist. But it hadn't been his place. He hadn't had the right.

"I can wait for you to be ready. And you can see a therapist if you want, when we get settled or not whatever you want. You'll have your own room most of the time but if we travel a bit first there will be times when we have to share. I have feelings for you too. Feelings that are stronger than any I've ever felt before. I don't want to walk away from this. From you. From us. Come with me, let's see if we can build a life together." He took her hand in his, for the first time giving in to the urge to touch her. An urge he always had around her. With anyone else he avoided physical contact, but her he needed to be as close as possible.

"I don't have much money for sharing expenses." She told him. Bobbie had cut her hours so she would have more time to devote to Lucky. Elizabeth suspected that they were cutting her income to keep her from trying to leave.

He had to be careful here, she was fiercely independent, going so far as to move out of her Grandmother's house as soon as she turned eighteen. As much as Jason respected Elizabeth's right to make her own choices, he'd tried to talk her out of that one. She moved into her studio in a less than desirable neighborhood. He'd been worried about her staying safe. But she wouldn't be swayed. Now Jason wondered if Lucky had anything to with that. "You're my guest so while we are traveling, I'll cover the cost. You can get a job when we get to Italy if you like. I have a few connections." He said with a smile. She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "It will be something you are qualified for. I won't make anyone give you a job you can't do. Or you could take some time to get better and work on your art. I would never try to use my money to control you."

"I believe you." Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, trying to figure out if this could work. Could she simply just walk away and start over? She trusted Jason more than anyone in her life. If he said she could walk away if she was unhappy he meant it. Jason didn't lie.

"Good." That only left one more topic of discussion. "What about Lucky? I know that you still love him."

"I do still love him, but only as a friend. I know that you think that we're back together but that's not true. The boy I fell in love with is gone." She started explaining. "And there is a part of me that feels I owe it to him to help him." She saw Jason nod, he was a man who understood what loyalty could cost you. "But he's different. And no matter what I do, I don't think that I'm what he needs to get better."

"Different how?" She was trying to hide from him. He could feel her holding back. Something was off, but he didn't know if now was the time and place to discuss it. He didn't want to say anything to make her change her mind, because Jason was now convinced that Elizabeth wanted to come with him. She just needed to make the decision to do so.

She just shook her head. "Everything is different, just as it should be. Nothing in life is constant it's always shifting and moving. Everything but him. He's so lost and he thinks he needs me to find his way again. Even after what he's done, how can I just walk away?" With that she stopped talking and they settled into a heavy silence one that made his heart sink. When Elizabeth looked up at him again, Jason saw in her deep blue eyes that she had made her decision. "I want to come with you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Hi All! Okay so here is the next chapter of Hello Goodbye. This story is still not finished but I have 20 completed chapters. Since you guys give me so much support I have decided to try being brave and stepping out of my comfort zone. Despite the fact that the story is still being written, I'm going to post one chapter a week, every Friday, while I work on it. Thank you again for giving me a home for my writing.**

Thanks to Liason102 for the edit and the encouragement. YOU ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You-you want to come with me?" Jason couldn't believe she was saying yes. She was choosing him over Lucky.

"I do." Elizabeth said looking up into his blue eyes.

He could still sense some hesitation in her and was convinced that she was hiding something from him. "Tell me what you are thinking." He was only pushing because he felt she needed to say it.

"Can I tell you after we leave? If you want me to come back after you know, I'll understand." Elizabeth was looking at where their hands were still joined.

"If that's what you need, then that's what we'll do." He would promise her pretty much anything if she left with him. He'd never had a woman make him feel this desperate before. "We have time for you to get some things. You can't bring much because I can't fit a lot on my bike."

"Can we take a car?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she could handle riding on the bike right now. "I know I'm making a lot of demands-" She started.

"You're not. Whatever you need to feel comfortable." Jason squeezed her hand. This was a huge step she was taking. She was placing herself in his care and he would not let her regret it.

"Thanks." She stood still holding his hand. "Let's go to my studio." They walked to the bike and she hopped on behind him holding him tight. The ride was short but it was enough to let her know requesting a car was the right move. Upstairs Elizabeth put some clothes in her duffel bag and grabbed her passport. She had no idea where they were headed but she wanted to be ready. "I'd like to make one more stop." She said taking one last look around.

"It will still be here." Jason promised her. "I'll make sure of it." He'd buy the building if it was necessary.

"Can we have someone send us "The Wind" when we get settled in Italy? Or will that be too dangerous?" Elizabeth loved that painting and Jason did too.

"It should be possible." He told her.

"I'll understand if it isn't." Elizabeth forced herself to move to the door. With each step she became more aware that she was leaving Port Charles. That she was letting a snap decision shape what happened next in her life. She was terrified.

Jason locked the studio and they made their way down the stairs. The bike was gone and instead a large SUV was parked in front of her building. Leaning against the car was Francis Corelli. "Hey Lizbits."

"Hi Francis." He was the closest thing she had to a brother. "I'm leaving with Jason."

"Good." The older Italian said grinning. He was surprised that Jason asked. There was hope for his young friend yet. "I want you to take this." He handed her a small satchel. "Put it in your duffel bag. When you get to your hotel open it up."

"Okay Frannie." Elizabeth always followed his instructions. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be in touch." He said winking. Taking her bag he put it in the back and then helped her into the car. Turning back to Jason he handed him a new cell phone. "I'm the only one with the number. I programmed some numbers in. Make sure you transfer them to your new phone when you ditch this one."

"Thanks Francis." He'd been a good friend and mentor.

"Be good to her." Francis warned.

"I will. I need you to look into what's been going on with the Spencers and possibly my sister." Jason would call in a few weeks to see what Francis learned.

"I planned to. I haven't before because I didn't want to disrespect her request not to." Francis didn't like the vibe he was getting from Lucky. The boy was too arrogant, angry and possessive around Liz. "Get going."

"We have one more stop to make and then we will. Take care." Jason shook the older man's hand before walking around and getting behind the wheel. "Where did you want to go?"

"I need to see your Grandmother." Elizabeth had a request to make.

Jason was surprised but started the car and headed to the mansion.

* * *

Peeking into the parlor Jason waited until his mother left the room and his Grandmother was alone before opening the terrace doors. "Jason." The older woman smiled wide. "I thought you would be gone by now." He had come by earlier to say his good byes. While Lila was sad he was going she understood his need to leave. The betrayal by his two supposed best friends had cut her grandson deep.

"We are leaving the city when we are done here." Jason was standing in the doorway.

"We?" Lila asked smiling. She hoped she knew who the other half of that pronoun was. Jason stepped fully into the room and Elizabeth followed holding his hand. "Close the door dear." She pointed to the door that opened on to the main hall. She didn't want this visit interrupted. "Elizabeth it's wonderful to see you, come sit down."

"Mrs. Quartermaine, you look wonderful." Elizabeth came over and kissed the older woman's cheek. Since Lucky's return Lila had been more of a Grandmother than her own Gram. "I needed to see you before we left."

"I'm glad you did." Lila smiled as she looked Elizabeth over. The younger woman seemed sad and a bit tired. She also looked thin. In her eyes Lila saw pain but she also saw spirit and determination. Things that would serve her well. Lila had seen Jason with Elizabeth on several occasions, she had recognized the connection they shared though so many others were missing it or ignoring it. "What can I do for you?" She knew that they needed to leave soon. If anyone figured out the young woman before her was with Jason before they left it would cause a firestorm. One Emily would help to fan.

"When it becomes common knowledge that I'm gone, it probably won't take long for everyone to realize I left with Jason." Elizabeth paused briefly. "Would you mind making sure that the right people know I left willingly?" She wouldn't put it past her Gram to say Jason kidnapped her. "I'm nineteen and old enough to leave without anyone's permission. I know what I'm doing." Lila was respected and the police would listen to her.

"I would be happy to." Lila had enough pull that she could keep Audrey and Carly from trying to stop the couple in front of her from finding out if they could build a life together. She could even stop Sonny Corinthos if the need arose.

"Thank you." Elizabeth felt better. She didn't want Jason arrested in another city on a bogus charge. She looked over at Jason and saw he was smiling.

"We should go." He said fixing the scene in his mind. His girl and his Grandmother. The two women he respected and trusted most in the world. "Thank you Grandmother."

"I love you Jason. Send me a postcard when you are able, so that I know you are doing well." Lila had requested this earlier as well.

"I will." Jason promised. He gave her a kiss. "I love you." Elizabeth was waiting by the doors. They both waved before stepping out into the night. He helped her into the car and before pulling off turned to face her. "Thank you."

"We have to watch each other's backs." Was all she said but she did give him a smile. The first real smile she'd given anyone in what felt like forever. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Jason started the car and they left Port Charles.

* * *

Jason drove for the next four hours without stopping. He didn't take a straight route but one with lots of turns and he even doubled back a few times. When he was sure they weren't being followed he headed to the hotel where he had booked a room. During the car ride she didn't say a word. His normally chatterbox more than friend was completely silent. Jason was beginning to suspect that tomorrow morning he would be taking her back. If that was the case then he'd have to figure out how to deal with Sonny, Carly, and Lucky because he wasn't walking away from Elizabeth again.

As they walked to the front desk he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was moving stiffly and he made a mental note to take some breaks tomorrow. Tonight it hadn't been an option but from here on out, if they kept going, it would be. He got one room since he wasn't familiar with the area and they headed up.

Opening the door he let her enter first, and he could almost feel her relax when she saw the two beds. He'd meant what he said when he told her that he understood she wasn't ready. Jason put on the safety chain, turned the dead bolt and watched her look around the room.

"Which bed do you want?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice.

"You take the one closest to the window." They were on the fifth floor so he wasn't worried about someone entering that way. He did however want to make sure he was between her and the door.

He watched as she put down her duffle bag and then gingerly sat on the bed. "Would you like to use the bathroom first?" Jason asked in a soft voice.

"Um, okay." Elizabeth pulled out some clothes and her toiletries. She managed to only blush slightly as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Jason flopped back on the bed and let out a deep breath. When the shower came on he tried to think about anything other than the fact that one wall separated him from a naked Elizabeth Webber. Reaching down he adjusted himself trying to make his pants more comfortable. After a few deep breaths he knew he needed a distraction. Sitting up he shrugged out of his leather jacket and reached for the remote control. Finding the sports channel he tried to focus on the highlights.

It was working until the shower stopped, then all he could think about was the fact that she took a large bottle of lotion into the bathroom with her. Right now she was most likely rubbing the cream into her skin. Running her hands over her entire body, her entire naked body. With another groan Jason rubbed his hand across his cheek. It was going to be a really long night.

* * *

He took his turn next and when he came out in his sweats and t-shirt Elizabeth was sitting cross legged on her bed. She slept in pajama pants and cami. The outfit was fairly modest but it was still making him hot. "Do you want me to leave a light on?"

"Can we talk now?" Elizabeth was aware that this might be her only night away with the man she felt so deeply for, so she was planning on making the most of it. Jason wouldn't ask her to leave until tomorrow morning so if nothing else she was hoping to get a good nights' sleep.

"Sure." Jason sat on the edge of his bed and waited for her to start.

"Has Emily told you anything about what happened to Lucky?" Elizabeth didn't know what Jason knew.

"Not much. I know that Helena Cassadine, Nikolas's Grandmother, took Lucky to get back at Luke." Jason thought that was beyond fucked up. To use a child as a pawn in a game between two adults.

"She brainwashed him." Elizabeth said looking down at her fingers. "Only at the time we didn't know it. Lucky came back and he did and said all the right things. But inside he didn't feel them. He kept telling me that he loved me and when I tried to explain that I didn't feel the same he would get so angry."

"Did he hurt you?" Jason got up and moved from his bed to hers.

"Not intentionally." Elizabeth truly believed that.

"What does that mean?" Jason was ready to go back to Port Charles and kill Lucky.

"The mood swings are a result of his fighting the programming. He's frustrated because he doesn't fit here anymore. The things he remembers aren't true anymore. He kept talking about our permanent lock and how if I was with him he could get better. Laura believed that too and I think Luke just wanted it to go away. What happened was his fault and instead of dealing with it and getting Lucky the help he needed, he tried to make me fix his son."

"What did Lucky do?" That was all Jason wanted to know.

"Let me finish Jason." Elizabeth reached out and touched his arm to calm him. "Lucky started having violent outbursts that was why Lulu left with Leslie. They would come without warning. He would throw things and yell. The only person who could make him stop was me and I was too afraid to stay with him. Luke was the one who told Emily to make sure you stayed away. They knew that if you found out you would make me leave."

"They were right. I respect you Elizabeth and I believe you have the right to make your own choices, but I would not have left you there knowing he was hurting you." Jason told her.

"He never laid a hand on me until yesterday." Elizabeth knew this next part would be hard to get through.

"He was having a good day and then the phone rang. Laura and I were cleaning up from lunch and he went out to answer it. When he came back he walked over to where Laura was standing and started choking her. I tried to stop him and he pushed me into the table. I got up and he pushed me again. If Nikolas hadn't arrived when he did I think Lucky would have killed Laura. Lucky kept saying he had to 'protect the queen'. Nikolas said it something Helena says all the time. When Nik said it out loud Lucky stopped. He didn't even remember attacking his mother." Elizabeth paused. "When Nik explained what had happened Lucky went off screaming and yelling. It was scary. I left and went to my studio. That was when I knew that I needed to leave. No matter how much I wanted to help him I had to protect myself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked trying to keep his voice soft. His heart was beating hard in his chest in response to her fear. A primal response to his mate being threatened. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was scared too. Emily said that if you knew you would kill Lucky. Lucky is under Sonny's protection because of a promise to Luke. She said that if you killed Lucky then Sonny would come after you. If Sonny came after you, you would end up having to kill him. Eventually you would hate me for that. Even after what Sonny did, I don't think you could live with having to kill him." She paused wiping the few tears that fell from her eyes trying to stop the rest.

"Did Lucky hurt you any other way?" He needed to know.

"No." She had instinctively known what he was asking. "I was never his target in the first place. I just couldn't stand there and let him hurt Laura. But I was still afraid of how you would react. You always want to protect me."

He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Emily knew?" It dawned on him what Elizabeth had said. "My sister knew what he did to Laura? Knew that he was dangerous and that Luke was guilt tripping you into helping." Jason asked her, still processing that Emily knew. He'd gone to see her before he left and she never said a word. Never told him that Lucky was dangerous. He just thought he was a prick.

"Yes, but Nikolas told her not to say anything." She confessed hugging herself wishing it was his arms around her.

"This still doesn't make sense. Why didn't you come to me?" He asked wanting to know what would stop her from calling him.

"I didn't want to be like Carly. I know you were dealing with your best friend's betrayal and I didn't want to think you had to rescue me. I was planning on leaving when I had enough money in the bank." Elizabeth told him.

"Elizabeth." He said her name in that soft way that only he ever said it. "You couldn't be like Carly if you tried." He paused trying to not scream in rage. She was barely holding it together; him going off was not what she needed. "What happened next?" He urged her to finish.

"I went to the studio and Emily came over to check on me. I told her I wasn't hurt that bad, that I just needed to be away from Lucky for a little while. She said that Luke called a doctor and they knocked Lucky out. Luke wanted me to come back so that I was there when Lucky woke up. I told Emily that I would, but I knew I couldn't go back." Elizabeth was almost finished telling him everything.

"I stayed in the studio because you're the only other person with a key and no one was getting through that steel door. When it got dark I went to the park to think. That's when you came up. When you asked me to go with you, I was feeling so guilty because I wanted to walk away from Lucky, but at the same time I understand that he's sick. In a way he was raped too. It's so sad. Helena did this to Lucky to spite Luke. I understand what Lucky is feeling. It's the worse feeling in the world, being so helpless. Having someone use you with no regard for how it makes you feel." She was trying to help him understand what she was thinking.

"I never meant to use you or lie to you. I just wanted to get away from Port Charles and be with you. When I'm with you everything is better. When I'm with you, I'm free. Jason I'm sorry." She finished up hoping he could forgive her.

"Why are you telling me now?" He asked just looking at her.

"Because keeping secrets isn't us. We can talk about anything. I need that. I need you. I didn't want to start our time together with a lie. I will understand if you don't want me to come with you now, but I'm not going back to Port Charles." She was leaving herself vulnerable to his rejection but she had to be completely honest with him.

"You have me Elizabeth, always. I'm not leaving you behind." He gently pulled her to him and she collapsed in his arms sobbing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! Thank you also for the continued support and encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

He held on until she cried herself to sleep. Placing her on the bed he wage a brief battle with himself. She said Lucky had pushed her into the table. Based on the way she was moving the fucker had hurt her. Finally giving in to the need to make sure she didn't need a doctor he gently rolled her to her side and lifted the bottom of her top. Across her lower back were large bruises. The skin wasn't broken and it was in the wrong spot to worry about kidney damage, still they were ugly. He'd need to make sure she took it easy while she healed. He was clenching his jaw so tightly that it was a miracle he didn't crack any of his teeth. Since she was sleep he stepped into the bathroom to make a call.

"Francis, I need to talk with you." Jason said when the older man answered.

"Twenty minutes." Francis responded giving his boss another number. He hadn't expected to hear from them so soon. The fact that he was getting this call meant something must have happened.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Francis asked answering the burn phone as soon as it rang. He got right to it since this wasn't a social call.

"She's fucking hurt." Jason was close to cracking. His beautiful girl was lying in bed hurt and it was pulling him apart.

"Elizabeth?" That was the only person who could make Jason react like this. "What the hell happened? Did you run into trouble?" Francis would leave Port Charles tonight.

"No, it was Lucky. He tried to kill his mother and he hurt Elizabeth when she tried to stop him." Jason spat out.

"She just told you?" Francis asked wanting all the information he could get.

"She was afraid to tell me." Jason relayed to the older guard what Elizabeth had told him.

"Well the events of the last few hours make sense now." Francis told his boss. "Lucky is in lockdown at Ferncliff. He stabbed his cousin Lucas. The kid made it through surgery okay, but it will be a while before he's up and mobile." Francis passed on. "Luke was arrested when he tried to smuggle Lucky out of Port Charles. It's gotten ugly, Nikolas is trying to find his Grandmother to reverse whatever it was she did."

"Has Emily been hurt?" Jason knew his sister would try to hide any injuries as well. At least her telling him to stay away from Elizabeth made some sort of sense. She was trying to protect Lucky. Although he didn't understand why she chose Lucky over Elizabeth.

"No, Emily was at Wyndamere when the stabbing occurred. When Lucas was rushed to the hospital she and Nikolas came. Bobbie is freaking out and so is Carly." Francis filled Jason in on what had happened. "Sonny debated calling you, but in the end stuck to his promise to not contact you for any reason."

"Even if he had called he wouldn't have reached me." Jason wondered how many messages Carly had left on his old phone. Boundaries were not her strong suit. She would expect him to fix this. "Has anyone noticed Elizabeth is gone?"

"Emily thinks she is still in her studio and that's what she told everyone at the hospital. Laura is worrying me. She went over and spent twenty minutes banging on the door demanding Elizabeth come out and help Lucky. The cops coming out was why she left." Francis told Jason. "Laura doesn't seem to be totally connected to the present. She told the doctors at the hospital that the bruises on her neck were an accident."

"The Spencers always protect their own." Jason said disgusted.

"Not always. Bobbie is pressing charges against Lucky. That's why Luke pulled the stunt he did. Apparently she was in the hospital saying Lucky needs to get some professional help. Lucky accused Lucas of hiding Elizabeth. Bobbie was heard to say that she hoped Elizabeth stays locked in her studio because she can't help Lucky and the rest of the family won't accept that." Francis had some respect for the red headed nurse for being honest. He would have more if she had said that from the beginning.

"Carly?" Jason had to ask.

"Is blaming Elizabeth. She is firmly in Laura's corner. I think mostly to irritate her mother." The two women never recovered from Carly sleeping with her step father. She hated that Bobbie was close to Elizabeth.

"We are not coming back." Jason said in a firm voice.

"I know. I wouldn't let you bring her back even if she wanted to come, and I'm guessing she doesn't." Francis was hoping she didn't.

"No, she doesn't." Jason confirmed. "I need to go, but I'll check in again next week. I'll keep this phone until you hear from me."

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open." Francis promised.

Quietly he walked back into the bedroom. Elizabeth hadn't moved. Under the covers he stretched out as close to her as he could without touching her. There was no way she wasn't sleeping in his arms tonight.

Before he could slide closer Elizabeth took the decision from him. Sensing him near she rolled and snuggled into his warmth. "Jason." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"Ssh. Go to sleep baby." He murmured softly. They would talk more in the morning, right now he just wanted to hold her.

* * *

Elizabeth's blue eyes popped open as she pulled away from him. She was confused since she didn't immediately recognize where she was. "Jason?" Him she recognized.

"Hey." He smiled trying to set her at ease. She'd been thrashing in her sleep. "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said softly not looking at him. No one made her feel safe like Jason so Elizabeth had hoped that being with him would stop the nightmares that she'd had since she was fifteen. Since Lucky came home they'd gotten worse. Hopefully being away from the mess that her life had become would help them fade away.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it?" He offered rubbing circles on her upper back.

"No. I'll be quieter, I know you must be tired." Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm herself enough to go back to sleep. She didn't even question the fact that they were sharing a bed.

"I don't really need that much sleep." She wasn't meeting his eyes and that bothered him. "I could turn on the television if you like, maybe the sound will help you get back to sleep."

"Alright." She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Putting her head on his shoulder she got comfortable again.

Jason found a music station and just held her close. He hoped the rest of the night passed more peacefully for her.

* * *

Elizabeth managed to finally fall into an uninterrupted sleep after waking up twice more due to nightmares. When she opened her eyes the next morning she was still really tired. She was also alone.

She thought maybe he'd moved to the other bed to get some sleep, but it was empty and still neat. Getting up with a small groan, mornings sucked, she checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either. Coming back to the main room she saw a note on the desk by the lamp. "Gone to get breakfast." She read aloud. Taking her clothing into the bathroom she got changed.

* * *

Jason tried to be as quiet as he could when he opened the door to the room. He had no idea if Elizabeth was still sleeping or not. If she was he intended to let her stay that way as long as possible even if that meant keeping the room for another night. It was clear that she was exhausted.

Walking in he found her sitting crossed leg on the bed brushing out her hair. He smiled and she smiled back at him. "I got you a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin." He told her setting the food down on the desk.

"Thanks, I'm actually hungry." She told him coming over to get her breakfast.

"You say that like you're surprised." He was happy to see the shadows under her eyes were lighter. She was still moving stiffly though.

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately. I guess adventure agrees with me." That or being out of Port Charles.

"Adventure is the best cure for what ails you." Jason said grinning.

"Jason?" She started slowly.

"Yeah." He looked over as he sipped his coffee.

"I just want to – I can still come with you right? After last night I won't blame you if you changed your mind." She looked away and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I want you to come with me." He told her smiling. She smiled and blushed before taking a bite of her muffin. "So I'm planning on taking us to Canada but we are going the long way."

"I've always wanted to see Canada. What exactly is the long way?" Elizabeth took another bite of her muffin.

"We are going to Philadelphia first." Jason explained.

"Okay." That really was the long way considering how close to Canada Port Charles was. Despite the long hours in the car last night she knew that weren't too far from where they started. "Can we see the Liberty Bell or are we not staying?" Elizabeth didn't know what the itinerary was.

"We won't stay for more than one night but I think we can squeeze in some sightseeing. When we cross the border we will start staying in places for longer stretches." He told her. Mostly they were staying in Philadelphia to pick up some paperwork. Francis had ordered several sets of identification for both of them. Jason wanted them to disappear for a bit. "While we are there I'd like for you to get the immunizations you will need for international travel." While she did have a passport it hadn't ever been used. She got it for her brother's wedding that was canceled at the last minute.

"Okay. I guess it's a good thing I remembered my passport. I wouldn't want a stupid thing like me leaving it to slow us down." Elizabeth cleaned up the coffee table where she'd been eating.

"Don't call my friend stupid." Jason said teasing her.

"Is that what I am? Your friend?" The mood turned serious with her question.

"Until you say otherwise." The ball was firmly in her court. When she was ready for more they would take the next step.

"Otherwise entails what exactly?" She was nervous.

"We can figure that out as we go." He told her coming to sit next to her on the small couch. "I understand what the words no and stop mean."

Elizabeth looked away. "I didn't mean to insult you Jason. I know you would never force me." Just thinking about being forced made her shiver.

"Hey, come here." He held out his arms and she moved into them. Holding her tight he just let them sit in the silence for a minute. "Don't ever be sorry for saying what you think or feel. I need to know so that I don't hurt you." Jason understood that it was time for him to open up some. "I want you to be my girl when you're ready we'll fully explore the physical side of what that means. I won't rush you. I can wait."

"Won't you get…frustrated." Elizabeth asked blushing deeply.

"There are ways of relieving pressure." He was blushing now as well. "And I don't mean going out and being with someone else. Trust me Elizabeth, I will be fine. I want to be with you and only you." He assured her.

"I want to be your girl and I want to be with you too Jason." She told him blushing deeper. "I'm just not there yet, but for the first time I believe that I'll get there."

"Good." He moved needing to put some space between them. He would be patient but there was no need to torture himself in the meantime. "Did you open the bag that Francis gave you last night?"

"No, I totally forgot." She got up and pulled it out of her duffel.

"You want me to take a walk?" She might want privacy, he had no problem with that.

"No." Elizabeth unzipped the parcel. Inside the satchel was a burn phone. She knew what it was because she had one back in Port Charles. She knew that Francis's numbers were programmed on it. There was a journal with a pen attached. She liked to write out her thoughts or do quick doodles. In the bottom was a wallet with a debit card inside. There was also a note she unfolded it and read it out loud. "Jason will take good care of you. However if you ever feel unsafe call me. The card is for a bank account with fifty thousand dollars in it. Access it if you need to, Francis." On the bottom of the paper were four numbers and she understood it was the pin for the debit card. The numbers would be easy to remember, it was the date she first met Jason at Jake's. "Wow." She said looking up at Jason a bit stunned.

"He loves you and wants you to understand that you don't have to stay with me to be safe." Jason hadn't know what his friend passed to Elizabeth, but he wasn't surprised.

"When you talk to him again can I tell him thank you?" She loved Frannie too.

"Shouldn't be a problem. You ready to head out?" They had a lot of miles to cover, especially if they needed to stop for breaks so she didn't get too sore. "Here." He handed her a small plastic bottle of over the counter pain pills. "This should help some."

"Thanks Jason." Elizabeth took two. "Let me get my stuff from the bathroom and we can head out."

"Take your time." He told her smiling. They weren't in any rush.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Even taking rest breaks they made it into Philadelphia in good time. A hotel room was already waiting for them. This one was a suite with two separate bedrooms. Once they were checked in Jason let her have first pick. While he loved holding her all night he knew they needed to take a step back. Her soft thank you let him know it was the right move. Since it was dinner time he suggested they go out and grab a bite to eat. When Elizabeth agreed he surprised her by suggesting they walk if she felt up to it.

She was eager to walk through the city she'd read so much about in school. He held her hand in his as they leisurely went the few blocks between the hotel and the restaurant. They crossed Broad Street and took a moment to marvel at City Hall. "Did you know that Philadelphia City Hall is the largest stone masonry structure in the United States?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Is that right?" Jason asked impressed. He'd read travel guides on Philadelphia but he didn't know that.

"You can look it up if you don't believe me." She told him.

"I believe you." Jason assured her. "I like learning new facts so thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said smiling. It was clear that Jason knew his way around the city and as they walked he pointed out some things of interest.

He needed to get her a camera so that she could make a scrapbook. He wanted her to have pictures of all the places he planned on taking her. He wanted to show her some of his favorite places around the globe. Watching her try to look everywhere at once made him smile. Yeah she was cute, and she pretty much screamed tourist.

The sign at the diner instructed guests to seat themselves, so they did. Snagging a booth just as two men finished their meal. Digging in her purse Elizabeth extracted two pain pills downing them with her glass of water.

"You okay?" He was still worried.

"Good, just a little sore." Okay a lot sore, but honestly she was better today than yesterday. The long car ride wasn't the greatest but she never would have survived making the trip on the bike. "Where are we heading tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked excited at the prospect of seeing another new city. Especially one in a new country.

"I'll tell you at the hotel." Talking about where they would go next in such a public location could be dangerous. True he was taking care about the places he took her but since they were so close to New York, it paid to still be cautious.

"Okay." She took the offered menu and mentally kicked herself. Of course Jason wouldn't want to announce their next destination when they were in public.

They ordered and ate keeping up a steady stream of conversation. When they finished Jason left a large tip and as they slide from the booth he had a newspaper under his arm. Elizabeth guessed that the men before them had left it. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jason asked looking at her. It was never a hardship to look into her big blue eyes.

"For leaving a nice tip." She was smiling up at him. "When I worked at Kelly's I was able to buy lots of art supplies because of how generous you were. At first I thought it was just me, but Penny said you tipped everyone well. So thank you." She laughed when he blushed.

"You're welcome." He mumbled using the excuse of checking the area to look away.

* * *

Back at the hotel they shrugged out of their jackets and kicked off their shoes. Jason headed into the living room and she followed not sure what to do. He put the newspaper down and unfolded it revealing a large brown envelope. Her mouth dropped open and he just laughed at her. "Never seen a drop before?" He knew she hadn't.

"You knew those men who were sitting at the booth?" Elizabeth asked thinking that this was better than a movie.

"Yeah." Actually they worked for him. Him, and not Sonny.

"Should I go into the other room?" She shifted from foot to foot in uncertainty. She hadn't asked about his job when they left. Since he said he wasn't returning she assumed that he had retired. Maybe he was still working for Sonny and that was why he needed to periodically visit.

"No, come here." He patted the sofa next to him. She sat down looking with interest at the envelope. Opening it he tilted it slightly so that the contents fell out.

"Fake IDs." Elizabeth said surprised to see her face on several of them.

"Just in case. Six sets for each of us." When he quickly scanned the names he just shook his head. Jason rooted through the pile until he found the one that would work for now. Looking in the bottom of the envelope to see why it was still so heavy he rolled his eyes. He was going to get Francis for this. "Put this one in your wallet." He handed her the small rectangular piece of plastic.

"A driver's license?" She hadn't even taken her permit test yet.

"I know that you can drive. Johnny told me he taught you." Jason explained tapping the plastic. "Get used to using the name on it."

There was a small bit of uncomfortable silence when the Irish guard's name was mentioned. Jason had killed him a year ago for betraying Sonny. She still missed her friend. Looking down Elizabeth read the name and her eyes shot back up to collide with Jason's. "Uh."

"Francis picked the names." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Eloise Milton?" She questioned. Frannie was so in for it if she ever saw him again. "Eloise? I don't look like an Eloise." She grumbled.

"Starting tomorrow you can use that. I need you to give me all your current IDs." She handed over her photo ID card and her passport. He would shred them both shortly. Along with all of his current ID. This would be the last place Jason Morgan was seen for a long while.

When she looked over at the pile of IDs she noticed that they all had them sharing a last name. "Um, okay then."

"I can always say you're my sister." Jason said with a smirk. There was no way in hell that would work. Not with the way he kept looking at her. "I'm just kidding, you will need this as well."

Elizabeth's eyes got really wide when she looked at the ring he was holding. "A ring?"

"Yes." He told her holding it out so she could take it and examine it further. While he wouldn't have done this, it did make sense.

"It's beautiful." It was a band of what she guessed was silver. On it was a pair of hands holding a heart with a crown on it.

"It's a Claddagh ring. They are Irish in origin. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart represents love. I hope to have all three with you." Jason told her taking the ring back and slipping it on her finger. "Perfect fit."

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth just looked at her ring. When she looked up she saw Jason getting ready to slip on a matching ring. "Can I do that?"

"Sure." He handed it over and held his breath until she slipped it on his hand. "Looks good." He liked the feeling it gave him. These rings were for show but hopefully someday they'd have rings for real.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night just relaxing and being together. At ten she started flagging so he called it a night. He let her use the bathroom first, this time staying in the living room while she showered. The more space between them while she was naked the better.

At one the next morning the door to his room slowly opened. He instantly went from a deep sleep to wide awake. Laying perfectly still he watched through barely open eyes as Elizabeth crept into his room. She was carrying a pillow and a blanket. Trying to be quiet she tip toed over to the large armchair in the corner of his room. Jason watched as she put the pillow down before curling up under the blanket. In less than twenty minutes she was fast asleep.

Smiling wide he didn't move for another thirty minutes wanting to make sure the petite woman was really asleep. Carefully he moved her from the chair into his bed then took up her former position. Wondering why she was in here and not in her room brought to mind her nightmares from the night before. In the morning he would ask her if she'd rather go back to one room. It would test his limits but he didn't like the thought of her being afraid to sleep.

* * *

When she made it out to living room, breakfast had already arrived. Jason just smiled at her as he went back to reading the newspaper. Waking up in a bed that still held the scent of the man across the table from her had caused the most wonderfully new sensations to run through her system. Her whole body felt tingly and achy. She hadn't ever had sex, that wasn't what happened between her and Tom. But she knew enough to know that what she was feeling was arousal. Pheromones really did work. She wondered what her scent did to him. If it made him feel this way too.

"Morning." Elizabeth said trying not to blush.

"Morning." He returned her smile. Morning was not Elizabeth's favorite time of the day. Just because she was up and moving didn't mean she was awake.

"How long have you been up?" She asked reaching for her glass of orange juice.

"Since you snuck into my room." Jason said giving her a big grin as she choked on her juice. "We need to work on your burglary skills."

"I was trying not to wake you." She told him sticking out her tongue.

"I'm a really light sleeper." Jason put down the paper. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah." She admitted on a sigh. "I have them frequently, more when I'm stressed." She hoped they stopped soon.

"Next time, just come to me. I won't be angry Elizabeth." He wanted her to bring her burdens to him. She was the only person he wanted to look out for. "It upset me that you snuck in after probably waking up afraid."

"I didn't want to be a bother." She admitted putting down her muffin. Her appetite was gone.

"You aren't. We are together, that means we lean on one another." He said coming around the table to sit next to her.

"I'm doing all the leaning." Elizabeth looked away. Having someone want to be there for her because they cared, and not because they wanted her to feel like she owed them something was new. It was also amazingly wonderful.

"You saved my life Elizabeth. I would have either bled to death or frozen to death if you hadn't come along and made me get up out of the snow. I needed you then, you need me now. Eventually my turn will come around again and then yours again. I'm hoping that we will be taking turns leaning on each other for a really long time." This sharing of emotions was getting easier and easier.

"I like the sound of that." She said putting her head on his shoulder and letting herself relax.

* * *

The first stop of the day was the doctor's office. Elizabeth went in while Jason waited in the empty lobby. The office didn't open for another hour but he knew the doctor and she didn't mind coming in early. Especially since Jason had written a very large check to fund the free clinic she volunteered at as a thank you.

Elizabeth seemed a bit nervous when she came back out and Jason frowned. When he inquired if anything was wrong he was told that everything was fine. Letting it go for now, they went back to the hotel to grab the car. His girl wanted to see the Liberty Bell.

Elizabeth made a quick trip to her room to put away the things she had gotten at the doctor's office. The first thing the doctor had done was ask about the bruises. Specifically if Jason knew about them. The older woman knew him well enough to know he didn't cause them. Elizabeth thanked her and assured the doctor that Jason knew and was keeping her safe. With that handled, she got her shots. The doctor then asked if Elizabeth had any general concerns or questions. Elizabeth mentioned her poor sleeping habits and the doctor recommended a good over the counter remedy. Finally Elizabeth summoned all her courage and asked about birth control. The doctor offered Elizabeth the option of writing a prescription for oral contraception or some free condoms. Sitting on her bed Elizabeth pulled out the bag filled with foil packets. She didn't know if Jason had any but when the time came Elizabeth wanted to be prepared.

With that done she went back out to join her boyfriend. They checked out of the hotel and he drove them down to Independence Mall. Because of tightened security they had to park several blocks away and walk. Just as Independence Hall came into view Jason handed Elizabeth a camera and she happily started clicking away. He was looking forward to her explaining the pictures to him later. He'd have to get them a small computer, so she could download them.

They toured Constitution hall next and finally got in line to see the Liberty Bell. Jason had seen the monument before but he was looking forward to Elizabeth's reaction. "Proclaim Liberty throughout the land to all inhabitants." She said softly reading the inscription. She snapped a few pictures before they left. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome." She was always so happy with whatever they did. He'd never had a girlfriend who didn't demand things. It was a wonderful change of pace. They ate lunch in one of the historic taverns down town before it was time to head back to the car. He drove to the airport and before they got out of the car Jason turned to face her. "We are going to the Maritimes for a bit. When we get there we will use a new set of identification."

"So I don't have to be Eloise for long." She looked nothing like an Eloise she thought again.

"No." Jason said smiling. It was a nice name, but not really suited to his girl. He couldn't wait until she saw the rest. Francis must have had a lot of fun picking them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Let's go then." He already had their tickets. He even had a permit to carry his gun on the plane. They breezed through security and sat in the lounge to wait for their flight to be announced.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Labor Day!

Thanks to Cfayth for the insider info about Canada. There is no way I would have stumbled onto it on my own!

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was looking out the tiny window of the plane as the captain announced that they would be landing at Fredericton International Airport in ten minutes. "Have you ever been to the Maritimes before?" Elizabeth asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"No." Jason was doing the same. "I've only ever been to Vancouver and Toronto. Both visits were business related. I'm looking forward to playing tourist with you."

"What do I need to know?" She was wondering if he had read any travel guides on the region.

"Everyone speaks English." He said smiling. "The airport we are landing at is in the capital city of New Brunswick, but we are not staying in New Brunswick. I will bring you back to visit if you like."

"That's it?" She asked getting excited.

"The most important thing you need to know is that we are here to have a good time." Jason wanted her relaxed. When she leaned her head on his shoulder he had to smile. He loved it when she touched him. In fact she was probably the only person, other than his Grandmother and Emily, he willingly let touch him. She was the only person though whose touch he craved. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have her hands caress him as his lover. They had time and he would be patient because he knew it was going to be amazing when she gave herself to him.

"Thank you for bringing me." She looked up at him and smiled before turning back to the window.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel in Philadelphia, luggage had been waiting for them. Most of it was filled, the empty pieces they filled up with the items in their duffel bags. So at the luggage corral they picked up the blue luggage set for him and the green luggage set for her. Jason grabbed most of it and Elizabeth took the rest and they headed to the car rental agency.

Thirty minutes later they pulled out in a sleek black convertible with the top down. Elizabeth simply sat back and watched the scenery go by. Downtown Fredericton looked like your typical small town in America. They drove past the Atlantic Language College, they passed the majestic Family Heritage cathedral, and the botanical gardens. Elizabeth was loving it all.

"Would you like to cross on the Confederation Bridge or take the ferry?" Jason asked as he drove.

She noted he didn't say to where and really wished that she had paid better attention in geography class. "Let's take the ferry." She decided.

"Okay, we'll take the bridge when we come back." Jason took the turn that would get them to their destination. Despite never having been here he had read about the area and quickly looked at a map last night in his room before going to bed. "This will take just over an hour."

"Okay. You can use the time to tell me about where we are going." She shifted in her seat to look at him.

"I've never been here either." He reminded her smiling.

"You've read about it though. You wouldn't bring me somewhere you didn't know at least a little about." Elizabeth said smugly.

"You know me too well." Jason admitted grinning. The light reflected off the ring on his finger and he had to smile. He purchased a ticket and they boarded the large vessel. Up top they snagged two seats on the outer deck and looked out at the ocean.

"All that blue is so calming." Elizabeth spoke softly as she leaned against him.

Without even thinking about it he put his arm around her and urged her closer. "We are staying on Prince Edward Island. It's also called the Gentle Island." He started telling her about what he planned.

"Why?" She asked.

"The people that live there are known for being very laid back and easy going. It's considered to have a very relaxing atmosphere because for this area the weather is nice most of the year. That's why it's so popular with tourists. It also boasts lots of green space. You will find plenty of things to take pictures of." The boat left the launch and they started across.

"Where are we staying?" Elizabeth loved the sound of his voice. She found it to be very soothing.

"Charlottetown, it's the largest city on the island. I booked us a room at an Inn. We will have to share, but I think there's a sofa." Jason explained.

"You are very busy when I'm not watching." She said playfully.

"I wanted everything to be ready. We'll go out and get dinner after we settle in and freshen up." Jason figured she would be getting hungry soon.

"Okay. I can't wait to see what type of clothing Francis picked out for me." She whispered. "Based on my new name I expect to see support hose."

Jason just laughed. "We are switching at the hotel."

She just leaned against him. He would tell her what she would be answering to while in Canada. For Francis's sake it had better be something good.

* * *

Elizabeth freshened up and changed into a lovely green sleeveless dress while Jason swapped out his jeans and t-shirt for khakis and a button down shirt. It was as close to dressed up as he planned on getting. He was sitting on the room's couch and watching Elizabeth fuss with her make-up. In his opinion she didn't need all that stuff, but he didn't say that out loud.

When she was done she walked over and he stood up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Her blush gave her face more color. "The clothes are very nice. Especially the shoes." Tall wedges. Having more height made her feel confident. "You like nice too. I like this look on you."

"I couldn't really wear this to work and still be seen as threatening." Jason joked. Although from pictures he'd seen this was very much a Jason Quartermaine outfit. "Ready for your new name?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth joked.

He handed her the small plastic driver's license and just waited.

"Eleanor Mitchell." Elizabeth looked up at Jason annoyed. "Eleanor? He does know that I'm not in my sixties, right?"

"Eleanor Roosevelt was very well respected." Jason pointed out trying not to laugh at her pout. "How about if I call you Elle?"

"I like that. Who are you?" She needed to make sure to call him the right name.

"Jayson, with a Y, Mitchell." He told her.

"That's it. He added a Y to your name and gave you a new last name." Elizabeth thought he should have something unsuited to him as well.

"That's pretty much it." He said laughing. "The fact that Jayson Mitchell is listed as being married will help more than anything." At least until everyone realized Elizabeth was gone too. Still they'd be looking for two single people traveling together and would most likely concentrate on Italy. That was why they didn't go there first.

When he reminded her that they were supposed to be married she felt her heart rate increase. She couldn't help but think of that really big bed behind her and the fact that the sofa did not fold out. Sleeping in Jason's arms was heaven but it also made her system go haywire. In the most wonderful way.

Thinking of her being his wife was also having an effect on Jason's system. He very much wanted to show her just how magical a physical relationship could be when it was with someone you cared about. Even though it ended badly, his time with Robin showed him how deeply two people could connect. That was why he knew how special what he felt for Elizabeth was. It was a million times stronger than what he felt for Robin. His feelings for Carly hadn't even come close to this.

He would wait because that was what his girl needed from him. "Ready to head out?"

"Yes." She needed some air.

He locked the door behind them and took her hand in his. The joy on her face at that simple act made him feel like a hero. "While we are at the restaurant, we can decide what to do tomorrow. We can stay here or we can visit one of the many islands in the area. What ever you like."

He had told her earlier they were staying for a week before flying out. So they had time to explore. She was very much looking forward to it.

* * *

They ate outside by the water. Jason had learned in his travels the best places to eat were the ones the locals frequented, so he asked the desk clerk at the Inn where to go. She had sent them to a small bistro that charmed Elizabeth from the moment they set foot inside.

Since it was an island they both went for seafood dishes and their server proudly stated that everything was caught that morning. Elizabeth also learned that PEI, as the natives often referred to it, was also well known for its potatoes so she ordered some of them as well.

"I think tomorrow I'd like to stay on the island and explore." Elizabeth decided as she ate another piece of her fish. She'd sampled some of Jason's dish earlier. Both where outstanding.

"Would you like to play tourist or maybe do a little something more individual?" Jason would plan a day around whatever she wanted.

"How about something a bit more individual?" She didn't know what he meant but she liked the sound of it.

"We can take a road tour and travel down a few of the famous red clay roads on the island." He suggested. He was being mindful of her injury. She was moving well today and he wanted it to stay that way.

"That sounds like fun." She said and they started planning.

They were almost finished dinner when the manager walked up. "I understand that this is your first time to Canada?"

"Yes." Elizabeth responded. "Well mine anyway, my husband has been before."

Because he had Jason knew what was coming. He was just glad that Elizabeth had eaten first.

"Well we'd like to properly welcome you." The manager smiled. "Luckily for you I'm a Newfoundlander so this will be official."

"Okay." Elizabeth was aware that other patrons in the restaurant were looking at them. "I'm game."

"Good. Bring forth the cod!" The manager cried.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Elizabeth laughingly asked Jason who just grinned at her.

Elizabeth was about to Kiss the Cod a Canadian custom to welcome newcomers. She was handed a shot of something called screech, which she was told was the local moonshine. The manager instructed her to kiss the fish, which she did. Then she was asked if she was a screecher. To which she replied "Did I is and long may your big jib draw." There was more to that phrase but she simply couldn't say it. She downed the shot and everyone applauded. She looked over at Jason smiling wide. He gave her a wink and she blushed.

* * *

Back in the hotel they each showered. When he came out of the bathroom she was sitting on the couch in pajamas flipping through television channels. She briefly looked up at him before looking away again.

He could tell she was nervous about the coming night although the shot had probably relaxed her some. That she was didn't surprise him. Yes she trusted him, but a lot of things had changed in a short amount of time. Today brought the biggest changes of all. She was in a new country and they were going to be sharing a bed tonight. True they had shared a bed two nights ago but this was different. That night had been all about comfort. Tonight they didn't have that between them. "Find anything good to watch?"

"Not really. I'm sure if I stayed on one channel for more than a few minutes that would change." Elizabeth looked over again. Jason wasn't wearing a shirt and she was trying hard not to stare. The butterflies in her stomach were in a frenzy. He said he would wait but for how long? He was used to having sex when he wanted it. How long before he got tired of waiting for the scared little girl to grow up?

"We could turn in then." He suggested. The sooner they got in bed the sooner she would see that he intended to keep his word.

"Okay." She said softly turning off the television. She also turned off the lamp.

"Leave the bathroom light on, that way if you get up you don't walk into anything." Jason advised.

"Good point." Elizabeth came over and crawled into bed. Once again she was close to the window and looking out she could see the water. Jason joined her and spooned up behind her. She stiffened momentarily and held her breath waiting to see what he would do next.

"Relax Elle." Jason whispered against her hair as he put his arms around her. "I'm just going to hold you, if you feel trapped all you have to do is say let go."

"I'm sorry." All she had to do was remember that this was Jason. "I'm not used to sleeping with anyone." Even when she had gone to New York with Lucky he had slept on the floor.

"It's been a long time since I slept with anyone." Jason hadn't shared a bed all night with anyone but Robin. Even Carly had gone home at the end of each night. "I can go to the couch." He offered.

"No. I'd like to get used to this. To touching each other more. Is that alright?" She was still looking out the window.

"I think that sounds perfect." Jason was so proud of how strong she was being.

"Do you think everyone back home is okay?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I talked to Francis and some things are happening." He wasn't sure now was the best time to talk about it. He didn't want to add to her bad dreams.

"Tell me in the morning." She could tell by his tone that it wasn't good news.

"Okay." Jason was only slightly worried that she would want to go back.

"I'm staying Jason. No matter what you say, I'm staying with you." She linked her fingers with his. "Good night."

"Night, baby." Jason settled in and listened to her breathing even out before following.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that Hello Goodbye is now complete! It needs to finish being betad but once that happen, we will go to everyday updates. Thank you for the support and for not pressuring me to move faster than I was comfortable with. When the story is fully edited I will let you know.

Also I have never been to Canada, I did look at maps and tried to keep the destinations they travel between realistic in terms of travel time. So if you've been to visit or live there and things are in the wrong spot I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning while they were still spooned up Jason checked his girl for a hangover and then held her close and told her everything that Francis told him had happened since they left. When he was done she simply rolled over and hugged, him thanking him for letting her stay. Listening to the chaos that the Spencer/Cassadine feud had unleashed she knew she'd been right to come with him. She did ask that the next time he called home he get an update on Lucas. He promised to do so.

"Do you still want to go out or would you rather stay close to the hotel and relax?" He asked her relieved that she didn't want to go home. They were both worried about their friends and family, but at the same time they knew that they couldn't make the situation in New York any better. Her returning might in fact make things worse.

"I want to see the red clay roads." Elizabeth said squeezing his hand. "I'll go and get dressed." She took her things into the bathroom and when she came out he was dressed as well. He moved into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth while Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"Let's go get breakfast and then head out." He held out his hand mindful of her request. If she wanted to get used to them touching more it was something he'd be happy to do.

* * *

They started with New Harmony road. Elizabeth picked this one because it had a bit of notoriety in its history. During prohibition rum runners used this road to move their illegal alcohol. Camera in hand she took pictures of the native foliage and then got an amazing shot of the sunlight streaming through the tree canopy to dapple the road. On the way back to the main road they stopped to tour an educational exhibit set up by the department of Forestry.

From there she wanted to see Walls Road and delighted in the many different animals they came across. A red fox was standing in the field and Elizabeth got an amazing shot of it. But it was the bald eagle that flew across the sky that made her gasp in delight. You just didn't see things like that in Port Charles. There were at one point several mills in the area but they were now gone. But from the place where one stood you could see the river and Elizabeth fired off a few shots.

"We will have to get you a computer to store your pictures on." Jason said coming up behind her and placing his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and looked up a bit shyly.

"That's not necessary." She didn't want him thinking she expected him to buy her things all the time.

"It kind of is." He told her. "I would like to see the places we visit through your eyes. To do that I need to see the pictures as you explain them to me. Looking through the lens on the back of your camera will be too small." Jason was glad she was enjoying the camera. "Have you taken many pictures before?"

"No. It's not an art form I've explored much." She told him. The equipment was expensive. "I like it a lot though."

"Good." He wanted her happy. "Want to head back to the car?" It was a bit of a hike.

"Sorry, you must be bored." Elizabeth put her camera in the bag to protect it. In some spots the ground wasn't level. It wouldn't do to drop her equipment.

"No, I just want to make sure that you see everything you want to." Jason corrected her. While she had been taking pictures he had been watching her. It was something he could do for hours and never tire of.

Elizabeth blushed. She'd never had anyone make her happiness a priority before. Normally her feelings where the last ones to be considered. His words made the heat in her stomach bloom again. He just made her feel so much, all of it new. Sometimes it was so intense she wanted to run and hide. Other times she wanted to throw herself into his arms and beg him to never let go.

Back at the car he drove them to the main road that ran across the island. When a sign for the North Cape Coastal Drive appeared Elizabeth suggested they take it. While the red clay roads showed them smaller slices of PEI, the Coastal Drive gave them panoramic views of the ocean and other islands. Jason made sure to stop every time a new vista appeared so that his girl could get a picture.

The highlight of the drive came when they stopped to visit the Bottle Houses at Wellington Station. Elizabeth was delighted at how the light played through the over twenty thousand recycled bottles used to make the structures and at the flowers that grew all around the area.

While his girl was taking pictures he ended up talking to some islanders. That was how Jason learned of a restaurant inside a lighthouse. That was something Elle would love so they got back in the car to head to West Point. On the walk to the top they stopped and looked at the pictures that detailed the life of early lighthouse keepers. Elizabeth explained each picture to Jason so that he could fully share in the experience.

"Would you like to drive back?" Jason asked her holding out the keys.

"Really? I'm not exactly sure where on the island we are." Elizabeth had been too busy looking at the scenery.

"Just follow the road and in a little while you will see signs for Charlottetown." He said getting in on the passenger side.

"Okay." Elizabeth happily got behind the wheel and after making all the proper adjustments took them back to the Inn.

* * *

"That was so much fun. Do you think I can drive again before we leave?" Elizabeth asked as they walked back into their room.

"I don't see why not." Jason had wanted to see how she handled the car and she did very well. Now that they were in for the night he kicked off his shoes. "Where to tomorrow? New Brunswick or Nova Scotia?"

"How far away is Nova Scotia?" Elizabeth really should have paid more attention in geography.

"About three and a half hours away. We would take the ferry both ways. If we went there we could stay overnight." Jason figured seven hours of travel in one day was a lot. He wanted her to have a chance to explore.

"Really. They would hold our room here for us?" Elizabeth thought she probably sounded like a rube.

"Yeah. Let me call down." Jason asked the clerk to book them a room in Nova Scotia for the night she was only too happy to do so and assured him that their things would be safe here in their absence. "She will call back in a few minutes with the name of where we are staying."

"Do you know anything about Nova Scotia?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I know that its home to the Mi'kmaq Nation. I know that the French established the first European colony and then were invaded by the British. There were six wars fought in Nova Scotia. Halifax is the largest county and Victoria is the smallest. English is the most commonly spoken language. It has the fourth largest film industry in Canada." Jason rattled off.

Elizabeth's eyes got a bit wider with each statistic he listed. "Wow, you are like a walking encyclopedia. I know that you have a lot of information in your head but it still impresses me when you do that."

"I'm not showing off." Jason told her.

"I know." Elizabeth scooted closer to him. "I'm looking forward to seeing Nova Scotia with you. When we were in my studio and you would talk about the places you'd traveled to I would dream that someday we could see them together." She quietly told him. "Before now that was the best time of my life. I wasn't happy that you were hurt but I was happy to have you all to myself." She told him.

"I loved being there with you." Jason confessed. "Knowing that you were coming back and we could spend the night talking. I've never had anyone in my life that I could talk to about anything." He let his fingers drift up her arm until his hand was cupping her cheek. Her hair was cool across his fingers as he just got lost in her eyes. "I never thanked you for that. For just letting me talk without judging me."

"I would never judge you Jason." She said softly.

"I know." His thumb brushed across her cheek. "You're the only person who has ever made me feel safe." He hadn't know how much he needed that until she gave it to him. When he left he missed her more than he thought possible.

She leaned forward slightly. "You make me feel like I can do anything. I know I told you that you make me feel free but you make me feel strong too. Even when I'm scared I know that you will support and protect me."

"Always." He said leaning forward until their lips almost touched. His eyes were still on hers. In their blue depths he saw hope and passion and yes the tiniest bit of uncertainty. She'd kissed Lucky but inside he could tell that she knew this would be different. Her eyes fluttered shut and he closed the distance covering her lips with his.

She opened beneath him and using his hand to urge her closer he dipped in to taste her. She was so sweet and he could feel her trembling but she wasn't pulling away from him. She was letting this first real taste of passion unfurl between them. Meeting his need with her own.

Ever since they left Port Charles she'd been trying to understand her feelings for Jason. This single kiss made her realize that she would never completely grasp what he brought out of her. It was simply too huge. Instead she just turned herself over to what they created together and embraced being a woman in his arms.

She slide her arms around his neck and moved closer. Her breasts flattened against his chest and the heat from his body warmed her. She moaned in delight when his hand fisted in her hair and he kissed her a bit harder. Elizabeth somehow knew that he was holding back and understood that for now it was what was needed. He understood that even though she wanted to learn how it should be between a man and a woman, she still needed to go slow.

He pulled his mouth from hers and drew in a breath. Her eyes were still closed as she placed her head on his shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap hoping the fact that he was hard didn't scare her. "Are you okay?" He asked running his fingers through her curls.

She nodded not even sure she could speak right now. So many things were happening both inside and out. Her heart was racing and when she licked her lips she could still taste him and that made her stomach jump. His scent was surrounding her. He smelled fresh and masculine even after a day of walking around.

She could feel his arousal under her bottom but it didn't scare her. It did make her ache deep inside between her legs. Her jeans were chaffing her a bit and her bra was uncomfortable. All normal responses of a woman to her man. "I should probably go shower." She needed a little space to calm down.

"Okay." Jason made himself let her go. He would need to take matters in hand literally tonight in the shower otherwise he'd never get to sleep.

She stood up and looked shyly over at him. "I won't be too long." She said backing away. She didn't want to stop looking at him.

"Take your time." He'd need to calm down a bit before he could walk. He watched as she gathered her things and closed the door behind her. He flopped back on the couch and popped the button on his jeans groaning as the pressure lessened. He smiled and then laughed a bit. She was going to kill him, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**At the end of Viva I totally forgot to thank 999shotgun999 for posting the monthly challenge that inspired the story. I am so sorry! She works hard to bring us new ideas every month and should have that recognized. Again I apologize.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning was somewhat awkward between them. Jason wasn't at all surprised. The last time Elizabeth had been in a position even close to this she had been with a young boy whose experience equaled her own. Jason knew that he intimidated her somewhat because he was sexually experienced. He figured this would pass once they left the room.

It didn't. They started the day on the boat to Nova Scotia. As they pulled off from the port and harbor they stood side by side not touching, both with their hands in their pockets. He wanted to have her closer, but with her being so quiet he was afraid that if he tried anything she might bolt. He knew from the time they spent together that sometimes Elizabeth needed space to process what she was feeling. Pushing her only made her withdraw further. The thought of coming this far only to screw up terrified him, so he wasn't going to pressure her to share her feelings if she wasn't ready.

When they landed in Halifax he decided to go about their day and hope that she began to relax. They checked into their hotel before setting out to see the city. He planned for them to do living history tours. Seeing the period clothing and watching things like candle making was something he knew would appeal to her. Elizabeth snapped off shots and seemed to be engrossed in the sites but she remained distant.

By the time lunch came around he was getting frustrated. Not with her, but with himself for not knowing what to do for her. She was still quiet and when she did speak with him she was hesitant. They went back to the waterfront to eat. He had been giving some thought to various ways of helping her relax when in the reflection of the table's centerpiece he saw that she was staring at him. More specifically she was staring at his mouth. When he looked up and caught her she blushed and looked away. That was when Jason figured it out. For someone who was known for being able to walk in a room an instantly assess a situation he had been mighty slow on the uptake.

He was right that what had her behaving differently was the kiss that they had shared. Last night they had crossed a line. It hadn't been a friendly peek, it had been a kiss between two people who were on their way to becoming lovers. But he was wrong in thinking that she was upset. He picked up his glass of water and took a sip to hide the grin that he couldn't suppress. What she needed was something he could deal with much easier.

After they left the restaurant instead of giving her space like he had been doing earlier he put his arm around her waist tucking her into his side. Instantly her whole body relaxed. This was what she wanted him to do. All morning she'd been trying to figure out how to get close to him. Jason wasn't used to women who weren't a bit aggressive, even Robin had taken the lead somewhat because everything was so new to him. From now on he would have to be more aware of the subtle clues she was sending, because now she was the one who was learning.

The afternoon was much better. By dinner they were back in their normal rhythm or almost. They had returned to being at ease with each other, but there was also an underlying current of sexual tension. He knew that Elizabeth had always seen him as a man and not a boy. From their talk in the park and the small hotel they'd stayed at the first night he knew that she understood their relationship was far from platonic. Still he was getting the impression that up until last night she hadn't really seen herself as a woman. A sexually attractive woman. Now that her view of herself was changing Jason was wondering what would come next, and if he could handle it.

* * *

Elizabeth was doing her best to focus on her sketch of the flowers Jason had bought her. They were absolutely lovely. Pink and yellow exploded from the clear wrapper that contained them. She'd been pleasantly surprised when he stopped at the vendor and purchased the bouquet. He was always attentive, but she didn't really see him as the flowers and candy type.

This morning she'd had no idea what to do or say or how to act around Jason. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. Things between them were always so easy, but that kiss they shared had been eye opening. Her world had literally turned on its axis. Lucky had kissed her multiple times before he was kidnapped and to be honest those kisses were really nice. They made her feel really good. When Jason kissed her last night it had made her feel things she didn't even have the words to describe.

Nothing else had existed for her but him. Her whole world had been reduced to his mouth on hers. His lips covering hers. This morning when she woke up in his arms those feelings had rushed to the surface again. When he let her go to get dressed she'd felt lonely and a bit cold. She wanted him close again. If just one kiss did that to her could she handle more?

The thing that made her scratch her head though was the fact that she wanted more. She hadn't wanted him to end the kiss. Since that night in the park when she had been so badly hurt, physical closeness was not something she enjoyed. But Jason made her crave it.

Unfortunately she had no idea how to tell him she wanted them to be closer. Did she just blurt out that she wanted to kiss him some more? Or did she have to wait for him to make a move? Based on the distance he had put between them this morning she could only assume that he didn't like the kiss as much as she did.

After lunch however things changed. He'd caught her staring at him, something she'd been doing all morning. She seemed unable to stop herself from staring at his lips and remembering how they felt. Soft but firm. Once again she reached for her eraser to remove an errant line.

"Having trouble?" He asked from behind her.

Elizabeth jumped slightly. She'd been so lost in her thinking that she wasn't even aware that he had moved from the chair he was sitting in. "No, I'm fine." She said trying to pull herself together. Acting like a love struck ninny was not attractive.

"Thank you again for the sketchpad and pencils." They had been waiting for her on the kitchen counter when they got back. A large pad and fifty watercolor pencils.

"You're welcome. I thought you might be missing being able to paint. I know that you are enjoying learning photography but you can do this too. It was the best I could do, for now." Tired of holding back Jason reached out and ran his fingers across her neck. Elizabeth's hair was in a loose knot to keep it out of her face. He felt her shiver at his touch and smiled.

"Uh, yes I do miss painting. I, um, haven't had a chance to, uh, paint in a while." He was touching her and she was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"When we get settled we will get you a new studio." He had just wanted to touch her and now he was having trouble stopping. She looked up and unable to stop himself he leaned in and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her to her feet trying to get closer. He moaned and her fingers curled into his hair tugging slightly.

She pressed her full length against him and gave consideration to simply climbing up him. There was just too much space between them for her liking. His hands cupped her bottom and her entire mind went blank to anything else but that feeling. "Jason." She moaned softly when his mouth moved down her neck so that he could kiss the hollow of her throat. She rubbed against him and his mouth took hers in a desperate kiss.

Her hands left his hair and slid down his body. When he felt her brush against his cock he pulled back. They were both breathing hard and her eyes were hazy with passion. Taking a step back he put a little more space between them. "We have to stop."

"Why?" Elizabeth hadn't known she could feel like that.

"Because if we don't we are going to end up naked." Jason's baser nature was cheering that idea.

"Okay." She wanted to feel more of what he gave her.

"Elizabeth, I only have so much control right now." He said on a harsh laugh. "I want very much to make love with you, but you need to be sure."

She looked into his blue eyes and could tell that he was close to snapping. She licked her lips and he groaned. "I'm going to go take a shower." He was right she wasn't ready. There was a part of her that was still afraid. When they were finally together she wanted to fully embrace it.

"Thank you." Jason watched her go and dropped his head back taking a deep breath. He was sleeping on the couch tonight otherwise he was going to do something stupid. The fact that he didn't have any protection wouldn't be the deterrent it normally was. He wanted her too much.

* * *

After showering he gathered up some blankets and a pillow and headed to the living room. He did grant himself the luxury of one quick kiss from his girl before leaving her. Instead of falling right to sleep as usual Jason laid there trying to get his mind to shut off. He was just too keyed up. He thought he'd been in love before with Robin. What he was feeling now was putting those earlier emotions to shame. Elizabeth was simply everything. This wasn't a crush, it wasn't lust although he wanted her very badly. This was all consuming. His Grandmother had told him when the right woman came along he would know it. With a smile Jason knew that Elizabeth Webber was the right woman. Hurting her wasn't an option, so he had to stay in control. Thinking of the woman one room over he simply gave up on getting any sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth was taking a while to fall asleep also. She swore that she could hear Jason's breathing. It seemed wrong to not have him curled up around her. Sleeping apart tonight was for the best. They both were too keyed up on hormones to have sound judgment. At some point they would need to talk about what was happening and where it was headed. She knew he was scared of hurting her or bringing up painful memories. Honestly when they were together she didn't even think of anyone else. She couldn't. They hadn't ever really talked about the night she was raped and before they could move forward they would need to. Tomorrow morning before they started their day they could discuss it and they could leave it here. Then she could start showing him that she was ready to move forward.

* * *

An hour later she was still awake and despite not being able to see him she knew Jason was too. Getting up she made her way to the living room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He sat up and when she came over he held up the blanket. She sat between his legs and his arms came around her. "Why are you still up?"

"I want to talk to you about the night I got hurt and then I want you to come to bed." Elizabeth would sleep out here if he said no.

"Alright." Jason just waited.

"I was waiting for Lucky and Sarah to come from the Valentine's Day dance. That's why I was in the park." She explained.

"Why were you waiting there?" He asked pulling her closer.

"I knew they would walk that way coming home." She looked up at him. "Lucky was supposed to be my date, but he took Sarah instead. He showed up at my house with a corsage and I was so happy until he asked me if my sister was ready to go. She knew he was supposed to take me but she wanted to prove the she was prettier and more popular so she deliberately stole my date."

"Your sister sounds like a bitch." Jason was pissed about how Elizabeth had been treated.

"I went to the movies because I knew if I told my Gram what happened she wouldn't believe me. Sarah is perfect in my family's eyes." That was just a fact of her life. "I was angry and made a bad choice."

"Why does everyone think that you owe Lucky help if he was the reason you were in the park in the first place?" Jason asked softly. "Do they know what he did?"

She nodded. "They know. But he was the one who found me. He took me to his house and let me get clean. He called Bobbie to take care of me."

"If he wanted to help you, he should have taken you to the police and the hospital." Jason pointed out.

"I didn't want to go." She wasn't defending Lucky just stating a fact.

"You were in shock and in no shape to make that decision. The Spencers don't like cops and he let that color his judgment." And most likely the guilt over what he had done. "He didn't help you."

"No ultimately he didn't. I ended up supporting him when it came out that Luke had raped Laura." Elizabeth was seeing everything clearly now. She turned to straddle Jason's legs. "I wanted to tell you this because I think you are afraid of hurting me. You don't have to be. Jason you are nothing like Tom or Lucky. I'm still a little bit scared and I think the way to get over that is for us to get closer."

He looked into her eyes and was awed by the strength he saw there. "It would kill me to hurt you."

She framed his face. "That right there should tell you how different you are. Come to bed with me. I'm not ready to make love yet so yes you were right to stop us, but I think that tomorrow night I might be ready for more touching. And I definitely want more kissing."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I want more kissing too." He said smiling.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She was ready to sleep.

"Me too." And so they did.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wrapped around one another they were finally able to sleep. Jason woke up first and took some time to simply watch the woman in his arms. When the urge to touch her became too strong to resist he slipped from the bed to grab a shower. An hour later Elle came out dressed and hungry for breakfast. Jason suggested they go out but she asked if they could stay in.

She had some things she wanted to ask him and Elizabeth knew he wouldn't want to discuss them in public. He might not want to discuss them all and if that was the case she would respect his wishes. "Jason, can I ask you something?"

He looked over a saw her chewing her lower lip. "What's up?" She was nervous so he figured it was about last night but it wasn't.

"Are you still working for Sonny?" That wasn't what she planned to ask first, but it was what came out.

"No. I quit before we left." Jason pushed his chair back and urged her on to his lap. When she came over he wrapped her up close and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I sold him my share of the business after I realized that I don't trust him anymore. Not after he slept with Carly."

"Do you still love her?" Elizabeth asked him, this was what she really wanted to know. She was never really clear on Jason's relationship with the annoying blonde. He could love her and Carly both, at one point she had loved him and Lucky both. At the time she thought Lucky was dead but she had still loved them both.

"I never loved her. It was never anything more than sex." He honestly told her. "I was more hurt that Sonny slept with her, than with her sleeping with Sonny. Does that make any sense?"

Nodding she answered. "Sonny was your family. The one you thought would never betray you. You never really trusted Carly did you?" She asked turning her face into his neck.

"No. I trust you. I would have moved on from Carly eventually." It made him sound like a dog, but it was the truth. "Anything else?" He asked with a half grin.

"No. I'm not trying to be a pain. I was just curious." She said looking up. He really did have the most beautiful eyes.

"It's okay to ask me questions. If I can't answer it I'll tell you. You should know that just because I left Sonny's organization doesn't mean that I don't still have enemies I do. But I'll always do everything in my power to protect you. I promise you that." Jason wanted her to know that she was the most important person in his life.

"I know. I trust you." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Or what was supposed to be a quick kiss. When his tongue swept across her lower lip she immediately opened for him. They took their time just sinking into the slowly emerging passion. "Every time you kiss me it's better than the time before." She said when he pulled away.

"What we have is getting stronger, you feel it too right?" Jason couldn't imagine living his life without Elizabeth beside him. He would need to find a way to make her understand that. Understand just how deep his feelings for her went.

"I do." Elizabeth told him. "I've never felt anything like it in my life." She said looking up at him.

"Does it still scare you?" He remembered her saying that in the park.

"I'm scared it will stop." She admitted softly.

"It won't." Jason promised her. "I don't think even death could break a bond this strong."

She wrapped her arms around him and listened to his heartbeat. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she loved him, but at the last minute she stopped. It wasn't time. She wasn't ready, but she believed that Jason was right. That the bond they shared would never be broken.

"Let's go out and see more of Nova Scotia." He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. So much had changed for her so fast, and to be honest things were still changing. He promised to protect her and that included protecting her from him. He wanted everything from her but that didn't give him the right to push. She was blossoming into a woman and he would not rush that.

"Okay. Let me get my things." Elizabeth said getting up to go get ready.

* * *

They had a great day and after dinner took the ferry back to PEI. After showering they planned the next day's activities. He was taking her to some museums. They stretched out in bed and Jason put his self-control to the test by sharing a few kisses with her. It was hard to stop but somehow he did before urging her to spoon up. After watching her for a bit he finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason answered the phone instantly alert. The clock revealed it was just past midnight.

"What's in Worthington, OH?" Francis asked his friend.

"My bike." Jason responded getting out of bed and pulling on clothes. It wasn't even a conscious action on his part, something inside him was screaming they had to go. "I had it picked up from Port Charles the morning after we left. I sent it in for maintenance and secure storage. I was hoping at some point to have it shipped to us." The shop in Ohio was where the bike was custom built. Since the owner didn't know him as Jason Morgan there was no worry of being found. "Why are you asking?"

"Luke just jumped bail heading there." Francis told his boss.

"Shit." Jason said as he pulled on his boots. "That is not a coincidence. How did they know?" Jason asked pacing.

"He met up with Carly tonight. Who by the way has been spending a lot of time lately with your sister." Francis had almost fallen out of his chair when he heard that one. Last he heard the two women couldn't stand one another.

"Shit." Jason repeated. "What else has my 'best friend' been up to?" He was guessing that there was a tracking device somewhere on the bike. With the motorcycle stationery for more than two days Carly must have figured that they are staying for a while. That was fine, let her think they were there.

"She keeps ditching her guards, so I can't fully answer that one. The only reason we know about the trip is because we heard Emily talking to Lucky." They paid a staff member at the hospital to keep an eye on Lucky. He couldn't eavesdrop on all of Lucky's conversation but he had heard this one. "There is something odd about the relationship between Lucky and your sister. Nikolas is also planning a trip but I don't know to where. It might be time for the two of you to leave." The older guard warned his friend.

"Yeah, I'll set everything up from here. If anything happens while we are out of contact leave a message with our friend." Jason could have everything he needed done within the hour. "The three guys I have in Port Charles know to follow any orders you give them. Be careful Francis, Carly is dangerous because she never thinks things through before she sets them in motion."

"I was thinking that maybe if she had a distraction it might make her slip up." Having spent more time with Carly than he ever wanted to, he knew what her weaknesses were. He knew exactly what to do to keep her busy. She was banking on becoming Mrs. Sonny Corinthos since it now appeared she wouldn't be Mrs. Jason Morgan. Although from what he had seen if Jason came back tomorrow Carly would drop Sonny like a bad habit.

"Like what?" Jason asked wanting to know what would be happening.

"What if she had a rival for Sonny's affection?" The older mob boss had a weakness for women. "Let me look into things and I'll keep you informed." Francis said thinking out loud. Competition was closer than Carly knew.

"Watch your back." Jason warned the guard. Francis was his friend and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Same goes for you, and keep Liz safe." The older guard said ending the call. He had a few things to look into and a plan to set in motion.

* * *

The first call was to the man who had taken Jason's bike to Ohio. He was informed that company was headed his way. For now Jason just wanted Luke watched. It would take the older man a few days to realize that neither Jason nor Elizabeth were there. With him out of town and Lucky contained that just left Carly, but Jason didn't want to make a move yet until he knew exactly what she had planned. He was missing something and he didn't like that.

After making two more calls Jason went to wake up Elizabeth. "Baby." He said shaking her gently. Waking up was not something his girl did well.

"What." She said sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave." Jason told her.

Instantly she was up and moving. "Should I pack or do we not have time?"

"Pack, quickly and don't leave anything behind." He instructed going to door and stepping out into the hall to speak with the men who he had trailing them. Once they had their instructions they left as quietly as they had arrived.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth was waiting. "I checked the room twice to make sure we had everything." For the first time since leaving she was scared, but she trusted Jason with her life.

"Good. Let's go." They didn't check out. Instead they went right to the parking lot and got in a black SUV not the car they had rented. Jason got behind the wheel as he drove he told Elizabeth to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The sun was coming up by the time she woke up. Jason was still driving. "Good morning." She said stretching.

Looking over he almost wrecked the truck. Fuck, she was killing him. He had to force his eyes back on the road and away from her chest. "Morning."

"Where are we?" She asked looking out the window.

"We just left Bangor, Maine. In another four hours or so we will be in Boston." He informed her. "There is a rest stop in a few miles, we'll pull in there and take a short break."

"Do you need me to drive?" She asked wondering why they had left so suddenly.

"Not at the moment." Jason was trying to figure out what to tell her. Finally he opted for everything. "There is a tracking device on my bike. Luke left Port Charles last night heading for the place I sent it to be stored. Carly seems to be up to something and Emily appears to be helping her. Nikolas is planning a trip as well but we don't know to where."

"Carly and Emily? Wow." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"My guess is that they are looking for you." Jason hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Only I can't figure out if they are working with Luke or against him."

"Why would they be working against Luke? Me with Lucky is what everyone wants." Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her mind around Carly and Emily working together. Emily was supposed to be her best friend. Lately though the other girl had been all about Lucky.

"Carly has to know that I won't just hand you over to her uncle and cousin. I'm missing something and until I can figure it out, I want to make sure you're safe." Jason told her reaching out and linking their fingers.

"So what's the plan?" Elizabeth would do whatever he wanted.

"We are going to Europe." Jason told her. Before he could continue his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Pull over." Francis told his boss. He was tired it had been a very long night.

"Okay." Jason did as instructed. "What's up?"

"Put the phone on speaker." Francis instructed. "Can you both hear me?"

"Hi Francis." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Hey sweetie. What did you take with you from Port Charles?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth answered confused she looked at Jason who also looked confused.

"You had to have taken something. Nikolas is on his way to Canada." Francis told them.

"I didn't bring anything. Jason was with me." Elizabeth swore. They must be tracking her too.

"Your coat or your purse." She had brought clothes with her. The two other things her duffel bag and passport were no longer with them.

Elizabeth turned her purse upside down and while she looked through the items Jason inspected the lining of the bag. Finally he just tore it out and found the homing device. "Shit." He said rolling down the window and tossing it out. Her coat got the same treatment and they found another device.

"What about the rest of my clothes?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason got out and went to the back. Her clothes from Port Charles were all in one bag. He took that out as well as the bag with the clothes he brought with him and placed them on the side of the road. "Okay." Jason told his friend. "We were headed to Boston."

"Go. It's a big enough city that it will be hard to find you. Don't fly out of Logan." Francis suggested.

"No." That would be the first place they looked because it was the closest international airport to where the tracking devices stopped. "We may need to stop for a rest." He was getting tired. "Do you want me to call you with our location?"

"No, call me when you land." Francis instructed. "Be careful."

"We will." Jason assured him.

"Thanks Francis." Elizabeth said. "Now what?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Sleep and then a new course of action." He replied putting the car in drive.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

When Jason said sleep she thought he meant in a motel. No what he meant was her driving while he slept in the passenger seat. He set the GPS after filling the gas tank. He told her to drive until she needed to fill up again, but wake him before stopping.

She made it to the outskirts of Boston before needing to wake Jason. They refueled, he made a call, and then took the wheel. He drove through the city and kept going. Elizabeth didn't ask where they were going she just watched as the landscape rolled past her window. Jason didn't say anything either but that didn't surprise her. She'd seen him in enforcer mode before. He pretty much shut down and focused on the task at hand. Usually it was eliminating an enemy but today it was getting them to somewhere he considered safe.

It was night by the time they pulled off the highway. Buffalo, New York wasn't what she'd been expecting but it was clearly where they were headed. Jason pulled into a parking lot and they got out. He grabbed all the luggage and locked up the car with the keys under the driver's side visor. They weren't coming back to it. At the counter he bought two tickets, with cash to Washington D.C. Fifteen minutes later they boarded the train.

He knew she was scared and he really wished that he could tell her that everything was going to fine, but he couldn't because he didn't know that it would be. When they left Port Charles he had emergency plans in place and he had hoped to not have to use any. The tracking devices were unexpected. He was guessing they were tracking Elizabeth all along, something he didn't expect, but the device on the bike had to be new. He told Sonny and Francis he was leaving. Francis wouldn't have said anything, but Sonny would have told Carly. She must have gotten the device from Luke or Nikolas.

They would all pay for this, but right now he needed to make sure Elizabeth stayed safe. They would be in D.C. in just over three hours and then they'd start the next leg of their journey. Once they were in the air he'd be able to talk to her and hopefully put her at ease. His thoughts were interrupted when her hand slide across his. Without thought he linked their fingers. She might be scared but she was with him one hundred percent.

* * *

From the train station they went to Reagan International Airport. Jason bought two round trip tickets to California using a third set of identification. He popped into the men's room and flushed the cards he just used and Elizabeth's corresponding set. They checked their bags for the flight and took the moving sidewalk to the area for private flights.

Thirty minutes after walking into the airport they were boarding a private plane. "Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie welcome aboard."

"Thank you." Jason said speaking for them both while Elizabeth just smiled.

"We will be leaving shortly so if you will buckle up." The co-pilot requested. "You requested no steward but a meal so once we are airborne and it's safe for you to move about you can help yourself to the items in the kitchen."

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said with pep she really didn't feel. They sat and buckled up.

"Look Elsa." Jason said and tried not to laugh as Elizabeth eyes narrowed in distaste. "They have movies."

She knew he was letting her know what her name was but she still didn't know what to call him. "Maybe we can watch one after dinner." Elsa, Francis was so going to get it.

"Mr. Mackenzie." The pilot came back.

"Call me James." Jason said so that Elizabeth would know his name for the flight.

"James." The pilot repeated. "We will be leaving in ten minutes and will land in approximately eight hours."

"Thank you." Jason said smiling as they were left alone. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on Elizabeth's temple. "Thank you for trusting me." He whispered. She just squeezed his hand.

* * *

Eight hours to Europe. Elizabeth tried to figure out exactly where they were headed. She wondered if they were going to Italy. Jason said they would end up there but with things so topsy-turvy he might not want to go now. It was a country he'd been too on multiple occasions and had contacts in. Of course he might not be able to use those contacts now that he didn't work for Sonny anymore.

She decided to wait until after dinner to talk. When everything was cleaned up they settled back in the main cabin. "Are we going to Italy?" She asked him.

"No, not yet." He told her hoping they could get there soon.

"Oh." Yes she was disappointed, but Elizabeth looked on the positive wherever they were going she would be with Jason.

"I'm taking us to Amsterdam." At his response of no he saw her saddened a bit, but then she smiled when he said where they were going. It was another city with a rich art background, as well as another place she had always wanted to visit. "Until I know what Carly and the rest of that crew is up to I don't want to make any expected moves. It's no secret you want to go to Italy." He told her. Francis was looking into things, Jason hated to have to wait for information but at the moment he had no choice.

"Even all these miles away, Carly is still a pain in the ass." Elizabeth said wanting to slap the blonde woman. "Have you ever been to Amsterdam?"

"Once before and I am looking forward to showing it to you. There are lots of art museums to visit. Since you will explain the paintings to me, I'll have a good time too. I wish I had a travel guide for you to read." Jason said looking over at his beautiful girl. With her so close and everything calm for the moment he was struggling to keep his body from betraying how very much he wanted to take advantage of the fact that they were all alone.

"It's okay. We didn't have guides for any of the cities we visited in Canada." She said scooting even closer. "Is there anywhere you want to go, anywhere in the world, that you haven't seen yet?" She knew he was well traveled but there must be something he wanted to do.

"I was thinking that we might visit Switzerland. I've never been there." And with it sharing a border with four other countries besides Italy they could move through them before heading to their ultimate destination. Once Carly was handled they could move more freely.

"They have excellent chocolate." Elizabeth said giggling.

"Well we really have to go now don't we?" He said reaching out and tickling her. His girl loved chocolate. So he needed to make sure they stopped in Belgium, for at least a day, as well.

She loved it when Jason was playful like this. It was a side of him that she was seeing more often in the few days since they left Port Charles. He was still quiet by nature, but he seemed happy now too. It made her feel good that he was so at ease with her. She didn't think he got that from anyone else in his life. "I can't wait to explore the city with you."

Leaning over he kissed her letting his lips linger. "I can't wait to show it to you." Cupping his hand under her head he pulled her up slightly so that he could deepen the kiss.

Elizabeth turned and linked her arms behind Jason's neck. She was hoping that he would kiss her. When he placed a hand on her lower back wanting her closer she shifted so that she was straddling him, all without breaking the kiss.

Jason framed her hips with his hands and pulled her center down over his. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. Pulling back to suck in a breath as he buried his face against her neck inhaling her vanilla tinted skin. "You smell so good." He whispered kissing her in the v of her shirt.

Elizabeth whimpered in delight as Jason's lips skimmed down her throat. Her whole body felt tingly. There was a pull low in her stomach. When his hand came up and gently squeezed her breast she had to swallow a scream.

"Feel good?" He asked her, just wanting to make sure she was enjoying herself. When she nodded he looked up and noticed that her eyes were so dark with passion they were almost black. "Can I touch you, under your shirt?"

"Will anyone come out of the front?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"No." He said waiting for her to make her decision.

She nodded slowly. The anticipation of having him touch her breast again was making her dizzy. Slowly with his eyes on hers he slipped his hand under her blouse. His fingers left goose bumps as they slid up her torso. After what seemed like forever his hand cupped her breast making the already hardened nipple press against the lace of her bra. They both moaned.

"Perfect fit." He said kissing under her jaw. "Just like I knew it would be."

"Please." Elizabeth asked on a broken moan. She wanted more.

Jason lightly pinched the turgid flesh between his finger and thumb and watched as Elizabeth dropped her head back. She instinctively arched her back giving him better access. More than anything he wanted to see the soft mound that his hand was touching, but the cabin of the private jet was not the place for that.

"Jason." She moaned. It never even crossed her mind that feelings like this existed. The fact that he knew just how to touch her to make her go crazy was amazing. He was showing her a part of herself that she never even imagined existed. "Please." She whispered again.

Taking her mouth is a frenzied kiss he pulled her hips down and rubbed her against him. What he was doing had her fingers tightening on his shoulders. As his tongue dueled with hers he kept her hips in motion until suddenly her whole body tensed and the knot in her belly got almost painfully tight. Before she could even get scared at the new sensations something else happened. It felt like a bolt of lightning was moving through her. All the air left her lungs in rush as all the feeling in her body centered between her legs.

She must have left her body for a moment because when she was able to focus again Jason was holding her tightly against him and his head was resting on her shoulder. Finally feeling like she was in control again she let herself relax into him.

Jason groaned deep in his chest as she settled against him. Watching her come had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. The fact that she trusted him so completely had left him humbled. "Are you okay?" His voice was rough because he was still very hard beneath her.

"Yes, that was…wow!" She struggled to find the right word. "Amazing." She said softly knowing that he understood.

Lifting his head he gave her a pained smile. "Good, I need you to move." He needed to do something about the restriction in his pants.

"Okay." She slid off of his lap causing him to hiss. Looking up she saw that his eyes were tightly closed. "Are you okay?"

"Stay here." He said jumping up and going into the bathroom.

The shout that he emitted let her know exactly what he was doing. She was blushing as he came back into the main cabin. "I could have helped you." She told him softly. He would have had to tell her what to do, but she would have done it.

"Maybe next time." He was blushing as well and the thought of her touching him had his body hardening again. He started mentally reciting everything he knew about coffee until he was back in control. There was no way he could go through the rest of the flight in that state.

Learning from their time in Nova Scotia he opened his arms to her knowing she would want to be close to him. He wasn't much for hanging around with a woman after sex. Normally he was up and dressed right away. With Elizabeth he wanted her close to him all the time.

Elizabeth smiled shyly as she settled against him. Apparently she was a cuddler. "Thank you." She repeated looking up at him.

"You are welcome. Thank you for trusting me." When she blushed again he smiled. As she became more comfortable with their physical relationship she would lose some of her shyness. For now however he needed to make sure that he was there to hold her after they were intimate. With her he was coming to understand that there was a lot more to making love than having his body inside hers. She might be the virgin but he was learning as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

They spent four days in Amsterdam. When they arrived Elizabeth was thrilled to see another bike waiting for them. Jason explained that it was just easier to travel this way. He took her to the Rijksmuesum to see the Rembrandts, which left her speechless. They walked through the secret garden at Beginjhof and he stole a kiss under the shade of a tree. The Anne Frank house moved Elle to tears so after they sat quietly on a bench, for a bit, just enjoying the beautiful day. And yes he took her to the infamous red light district where her eyes got wider with every window they passed.

They spent their days sometimes riding others walking hand in hand enjoying the city. On day four Jason took them to Belgium, where the Manneken Pis made her laugh with joy. But the highlight of the day trip was the private tour he arranged with a local chocolatier where Elizabeth tasted some of the best chocolate she'd ever had.

Only occasionally did Jason have to interrupt what they were doing to take a call. When he did she simply found something else to occupy her attention. If they were out Elizabeth made sure to move out of ear shot but stay within his line of sight. Only once had she wondered too far and Jason was pretty upset by the time he found her. He'd held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

She knew that the calls he was receiving were updates on whatever it was that Carly was doing. Mostly the calls left him quiet but whatever he'd heard today had left him puzzled. Several times today he had a confused look on his face.

When they were cuddled up on the couch that night Jason spoke up. "Do you know Alexis Davis well?"

"Not really well, she's Nikolas's aunt. Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked wondering where this was going. She knew that Alexis was Sonny's lawyer.

"Apparently she has a thing for Sonny." Jason still was having trouble wrapping his brain around that one. Francis had noticed the attraction between Sonny and the lawyer months ago. Before the Carly fiasco. Normally the guards would never try to interfere in Sonny's personal life. However Francis had been dropping hints to his boss and now Sonny was noticing Alexis as well.

Francis said he walked in on Sonny and Alexis almost kissing. Carly hadn't yet noticed what was happening but it was only a matter of time. She was sure to blow her top when she did, and hopefully that would cause her to slip up on whatever she was doing with Luke.

"It's the dimples." Elizabeth said thinking about the mob boss and the lawyer.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked surprised at the sudden flare of jealousy he felt. He never got jealous.

"Sonny is very charming and then when you add those dimples, some women can't resist him." Elizabeth had no clue that Jason was jealous. Or that her words were making the situation worse.

"Are you in that some women category?" He asked, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"What?" Elizabeth sat up looking at her boyfriend like he was nuts. "Sonny? No. Eww." She made a face of distaste. "I was just making an observation. His dimples are like your eyes."

"What?" That sentence made no sense to him.

"Jason, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She had the pleasure of seeing him blush. "It's actually the first thing women notice about you. Sonny's dimples are like that. I like Alexis and Sonny as a couple. He needs a grown woman with class not some bleach blonde tramp, and she needs someone to loosen her up."

He just hoped the lawyer didn't get hurt. Francis assured him that in the end Alexis would be the one with Sonny's heart. They guys were already noticing the attraction and were doing everything they could to help it along. No one liked Carly. It also sounded like the older guard knew something else that he wasn't sharing. "Okay then." Jason was calming down.

"Were you worried that I was attracted to Sonny? Because I'm not. You're the only man I want." She took one of his hands in both of hers.

Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss. "I know that, it's just, it would kill me to lose you. You deserve better than me."

"No one is better than you." Elizabeth said snuggling close again.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She did deserve better than the life he had been living, which is why he was glad that he sold his share of the business before leaving. They had plenty of money at their disposal but eventually he would need to find something to do. He needed to keep busy. He would give that some thought.

* * *

After they left Amsterdam he took them to France. They stayed in the town of Rouen where they walked the quaint streets and went to the marketplaces. Hopping on the back of another rented bike Jason took her to Paris for the day to see the Louvre and the Eiffel tower. He also took her to see the palace at Versailles. Watching her discover the world made it so that an almost permanent smile was on his face. Of course she snapped pictures where ever they went.

As they were wrapping up their trip in France Jason got another call. Wanting to give him privacy Elizabeth went to run a bath. Tomorrow they were checking out and heading to Germany. Elizabeth wondered if they could stop and pick up another sketch pad. She'd filled the one he'd gotten her in Nova Scotia, she'd probably need another card for her camera soon too.

Slipping into the hot water she sighed. To be able to see the world with Jason was a dream she never imagined would come true. Now it was time to turn her attention to fulfilling her next dream. She wanted to make love with Jason. She'd figured that much out after the very eventful flight over. So when Jason had kissed her senseless their first night in Amsterdam, and pretty much every night since, and then said it was time for bed she had been and still was very confused. He wanted her, she knew that so why hadn't they gone any further?

After her soak she lathered on some lotion and put on her pajamas. Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned. Maybe if she had something nicer to wear to bed he might get the hint. The sleep pants covered in teddy bears didn't exactly scream sexy. Of course she had no idea what did scream sexy, at least not to Jason.

Blowing out a breath that made her bangs bounce she gave the problem some thought. More than likely he was waiting for some sort of signal from her. He had said that things would move at her pace, so if she wanted things to change she should say something. Which of course sounded easier than it actually was. A knock on the door made her jump. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked through the door. She'd been in the bathroom a while now.

Elizabeth opened the door. "Sorry."

Jason just shrugged and looking down at her pants smirked. "Nice bears Webber." Was what he said but what he was thinking was how could something so innocent look so sexy?

She stuck out her tongue as she walked by. Yup, the sleep pants had to go. "Everything okay?" She asked pointing to his phone that was on the counter.

"There is a full blown love triangle taking place in Port Charles. Carly and Sonny are still sleeping with one another, but it has become clear that Sonny wants Alexis too." Jason said bringing his girlfriend up to date. "According to Francis the guards are doing everything they can to come between Sonny and Carly."

"How is Carly handling all this?" Elizabeth could just imagine.

"Not well. She and Alexis have gotten into it a few times now." Jason was just glad he wasn't there. It was just too much drama. "Luke has returned from Ohio. He's hiding out from Mac but Francis knows where he is."

"Oh." Elizabeth waited for Jason to continue.

"Lucky has been released from Ferncliff." Jason told her.

"How he tried to kill Lucas?" Elizabeth didn't understand that one at all.

"I'm guessing Sonny paid someone off." Jason wasn't sure if Sonny was working with Carly or just keeping his promise to protect Lucky. The guys he had in Port Charles were looking into that. "Bobbie took Lucas and left town."

"Good for her." Elizabeth wished the older woman luck.

"Lucky appears to be melting down at a much more rapid pace though. He had a tantrum in Kelly's and trashed the place. Laura got Lucky home and no one has seen him since. Emily has been seen coming and going from the Spencer house." Jason reported.

"She still hanging with Carly?" It hurt that Emily was more interested in helping Lucky than her.

"Not as much now that Carly has the whole Alexis issue to deal with. But it's clear that she and Carly are definitely up to something." Jason had one of the guys he left watching his sister hoping to get some answers.

"There is something else you need to know." Jason knew Elizabeth wouldn't like this. "Your Grandmother asked Mac to investigate into whether or not I kidnapped you."

"What?" Elizabeth just looked at Jason like he was speaking a foreign language. "She thinks you kidnapped me? Did he talk with Lila?"

"Yeah he did. From what I can gather Mac believes my Grandmother, but since no one has heard from you he will most likely have to investigate. Your Grandmother told him there was no way you would walk away from Lucky when he needed you the most. Especially not with someone like me." Jason was worried that Elizabeth might want to go back and straighten this out. Not for herself but for him. To keep him out of trouble.

With a snort Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Still spouting the party line. Is Mac taking her seriously?" This could be bad for Jason.

"There is nothing he can do right now because you're an adult. Tomorrow he'll most likely put out a BOLO on you since its standard procedure." Although Francis said that most people with an ounce of brain power had no doubt Elizabeth had left willingly. "They have no proof you are with me, but most people think we are together."

"Do you think I should call home?" Elizabeth asked chewing on her bottom lip. Returning was not an option at this point.

"Baby, I would never tell you that you can't call home. Going back isn't safe but as long as you don't say where we are then we will be fine." Jason told her coming to stand beside her.

"I don't ever want to set foot in Port Charles again without you by my side. Truthfully I don't think I'm strong enough to return. Not that I think that if I go back I'll let everyone convince me that I need to save Lucky. I mean I don't think I'm ready to hear my Gram tell me how I've disappointed her. Or how I'm shaming the Webber name by hanging out with a criminal." Her Grandmother couldn't see past what Jason used to do to the man he was.

"You could call Mac." He suggested.

"You're telling me to call the police." She said giggling softly.

"If nothing else you'll save him some paperwork." Jason said with a smirk.

"What if they trace the number?" She asked.

"Use one of the burn phones I have and I'll get another one tomorrow." Jason told her.

"Okay." She said letting go of his hand and heading into their bedroom. She was back in less than five minutes with the disposable cell phone. Standing next to him she dialed Mac's number as Jason spoke it. As it rang she slid her hand back in his.

"Mac Scorpio." Came the slightly accented voice on the other end of the line.

"Commissioner Scorpio, this is Elizabeth Webber." She said her voice surprisingly steady.

"Ms. Webber, how are you?" He was immensely relieved to be hearing from the young woman.

"I'm good. I wanted to call because I left rather suddenly and I didn't want anyone to worry." She continued squeezing Jason's hand for support.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He had two daughters and a niece he loved very much. He would worry if they disappeared suddenly. Although from what he was hearing Elizabeth had not been particularly safe here.

"I'm okay now, but I wasn't before." She honestly told him. "I'm calling you because I don't think anyone else will listen to me. No one did before. I think you know that there is something wrong with Lucky." She told the older man.

"Did he hurt you?" Mac asked.

Elizabeth turned the phone so that Jason could hear. "Yes, but it's not me I'm worried about. You need to protect Laura. If I stayed he might have hurt me but I'm safe now. I can't tell you where I am though."

"Elizabeth, you're an adult you don't have to tell me where you are." Mac said smiling.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elizabeth told him.

"Tell Morgan that I said that it's best if you don't return to Port Charles until we know exactly what the situation is with Lucky." Mac instructed her. The Spencers were stonewalling and Sonny was bribing officials. He'd heard Helena's name mentioned and that was never a good thing.

"I'm not with Jason." That sounded weak to her own ears.

"Elizabeth, I have eyes. Even if Jason is in a different state altogether he's still with you." Mac chuckled. "Do you have a pen?" The Commissioner had no doubt that Jason had made it possible for the young woman to leave Port Charles.

"Just a sec." She waited while Jason got out his phone. "Go ahead."

"This is my personal number I want you to call it before you think about coming home." He gave her the number and as she repeated it Jason noted it. "Also remember that Luke has friends in a lot of places so be careful. You're a smart young lady trust, your instincts. Stay safe." He told her.

"I will thank you Mac." Elizabeth said before ending the call. "Sorry, I'm not a very good liar."

"Don't worry about it, he can't trace the call and if he could that phone was purchased in California, so no worries." Jason assured her. He thought she had done very well. He also thought that what Mac said about him being with Elizabeth even when he wasn't was spot on.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 11

"So I guess we should get some sleep since we are traveling tomorrow." Elizabeth said not looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." This was the hardest part of the day for him. Going to bed and having her firm little bottom nestled into his groin. He was hard almost all night. Ever since the flight they'd been a lot more physical with one another. Lots of kissing and lots of touching. It was getting damn near impossible to stop himself when they made out. There was so much he wanted to show her, to experience with her. But it had to be at her pace.

"So you ready to turn in?" Elizabeth swallowed hard and waited for Jason's answer.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." He said not moving from the spot he was standing in.

"Is that all you want to do? Sleep." Her face was heating up, but she was determined to have this conversation.

"I don't have anything with me." He admitted.

"You mean, birth control?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Jason hadn't packed any condoms because he didn't want her to think that he had expectations. He figured when the time arrived he would run to the store. He hadn't expected to be in France. He had no clue where the nearest pharmacy was.

"I have some." She told him almost shyly.

"You do?" Jason asked surprised that she had condoms.

Elizabeth just nodded. "I got them in Philadelphia when I went to the doctor. I'd like for us to be together."

Stepping forward he brushed a loose strand of hair off her forehead. "I want us to be together too Elizabeth. I just want you to be sure, if I hurt you it would kill me."

"I am. Sure." She told him smiling.

"You aren't scared?" As he looked at her she dropped her eyes and looked away. He had his answer. "I think we should wait."

"Jason, I'm not scared of you." Elizabeth tried to explain. She wanted him to understand what she was feeling. "I'm scared of sex. I think I'll be scared until I have it. I know it's wrong to ask this of you but I need you to fix what someone else broke. I need you to show me how it's supposed to be. You're the only one I trust enough to be with."

"Elizabeth." Jason stepped closer. He'd never had anyone place that much trust in him before.

"Wait, that didn't come out right. I'm not experimenting on you." Elizabeth said trying to clear up any confusion.

"I don't think that you are." Jason closed the distance between them. Pulling her close he held her tight. "I'm humbled that you trust me that much, that you want me to help you finish healing. I love you Elizabeth." He told her. He wanted her to know before he touched her intimately for the first time.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. That's why I know its right." Since they left Port Charles together she had learned the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. She was never in love with Lucky. "Will you come to bed with me?" She stepped back and held out her hand and he took it.

* * *

They walked into the bedroom and stood beside the bed. Jason just stopped and took a minute to look at the amazing woman standing in front of him. His whole life changed when she accepted his invitation to leave Port Charles. Tonight his whole world was going to change again.

She looked up into his blue eyes and saw everything she needed. Trust, honesty, desire, and love. What they were about to do would forever change things between them, would forever change her and she was ready. It felt incredibly right to be here with him. She was so grateful that she found the courage to take his hand and follow her heart. "I don't know what to do." Elizabeth told him.

"There is no right or wrong." Jason assured her. "What we create between us doesn't have to follow anyone's rules but our own. Where are the condoms?" He asked her wanting to take care of that first.

"In my bag. Should I get some?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how many they would need.

"Get two." Jason told her. They wouldn't need any more than that for the moment. He was aware they might not even use the second one.

Elizabeth returned and put the foil wrappers on the nightstand. "The doctor said they should be the right size." She hadn't even been aware condoms came in sizes.

"Okay." Jason said never taking his eyes off her. He thought about telling her what they would do, but words weren't his strong suite so he would simply show her. "Do you remember what I told you our first morning together?"

She automatically knew what he was talking about. "You said you know what the words no and stop mean."

"That still stands. If you get scared or it hurts or you just need a minute tell me to stop and I will. I promise." He said reaching out for her. Placing his hand on her hip he urged her forward. "Do you need to be on top?" She might not like having him over her. In all their make out sessions she was always on his lap.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said honestly. "Let's try missionary and if I don't like it we can switch."

"Sounds good." Jason smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly. He let her come to him. She was the one who took that final step to bring their bodies closer together. When she was ready she pushed his shirt up and he pulled it over his head. Her hands came up and she rested them on his chest. Moaning low at how wonderful her touch felt he let his eyes drift shut while she learned how he felt.

Gripping her hips tightly he managed to find the will power to be still while she learned how he felt on different parts of his body. While she learned how he responded to her hands on him. When she cupped his rigid cock his eyes opened and he looked down at her.

This of course would be the part of him that she wanted to learn the most about. The part that someone else used to hurt her, but that he would use to bring her the most incredible pleasure. Starting at the base she ran her hand up his shaft until she was lightly touching the tip.

"Will you take off your pants for me?" She asked looking up.

"I'm not wearing shorts." He told her. Underwear at night was too restrictive since he started sleeping with her.

"Will it bother you to be naked while I'm not?" Elizabeth didn't want him uncomfortable either.

"No, I just don't want to scare you." Jason answered.

"You won't." She promised.

Jason pushed his sweats off and stepped out of them. "Okay?" He just wanted to be sure.

"Okay." Elizabeth reached out and touched him skin to skin. "You're hot."

"Ahh." Jason couldn't really answer her it just felt so good to be with her like this.

"I didn't think the skin would be so soft." She said in a hushed tone. "What should I do for you? How do you want me to touch you?" After being raped Elizabeth learned as much about sex as she could to help herself overcome her fear. She knew the mechanics and how the parts fit together, she just didn't know how it felt without pain.

"Elizabeth, baby, you need to stop touching me or this is going to be over really quickly." Jason said with a rueful grin.

She got his meaning and blushed deeply. Releasing him she stepped back and pulled her shirt over her head. "Am I okay?" She loved his body and she wanted him to be pleased by hers.

"You are beautiful." Jason said unable to believe how perfect she was. 'How could someone hurt her?' he asked himself. He would get word back to Francis, Tom Baker needed to die. Pushing those thoughts aside he concentrated on his girl. "Will you take off your bottoms too?" He wanted to see all of her.

Biting her bottom lip she did as he asked standing in front of him in green panties. "These too?"

"If you are ready." Jason would give her the option. Quickly she pushed them down and stepped out. "Come here." He held out his hand and once again she took it. He pulled her close so that they were touching down the entire lengths of their bodies.

"That feels so good." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around him. "Can we get on the bed now?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Jason watched her moaning when her bottom came into view. He followed her onto the mattress coming over her for the first time. "Okay?"

She nodded still keeping her eyes on him, he could feel her breathing accelerating so he rolled them until she was on top. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes." She did feel better. "I'm sorry." She said ducking her head.

"Don't be." Jason said gently raising her face so that she was looking at him again. "We will get there." He promised her. "Ready for more?"

"Are you going to kiss me now?" She loved kissing him.

"How about you kiss me." He suggested. When her head dipped and her lips covered his he opened to her. Her hands came up to frame his face as his fingers speared into her hair. They kissed until he felt her hands move down his body. His actions mirrored hers until he was cupping her bottom. He let his hands slid down her legs so that he could pull her knees forward until they were on either side of his hips. Her center was directly over his cock. Still watching he pushed against her.

"OH!" Elizabeth felt something zing through her. Like what she felt on the plane but more intense.

"You like that?" Jason said smiling.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled too.

He pushed up while pushing down on her bottom so that they met with more pressure.

"Ohhh!" She said before laughing some. This time when he pushed she did too. "That feels so good."

"Tighten your legs and push." Jason said in a strained voice. This did feel good. He could feel her arousal and the fact that she was wet made him want to howl. "When I'm inside you we will use the same motion that we are doing now."

"Will you be inside me now?" She was starting to pant.

"Not yet." Jason wanted her to come first. He knew that some women didn't orgasm from penetration, so he wanted to make sure that she reached the pinnacle of pleasure at least once. "In a bit, first I want you to come for me."

"What if- ohhh." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Jason was rocking harder and faster against her. "Jason?" She said on an unsure whisper.

"Relax baby, just relax and let it happen. It will feel so good I promise you." He said moving harder still. She was grinding against him having learned the motion.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." She was chanting it now and then she gripped his shoulders hard and said his name on low moan. "Jaaasssooonnn!"

He kept moving helping her ride out the amazing feelings he knew she was experiencing. "Good?" He managed to get out. Not coming damned near killed him. He was so hard he hurt but they wouldn't go any further until she was ready.

"Wonderful." She said looking at him with a sense of awe. "Will you be inside me now?" She wanted to feel that again.

"Get a condom." He rolled down the protection, lined them up and began to push inside her snug cannel. He had never in his life felt anything so tight. It was almost painful how hard her muscles gripped him. Looking up he looked into her eyes for fear or pain and found none. She wiggled against him and he moaned. "Be still please." He begged.

"Does it hurt?" He sounded like it did.

"It feels so good. I'm trying to be careful." Jason said in a strangled voice. "Rock with me, like before." If he didn't get inside her soon he was gonna embarrass himself. When he was fully seated he took a deep breath and pulled out before slowing pushing back inside.

"Jason." Elizabeth moaned as the feeling started again.

He pushed hard and she responded in kind. It didn't take long to find a rhythm that had them both panting and sweating. "Are you close?" Please god let her say yes, he simply couldn't hold on any longer.

She didn't answer but she pushed harder against him and threw her head back. He watched as her skin flushed from her face to her stomach. The same thing that happened when she came before. Her muscles squeezed him even tighter and he shattered in pleasure so great he almost blacked out. "Elizabeth." Her name fell from his lips as they both learned what it felt like to fall into bliss.

She slumped against him totally spent. His hands caged her hips and she felt him pull his body from hers. Turning her head his lips were right there. "That was beautiful."

"It was." Jason was still breathing hard and he needed to get cleaned up but he didn't want to move. "Was it like you thought?" He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I could never have imagined that. Thank you Jason." She said smiling.

"Thank you." He said bringing his lips back to hers. "I love you."

"I love you." She said feeling drained.

He saw her eyes closing and gently rolled her under the blankets. He got clean and then cleaned her before crawling into bed and wrapping his whole body around her. She was his, now and forever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning Jason woke up to Elizabeth looking at him. "Morning."

"Hi." She said a bit breathlessly. "Jason?"

"Yeah." Awake a minute and he was already hard with wanting her.

"Can we be together again?" She woke up achy. Not touching him had been really hard. But she felt like it would be a violation of his person to touch him without his permission.

"Absolutely." He said smiling. Clearly she had no regrets about last night. When she wrapped her fist around his cock his eyes damn near rolled back into his head. Without another word he reached over to the night stand to grab the condom. He had it open and the latex rolled down as she pushed him flat to straddle him. "Wait." Jason said placing his hand on her hip.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth wasn't sure why they stopped.

Jason sat up and latched onto a pink nipple. Holding her in place he sucked on her soft mound. He released her turning his attention to her other breast. His hand came up to tug on the already hardened and wet nipple that was free. She arched against him and he growled against her. Slowly both his hands moved down her body until he was able to cup her ass. He moaned as he kneaded the firm flesh. Letting one hand move lower he touched her core finding her wet.

"Jason." She gripped his shoulders aware her short nails were probably leaving marks. "Don't tease me please."

"I'm not." He assured her. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready. It will hurt if you aren't wet for me." Pushing on her hips he urged her down. He placed his hands on her hips helping to steady her as she inserted the tip of his cock into her body. She moaned at the initial penetration then began rocking to work his entire stiff rod into her tight opening. Jason raised his knees up and she leaned back sending him even deeper into her body. Once he was half way in she stopped giving her body a chance to adjust.

He knew that since they hadn't engaged in any foreplay Elizabeth's body wasn't primed for sex. Even though she was wet he worried that it may have hurt some to take him so deep as fast as she did. He reached down to where their bodies were joined and flicked his fingers over her clit.

She shivered and her channel clamped down over him. He felt more moisture seep out of her making it easier for her body to take more of him in. Using his other hand he guided her hips in an up and down rhythm that she quickly caught on to. Between riding up and down on his cock and then motion of his finger on her pearl her body relaxed and she slid down until he was all the way in.

Elizabeth threw her head back as she gripped Jason's hands. Using them as leverage she began her ride. She took him slowly at first, enjoying the way her body slid over his. She loved the look of raw hunger in his eyes as he watched her.

She didn't increase the pace until her body demanded more. By then he was trembling beneath her. She began pumping as hard and as fast as she could. Her thigh muscles burned with the workout they were getting but it felt so good. She sat down hard and Jason came beneath her shouting her name. Seeing the look of stunned pleasure on his face pushed Elizabeth over into her own huge release. When she was done she slumped down letting her body cover his.

Jason was trying to get his brain to start working again. When he felt her giggle against him he turned his head. "What's so funny?" He asked still breathing hard. She had totally shocked him but it was wonderful to see her being so bold. He knew that she wouldn't be like this all the time but when she wanted to be in charge he would happily let her.

"I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night." She said still not lifting her head. "I was lying in bed watching you sleep this morning. I wanted to touch you but I didn't feel it was right since you weren't aware of what was going on. But I was thinking and I was wondering if I could make you have an orgasm. I did." She was proud of herself.

Jason could feel her smiling against his shoulder. She still wasn't looking up and he wasn't going to make her. He also didn't have the heart to tell her getting a guy off was not a hard thing to do. Not when she was feeling so proud of herself. "Baby you totally owned me this morning." He said laughing as well. "Feel free to touch me whenever you want."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him. "So if I wake you up some morning by stroking your…um…" She wasn't sure what to call that part of his body. She knew the clinical term but it didn't seem to fit. "You won't be upset."

How cute was she? There was the shyness he was expecting. He'd pay good money to hear the work cock come from her mouth. Her talking dirty would be hot. "I wouldn't mind." He assured her holding her tight to him. "Lift up." He said against her ear. She did and he pulled from her. "Would you like to wake up that way?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in thought. "Can we wait a bit?" She wasn't sure she could handle being touched while she was sleeping. It might leave her feeling too vulnerable. She trusted Jason above all others but she still had some things to work out.

"We certainly can." Jason promised her. "You have other things you want to try?"

"I do." She admitted grinning.

"Good, me too." Jason reached for a tissue. "Would you like to shower first?"

"I would." Elizabeth winced a bit as she sat up. "My legs hurt some." She said blushing.

"You worked hard." Jason couldn't resist teasing. "I bet you'll be hungry soon."

"You." Elizabeth said laughing at him. This was nice, being so carefree with him. She had the blanket wrapped around her and was trying to figure out how to get her pajamas.

"I'll close my eyes and you make a run for it." Jason said laughing. She would get there.

"You think I'm too scared to get out of bed." She said squaring her shoulders.

"Yeah I do." Jason was getting a peek at the daredevil side of his girl. The first time he saw this side of her had been surprising. She'd ended up talking him into letting her drive the bike. That streak of boldness was starting to come out more often when Lucky returned. Instead of continuing to heal she'd ended up pulling back into that shell she was in when they first met. Jason had a feeling this is what she would be like all the time if Tom Baker hadn't hurt her.

Giving him a look she flipped back the covers, got out of bed and marched from the room. He just sat in bed and enjoyed the view. Once the shower came on he would take the complementary robe into the bathroom. There was no way she was going to be brave enough to walk back.

* * *

He was right. She was bundled up when she walked into the living room. "Breakfast is here." Jason came over to where she was standing. "I'm going to get a shower. We can plan the day when I come out."

"Okay." She stretched up and kissed him. He tasted like Jason and coffee. She didn't like his preferred morning beverage but tasting it on him could make her change her mind.

He was getting hard again so he broke off the kiss. She turned and he smacked her ass. Glaring at him she rubbed the sore spot as he just laughed heading toward the bathroom. He was going to have a whole lot of fun with his girl.

* * *

Jason had planned on them leaving France today but they were both really relaxed and for the first time he could remember he felt like being lazy. So he decided to extend their stay another day. After she ate they got dressed and strolled the main street of the village. She didn't even bring her camera because she wanted to focus all her attention on Jason. He must have felt similar because every time she looked at him he was looking at her.

The decision to stay put turned out to be a good one. After lunch he and Elizabeth returned to their room and were lying on the couch, she was napping against him, when his phone rang. "Morgan." He said softly.

"Why are you whispering?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Elizabeth is sleeping. What's up?" Jason asked. Something major must have finally happened for him to be getting a call from this person.

"You need to come to me." Was the response. "The plane will be there in an hour. I have two rooms ready but if you two are napping together I'm guessing only one is needed."

"See you tonight." Was how Jason ended the call.

* * *

"Elpida?" Elizabeth whispered in disgust. "Where did he come up with these names?"

Jason just laughed. So far she hadn't liked any of the names that Francis picked for her. He was Jackson this go round. "I'll ask him the next time he calls." He leaned over and kissed her to get her mind off of the horrible name. Plus he wanted to kiss her, he really liked kissing Elizabeth. Her lips were so soft.

"That isn't going to work." She knew what he was doing. "Is Elpida even a real name?" She whispered. They had a steward this go round and she didn't want their conversation over heard.

"Yes, it's Greek. It means hope." Jason said bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. "The one I flushed had Elvira on it."

"What?" Elizabeth just looked at him. Yeah Francis was so in for it. "Elpida Micheals. Why are you getting such good names and I'm not?" She asked quietly.

"Because I can use a gun?" Jason said before laughing at the cross look on her face. She wouldn't have to be Elpida for long but he didn't tell her that. He had one more set of ID's left, but they wouldn't switch to them when they landed. He had something else set up. If they needed to change again after that it still would not be a problem.

A throat being cleared alerted them to the presence of the steward. "We are landing soon. Please buckle up." She had immensely enjoyed watching the young lovers. It was clear they adored one another. They had laughed and kissed one another from the moment the pilot turned off the fasten seatbelts sign. "I've been asked to give you this." Inside was several thousand dollars in local currency. They weren't meeting up with their host right away and he wanted them to be able to have fun.

Buckled up he took her hand in his. Elizabeth was a good flyer, considering she hadn't done it before they left for Canada, but she didn't like landings that much. This was one was smooth and they quickly departed the plane grabbing their luggage.

* * *

"I know this is going to sound strange, but where are we?" They were planning on going to Germany however all the green going past her window made her think they were somewhere else.

"It's a surprise." He said with a boyish grin. He had another surprise for her when they reached their destination.

"You hate surprises." Elizabeth said looking closely at her boyfriend.

"I hate surprises for me. I love surprises for you." He said giving her hand a quick kiss. "You'll like it trust me."

"I do, trust you. But I still want to know where we are." Patience was not always her strong suit.

"You will know soon enough." Jason said just grinning. This was going to be good.

* * *

Stepping out of the car Jason spoke quietly with the driver before taking Elizabeth's hand. He led her to a restaurant asking the hostess for an outdoor table. Ordering a beer for him and a soda for Elizabeth he stretched his legs out under the table. "Figure it out yet?"

"The waitress's accent kind of gives it away. We are in Ireland." She said shaking her head. Another city she wanted to visit. However this desire had been fueled by listening to Johnny tell stories of his childhood.

"You are so smart." Jason teased grinning. A grin that grew broader when the server returned with their drinks and a new sketchpad.

"You spoil me." She said wondering how he knew.

"That's the plan." Jason said lifting his beer. "You have time if you want to do a quick sketch."

"Okay." She said opening the book to a clean page.

He watched as she was soon totally absorbed in her sketch. Scanning the area Jason enjoyed the warm day and the good beer. When they were joined by a third person he just grinned, his girl was so lost in her art she never even noticed. He and the newcomer simply exchanged a look and turned back to watch the petite brunette.

* * *

"Jason, how long are we going to be here?" She had finished her sketch of the fabric store across the square it was too quaint to resist, if they had time she wanted to sketch a few of the flowers. Making one final stroke with her pencil she looked up and almost fell out of her seat.

Watching her were the piercing blue eyes of her boyfriend and a pair of green eyes she never expected to see again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! The story is not fully edited so no double updates. The next story will have double updates on Tuesday and Friday. Also this one is 40 chapters.

Some of you are having trouble leaving reviews. I have no idea What is happening. I know that FF recently changed servers and that may be the cause. I am sorry if you are getting frustrated.

* * *

Chapter 13

Elizabeth opened her mouth but no sound came out so she closed it again and swallowed hard. Looking at Jason she had no idea what to say to him either. It was clear that he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"She's speechless." The newcomer said in amusement.

Taking pity on his girl Jason spoke up. "Let's head out." He suggested throwing some money on the table.

Still silent Elizabeth gathered her things and walking between the two men left the pub. Since she was staring at their companion Jason guided her so that she didn't walk into anything. Once they were off of the main square and in a private back lot he spoke. "Baby, are you okay?" This much silence combined with the look on her face had him a bit unnerved.

"He's supposed to be dead." She responded before bursting into tears.

"Shit, Morgan. Make her stop." Johnny said on the verge of panic, he did not do tears well.

"Calm down O'Brien she will be fine in a minute and watch your language." Jason held her close and simply waited until she stopped.

"I thought you were dead." She said punching Johnny in the arm. "I didn't speak to Jason for a month because he killed you." She punched Jason too.

It was clear to both men that Elizabeth was pissed. Jason started to worry, he knew she wasn't going to be thrilled that he helped their friend fake his death and then kept it from her. "Elizabeth, I can explain."

"You'd better be able to." She said glaring at her boyfriend. "Well."

"Not here, we've been out long enough. When we get to Johnny's I will tell you everything." He promised guiding her to a bright red sports car.

* * *

A little over an hour and a half outside of Dublin they pulled onto a beautiful stretch of land with a farm style home. Picturesque was the only way to describe it. Elizabeth was immediately enchanted. Already she was planning what she wanted to sketch first.

Jason and Johnny handled the bags as the housekeeper fussed over Elizabeth bringing her tea and cakes. "So?" She started after the guys returned and they each had a cup of coffee. "You aren't dead."

"Nope." Johnny said grinning.

"If I wasn't so thrilled by that fact I'd kick your ass myself. Yours too." She said turning to Jason. "What exactly happened?"

"Sonny had one of his episodes where he thinks everyone is out to get him. He sent me to kill Johnny because he suspected that he was giving information to another family." Jason explained. "I knew Johnny wasn't a traitor so we faked his death."

"Sonny doesn't know?" Elizabeth asked smiling at her friend. He looked good.

"No, and he can't find out." Johnny knew that Elizabeth would never tell his former boss.

"Does Frannie know?" Elizabeth asked, remembering how sad her friend had been.

"Yes, he knows." Jason assured her. "He helped me stage the death. You are a lousy liar so both Francis and I agreed that you couldn't know."

"But now, I can?" Elizabeth asked wondering what had changed.

"You're with me now, and we won't be returning to Port Charles anytime soon. So yes, now you can." Jason said happy to be able to tell her.

Elizabeth jumped up and hugged Johnny hard. "I missed you so much." She told the former guard giving him a kiss on the cheek. She missed Jason's glare at the gesture. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much." Johnny said although nothing could be further from the truth. He was a very powerful man in his native country. He had returned home and in short order became the boss of his own territory. Not long after that he became head of the mob in Ireland.

The friends caught up, had dinner and after eating Johnny gave them a tour of the property. It was late when she yawned almost unable to keep her eyes open.

"Come on kid, I'll show you to your room." Johnny said walking to the stairs.

"Should I wait up for you?" Elizabeth asked with only a slight blush.

"No, Johnny and I have things to discuss. If it's not too late I'll wake you when I come upstairs." He whispered his voice husky with promise.

"Okay." Checking to make sure Johnny wasn't looking she gave Jason a kiss.

* * *

When Johnny returned they got right down to business. "What happened?" Jason asked his friend.

"The other shoe finally dropped. Francis figured out what Carly has been up to." Johnny had almost dropped the phone when Francis called him. "Your guy Shawn actually managed to not lose her when she went out."

"He is former military, he's really good at covert operations." Jason explained. "What did he find out?"

"Carly has been meeting with Luis Alcazar." Johnny said almost laughing at the expression on his friends face. "My feelings exactly. They've been having an affair for about a week now."

"Why?" Jason couldn't figure out why the other man would mess with Sonny's girlfriend. Pissing off Sonny didn't seem to be reason enough. The move however didn't surprise Jason too much. Luis Alcazar had been a pain in the ass since he came to town.

"To fuck with Sonny. Shawn reported that Carly has been giving Alcazar information on Sonny's operation. She's pissed that he is sniffing around Alexis. Sonny must be losing his touch. When I first started working for him he would juggle three or four women and none of them complained. Carly is a bitch and she has already insulted Faith Roscoe. Sorel had to keep his wife from killing her." Johnny passed on.

"That isn't enough for you to want us here." Coming to Ireland was a protective measure. It meant Jason had someone watching his back.

"No it's not. Carly wanted something in exchange for the information." Johnny got up and grabbed them both beers. He just hoped that Jason didn't yell loud enough to wake Liz.

"That something was?" Jason prodded his friend.

"She wanted Alcazar to issue a contract on Elizabeth." Johnny said in disgust.

Carly wanted Elizabeth dead. Jason could see what the blonde had been thinking. There was probably no doubt now that Elizabeth was with him. Carly blamed Elizabeth for the fact that Jason wasn't returning. If she couldn't make it so that Elizabeth was with Lucky then she would simply kill her and eliminate the problem all together. He wondered if Luke knew what his niece was doing.

"Who picked up the contract?" Jason was worried. This could be a problem. Johnny would do what he could but a contract could be open for years. He didn't want Elizabeth living her life in fear.

"No one. Alcazar never issued it." Johnny said thinking that for once the South American had done something right. "Luis is apparently not as stupid as I thought. He knows that issuing a contract on your girlfriend will get him a visit from you. Despite your retirement no one will do anything if you killed him. We don't target women." Johnny knew outsiders would be surprised to know that even mobsters had lines they wouldn't cross.

"I have to admit I didn't see this coming." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "Carly can be a bitch but this is extreme even for her. How did you find out if the contract was never issued?"

"Luis called me." Johnny told his friend. "He owes me a favor." Luis's young daughter Sage had been kidnapped and Johnny returned her to her father.

"So Elizabeth is safe?" That was all Jason cared about.

"Yes, as long as you stay in Europe I will protect you. Should you return to the states, which I don't recommend for a bit, I have allies who will offer you protection." Johnny told Jason.

"I had no intention of returning to Port Charles for at least a year. Elizabeth knew that when we left. She will understand if we have to wait longer." He knew his girl was in no rush to return either. "Now what?" Jason knew that a move like that would have serious consequences. Ordering a contract was a big deal, ordering one on a woman could cause problems with the other families.

"Sonny is being called before the families. Carly is his woman. So technically her ordering a contract falls back on him. Maximus is flying out of Palermo tonight. He requested that you stay here until the meeting is over." Johnny leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Italy is your final destination."

"That's the plan, my place is ready." Jason had a villa not far from the one that Johnny owned. His friend often made trips to Italy to do business. For the past six months it had been under construction. "Are you hearing anything about what might happen to Sonny?"

"Most likely he will be fined, and told to deal with Carly." Johnny didn't even want to imagine what that might entail. There was more to the story but Johnny honestly did not want to be the one to tell Jason.

"Once this is handled we will leave." Jason told his friend. "After we visit of course." Elizabeth would want to spend some time with her friend.

"Actually I need you to stay here for more than just the length of a visit. Francis is on his way." Johnny confessed.

That raised a red flag. Something else was happening. "Do I even want to know?" Jason asked slowly.

"Elizabeth is safe as long as you stay here." Johnny assured him, skirting the question.

Jason looked at one of the two men he trusted with his life. He was also a man he trusted to keep Elizabeth safe. "Alright I will wait for Francis. I'm going to bed." Jason said standing up. He would have a good night with his girl before dealing with whatever news Francis was bringing.

* * *

Going upstairs Jason saw that Elizabeth was indeed asleep. Instead of waking her he got changed and wrapped himself around her. When they left he told her that he still had enemies, he just never expected Carly to be one of them. They hadn't even been together that long when she slept with Sonny. Instead of taking the power that came with being associated with Sonny, Carly wanted more. The really sad part was that no one would miss her. Sonny had Alexis waiting in the wings, Alcazar had just been using her, Bobbie had written her off, and he would be glad when she was no longer a threat.

At least they got to her before she did any damage. Now he just had to worry about what Francis had to say.

* * *

"Frannie!" Elizabeth spotted him as soon as she came down the steps. She ran over and gave her friend a hug. "I missed you and right after we catch up I'm kicking your ass. Where on earth did you get that horrid collection of names?"

"I thought it was funny." The older man said laughing.

"Elpida is not funny." Elizabeth crossed her arm over her chest and glared at the big man. "I haven't even asked Jason what my new name is yet because I'm terrified to know." She planted her hands on her hips.

"How many names have you gone through?" Francis asked noting how nice the ring on her finger looked.

"Five, but I didn't get to use Elvira. Which is the only reason I haven't kicked you yet." Elizabeth said glaring harder. She heard Jason come down the steps but didn't turn to face him. She knew he would be smirking at his friend.

Francis looked up at Jason and grinned. Five of the IDs had names he knew Elizabeth would hate. The sixth one had a name she would love. Without even discussing it Francis knew Jason wouldn't give her that one until they reached Italy. "You need to protect me from your girl." He said laughing.

"I don't know." Jason said shaking his head and smiling. "Elpida was pretty bad."

"I have a great-aunt named Elpida, she's sweet as pie." And ninety-seven Francis mentally added. "Johnny has new papers for you."

"Yeah. I had local stuff drawn up for you. You are officially ex-pats so don't worry about an accent." Johnny handed Liz her new identification.

"For your sake the name better be good." She said giving Johnny a look. "Elle McCarthy." Elizabeth said smiling. She remembered Jason saying he would call her Elle. Finally a name she liked. "Who is he?" She looked over at Jason. Johnny handed her another set of paper work. "Jason McCarthy." She said walking over to where her boyfriend stood.

"I did better than you." Johnny smirked at Francis. He knew what his friend was doing. The big blonde just rolled his eyes. "Breakfast is ready." Johnny said when his housekeeper appeared saving him from Francis's comeback. Everyone headed into the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast they moved to the living room. "What did you tell him?" Francis asked Johnny as they watched Jason say something that made Elizabeth laugh. It was about time they got it right.

"About Sonny and Carly." Johnny told his friend. He missed Francis.

"That's all?" Johnny had left the hard part to him. "Coward."

"Yup." Johnny said with his trademark grin. "Smart coward." He corrected. "Hey Liz, why don't I show you my horses." Pulling her away Johnny gave Francis the opening he needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The last of the chapters went to my beta yesterday so the story is almost fully edited!

* * *

Chapter 14

They went to Johnny's office. Once they both had coffee Jason turned to his friend. "What happened?" There was no need to tip toe around it.

Francis tried to figure out just where to start. "Emily is pregnant with Nikolas's baby." He told his boss.

Jason had no response. He simply had no idea of what to say to that. For some time his sister had not been acting like herself, but this was way outside what he would have expected. His seventeen year old sister was pregnant. That must have gone over well with Monica and Alan. "What else?" Francis could have told him that over the phone.

"Have a seat." The older man instructed.

"That bad?" Jason asked bracing himself.

"Yes and no. The baby was probably the least shocking thing I learned." The older man started. "Emily was spending all that time with Carly because she was keeping track of her plans for Elizabeth. Nikolas needed to know that Carly and Luke were nowhere near catching Liz. When I called you it threw a wrench in Nikolas's plans. He is the one who was tracking Liz. Lucky threatened to take her and leave. He wanted to be able to find her if that happened."

The former enforcer processed that. Lucky was more dangerous than they had realized. "What were Nikolas's plans if he found us?" Jason wanted to know.

"He planned on getting Elizabeth away from you, by force if necessary." Francis had no clue how Nikolas expected to pull that off.

"To take her back to Port Charles?" Jason guessed feeling anger at the younger man.

"No." Francis had watched as another of Jason's guys, Logan Hayes, got the information they needed from the Prince. They didn't even need to beat him which was good. Nikolas started talking as soon as he walked into the warehouse. Francis would have felt bad hurting him. Of course if he found out that Nikolas hadn't been one hundred percent honest he'd have no problem killing him.

"He isn't convinced that you can keep Elizabeth safe. He wanted to send her somewhere that Luke couldn't find her." Francis explained. "Nikolas was able to get some information out of Lucky. Helena's plan was that Lucky would kill his mother. His reward for doing so was Elizabeth. Once Laura was dead and Elizabeth said the words 'I love you Lucky' the programming would be erased."

"She really is the key to curing him." Jason said shocked.

"Yes and No." Francis repeated. "Nikolas didn't think so. He said that Helena would never allow a Spencer to have a happy ending. So they tricked Lucky into thinking that he killed Laura and Nikolas played a recording of Elizabeth saying the words. He had a tape of the two of them before Lucky's death." Francis had found himself impressed at what the younger man had done.

"What happened?" Jason thought they needed to find Helena and end that bitch's life once and for all.

"Lucky went berserk. He was screaming that Elizabeth had to die." Francis had been chilled listening to Nikolas's recounting of his brother's meltdown. "Helena's programming was that he would kill the person he claimed to love. Once Elizabeth is dead the programming ends."

"Father and son both would suffer. She doesn't even know Elizabeth." Jason couldn't wrap his mind around such evil.

"No, but Lucky talked about her nonstop until the programming took hold. As far as we can tell at the moment Helena wants Liz dead for no other reason than she made a Spencer happy. Nikolas said that his Grandmother doesn't like to lose. She might see Elizabeth leaving Port Charles before the endgame as a reason to kill her. According to him his Grandmother is ruthless. Until your guys find her we need to stay here." Francis said sipping his coffee.

"There is something else you should know. Carly told Sonny that Emily was fully on board with killing Elizabeth, that it was her idea. He doesn't believe her. In fact he warned her not to lie about your sister." That comment made Francis believe there was hope for Sonny. "Emily came to see him and told him that it wasn't true. That's how I learned about the spying."

"Do you believe her?" Jason wasn't sure what to think. That showed how far his relationship with Emily had fallen.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure what to believe when it comes to your sister." Francis knew Jason wanted his honest opinion. "I don't trust anyone but us with Liz's safety." That us included Johnny. "Emily could be telling the truth but I would proceed with caution. There have been too many secrets for my liking. All your sister had to do was tell you what was happening. I get that she loves Nikolas but she is supposed to be Liz's best friend and she helped keep her trapped there. If Lucky had killed his mother the day he attacked her who is to say the rest of the killing program wouldn't have kicked in. You should know your sister and Cassadine are getting married soon. The Prince wants to protect Emily from Helena. He said as his wife Emily will be safe." Francis wrapped up his report. "He wanted to know where Liz was. I made sure I wasn't followed when I came here." Francis has left Port Charles three days ago. Moving around to lose any tails. Johnny also had guys shadowing Francis since he landed. They were looking for anyone following the older Italian.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to just have all the pieces make sense. "Give me a minute."

Understanding Francis got up and let himself out of the office. He'd give his boss some time alone before sending in Elizabeth.

* * *

Lightly knocking Elizabeth pushed the door to the office open and stepped inside. Jason was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. She had been out in the barn laughing with Johnny when Francis found them. All he said was that Jason needed her so they immediately headed back. She left her friends in the living room talking something over.

He didn't open his eyes but held out his hand. When Elizabeth's was in his he urged her forward. Turning to his side he spooned up when she stretched out in front of him. He just let her closeness soothe her. "I need to tell you some things."

"Okay." Elizabeth softly responded.

Jason repeated everything that Francis had told him. When Elizabeth learned what her role in all this drama really was she shuddered hard. "I won't let her hurt you." Jason promised.

"I know, it's just I've never had someone want to kill me before and now two people do." The Carly thing didn't surprise her. It seemed like a move the blonde would make. But when it came to Helena, she was terrified. Nikolas often talked about his Grandmother and how deadly she was. Alexis's mother had been murdered by Helena. Turning she looked up at Jason.

What she saw in his blue eyes was the fierce determination to keep her safe as well as sorrow. "I think you should call Emily." She knew that was the thing that was hurting him. He felt betrayed by his sister's actions.

"What would I say? She helped keep you trapped there because Nikolas wanted her too." Jason was having a hard time accepting that his sister could do something so heartless. "What if you were hurt worse?"

"She made the choice she thought was best. Lucky is her friend too. She wants him to get better like everyone else. As for Nikolas, she loves him. I get it, Jason there isn't much I wouldn't do for you." Elizabeth said trying to have it make sense.

"You wouldn't put someone's life at risk for me. It just isn't in your nature. I would never ask you to do something like that." Jason wasn't sure he would be able to make peace with what his sister had done.

"Let's give it some time." Elizabeth was willing to forgive her friends and to try to move past what had happened. She didn't expect them to ever be as close as they were before Lucky returned but she wanted some type of friendship especially since Jason was going to be an uncle.

"I have men who are looking into the situation. I need to know who is telling the truth and who is lying." Jason wouldn't risk Elizabeth's safety. "We need to stay in Ireland until we have more answers."

"That's fine. It's a beautiful country and you're here." Elizabeth rubbed his arm trying to offer him some comfort.

"Elle." He said softly before licking his lips and kissing her. He pulled back trying to maintain control he didn't want to take her on the couch in Johnny's office.

"Do we have to stay on the property?" She asked when her breathing returned to normal.

"Let me check with Johnny. If we leave we will most likely have a guard with us." He explained. Just to be on the safe side.

"Is Johnny still in the mob?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if Jason could answer that.

"In Ireland, Johnny is the mob." Jason said grinning. "He's more powerful than Sonny."

"Then how come Sonny doesn't know he's alive." Surely the older man would know the names of mob bosses in other countries.

"Johnny uses his given name for business." Jason told her. He wasn't sure she knew what that was.

"Sean O'Brien." Elizabeth looked up at Jason and saw she shocked him. "Johnny is a nickname for Sean."

"How do you know that?" Jason hadn't until Johnny told him.

"Sean is derived from Jean which is French. In English Jean is pronounced John." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. She might not have paid attention in geography but she had aced her foreign language classes.

"You're smart, I think that's hot." Jason said kissing her again. She always managed to life his spirits.

"Really? How hot?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Did Johnny and Francis come back inside with you?" If she said no he was taking her upstairs and showing her how hot.

"They are in the living room." Elizabeth said laughing. "But later on if you like I could tell you more facts that I know." She whispered. "Or I could talk to you in French."

"You speak French?" Jason didn't know that.

"Some, but I do speak fluent German which is why I was excited that we were going there. I was looking forward to impressing you because you don't speak German." Elizabeth told him.

"Why do you speak German?" Jason was enjoying lying here and learning new things about his girl.

"Gram's family is from Germany. She speaks it and taught it to me." Elizabeth cuddled closer. "Maybe one day I can teach it to my children." She wasn't looking up at him. It was the first time she talked about them having a long term future.

"You can teach them German and I'll teach them Italian." Jason said holding her tight. He could feel her smiling against his neck.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said blushing bright. "Want to come meet the horses?"

"Sure." Jason knew how to ride because Jason Quartermaine did. "Do you know how to ride?"

"I do, but it's been a while." Elizabeth admitted. "Maybe we could share."

"You are just trying to torture me aren't you?" Jason said sitting up.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Elle." He warned. "You are very close to getting carried upstairs and not let out for a long time."

Her whole body reacted to that statement. She hadn't known she could get hot so fast. "Wow." She said smiling. "That was sexy."

Jason groaned before laughing. "Let's go." He said pulling her from the office. He needed some air.

* * *

"I love horses. Growing up I wanted one of my own, but I couldn't get one because Sarah had one. The most I got was two weeks every summer at a riding camp. It's been a while since I've done any riding, but I still love horses." Elizabeth explained as they headed to the golf cart that Johnny used to get to where the horses were housed.

"Did Johnny tell you that this is where he grew up?" Jason asked as he drove the cart.

"He did, he said his Grandparents left him the ranch. His family has been breeding horses for generations." Elizabeth used to pepper Johnny with questions about what it was like to grow up on a ranch. He was so good at telling the stories she swore she could hear the animals neighing.

"How many horses does he have?" Jason said pulling up outside one of the two large barns.

"Right now fifteen full grown, ten colts and five fillies." For a working horse ranch that wasn't much. Johnny specialized in select breeding and the training they went through made his horses special. And since they sold for as high as one hundred thousand dollars he could keep the operation small and still turn a profit.

"That's not a lot of horses. Did Johnny tell you what he trains them to do?" Jason asked as they walked to the structure.

"He said he trains them to do whatever their new owners need. Most of the horses go to ranches to work with cattle." Elizabeth knew she would be a daily visitor to the large animals. Johnny had told her that was fine. She was also considering taking some pictures.

The big sliding door was open so they walked in through that. Inside the barn was mostly still, but the occasional chuffing of a horse was heard. Elizabeth paused for a moment to take in the beautiful animals who were now looking at both her and Jason. Although the predominant color of the horses was brown other hues stuck out.

Jason had already moved forward and she watched as he stopped to peek in various stalls. "You coming?" He asked with a smile as he looked over his shoulder.

At the end of the barn in a stall twice the size of the rest a mare was standing with her head hanging out. "She's pregnant." Elizabeth told Jason as they slowly approached the animal, horses could be skittish and with her being pregnant Elizabeth didn't want to spook her. She reached up to scratch her forehead.

"Do you know her name?" Jason asked as he moved forward to pet the horse as well.

"Lass." Elizabeth replied. "She's a purebred Irish mare. The only one here but Johnny is hoping to get more. He named her that because she was so young when she arrived."

"She's beautiful." Jason said grinning. Lass had a coat that was more red than brown and big eyes with the longest lashes.

"Johnny told me she likes to be scratched behind her ears. Start under her chin and work your way up and around her head. If we are here when she foals he said we can watch the birth." Elizabeth would love to see that.

"That would be something." Jason said smiling over at his girl. They stood quietly scratching the mare's ears until Lass dipped her head causing their fingers to brush. At the contact Jason looked over and Elizabeth blushed. They spent some time petting the rest of the horses before heading toward the door. Before they reached it Jason grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pushed her into an empty stall. With a laugh he pulled them down into a pile of clean hay.

"Jason!" Elizabeth was laughing too. That had been totally unexpected. She pushed against him and he rolled them until they were covered in hay and he was over her. Looking up she watched his eyes darken and just before his lips covered hers she tickled him.

"Oh no you don't." Jason said laughing and reaching for her hands. She was quick but he managed to cage her wrists and pin them over her head. "I've got you now." He said grinning at her.

Elizabeth tried to tug her hands free but Jason just tightened his grip. He was over her holding her hands and his greater weight was pinning her down. This was bad, very bad. She felt the first icy tendrils of panic. When Jason dipped his head to kiss her the panic bloomed. "No!" She yelled and started thrashing about trying to get free.

Jason was caught completely off guard. One minute they were headed toward hot sex and the next Elizabeth was yelling for him to stop. He had no idea what was wrong but it was obvious that she was extremely upset. "Elle." He said trying to get her to calm some so he could figure out what was wrong.

"Let me go." She managed to get out between sobs.

He hadn't even realized he was still holding her. When he opened his hand Elizabeth quickly slid away from him scrambling across the hay. She turned away from him. Her hair was hanging in front of her face but he knew she was still crying.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Don't apologize." Jason said softly. He watched as she pulled away from him. Right before his eyes she all but crawled back into herself. Her body language spoke of shame and embarrassment. Taking a minute to calm down he held out his hand. "Come here." It seemed like a life time before she reached out and let him draw her close so he could hold her. "It's okay." He said softly rocking her. "I won't do it again." He knew it had been caging her wrists that set her off.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said once again gripping him tight. It had been a while since something took her back to that night. In the months after the rape this happened frequently. "I'll be okay I just need a minute."

"Take your time." Jason said rubbing her back. He would make sure this never happened again.

She just let him hold her. His calm and gentle presence was helping her steady herself. "Can we go back to the house?"

"Yeah." Jason said helping her stand. In the cart he took a minute to look at her. She met his gaze and that helped him to know she was doing better. With a nod he turned the key and took them back to Johnny's.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

I sent a message to the site admin asking them to look into why some of you are having trouble posting reviews. I will let you know when I hear back.

* * *

Chapter 15

She was pretty quiet for the rest of the day and Jason hovered. Not only wouldn't he let her out of his sight but he didn't want her more than an arm's length away from him. If she walked out of a room he followed. When she went to the bathroom he stood outside the door. When she said she needed some space and went to the porch he stood and watched her from the window.

"I'm going to bed." Elizabeth finally said walking out of the main room where everyone was sitting in the most uncomfortable silence ever.

Jason got up and Johnny immediately blocked his path. Francis put down the book he was pretending to read and watched his two friends. If it got ugly he was going to have to try to keep them from killing each other. The two were pretty evenly matched and if they started swinging would do a lot of damage.

"Let her be." Johnny told his friend. "You've been dogging her heels since the two of you came back from the stables, give her some space."

"She's hurting." Jason couldn't bear to see her in pain of any type.

"Then let her work through it." Johnny suggested.

"If I give her space she's going to run." Jason wasn't doing the push pull anymore.

"She won't get far. She can't get off the property and if she could we are in the middle of bloody nowhere. Let her run." Johnny said shrugging his shoulders.

"This is my fault." Jason said starting to pace from one end of the room to the other. "I scared her."

"Intentionally?" Johnny asked not thinking that would be the case.

"No." Jason stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not intentionally."

"Is this about before?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Before?" Jason had no clue what that meant.

"Jason, we guarded Liz back in Port Charles." He pointed to Francis and himself. "You put us with her because we were the best you had. Did you not think that we would notice she's got some pretty major issues?" Johnny asked his friend. "She never said what caused them and we never asked but you don't need a degree in rocket science to guess what is at the root of her problems." The three of them had never talked about this.

"It's her story to tell." Jason wouldn't betray her trust.

"I'm not asking you tell me anything Jason. I don't need you to tell me anything. Her either." Johnny was getting frustrated. "She needs you to back off and give her some space to breath. Whatever you did isn't as bad as you think." Johnny told him.

"Yeah it was." Jason made her flash back to the most painful night of her life.

"Jason, she's still letting you touch her." Johnny pointed out.

"What?" The former enforcer asked.

"When we first started guarding Liz she wouldn't let us touch her, she wouldn't even let us close enough to think about touching her. You she always let near. Whatever happened while you were out took her back there, because tonight she wouldn't let me or Francis get close to her. You she still let touch her." Several times during the course of the night Jason had touched her because he needed to.

"Maybe I should take her to a doctor." Jason said thinking out loud.

"It might be too late." Francis said finally speaking up. "She's been dealing with this on her own for years." Just over four if what he and Johnny suspected was true. "She isn't going to just suddenly open up to a stranger. In case you haven't noticed Liz has got some major trust issues. You seem to help more than anything, but pushing her will make her feel cornered. Johnny's right give her a little bit of space."

"What if she pushes me away?" Despite not meaning to scare her he had done so.

"Hold the line." Johnny told him. "When she pushes don't go anywhere. She'll get tired eventually." He said grinning. "I don't think that will happen. I think if you leave her be in no time at all she will come to you. Let's go in the study and play billiards while we wait." The game would help Jason blow off some steam.

* * *

Elizabeth laid upstairs in the dark and concentrated on breathing. Long slow breaths in and out. She wasn't trying to meditate, that didn't work for her. What she was trying to do was keep herself calm. If she stayed relaxed she could work through what she was feeling. If she gave into the turmoil inside her she'd become a raving mess.

What she wanted most was to be in Jason's arms. But the independent part of her nature was fighting the part that craved comfort. Elizabeth had learned the hard way that people were not there when you needed them. There was a part of her that feared if she reached out for Jason she would find empty space. So instead of going to him she pulled inside and tried to protect herself.

What happened in the barn wasn't his fault or hers. She was a walking time bomb. There were so many things that scared her, that sent her scurrying away from the light and into the darkness to hide. Today she had learned another one. So she could stay up here and hide or she could use the knowledge to make herself stronger. Turning on her side to look out the window Elizabeth made her choice.

* * *

Johnny heard the stairs creak and looked over at Jason. His friend was lining up a shot but instead straightened waiting to see what was happening. Elizabeth had gone upstairs fifty four minutes ago. Twice he found himself walking to the stairs and twice he forced himself to stop. Now she was coming downstairs. Hopefully coming to him.

"We are in here." Johnny called out when she reached the bottom of the staircase. They listened to her soft footfalls as she made her way to the pub room at the back of the house.

"Hi." Elizabeth said looking around. The room screamed man cave which was funny since Johnny lived here alone.

"You need something?" Johnny asked going into host mode. She hadn't eaten much at dinner, maybe she wanted a snack.

"I was wondering when you were coming to bed." She looked over at Jason. It wasn't really that late but she needed him with her.

"I can come now if you like." Jason said putting down the pool cue. She was seeking him out, and that made him want to smile.

"Yes please. Do you want to finish your game first?" She knew she was interrupting.

"I was losing anyway." Which showed that he wasn't at all into the game. "Good night." He said to Johnny and Francis.

"Night guys." Elizabeth said too.

"Night." Francis said grinning.

"Sleep well you two." Johnny said grinning as well.

"Thanks." Jason said to his friends before following his girlfriend up the steps.

* * *

"I'm sorry I pulled away from you." She said once they were back upstairs.

"I understand the need for space." Jason assured her. "Just know that if you need me you can come to me."

"The same goes for you. How long were you going to lie on the couch before you came to get me?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Two, three years." He said laughing softly. "We both have some work to do." He conceded.

"I was thinking that we could do it together." Elizabeth offered. With as fast as they had been moving a speed bump or two was bound to come up. They were stronger together, it was something they both needed to remember. Those words felt like a promise to her. That she was telling him she wasn't going to run anymore unless she was running to him. That she was acknowledging what they were building was more important than any problem that might crop up. That together they could withstand anything if they tried.

"I like that sound of that." Jason said closing the distance between them. He linked his fingers with hers and the ring on his hand caught his eye. The first day he wore it he was very much aware of the weight on his hand. Now he didn't even notice it most of the time. Tonight the symbols of friendship, loyalty and love seemed to take on extra clarity. He felt like they had just made a pledge to one another. A vow to make this work no matter what life threw at them.

"Come to bed." Elizabeth said softly. An invitation from her to him.

"Yes." Jason responded. An acceptance of all they were. Leaning over he kissed her gently. He started with kissing her. He started gently, a kiss to invite her to share pleasure with him and when she started to move into him he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her.

Slowly they undressed one another until every piece of fabric that had separated them was gone. Ever so gently he took her down to the bed. He cupped her breasts and used his thumbs to rub her already hardened nipples. Bending down he kissed her taut peak before licking around the areola and making her squirm.

"More…Jason… please." Elizabeth softly pleaded.

Not wanting to disappoint he sucked her nipple deep into the warm recesses of his mouth. She moaned and out of the corner of his eye he could see her gripping the sheets. He sucked hard before nipping her with his teeth. Her hips bucked once and he heard her whimper.

He repeated everything on her other soft mound. Elizabeth was lost in a haze of sensual delight. Every time he touched her it just got better and better. She was glad that she had waited to experience this with Jason, because she realized that it wouldn't be this incredible with anyone else.

Letting his hand move to the very heart of her Jason gently caressed Elizabeth. She was wet enough that her essence coated his finger easing his way as he slowly penetrated her body. She was so tight around the digit and he couldn't help but groan. "Okay baby?"

"Oh yes." She told him. "Don't stop."

"I won't." He promised her. Latching onto her nipple again he started pumping in and out of her tight core. He listened as she whimpered and panted and grew harder knowing that he was pleasing her. Jason pumped into her again loving how she wasn't holding back from him.

Elizabeth's whole body felt like it was on the edge of exploding. A trembling started slow but soon her whole body was shaking and totally out of her control. She never wanted the feelings he gave her to end.

Jason kissed her belly button and felt her muscles quiver beneath his lips. She was close; he could feel her creaming around his fingers. He considered adding a third finger but decided against that. It might hurt, but mainly he changed his mind because he wanted to taste her release.

He settled between her legs and watched as he fingers sank into her. He stroked both of his fingers from tip to base into her heat before slowly pulling out. When he sank back in he touched her clit with his tongue and her hips shot up

He was licking her, lapping up the essence that flowed from her core. Having his mouth on her was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. She wanted to hold on so that she could enjoy what was happening but the sensation was too much. Needing to anchor herself she fisted her hands in Jason's hair and screamed out her release.

He licked her until all she could do was whimper. Until she was so decimated by the pleasure he had given her that the only thing she could do was lie there. He gently removed his fingers and gave her one last lick before moving up to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. "Hi." He said after lifting his mouth from hers. They were stretched out together skin to skin.

"Jason." She whispered looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah." Damn she was beautiful all flushed from the climax that he had given her.

"Make love with me." She asked him.

"Nothing would bring me greater pleasure." He said reaching for the condom on the nightstand rolling the latex down he moved between her legs. Kissing her slowly his hands mapped her curves. He was starting to shake with his need but he was not going to rush this.

"I'm ready for you Jason please don't make me wait any longer." Elizabeth said softly.

Slowly, with his eyes on hers he pushed his cock into her channel until she had accepted all of him. Wanting to give her all the pleasure he could Jason reached between them and lightly touched her clit. Gently he stroked the bundle of nerves, he could feel her pulsing around his shaft and he growled in satisfaction.

Underneath him she lifted her hips and Jason moved with her. He kept the pace slow and gentle. When her hips picked up speed he followed her silent demand for more. Knowing that she was fully with him he began to move deeper inside her. "You feel so good baby." He told her increasing the pace even more.

"You too." Elizabeth told him. She loved the feeling of completion she had when their bodies were joined. She bit her lip and whimpered as Jason began pumping faster. The tightness in her center returned and she moved with him as another climax built.

Jason wasn't going to last much longer "Come with me." He begged as he stroked hard and deep inside her. He could feel the fluttering of her channel letting him know that she was indeed close. He sucked her nipple deep into his mouth while moving strong and sure over her. That was all it took. Elizabeth arched beneath him as her mouth opened on a silent scream. The orgasm that rolled through her was so strong that she literally lost the ability to speak. Her whole body shook as pleasure so sharp it almost hurt ripped through her.

Unable to hold on any longer Jason gave himself over to his own massive release. Shouting her name he spilled into the condom as her muscles milked him dry. He gently pulled from her body before collapsing beside her. Not able to do anything else he pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

With nothing left to say he kissed her gently and urged her to cuddle close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

The next morning it was clear to both Johnny and Francis that things between their friends were better. After breakfast Francis went to check in with Jason's guys in Port Charles. Shawn Butler, Logan Hayes, and Andy Capelli were very good at what they did. Hopefully they had something new to report. The two guys Jason had here in Ireland Cody Paul and Cooper Barrett were also very good at their jobs. They were staying not too far away and would meet up with Jason if Elizabeth wanted to go out. Johnny would also send someone to keep a look out.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Johnny asked his friends. They were both practically glowing.

"I was hoping to take some pictures of the horses, since you said it was okay." Elizabeth wanted to try out some action shots.

"My guy is coming out to do some training. I'll let him know that you'll be roaming about. The head groom will also be down there and he'll make sure you get what you need." Johnny said grinning. "The keys to the rig are by the door. You should be able to handle it."

"Are you going to come with me?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I'm going to hang out here at the house." He needed to do some planning with Johnny and Francis. Later Johnny would most likely have work of his own to do so Jason and Francis would find something to do.

"My girl will be home tonight for dinner. I want everyone to meet her." Johnny said knowing that Elizabeth would jump all over that.

"You have a girlfriend?" Elizabeth hadn't ever seen Johnny with the same woman twice in Port Charles. "Where has she been?"

"England, on a business trip." Johnny's lady was quite successful in her own right. He was proud of her.

"What does she do? Does she live here at the house? What does she look like? What's her name?" Elizabeth started shooting questions at him.

"Slow down Liz." Johnny said laughing. Jason and Francis were laughing too. "Let me answer those before you come up with anymore."

"Her name is Chloe and she's a designer. Yes she does live here at the house. And before you ask yes she does know that you guys are staying with me. The building out back." He pointed to a one story structure that was probably a caretaker's house at one point. "Is where she works from when she's here. Her main offices are in Dublin."

"Chloe as is Chloe Morgan. Jason's cousin. The well-known fashion designer, that Chloe?" Elizabeth's eyes were getting wider by the minute. She and Emily used to pour over the magazines whenever Chloe's new line came out. Last year Emily even wore one of Chloe's original gowns to the annual Nurse's Ball. Elizabeth hadn't gone but she had hung out at the mansion while Emily got ready.

"That Chloe." Johnny confirmed.

"I don't have anything to wear." Elizabeth said suddenly.

"You look fine." Jason thought she always looked beautiful.

"I can't meet Chloe Morgan in blue jeans and t-shirt. That's just wrong. I should go shopping and buy something nice. Something of hers." Elizabeth said looking down at herself.

"Chloe will be in jeans, we don't dress up at the house." Johnny told her. He really didn't understand women. Why would Chloe care what Elizabeth was wearing.

"She'll be in Chloe Morgan jeans though." Elizabeth said chewing her lip. "Can I go into Dublin?"

Jason hated to shop but if Elizabeth was set on going into the city he'd go with her. "Yeah, we can't leave until later."

"Actually Liz can go now. I'll call a guard to go with her." Johnny had the perfect person for the job. "That way I won't have to shoot you to put you out of your misery when she's done." He'd shopped with her and Emily on a number of occasions. After the first time he always made sure to have a protein bar on hand.

Jason just nodded. He would call his guys to make sure they followed. "Let me get your credit card."

"I have some money Jason." Elizabeth had cash on her. Jason had also managed to have her money from back home transferred to an untraceable account. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to get a few things.

"Using the card will be better." Johnny jumped in before Jason responded. Elizabeth and money could be a touchy subject. Even back home she was famous amongst the guys for wanting to go Dutch if they went out and did something. That habit drove Francis crazy. "You need to establish Elle McCarthy's presence here in Ireland. It would look odd if you are living in the country and don't spend any money."

"Oh, okay." That made sense. "Shouldn't Jason be buying things too?"

"I have been." When they first arrived in Europe Jason had Johnny set up the profiles for them. Jason started spending money almost immediately. The first thing he did was to buy a flat in the city. He realized once Elizabeth knew her friend was alive she would want to visit often. Real estate was a fast way to establish credit. At some point he would sell the apartment and buy something closer to Johnny under his real name.

"What?" They hadn't left since arriving.

"We have a flat in the city." He told her. "We also both own cars. They are parked in the garage."

"Why are we staying with Johnny then? Is it just because of Helena?" Elizabeth went long stretches without thinking of the older woman.

"That and I thought you'd like to visit." Jason told her.

"I am having a wonderful time." She said smiling. "But I don't want to be underfoot. Chloe might want some privacy."

"Chloe is looking forward to meeting you and Jason both." Johnny told his young friend. Despite being related she and Jason had never met because Chloe hadn't ever been to Port Charles. His girlfriend didn't know who was staying just that they had guests.

"So how did you two meet?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Lila." Johnny said laughing. "Chloe was having some issues with getting her materials in. She complained to Lila during a phone call." She refused to pay protection to the local crime boss and he retaliated by burning her shop down. Johnny stepped in after a call from the Quartermaine matriarch. He had been surprised that Jason had given her the number.

"That's so romantic." Elizabeth said clapping her hands. "You came in and protected her and the two of you fell in love." She could guess what issues meant.

"Chloe thought I was a pompous ass." Johnny said laughing as he remembered those first few meetings. He took one look and fell hard. She one the other hand was not interested. "I had to wear her down, but in the end she fell for me."

"Like she could do any other thing." Elizabeth was still grinning. "Okay, call your guard I need to go shopping. Would you like for me to pick up anything for you?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I'm good." He was wearing jeans if Chloe didn't like it that was too bad.

"Okay. I'm going to go get my stuff and I'll wait for the guard in the living room." Elizabeth stood up and so did both guys. She gave Jason a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"Who are you sending with her?" Jason trusted Johnny he just wanted to meet the guy who would be with her all day.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait." Johnny walked over to the phone to make his call.

* * *

"So what's happening in Port Charles?" Jason asked Johnny. The three men were in mob boss's home office waiting for Elizabeth's guard to arrive.

"Maximus levied a pretty hefty fine against Sonny." That didn't surprise anyone. "He told Sonny that if Carly acted up again there would be a more severe penalty." The mob boss explained. Johnny also knew that Sonny was going to need to borrow money to pay it. In the time since his return he had run the organization to near bankruptcy.

"How did Sonny respond?" Francis asked his friend.

"He had no choice but to take the punishment. This morning Carly was admitted to Roselawn Sanitarium. She was catatonic." Johnny said shaking his head. "Apparently the stress of what her family has been going through and the recent ending of her relationship with Sonny was too much for her to take."

"Damn." Francis said putting down his coffee. He had information as well. What he knew fit well with what they had just learned. "That's a hell of a response." Sonny hadn't wasted any time.

"It's probably for the best." Jason had to admit he was impressed with what his former partner had done. "Carly wouldn't have listened and in the end she would have gotten both her and Sonny killed. Where is Michael?"

"With AJ." Francis reported jumping in. "Sonny never had any legal rights to the little boy so he is staying with his father from here on out."

"That's good." Jason thought a life away from the mob was the best thing for the little boy. That was why when AJ got primary custody Jason hadn't help Carly make his brother disappear. It was also why he refused to let Sonny make AJ disappear. "AJ has been sober for over a year now and he's good with Michael. What else?" Jason knew that couldn't have been easy for Sonny to swallow, he hated AJ.

"Sonny had another reason for wanting Carly neutralized. Alexis is pregnant." Francis said laughing. "Apparently they've been sleeping together and no one knew it."

"Still, that's gotta be some kind of record." Johnny said laughing too.

"She passed out at work and ended up at the hospital. Marco expects her to be Alexis Corinthos by the end of the week." Francis told his friends.

"That's why he didn't fight about Michael?" Johnny guessed.

"Alexis is a good influence on Sonny. He makes more rational decisions since he hired her." Francis saw that for himself when he was in Port Charles. "I'm sure she talked him down from doing something stupid."

"Emily?" Jason asked about his sister.

"Is doing well. The wedding plans are in full swing. She and Nikolas have been staying at the mansion." Francis reported. "She graduated from high school and is deferring her first year of college."

"Helena?" Was the next thing Jason asked.

"No sightings." Johnny answered. "We suspect she is in Russia. If that's the case it will be hard to get her out, but we are watching. Nikolas is being very cooperative."

"That just leaves Luke and Lucky." Jason looked at his two friends.

"They are both still in Port Charles, but they are sticking close to home since the judge said he could stay out on bail. There have been a lot of trips to the store in the last few days. Your guys are keeping tabs on them but, Luke is slippery." He worried Francis. Luke Spencer spent years perfecting the art of being invisible. If they lost him he'd be damned hard to find. "Your guys have also reported a lot of international calls to Paris."

"Who is he talking too?" Jason wanted to know.

"No clue." Johnny filled in. "Never the same number twice. He's got a lot of contacts. I think he is looking for Helena, but I also suspect he is looking for Liz. Lucky is required to see a psychiatrist. It wasn't hard to get access to his records. He spends a lot of time talking about how he needs Elizabeth to get better. Whatever Helena did to him, they are having a hard time reversing."

"So we need to stay here." Jason knew that was the best course of action at the moment.

"The property adjacent to me is vacant. Maybe you need a country home too." Johnny suggested. He knew Jason wouldn't want to stay here much longer. He would want privacy. "It's at the bottom of the road so no one else will be on your other side."

"I'll call the realtor and have a look. If I like it I'll buy it." Jason agreed.

"If you want it I'll have my lawyer do the paperwork that way you don't have to deal with the legal mumbo jumbo. She will get everything done quickly." There was a knock on the door. Johnny got up and opened it. "Come in."

A striking red head entered the room and both Jason and Francis stood up. "Hello." She said eyeing the newcomers.

"Guys, this is Siobhan McKenna." Johnny made the introductions. "That's Jason and that's Francis. Siobhan is going to be Elizabeth's guard."

Jason's jaw dropped. "A woman?" It was out before he could stop it. Sonny would have never hired a female guard.

"Forgive him." Johnny said laughing. "Liz would kick your arse if she heard you say that."

"Is she any good?" Francis wanted to know. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings. Man or woman he wanted to know that the person watching Liz was good.

"Don't insult me Francis." Johnny said seriously. "I wouldn't send Liz with anyone who wasn't the best. Siobhan is very good. She used to be with Chloe."

"And she's not now because…" Francis asked his friend.

"Chloe wanted a guard who is more discreet." Siobhan answered in a snippy tone. She didn't like having her skills questioned.

"Chloe's personal assistant is also her guard. It's a better fit." Image was everything in the world of fashion. Having a bodyguard made Chloe seem unapproachable. "Siobhan will keep Liz safe."

"So where is she?" Siobhan wanted to meet her charge.

Jason wasn't objecting because he would have guys watching too. Plus he knew Johnny wouldn't give Liz someone who would screw up. "I'll go get her." He walked into the front room and not seeing his girl ran upstairs. "Your guard is here." Jason looked around the room. Every article of clothing Elizabeth owned was out. Time with Emily let him know what that was about. He hoped Siobhan had a lot of stamina.

"What's he like?" Elizabeth trusted Jason's judgment.

"He's like a she." Jason grinned.

"A woman. Seriously." Elizabeth said smiling. "That is very progressive of Johnny." She grabbed her bag plus her camera and they headed down.

"Liz, this is Siobhan." Johnny made the introductions. As her guard Siobhan would be privy to Liz's real name as well as her alias.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said shaking hands and smiling.

"Same here." Siobhan was a big believer in first impressions. She already liked Liz. "I hear we are going shopping."

"Yes, do you know some good stores?" Elizabeth asked liking the woman already.

"That I do. We'll have a good time." Siobhan said smiling.

"Fantastic." Elizabeth gave Jason a kiss and the two ladies headed out the door.

"Watch your back Francis, I don't think Siobhan likes you very much." Johnny said grinning.

"I don't care if she likes me, she just needs to keep Liz safe." Francis replied.

"Let's get the realtor out here." Jason wanted to get things rolling.

"I'll make the call." Johnny said heading to his office.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

Jason drove up to the adjoining property to have a look around. The realtor told him where to find the key so that he could let himself into the house. After walking around a bit he knew the place would work. The windows let in plenty of light which Elizabeth would love. There were a few out buildings on the property as well. A studio for her, an office for him and he was sure that his girl would find a use for the other two.

He drove back to Johnny's to tell his friend to make the deal. A crew would come out tomorrow to do general maintenance and then another crew would come out to clean it. They should be able to move in by the end of the week depending on how long it took them to pick out furniture. Since Jason didn't care what he sat on, it shouldn't take long at all.

The fax machine cranked up as the paperwork arrived, Jason signed it and then sent it back. This went on for about thirty minutes until finally the deal was done. Jason used Johnny's computer to authorize a wire transfer of the funds to cover the purchase.

"Diane will send you the deed and such by courier, probably tomorrow." Johnny told Jason. "Comhgairdeachas."

"Thanks." Jason knew that his friend just offered him congratulations. Gaelic was not a language Jason could pick up, and he had tried. While he understood some he couldn't speak it at all. Maybe Elizabeth would have better luck.

"Diane is your lawyer?" Francis asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, my personal attorney, and she's really good. I mean like the Garda tremble in fear when she shows up good. She, and her partner at her firm, Claire are the tops. Claire is on vacation so you can meet her when she returns." Johnny liked to have the best. "Diane could probably take you on as a client."

"I'll ask. I still have no idea what I want to do." Jason admitted to his friends.

"You don't need money." Francis started. "So do something you love." He and Johnny understood that Jason needed to be busy.

"You know the coffee business." Johnny suggested.

"I don't want to be in competition with Sonny." Jason said shaking his head no. "I'll figure it out. What about you, are you going back to Port Charles?" He asked Francis.

"I gave my notice the day after you left, so I will not be going back. I don't think Sonny was at all surprised." Francis was glad to be gone. He had a feeling things were going to get ugly. He was guessing that Helena would be making an appearance before long since Lucky hadn't carried out his programming yet.

"I could always use a man of your talents, unless you plan on going straight." Johnny liked working with Francis. The man was brilliant, and an asset to whoever hired him.

"I'm going to take a break for now and see what comes my way. If you need me while I'm here I'll gladly help out." Francis liked the idea of not punching a clock. "If you think you won't be using your flat I'll take it off your hands." It wouldn't hurt to have a base here.

"That's a plan. Will Diane handle that for me?" Jason asked Johnny.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Want me to have her send you rates and such?" Johnny was Diane's only client and he didn't spend much time in custody. Neither did his guys she'd enjoy having Jason on retainer.

"May as well." Jason was thinking that if Elizabeth was agreeable they could make Ireland their home for now, and use his place in Italy to visit a couple of times a month. It was only a three hour flight. It wasn't uncommon for people to have vacation homes in Italy. If they stayed here Johnny would offer them his protection. Then when Jason was sure it was safe they could reverse their living arrangements.

"I will take care of that. I need to go into the city and handle some things." Johnny stood up. "You guys want to come along?"

"Why not. I haven't seen Dublin in a while." Francis said stretching.

"I need to pick up some things. Can you drive me in?" Jason didn't want to take his car. Maybe he might even run into his girl while he was there, although Dublin was a good size so he doubted it.

"Not a problem. Give me ten minutes." Johnny said walking over to his desk while his friends headed to the main part of the house.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at her guard and gave the woman a sheepish grin. "I know." She said laughing at herself.

"It's not a problem." Siobhan's first impression had been correct, she very much liked Elizabeth Webber. "Since you're here with Jason Morgan I'm sure this isn't your first time with a guard. So you know I take you where you want to go."

"I did say shopping though." Elizabeth really did need something to wear.

"Can I tell you something?" Siobhan asked grinning.

"Sure." Elizabeth looked over at the other woman. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red and that accent just made Liz smile. Johnny's accent was stronger now that he was home.

"Chloe is just about as laid back a person as you will meet." Although Liz was a close second. "If I could type I'd still be working with her. She won't judge you on what you are wearing. Most times she's in blue jeans and a sweater. You will want to get some better shoes though."

"Not sneakers?" Elizabeth asked her guide.

"Trainers are okay, it tends to be damp here so you'll want to get a pair of wellingtons and a good outdoor jacket." Siobhan pointed to hers. "We can do that here so you can get back to your pictures."

Here was the town on Kildare. It was where Johnny called home although he lived just outside of the township;s limits. They drove through it yesterday but Liz was still dazed at finding out Johnny was alive. Today as they approached she had asked to pull over so she could get a few pictures that was over an hour ago. There was just so much to capture.

"Where would we go?" Elizabeth envisioned a mom and pop general store.

"There is a major shopping outlet thirty minutes that way. It's called Kildare Village." Siobhan pointed west. "We could go there, shop and then come back. If we shop now it shouldn't be too busy." It was still well before noon. "After I can take you to see the Japanese Gardens if you want." It had been a long while since Siobhan had played tourist. It sounded like fun.

"That sounds perfect." Liz said putting away her camera.

Siobhan put her charge in the car before calling Johnny to let him know they weren't going to make it into Dublin after all. Jason's men would be looking for them. They could met them at the shops.

* * *

The guys tagged along with Johnny to his offices. Some things were the same no matter where you went. They were in a warehouse on the docks. This was why their friend was so successful. Dublin Port was the largest sea port in the country. Nothing moved through it without Johnny's say so. Piss him off and your business died a slow painful death.

They had just walked into Johnny's office when the door opened again, and another red head entered. "Amelia said to come straight back." She said in an American accent.

"I have some friends I want you to meet." Johnny said grinning. "This is Jason Morgan and this is Francis Corelli."

"Very nice to meet you, Diane Miller." The attorney liked the look of the tall one.

"You're American." Francis said surprise coloring his tone.

"Johnny doesn't hold that against me." She said smiling. Yes, very nice. "Mr. Morgan I hear you need an attorney."

"It wouldn't hurt, Johnny says you're the best." Jason said shaking her hand.

"That I am. I have to be to charge the rates I do. And I need to charge those rates to afford to keep myself in designer shoes." Diane loved fashion. That Chloe Morgan was a personal friend thrilled her. "Are you at all related to Chloe?" Morgan was not an uncommon name in this part of the world but with both of them being connected to Johnny it might mean something.

"We are cousins, but I've never met her." Jason explained.

"She's wonderful." Diane gushed. "What that woman can do with cashmere will get her a sainthood someday."

Francis was standing there grinning. Diane Miller was not what he was expecting but he very much liked what he was seeing. Not only was she stunning with a nice rack, but she was smart too. If Johnny hired her she really was the best. Hopefully she was single.

"Chloe will be thrilled to hear that." Johnny said laughing.

"Your paperwork will be completed tomorrow Mr. Morgan. Of course it will be in your other name." Diane started.

"Jason." He interrupted.

"Jason." Diane repeated. "As you aren't a citizen there are hopes to jump through. Because Jason McCarthy is a personal friend of Sean O'Brien's the hoops are small. If you need any other legal advice call me." She handed over her card then she gave one to Francis.

"Are you expecting me to get in trouble?" He said grinning.

"A girl can hope." Diane said not even trying to be subtle. "I'm going to go now. Don't lose that." She pointed to the card in Francis's hand.

"Are you done looking at my lawyer's ass?" Johnny said laughing.

"Yes, but only because I can't see it through the wall." Francis was thinking moving to Ireland would be wonderful. "She is single."

Johnny nodded. He didn't add that he suspected it was because no man could keep up with her. It would be fun watching Francis try. "You should know that Siobhan is Diane's niece and they are extremely close."

"I'm sunk before I start?" Francis said frowning.

"I never said that." Johnny countered. "You may wish to extend Siobhan some professional courtesy though. She really is very good. Her file is over there if you want to review it." He got where his friend was coming from. His phone beeped and he checked the message. "The ladies haven't made it past Kildare."

"I got Elizabeth a camera and she's been really enjoying it." Jason figured they stopped so that his girl could photograph something.

"That explains her wanting to take pictures of the horses." Johnny figured she was taking them to paint from later.

"I need to do more shopping. Where is the nearest bike dealership and computer store?" Jason asked.

"I'll have one of my guys take you to the bike shop. The tech store is on Main Street." Johnny said reaching for the phone.

* * *

With Siobhan's help Elizabeth managed to get the basics for surviving Irish weather. A lined jacket to keep herself warm. A cap because the Irish loved them. A sturdy pair of gloves and several pairs of wellingtons. The ones Elizabeth chose to put on now were black and came to the knees. They were comfortable and warm. They would get a lot of use Siobhan promised her charge. They also shopped for rain gear, something else Elizabeth was assured would get a lot of use.

They also made a quick stop in several other shops picking up items along the way. "That sweater is gorgeous." Elizabeth spotted a cable knit in one of the windows.

"That's local wool." Siobhan said proudly. She tried to buy home grown whenever possible. "You should get several of those. A good sweater is a smart buy."

"I'll just pop in." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I'll wait here." Siobhan smiled back. Once Elizabeth was inside the red head waited for one of the men who had been discreetly trailing them to approach her. She had two names and didn't know who was who.

"Cody Paul." He said quietly. "Cooper Barrett is by the tree."

Siobhan didn't say anything just eyed the man up. Johnny said that if Jason hired him he was good. She didn't like working with anyone she didn't know well so he would have to earn her trust. At a first meeting she could be a ball breaker. This was not an industry were women were treated as equals so she had to be tough. Johnny respected her and that made things easier. Morgan's guy from this morning did not, but she got that he was being protective. Siobhan wasn't sure where on the spectrum Cody stood.

Cody gave her a half smile. "I trust Jason with my life. He trusts Johnny with Ms. Webber's. If Johnny trusts you then so do I." It was that simple. He watched her relax. "We don't work for you, but we will respect that you are the primary guard. If you need us we will be in the area."

"It's always good to have back up." Siobhan liked him too. It didn't hurt that he was hot. "Have you met Elizabeth?"

"Not yet. Jason will introduce us eventually. Right now we are just shadows." Something neither he nor Cooper minded.

"I'll leave that to him then." Siobhan nodded before entering the store. She hoped to see Cody Paul again, soon.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jason indulged himself as he walked through the Harley Davidson dealership. Nothing made him happier than being surrounded by chrome and leather. His bike back home was not an option right now. To have it shipped would be to give away their location. When it was safe he would have it sent to Italy. For Ireland he would buy another custom built bike.

After thirty minutes of him browsing an attendant came over. Jason asked to see their custom Fat Bobs. Of all the styles of Harley there were this was his personal favorite. It was a no frills powerful machine. Just what liked. He followed the clerk into another showroom.

Jason appreciated that the man didn't talk his ear off. He just let him walk around and get a feel for the workmanship. Three bikes caught his attention and he got up close and personal with each one. Looking at how the bike was built to make sure it was sturdy. His girl was going to be on the back and he needed to know the machine was safe.

In the end he found one that met his standards. He picked up a helmet for Elizabeth and drove the bike out into Dublin traffic. His next destination was only three blocks from the dealership but Jason didn't head there instead he took a tour of the city getting familiar with his bike. On clear days, which depending on the time of year could be far and few between, they would go on long rides. Jason did need to find something to do, but the main priority was that it left him time to be with Elle.

Satisfied with his purchase he hit the computer store and got them each one. Then he headed back to Kildare. He wanted to see what the crew working on his house was up to.

* * *

Elizabeth was very much enjoying the Japanese Gardens. She took a lot of pictures but also took the time to enjoy the area as well. Siobhan explained it was still early in tourist season so it wouldn't be overly crowded. Elizabeth imagined that even on a busy day the sense of tranquility she was feeling would be present.

They spent a good amount of time at the rock waterfall. The sound of running water was one that Elizabeth very much enjoyed. She did take some pictures but they mainly just sat in silence and listened. She wanted to bring Jason back to this very spot. To just sit and hold his hand. He would love it.

They also took a tour of the Horse Museum. Ireland had a long and storied history where the large animals were concerned. Elizabeth was delighted to see the O'Brien family mentioned in one of the exhibits. Not only did Johnny's family raise quality work horses, several national champions had been sired on the ranch. How proud must her friend be?

They stopped and saw some of the resident mares grazing in the field. Elizabeth didn't take any photos wanting to save that for Johnny's horses. "Can we head back to the house?" His trainer should be arriving soon.

"Sure thing." Siobhan said and they left talking about other things to do in the area.

* * *

As they approached the house they heard loud music coming from inside. Stepping into the foyer Siobhan just grinned. She knew what that meant. Elizabeth stepped forward a bit uncertain. In the living room a stunning blonde woman sat on the couch with a sketch pad in her hand.

"Chloe!" Siobhan yelled over the bass.

"Hey." The woman jumped up and turned off the music. "What brings you out this way?" She liked Vonnie and had been sad to see her go.

"I'm with my new charge." Siobhan would be happy to make the introductions if it was necessary.

"You must be Elle." Chloe smiled wide. "I called Sean earlier and he told me your name."

"Hi." Elizabeth was trying not to be star struck.

"Come in and sit down." Chloe made room on the couch. "Tell me what you've done with yourselves today."

Despite drooling over her fashions and reading her interviews in magazines Elizabeth hadn't ever heard Chloe speak. She had a very posh British accent that was wonderful. "Siobhan showed me some of Kildare."

"Did you go to the Stud & Gardens? I love it there. I designed my entire spring line last year while sitting by the waterfall." Chloe told her guest.

"That was one of my favorite spots as well." Elizabeth said grinning. She wasn't the least bit nervous. It figured that Johnny's girlfriend would be down to earth and friendly.

"I see you did some shopping as well." Chloe spied the bags at the bottom of the stairs. "I can spend hours at the Village. I thought Sean was going to cry once." She said laughing.

"I've seen that look on his face too. He went shopping with Emily and me on a couple of occasions." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"My cousin Emily, right?" Chloe cleared up.

"Yes." Elizabeth tried to not let the personal drama they were embroiled in color Chloe's impression of Emily. That would not be fair.

"You are here with Jason?" Sean had explained a bit of what was happening. That his friends were over from the states and were here to escape some drama. Elle had dimmed a bit with the mention of Emily, so Chloe changed the subject.

"Yes." Elizabeth brightened at the mention of her boyfriend. "I have no idea where he is at the moment. But since we are staying here he'll be back for dinner. You don't mind us staying do you?"

"Are you kidding, it will be lovely to have another woman about." Chloe was liking her new American friend. "What are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I was going to photograph the horses and the trainer." Elizabeth blushed a bit. "I'm exploring the medium."

"Sean said you are very talented. I'd love to see some of your photos." Chloe appreciated talent in all forms.

"Well I just started taking pictures so I don't even know if they are what you're used to seeing." Chloe worked with big name photographers. Honestly taking pictures of models didn't interest Elizabeth but fashion photographers needed to have skill. The designer was used to people who knew how to coax the best image from their equipment.

"I'd still like to see them." Chloe smiled. She believed in encouraging up and coming talent. If the photos were any good, and something told her they were, she'd be happy to drop a word to some of her friends who owned galleries. "Is that your sketch pad?" She pointed across the room. Coming into the room she had spied the book and since it wasn't hers she was curious.

"It is. I've only done a few sketches since we arrived. I filled up the another one so Jason got me that one." Elizabeth explained.

"I've been eyeing it up since I arrived. I didn't peek. I hate it when folks look at my work without permission, but now that you're here I'd like to see." Chloe could be a bit pushy at times, and with her being a well-known person was used to getting her way. She knew the book had been used because it no longer laid flat.

"Sure." Elizabeth was more confident in her sketches. Getting up she retrieved the pad and brought it over. There were only five pieces of art inside but she'd love to have Chloe's opinion.

"Let's see." Chloe flipped open the lid. "It the Duncan fabric shop." She exclaimed delighted. "Elle, this is amazing."

"Look, she's even got the cat in the window." Siobhan was looking over Chloe's shoulder.

"I swear that beast hasn't moved in years." The designer said laughing. "When I first moved to Dublin for school, I used to buy my swatches and such from Duncan's. You've captured it beautifully." For someone so young Elle was very talented.

"We were sitting in a pub across the street and the shop just called to me." Elizabeth had been delighted by the entire section of Main Street that she could see.

Chloe flipped the page. "Has Sean seen this one?" It's was a sketch of her boyfriend's Tesla. The bright orange leapt from the page making the car seem like it would drive off the paper.

"No, I did it the first night we arrived." Elizabeth didn't think he would be interested.

The next page had one of the horses on the paddock. "I damned near hear him sighing. How do you achieve such animation with pencils?"

"Shading." Elizabeth explained. "I've been experimenting with layering the pencil over charcoal."

"That's bloody brilliant." Chloe would frame any one of these. Picture number four was a rendering of the barn, but it was number five that made Chloe hum low. "Who is this?"

"He is a sexy beast." Siobhan laughed when Elizabeth blushed a bit. The guard had thought so this morning.

"I think that's a great description." Chloe said nodding.

Elizabeth laughed as well. "That's Jason." He had been sleeping.

"True to life?" Chloe asked the guard.

"Yeah. Jason is not at all bad to look at, neither is Johnny. The other one annoyed me so I don't remember him so fondly." Siobhan would let that go eventually.

"Francis is over protective, he didn't mean any harm." Elizabeth defended her friend. She wanted everyone to get along.

"Vonnie will get over it." Chloe assured Elle. "I would love to get Jason in some of my clothes and in front of the camera."

That made Elizabeth laugh really hard. "I don't think so. Jason very much likes his blue jeans and he's not going to put up with someone slathering him with make up to take his picture." But she would pay good money to see that.

"Sounds like Sean. When we first met I tried to get him to model for me. The man is gorgeous." Chloe said fanning herself. She missed simple girl talk.

"That he is, and he knows it too." Elizabeth said giving Chloe a knowing look that her new friend returned. "They all know it."

"I am aware of that fact. Sean seemed shocked when I didn't fall at his feet." Chloe smiled to remember it. "I made him work at bit."

"I'm sure that you are worth it." Elizabeth grinned. Yes, Chloe was just what Johnny needed.

"I like you Elle McCarthy. Let's put on our wellies and go see the horses." Chloe said rising. "After we will come back for tea and see what's for supper."

"If you ladies are staying on the grounds I'll make myself scarce." Siobhan wasn't needed.

"You are welcome to come along." Elizabeth didn't want the guard to feel left out. "I'm not going to be leaving the property, but there's no need for you to rush off."

"I'm not a big fan of horses." Siobhan admitted. They scared her to death. "That's why I hung back a bit at the Stud."

"Oh. I can take pictures another time." Elizabeth wanted to be a good host.

"Its fine, I've got some things I need to take care of." Siobhan wanted to see if she could learn anything about Jason's guys since they would be working together. If they had worked for more than a few years, and she guessed they had, they would have reputations. She was guessing that they were good, Morgan wouldn't put anything less on his girlfriend. His reputation preceded him. In fact she had been surprised that he was so young.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? I promise we can make it into Dublin this time." Elizabeth said poking fun at herself.

"Unless something else catches your eye." Siobhan said laughing.

"Maybe you should blind fold me." Elizabeth figured the odds of her getting distracted were pretty high.

"Dublin's not going anywhere, we'll get there." The guard chuckled.

"I will sweeten the pot." Chloe said as they shrugged into their jackets. "Come to Dublin and I'll show you my workroom then we'll go to lunch."

"Deal." Elizabeth wasn't going to pass that opportunity up.

"I'm not going in for a few days." Chloe explained. She wanted to relax some. "So that will give you time to explore the area."

"Like I said earlier. I take you where you want to go. Just let me know." Siobhan waved and walked to her car as the other two ladies headed over to one of the rigs.

* * *

Chloe visited with horses while Elizabeth snapped her photographs. Being an artist herself Chloe enjoyed watching her new friend immerse herself in her craft. She had entered that zone where it was just her and the subject of her attention.

The trainer didn't pay much attention to his audience but was focused on putting the horse through its paces.

When she was finished Elizabeth wandered off to find Chloe. She found the older woman in the second barn to visiting with the colts and fillies.

"Is there anything cuter than a baby horse?" Chloe asked as Elizabeth approached.

"Puppies are pretty darn cute." Elizabeth said coming closer. "But yeah baby horses are irresistible." They were standing in front of one of the yearling. Looking up she read the name and saw that Chloe was petting Grace, and the eight month old was lapping up the attention.

"You would think that from the way the horses reacted that they never got any attention." Harry Silver, the head groom said as he walked in. "It time for their treats want to hand them out."

"Sure." Elizabeth would love nothing more.

"Here you go. One each ladies." The older man said grinning. He figured they ladies would like spoiling the horses. He knew Chloe often snuck them sugar cubes.

Elizabeth took the bucket filled with apples and they moved from stall to stall. Harry told her each horses name, age, and a little about their heritage. He also told her what they were earmarked for. While most had already begun training for their future jobs some like Grace were still enjoying being young.

"Thanks Harry." Chloe said when they reached the last horse.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth echoed. "How is Lass doing?"

"Good, the vet was out this morning. I'm thinking before the end of the week she'll birth us a new colt or filly." He told the ladies as he walked them to the rig.

"Johnny said I can come watch." Elizabeth didn't want to be in the way.

"I'll call up to house." Harry promised. "Watching a new life come into the world is one of the most amazing things you'll ever see."

"I can vouch for that. I've seen it countless times and it still makes me cry." Chloe told Elizabeth. "Let's get back to the house. I'm guessing our guys are waiting."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said hopping into the passenger seat. She was looking forward to hearing how Jason spent his day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

A/N: Hi All! I need to take a minute to correct my screw up. Before I posted Viva I said the order of the stories would be light and then dark. At the time I was still writing Hello and wasn't sure when is would be done. I was anticipating posting a story titled After the Storm next. However I finished Hello sooner than expected and decided to finish posting that first. I should have mentioned that to you guys. Some of you are concerned the gentler vibe I have going in Hello is suddenly going to disappear. It won't. There is some mild violence ahead as we wrap up the Spencer/Cassadine story line, but the story never gets dark. So I'm sorry I didn't clear that up. I will try to be clearer in the future. For the record everyone who asked was very polite. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Chloe was right the guys were home and Elizabeth spied a bike. She figured it was Johnny's. Sighing a little she went into the house, she missed riding on Jason's bike. You would think that they could just borrow Johnny's, but back in Port Charles Elizabeth had learned that the guys were very possessive of their bikes. Cars could be passed around no problem but they didn't ride each others Harleys. Maybe Jason could rent one she thought as she pulled of her wellingtons.

"A tip for when you move into your own place, not that I'm rushing you out." Chloe hastily added. "Get yourself a wooden shoe rack for by the doors, front and back. Keep some house shoes there. That way when you come in from the outside and take off your wellies you have something for your feet. Barefoot is not the way to go in the country unless you have lament heated flooring." Which her guy did not. The floors were original to house which meant they were over a hundred years old. He wasn't wrecking them.

"That is a good tip." Elizabeth would remember that.

"You can borrow a pair of mine." Chloe kept several by both doors. "The men folk are most likely in the living room."

"So you really do have afternoon tea at four every day?" Elizabeth asked her hostess. Lila did.

Chloe looked over at her friend and smiled. "Yup. It's a nice break. Tea and cakes. We'll have to take you to a fancy tea in Dublin."

"I've been." Elizabeth said smiling. "Lila took me. It was wonderful so I wouldn't mind going again."

"It'll give us an excuse to put on a pretty dress. I'm sure our guys would love that." Chloe knew just the dress for Elizabeth. "There they are."

All three men stood. "Hey babe." Johnny gave Chloe a kiss when she got close enough. He had missed her. "I see you found Elle. This is Francis Corelli, and that is your cousin Jason." Johnny knew once Chloe saw Jason there was no point in lying about who he was or his last name. His eyes would give it away.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jason. Lila speaks very well of you." Chloe loved her chats with Lila, they didn't do it often enough. She also took a moment to compare him to the portrait. Elizabeth had done him justice.

"It's nice to meet you." Jason putting his arm around Elizabeth as she csme closer. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did. We never made it past Kildare though." Elizabeth sat in the chair Jason held out. When both ladies were seated the guys sat too. Jason poured Elizabeth a mug of tea and passed her the milk.

"Most Americans I know take their tea with sugar and lemon." Chloe said watching Elizabeth fix hers.

"I like it that way too. But both Lila and Johnny use milk and I got into the habit." Elizabeth liked experiencing new cultures. She never dreamed she would be doing it first hand with Jason.

"I asked my housekeeper to make chocolate chip scones." Johnny grinned.

"My favorite." Chloe helped herself to one.

"I love anything chocolate." Elizabeth told her new friend taking one as well. Jason passed which wasn't surprising. He didn't really do sweets.

"I like you more with each passing minute." Chloe turned to Johnny. "Have you seen the sketch Elle, who I'm guessing has a last name that isn't McCarthy, did of your Tesla?" Chloe smiled to take the sting out of her remark. When she realized Elle was from Port Charles she figured her Jason was Jason Morgan.

"No, I'll have to have a look." Johnny liked a lot of Liz's art. He didn't respond to the last name remark.

"So Francis." Chloe didn't want to ignore her other guest. She was already getting the vibe that Jason didn't talk much. She would respect that. "What did you do to Siobhan?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "I questioned whether she was good enough to be with Liz. I stepped on her feelings which wasn't intentional." He could admit that. "But it had nothing to do with her gender." Which was true. Francis knew some very capable female bodyguards. "I don't trust Elle to just anyone."

He was possessive but Chloe noted that Jason didn't mind. "You could always tag along and check her out first hand." Chloe said with a soft chuckle.

"Behave." Johnny said knowing Chloe was causing trouble. "If Siobhan and Francis kill each other that will leave Elle unprotected." Which wasn't true but it did make everyone at the table laugh.

"Is she really that good?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Francis was outstanding.

"Yes, she really is." Johnny said grinning.

"So what did you do today?" Jason wanted to know.

Elizabeth gave him her impression of Kildare. Through her descriptions the town came to life for him. He could see the buildings without any problems but after listening to her he would see more details and appreciate the workmanship more. Traveling with Elizabeth was wonderful. She took such joy in every place they visited and it made the experience that much richer for him.

"You should visit England while you are here. You can go see the birthplace of the Morgan line." Chloe would love to give Elle a tour of the manor. "In about a month the grounds will be in full bloom. Take your camera there will be plenty to photograph."

"That sounds lovely, but I don't know if we planned to visit England." Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"We don't have a set itinerary. I'm sure we can find time to see the estate." Jason wasn't that interested in meeting more family though.

"My family is from England as well. At least the one part of it is. I don't think we have any manors though." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Would you like to find out?" Chloe loved genealogy. "We could start a search today."

"Hold off on that for now." Was all Johnny said. It was all he needed to say. Now was not the time to draw attention to Elizabeth. So the trip to England was best put on hold as well. Or at least to the Morgan family holdings.

With tea finished Jason stood up. "I have a surprise for you." He said smiling down at Elizabeth.

"Really? Is that how you spent your day?" He had been silent during tea. That didn't surprise her. He didn't talk much around people he didn't know well. Even though Chloe was family, and Johnny's girl, Jason would need to warm up to her.

"Pretty much." He said holding out his hand to help her up. "We'll be back for supper." He told Johnny.

* * *

Hand in hand they went back outside, after Elizabeth donned her wellingtons again. Jason noted she was dressing like a local and thought she looked cute. Siobhan really was very good at her job, by dressing native Elizabeth stuck out less. Cody had already run Siobhan by the time they met up at the shops. He only confirmed what Johnny had told them. Elizabeth was in good hands.

He took her over to the bike. "I got some transportation."

Clapping and bouncing Elizabeth gave him a bright smile. "Are we going for a long ride?"

"Not tonight. I'm not familiar with the roads yet so we won't do much riding after dark for the time being. Let me explore a bit." Jason was just being cautious, Johnny would tell him if there was any place he needed to avoid. "Now we are going up the road."

"Okay." She didn't care where they ended up. She was with him and that was all that mattered.

Jason straddled the bike and started the engine. "Hop on." He told her. When her arms came around him he smiled wide. He'd missed that feeling. He took them up the road to the new house.

"Jason it's lovely." She said as she dismounted. "Is this ours?" There really wasn't any other reason for them to be here.

"Yeah. I bought it this afternoon. I was thinking for the next few years we might make Ireland home and do short trips to Italy. We can travel through the different regions and you can tell me where you want to eventually settle although I already have a villa in Naples." Jason explained.

She knew he wanted them here for safety reasons. "I like the sound of that. My dream was to see Italy with you." She said walking over and hugging him. "I'm not disappointed that we will be living here." She knew he felt he was letting her down. "I like it here. I like being close to Johnny and Chloe. If we never move full time to Italy I'm okay with that." He had already done so much for her she didn't want him feeling bad.

"We will see how things shake out. We can spend part of the year here and part there." Jason suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. But right now we are here so show me our new house." She said smiling.

* * *

Johnny's home was more in the manor style this house was more like a cottage. A large cottage. From the exterior it made her think of fairy tales. Like it was a bigger version of the house Red Riding Hoods Grandmother might live in. The outside of the house was cobblestone and a large wooden door awaited them. The windows were large which would let in lots of sunlight and they all had shutters.

"It's two stories." Jason said coming behind her and wrapping her in his arms. "Four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Living room, a large middle room which I think is a dining room, and a large kitchen with space for a table. Those are the traditional roles but we can do whatever we like."

"Are there walls between the rooms?" Elizabeth wanted something open.

"Why don't you look inside and you can see for yourself." Jason figured that would be best.

Stepping into the cool interior Elizabeth found herself getting excited. This would be their first home together and she was looking forward to the life they would build. "It's wonderful." She said in a hushed tone. They had a short foyer already lined with a shoe box and hooks. Stepping out of their boots they moved into main portion of the house.

From the front room you could see straight back into the kitchen. There was a half wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the downstairs but if she was cooking she could still see everyone else. "The floors are wonderful."

"The last owner refinished them. Like at Johnny's they are original to the house. Which is three hundred years old." He knew she would like that.

She peeked in closets and the utility room, just off the kitchen. The back door was located here along with another shoe rack and more hooks. "The bedrooms are on the second floor?"

"Over here it's the first floor. We are on the ground floor now." Jason said teaching her the lingo.

"Okay." Elizabeth would remember that. "Let's go see the first floor then."

She was so cute. He followed her up and watched as she peeked into the three spare bedrooms before entering the master suite. This room had its own private bathroom with a tub. "This closet is huge."

"Robes." He corrected grinning.

"Okay." Elizabeth said laughing.

"There is also a study, down the hall." Jason pointed and when she went to see he again followed.

"This will make a wonderful office for you." Elizabeth could see it in her mind and then realized that the type of furniture she was envisioning might not be used here. "Johnny's things are antiques."

"Some are and some are new. He or Chloe can tell us where to shop." Jason didn't want her stressing over making things perfect. "Look out the window." From the study you saw the front part of the property.

"I never looked out our bedroom window." Elizabeth realized and led him back to that space. From here she could see a small outbuilding and a barn. There was also a stream. "How much is ours?"

"One hundred acres." Which was further than they could see. "Johnny is our only neighbor and I don't think he'll mind if you wander onto his property. I thought that small building could be your studio. If that won't work there are three other buildings to choose from. We can also build something." He was considering that anyway. Elizabeth needed room for a computer set up now that she was doing photography too.

"I'm sure it will be fine. This is wonderful Jason thank you." Elizabeth couldn't wait to decorate. "I wonder if Chloe will give me her opinion."

"I'm sure she would love too. She is after all a designer." Jason pointed out.

"I'm going into Dublin to visit her workroom." She told him. "After maybe Siobhan can show me some furniture stores." She knew he didn't really care how she decorated. "Do we have a cellar?"

"Yes, but it's small and unfinished." Jason explained.

"For storing food items. I've always wanted to learn how to can. Could we have a green house?" She could grow vegetables and herbs for them to use.

"Baby, we can have whatever you like." Jason assured her. "Any interior changes should be made now before we move in, exterior ones can happen at any point."

"I can't wait to move into our home." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jason said kissing her once more. They would be safe and happy here.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 20

They returned to the house to find their friends in the parlor. "So did you like the house?" Johnny asked knowing Liz would love anything Jason bought her.

"Where is it?" Chloe hoped it was close.

"Down the road." Elizabeth said sitting next to the designer. "It's perfect."

"That is a lovely home. I knew the previous owners. A lovely couple." Chloe told Elizabeth. "They have been married for sixty five years, they just moved to Spain to be closer to their youngest child." Chloe was working a piece of fabric.

"That sounds like a wonderful place to make a home. Chloe, what are you doing?" Elizabeth was fascinated, it appeared that her friend was making lace.

"I'm tatting." Chloe was working on a new design.

"It looks like lace." Elizabeth said leaning closer to get a better look.

"It is." Chloe explained. "I'm needle tatting. Traditionally a shuttle is used, but I never quite got the hang of that technique. I could show you how." She offered.

"Really?" Elizabeth could sew, knit, and crochet. She was always looking to learn something new.

"Sure thing." The designer reached into the basket at her feet and pulled out a spare needle and a piece of silk blend. "Now don't get frustrated if it takes you a bit."

"Okay." Elizabeth knew it took practice to master any craft.

"Hold your thread like this." Chloe demonstrated and Liz copied. "Okay you are going to pass the fabric through the needle." Chloe then showed Liz the necessary steps to make the knot that formed the lace. She did it twice more. "Ready to try?"

"I think so." Elizabeth followed the steps and made a flawless knot.

"Well hell." Chloe said laughing. "It took me weeks to do that right."

"You're a good teacher." Elizabeth said making more knots.

"Bollocks. I'm a lousy teacher." The designer laughed. "She like this with everything?" She asked Jason.

"If it involves art, yes." He was grinning watching his girl.

"Can you sew?" Chloe asked watching as Liz quickly made square of lace.

"Don't answer that." Johnny warned laughing. "She'll have you working at the shop."

"I can sew, but I prefer to knit." Elizabeth answered her friend. "I'll have to make some sweaters since it gets cold. Duncan's has wool right?"

"Yes." Chloe inspected the lace, it was very well done. "Let's use Sean's computer I want to see your pictures." She was being pushy again.

"Actually I got you one of your own. Wait here." Jason dashed up to their room and quickly returned. "Here you go." He wanted to see the pictures too.

"Okay, how do I do this?" Elizabeth looked to Jason. In no time he had her hooked up and the pictures downloaded.

"Let have a look." Chloe requested.

"Here goes nothing." Elizabeth clicked on the first image. "That's the Cathedral in New Brunswick."

Jason nodded. Elizabeth moved through more images explaining them as she went. When they got to the Red Clay road shots Chloe made her slow down. She closely examined each frame. The living history scenes from Nova Scotia got the same treatment.

"Elle these are extraordinary." Chloe said smiling. "I thought you were learning the medium?"

"I am, I've never had a camera like this before. I'm still not sure about the lens but I'm getting there." Elizabeth was just happy that most of the pictures weren't fuzzy.

"Let's see the Stud and Gardens." Chloe prompted.

"I went a bit nuts there." Elizabeth admitted. She had taken well over one hundred pictures.

"Let's see." Chloe pointed to the picture of the bridge. "Start there."

"Be nice." Johnny told his girl.

"Are you seeing these Sean?" Chloe asked him.

"I am. I know that she is talented." He said shrugging. He spent time at her studio while guarding her.

"Talented doesn't even begin to touch on it. I would like to set you up with the director of the Stud. He is looking to do a book and these photographs are amazing." Chloe was on the board.

"For books like that won't they want an experienced photographer?" Selling her pictures had never even occurred to her.

"No they will want someone who works cheap." Chloe grinned. "You will work cheap because you are unknown, but that will not last for long. Open that one." It was of the waterfall. "Lovely. You have a naturally discerning eye."

"Advertising that she is here is not the best idea right now." Francis pointed out.

"The book will not be out until next year." Chloe told them. "Whatever the problem is you will have solved it by then."

"How do you know there's a problem?" Jason asked his cousin.

"Johnny assigned Siobhan to Elle." Chloe said as if it explained everything. "Plus there is the fact that no one knows Jason Morgan is in Ireland. I know who you are Jason and I know that your being here should make waves, if no other reason than you are a Quartermaine. Not a peep." She looked at the three men. "I figure if you are going to such great lengths to hide your presence it must be our girl here you are protecting."

"Smart and pretty, is there any wonder I fell for her." Johnny said shaking his head. He couldn't get anything past his girl.

"Someone may be trying to kill me." Elizabeth said quietly. "And my real name is Elizabeth.

"I'm sure that our menfolk will handle that." Chloe had faith in Johnny. "In the meantime we need to start picking pictures to submit to the board. Also we need to come up with a penname. Not what you are using now of course."

"You're good at that." Elizabeth smiled wide.

"I'm British we rally to a cause better than anyone else." Chloe patted her friend's shoulder. "We will look at more of the pictures tomorrow and then we'll go to the house to start decorating. You have ideas right?"

"A ton of ideas, I'd love your opinion." Elizabeth admitted.

"Wonderful, because I love to give it." Chloe said laughing. While the guys dealt with the threat she would make sure Elizabeth stayed happy.

* * *

"Chloe is a whirlwind." Elizabeth said flopping back on the bed.

"Chloe is pushy." Jason wasn't sure that he liked his cousin. He had enough pushy with Carly.

"No she isn't." Elizabeth rolled so that she lying across her boyfriend. "I won't let her steamroll me. Do you think I can sell my pictures?"

"I believe you can do anything." Jason was her biggest supporter. "If you liked to try then go for it. We can have Francis create a new set of identification for you." He said laughing.

Elizabeth just moaned. "No thank you. I shudder to think what horrible name he would come up with. I know you have one more set of identification left and I hope we don't need to use it."

Jason leaned up and stole a kiss. "You want to shower first?"

"Yeah, I do." Elizabeth had a surprise planned for Jason and if she showered first while he was in the bathroom she could get ready. Elizabeth took her turn coming out in her normal sleepwear, but when Jason turned on the shower she rummaged through her bags to find what she was looking for. Item in hand she took a deep breath and started to get ready.

* * *

Jason stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. His girl was standing next to the bed in a short nightgown of green silk. It had thin straps and dipped low enough that the tops of her breasts showed. It was short, stopping mid-thigh and his eyes roamed the length of her legs. A smile came to his face as he took her in. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled too. "I saw this in one of the shops today and I thought that you might like it. I've never worn anything pretty for you." She was blushing slightly.

Jason didn't need her in fancy lingerie to get turned on, but he got that now was not the time to mention that. She had made the effort so now was the time to let her know he appreciated that. Appreciated her thinking of him. Looking down he realized he was in sweats. "I wish I had something nice to wear for you." Yes he could make more of an effort.

"I like you in sweats." She hadn't meant to make him feel bad. "I know you don't really care what I wear to bed, I just thought you would like something different." She read Cosmo, the articles were very insightful. She didn't want him getting bored.

"I like you in whatever you choose to wear." He said coming closer. "This is very pretty." He said as he walked over to where she was standing. "I like you in green."

Stretching up she kissed him. He leaned forward so that she wouldn't have to be up on her toes. For long moments they kissed as his hands slid across the smooth material. While the short slip was nice it was also frustrating because it kept her from feeling his hands on her skin. She moaned in equal parts delight and irritation. Pulling her mouth away she kissed the underside of his jaw and began a slow journey down his body.

Jason stood still with his eyes closed and just enjoyed the attention that his girl was giving him. The fact that she was feeling confident enough to explore his body showed she had grown more comfortable with her sexual side. He wasn't sure how far Elizabeth wanted to take this, but he would let her do whatever she wanted.

His mind came back to the present when he felt her hands on the waist band of his sweats. She pushed and they pooled around his ankles. As he watched she sank down to her knees and he moaned harshly. When she licked her lips his cock twitched in anticipation of feeling her mouth on him.

The first night they had made love she had explored this part of Jason with her hand. But she hadn't actually looked at him, now she was. From her knees she raised her eyes to his and saw want. He wanted her and he wanted her to do this for him. "I want to make you come. Will you let me?" She asked softly.

He was supposed to speak now? All the blood in his body was in his groin. His cock got harder, which shouldn't be possible, at her soft request. Instead of speaking he just nodded.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong." She spoke letting her hands slide up his legs.

"Whatever you do will be perfect." Jason assured her.

"Let's get on the bed." Elizabeth suggested. When they did she started out simply running her finger from the base of the shaft to the top of the head. When she circled the crown Jason bucked his hips groaning long and low. He liked that, she would be sure to remember it. Elizabeth turned her attention to his testicles next. When she palmed them she was surprised at how cool they felt and how heavy they were. She squeezed gently and Jason grunted. Another check in the like column.

While still cupping him she leaned forward and kissed his now purple tipped shaft. In the article she had read it stated that many men liked to have their testes massaged while they received a blow job. Since she was a multi-tasking pro that shouldn't be a problem Elizabeth thought. She'd also read that men loved having their entire penis swallowed, while that gave her some pause seeing how big he was she was willing to give it a try.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could Elizabeth took Jason in all the way to the back of her throat and promptly gagged.

* * *

Jason was lying on the bed, with the blanket clinched in his fists. He was doing two things. One he was doing his best to keep his hands off of Elizabeth. She wanted to pleasure him and he was going to let her. The second was trying not to come too soon. But having her touch him like this was something he fantasized about so he was barely hanging on.

When she touched his cock he had to grit his teeth and count backwards from one hundred just to keep from embarrassing himself. She took her time learning every single inch of his cock and balls. Just when he reached the end of his patience she opened wide and tried to swallow him whole. The muscles that control the gag reflex cinched around the top of his shaft as she gagged. It was a less than pleasant feeling, but more than that he was worried about Elizabeth. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She felt like crawling under the bed. Three seconds into the blowjob and she'd completely ruined it.

"What happened?" He was sitting next to her now cupping her face.

"I, um, don't think I can fit the whole thing in my mouth." Elizabeth felt like such an idiot. The article said to relax and breathe through her nose. She'd done all that and it still went wrong.

For a minute Jason was speechless. "I don't expect you to swallow my entire cock. This isn't a porn movie; whatever you feel comfortable doing is fine. Not to mention that this is your first time out, so I kind of figured that you might have a little trouble."

"But what I read said that men like to have everything swallowed." She told him.

He lifted her head so that he could see her face. "You don't need a book to know what to do when we are together."

"But I don't want you to be disappointed." She whispered.

"The world's sexiest woman is in bed with me, about to bestow upon me the honor of her very first blow job. And then I hope you'll let me return the favor. There's no way that I'll be disappointed." Jason kissed her gently. "We can try on a different night." He offered.

"I want to do this tonight. I dreamed about it." She told him with a small smile.

"Really. Tell me about these dreams." Jason encouraged.

"I could show you instead." She answered running her hand from his chest until she was cupping his penis. "Jason?"

"Yeah, baby?" He said on a growl Elizabeth was pumping his shaft making it hard to concentrate.

"Will you touch me? You didn't touch me earlier and I missed it." Elizabeth asked as she leaned over and licked around the crown.

When she started sucking she felt Jason's fingers move through her hair just before he cupped the back of her head. She looked up to find he had his head tipped back and his eyes shut tight. Even if she was inexperienced it was clear that he liked what she was doing.

Elizabeth concentrated on breathing and sucking. She knew that the head of the penis was the most sensitive area on a man's body. And she followed Jason's cues. When he moaned she stayed put, when he flinched she stopped and when she felt pressure from his hand she let him guide her. It didn't take long at all for him to reach his breaking point. She felt Jason pull her hair slightly just as his penis swelled even further in her mouth.

He couldn't come in her mouth. He wanted to but this first time he felt that he shouldn't. He knew his lady well and if she had trouble swallowing her self-esteem would take another hit. Having her finish him with her hand would not in any way diminish this for him. Jason pulled gently until Elizabeth let him slip free. "Use your hand." He told her as his hand covered hers and showed her how.

Stroking just as instructed Elizabeth watched as he threw back his head and howled out his release. Ropes of white semen covered her hand as his hips bucked once then twice. She kept her hand moving until he told her to stop. Not sure what to do she simply waited until Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. "Baby, that was fucking incredible."

"Even without me finishing?" Elizabeth would have done that for him.

"It was perfect. Come here." When she leaned forward he kissed her gently. "Let me get cleaned up and then it'll be your turn." He slid off the bed and padded into the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 21

She had a cloth by the bed and used that to clean her hand. It had gone well she thought to herself. Jason had liked the lingerie and he enjoyed having her mouth on him. With practice she would get better. The door to the bathroom opened and she looked over. Jason had no problem with nudity. She wasn't totally there just yet but she was thinking she would be soon. He did not hide that he enjoyed looking at her body.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and simply looked at her. He still had moments where he stopped amazed that she had come with him. The day Lucky returned from the dead Jason's world had crashed. He thought for sure he would lose her. It was then that he had to stop hiding from the fact that he had really strong feelings for Elizabeth. Now she was his and that made him feel like the most fortunate man on the planet.

While he stood there watching her Elizabeth pulled the slip over her head. She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. She reached for the blankets meaning to slide under them.

"Don't." He said stopping her. Placing a knee on the bed he reached forward and snagged her ankle. With his eyes on hers he pulled her toward him until she was lying flat on the bed. Then he crawled forward until he was over her. His eyes searched hers looking for signs that this bothered her when he saw none he dipped his head. "My turn." He said softly before kissing her.

She knew what he intended. "You don't have to."

"I have been dying to taste you again." He told her on a husky whisper. "Did you not like it?" Some woman didn't.

"I did." She answered giving him another shy smile.

"Good." Jason kissed her neck letting his mouth move slowly down her body. He sucked on her nipples before blowing across them. As he watched the peaks tightened further and he heard her gasp. He continued moving lower, kissing her belly button and making her writhe, until he came to her center. Slowly and gently he parted her legs throwing one over his shoulder so he would have room. Turning his head he kissed her silky thigh before turning his attention to the heart of her. He kissed her mound before stretching out and loving her. "So sweet." He murmured against her sensitive skin. He sucked her tight bead into his mouth and gently grazed her with his teeth. He felt her small hand tugging on his hair and relished the small sting. Dipping lower he loved her with his tongue and she came moaning his name.

It wasn't enough. He realized that no matter how much she gave he would always want more. He lapped at her gently until her hips began to move again with the pleasure he was giving her. Adding his fingers he once again pulled her tight flesh into his mouth and she exploded once more. He stayed with her until she pushed against his head. Moving over her he kissed her knowing she would be able to taste herself on him. "Feel good?" He asked stretching out beside her.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. He was hard against her tummy again. Considering how big her orgasm had been she should be satisfied. "Do you still want to make love?"

"I always want to make love with you." He told her grinning. "You make me hornier than I've ever been in my life." He admitted. Jason had dated a lot of women but he hadn't slept with most of them like people thought. Being with Robin and then Carly had taught him the difference between sex and true intimacy. Having the chance to love Elizabeth gave him both.

"I want you a lot too." She admitted. "After I got hurt I would hear other girls talk about being with their boyfriends. I couldn't understand why they liked it or wanted it so much. I never thought I would understand. Even before Lucky died the fear was bigger than the want. Does that make sense?" She asked needing him to understand how she felt.

"It does. All you knew was pain and fear." Jason ran his hand down her arm until he could link their fingers.

"Exactly. I don't know if I can ever make you understand how it felt. If I can make you understand what having that done to me did. You get me better than anyone ever has, but even you don't understand that part of me." She looked up and seeing he got it continued. "I felt so helpless. When Lucky came back I felt the same way." She shifted closer and his arms came around her tighter. "I was scared I was going to freeze up that first night we were together, but deep inside me I knew that if I did you wouldn't get angry. The way you put me first gave me the courage to be with you." Looking up she smiled. "Now I get what those girls were talking about."

She left him in awe was all he could think. Elizabeth had been so young when she was hurt. It would have been understandable if she never let another man near her, but she had found the courage to heal and move past the trauma. Despite what everyone else thought Jason didn't see Lucky as having been the reason Elizabeth got better. She was able to be here like this with him because she was strong. Stronger than anyone else he'd ever known. "I'm proud of you." He said kissing her temple.

She wiggled against him and his erection which had softened a bit returned. "Can we make love now?"

Instead of answering her with words he kissed her and gently rolled her to her back. Coming over her he reached into the nightstand for a condom. When he was sheathed he moved between her legs and lined them up. "I will love you all of my life Elizabeth." He said pushing inside her until he was as deep as he could get. Until her body had welcomed all of him.

"My Jason, my love." Elizabeth whispered looking into his eyes. When he pulled back and pushed forward again she moved her hips in time with his thrust. They didn't rush but instead loved one another slowly. "More." She whispered as she pulled him down to receive her kiss.

He groaned into her mouth as he increased his pace. When he felt her ankles lock against his back he groaned again. This position let him slide deeper inside her snug channel. He could feel her internal muscles pulse around him and knew she was close. "I don't want it to end." He whispered.

"It won't." She promised him. "Not ever." She said arching as her climax rolled through her.

"Elizabeth." Her name fell from his lips as his release took him over and he gave her his heart.

* * *

Jason woke the next morning to an empty bed. Sitting up he looked around and realized the Elizabeth wasn't in the room at all. He took a quick shower and jogged down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, where everyone ate breakfast and lunch he saw Johnny and Francis but not Elizabeth. It didn't even occur to him to look for Chloe. "Where is she?" Jason asked frowning.

"Good morning to you too." Johnny grinned at his friend. "I slept well, thank you for asking. How was your night?"

"Where is she?" Jason just repeated.

"I sold her to a human slave trader I know." Johnny was enjoying this. It wasn't often he saw Jason nervous.

Francis just laughed. "She, Chloe, and Siobhan are over at your house." He said taking pity on his friend.

"You could have just said so." Jason glared at Johnny. Looking at the clock he saw it wasn't even eight yet. "When did they leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. Liz asked us to not bother you. I figured you had a long night." Johnny smirked. He and Chloe had passed a wonderful evening. Soundproofing all the bedrooms was the best idea he had after moving in.

Jason just flipped him off as he went to get a cup of coffee. "So what is the plan for today?"

Francis just looked at Johnny. "I have some news from Port Charles."

"Okay." Jason came over to the table and sat down. "Let's have it."

"Emily and Nikolas got married last night. It was a pretty lavish affair out on Spoon Island. Helena was in attendance." Francis told the two men. He had been starting to fill Johnny in when they heard Jason on the stairs.

"That is pretty fucking bold of her." Jason said shocked. "Did Luke put in an appearance?"

"No." Francis didn't know how they did it, but two of Jason's guys were at the ceremony. If he had to guess he would say Lila managed that. "But Helena and Laura got into it on one of the private balconies. Laura went after the Cassadine matriarch for what she did to Lucky. Helena of course denied the accusations. They had to be separated." Francis sipped his coffee before continuing. "Nikolas took Emily out of Port Charles last night. After the reception, they are on their honeymoon. Want to guess where?"

"Italy?" Jason and Johnny said at the same time.

"Naples to be precise." Francis said frowning.

"Does he think I'm that stupid? The fact that I own a villa there is well known." That was why they weren't there. "He is still looking for Elizabeth."

"Yes." Francis told them the rest of the news. "Laura is dead. Her neck was snapped."

"Lucky?" Johnny asked his friend.

"No one knows. Neither he nor Helena have been seen since the newly married couple left. Laura took a fall from one of the precipices. Her death was enough to lure Luke away from the house and over to the island. If Helena took Lucky she did it then." Francis was now at the part Jason really wouldn't like. "Carly is also missing."

"Carly?" Jason asked frowning. "Would Helena take her?"

"And if so why?" Johnny was also frowning. "Or could it be Sonny?"

"It isn't Sonny, as the person who admitted Carly he was contacted. Alexis now has more guards, which leads me to believe that he was not involved in Carly's disappearance. That he is in fact worried Helena is going to go after Alexis too." Francis explained what he had been told.

"The only reason Helena would take Carly is if the older woman thought Carly could lead her to you." Johnny said pointing at Jason. "When Helena realizes that isn't true another body will turn up. Can Carly find you?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I never told her you are still alive and I know for a fact we don't have any more tracking devices on us." Jason had gone so far as to get them new everything, including watches. They did that before leaving Amsterdam.

"Helena's main weapon is Lucky." Francis spoke up. "It is unclear whether or not she is seeking Elizabeth or is simply using the brainwashed boy against Luke. Assuming she has him. I do know that the choice of honeymoon destination was Emily's. Lila tried to talk her out of it, but your sister insisted on going."

That made Jason frown again. "I'm going to pull my guys from Port Charles and send them to watch Emily." He hated to have to do that but he no longer trusted his sister.

"Lila agrees." Francis had talked to the older woman early this morning. "She is worried about what your sister is doing."

"It could be just concern for her friend." Johnny argued. He didn't believe that but in order to cover all the bases someone needed to say it. They had to consider that as a reason for the Italian honeymoon just so they didn't miss anything.

"According to Nikolas, Emily only hung around Carly to make sure she wasn't anywhere close to finding Liz." Francis pointed out.

It didn't feel right to Jason. "My men will follow them and make a report. When is Laura's funeral. It will look odd if Lucky doesn't attend."

"In a few days. I was thinking of going back." Francis could get a firsthand account of things.

"No." Jason shot that idea down. Francis didn't have to listen since he no longer worked for him but Jason knew he would. "I'm going to have to tell this to Elizabeth, and if I tell her you went back she will freak. I'd rather you move into the flat in Dublin. Between you and Johnny we should know if Helena, Lucky, Nikolas or Emily enter the country."

"I think you should move your two men to Kildare." Johnny looked at his friend. "They can act as the next line of defense. We will hold the line here. I'll have guards move into the bunkhouse." It wouldn't be the first time the ranch acted as a strong hold. "You need to tell Liz to not venture past Kildare without letting us know first."

"Does the flat have a panic room?" Francis asked Johnny.

"Yeah." He said his green eyes flat with anger. He felt like Liz was being hunted. "It has two. One in each of the bigger bedrooms."

Francis knew the rooms would be behind false walls in the closet. "I need a reason to be in Dublin." He didn't want to stick out.

"I can give you two. One will be work related. I could use you in a security capacity." Francis had the best mind Johnny knew when it came to those matters. If his friend was agreeable he could come on board full time.

"That will work." Francis would then be plugged into all the notable coming and goings. "The second reason."

"You're going to get a girlfriend." Johnny grinned. "You and Diane are about to become a couple."

"Will she agree to that?" Francis would love an opportunity to get to know the red-head better.

"I'm going to bribe her with Chloe's new line, so yeah she'll agree. I'm giving you a shot here Francis don't fuck it up." Johnny smirked. If Francis did this right the relationship would be more than pretend when the dust settled.

"Diane has a guard?" Francis didn't want to endanger her.

"Yes, and a Glock. She's a crack shot." Johnny made sure of it.

"I need to go speak with Elizabeth." Jason said rising. It sounded like his friends had matters to discuss. Johnny would tell him the final plan. All this talk of Helena and Lucky left him needing to see his girl. He just needed to lay eyes on her to know she was alright. "Call me if anything changes." Jason said as he headed out the door.

"That bitch doesn't get anywhere near Liz." Johnny said looking at Francis.

"No she doesn't." Francis agreed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

Lila sat in the parlor of the mansion that Edward had built for her. Her finest tea set was laid out between her and her guest. As the consummate hostess she would never let it show just how much distaste she had for the person she invited to afternoon tea. This wasn't a social gathering; no the reason he was here was all business. He was about to learn how badly he messed up in the choices he had made.

"You must be curious as to why I invited you here Michael." Lila started in her cultured voice that held just the slightest hint of an accent.

"I am, yes." Sonny hated to be called Michael, but he was not about to correct Jason's Grandmother. He was a man used to welding power and because of that he recognized it in others. Lila Quartermaine was a powerful woman, not just because of her social standing. No she had been in Port Charles a long time and as a result had some very powerful friends.

"You have made some very foolish choices recently and I think it's time we discuss them." Lila sipped her tea and let her blue gaze bored into Sonny's. "It's time you made amends."

"If this is about Carly." Sonny started.

"Don't you worry we will get to her." Lila let her disdain come through in her voice. "No, Michael this about your choosing to help the Spencers."

"I made a promise." Sonny was starting to sweat.

"You find it so easy to break promises in other areas of your life, yet this one you choose to honor. I'm not an idiot. I'm about as far from an idiot as you will ever meet. You are helping Luke because he has proof that you stole your territory from the Smith family." Lila said smiling.

Sonny's mouth simply fell open in shock. "Jason told you that?"

"No, my grandson is a man of his word. He doesn't break a confidence no matter how badly he is treated. I know because I'm Lila Morgan Quartermaine." The older woman said in a sweet voice. "And you are about to learn exactly what that means."

Sonny felt a shiver of fear run down his back. He felt like he was looking into Jason's eyes the night he tried to explain why he slept with Carly. An ice blue gaze that promised pain on levels you never knew existed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Michael, that in order to get your territory back from Jason you took out a loan. A loan from another family. A loan that I now hold." Lila poured herself more tea. "So if you don't make restitution for your mistakes, I'm going to take everything you own from you and leave you penniless. Then when I'm done with that I'm going to make a phone call and they will never find you."

"What do you want?" Sonny knew she wasn't lying.

Lila smiled, that was what she wanted to hear. Sonny had no idea of how far in to her he really was. By the time she was done his only choice would be retirement on his private island with his new wife, if Alexis chose to marry him. "You are going to find Lucky Spencer and Caroline Benson. When you do you will make sure they are no longer a threat to Elizabeth Webber. All you had to do was leave Lucky in Ferncliff so that he could get the help he needed. Instead you bribed a judge, one I should tell you who has a hard time keeping his mouth shut, and let Lucky go free. Now he and the Cassadine matriarch are running loose and if one hair on Elizabeth's head is harmed it will be revisited on you." Her voice was still the same sweet one he was used to hearing.

"I have no idea where they are." Sonny admitted.

"Then you need to change that." Lila said nibbling on a scone. "I think you should know that Mary Fitzhugh is a very close friend of mine. She is very fond of Jason and was not pleased that you hurt him. Do you know who she is?"

"No." Sonny said thinking he probably should.

"You really should bother to learn about the people you piss off Michael and who they are connected to. Mary is the mother of Duke Lavery who happens to also be my godson. I will get what I want or he will be paying you a visit." Lila smiled once again. "I would suggest you not waste any time. I can be a real bitch when I'm kept waiting and Duke does not like it when I'm upset."

There was nothing Sonny could say to that. The Lavery Organization was more powerful than the Corinthos Organization. Duke's reputation was on par with Jason's. He was not a man you crossed more than once. He controlled England and was allied with the head of the Irish mafia Sean O'Brien. Sonny had checked to see if Sean was related to Johnny only to learn that the last name was as common as Jones was here. So he dismissed that notion.

"I'll start looking today." Sonny assured her. He didn't bother to try to drink his tea his hand was shaking so badly that he would only spill the hot liquid.

"I expect a location in one week. No later." Lila rang the bell for Reginald signaling tea was over.

"Yes ma'am." Sonny said standing slowly before he headed for the door.

"Michael." Lila called out.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Congratulations on the baby." Lila said giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you." Sonny said anxious to get started on his search.

"Reginald, bring me the phone please." Lila requested. Reginald did as she asked and pushed the tea cart from the room. Dialing the international number she had memorized she listened while the phone rang.

"O'Brien." Johnny was smiling he loved chatting with Lila.

"I have a loan you might be interested in purchasing." The Quartermaine matriarch got right down to business.

"Really?" Johnny leaned back in his chair in his office. "Whose?"

"Sonny's." Lila told him.

"No shit." Johnny sat up straight.

"Watch you language Johnny." Lila told him.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." He apologized. "How did you get the marker from Gino Solieto?"

"I had something he wanted." Lila told the younger man. "Namely proof that he was laundering money through Mercy Hospital."

"You are a scary woman Lila." Johnny just laughed.

"Remember that and treat Chloe well." Lila laughed as well. "I gave him the proof he gave me the loan. Now I am looking for a buyer, are you interested?"

"Absolutely." Johnny was going to crush Sonny and if Jason wanted the territory he could have it back, if not Francis might want it.

"Have Diane call me." Lila really liked Johnny's lawyer. "She would be a good match for Francis."

"Already on it. You won't be happy until we are all married, will you?" Johnny was smiling wider.

"I want more grandchildren to spoil. Michael needs cousins." Lila always got what she wanted in the end. "You will want to get to Sonny before Duke does." She planned on calling him next.

"Actually why don't you let me call Duke. I think he and I can come to an arrangement. How long did you give Sonny?" Johnny would abide by the terms she set.

"One week, which means you have six days to find Helena, Lucky, and Carly so that he doesn't. Those are the terms for his paying off the loan. As much as it pains me to say it I think Emily will lead you to them." Lila knew why Emily wanted to go to Italy, and it wasn't to make sure Elizabeth and Jason were okay. Lila knew that Emily was looking for Elizabeth because Helena wanted her too.

"We are already on it." Johnny assured her.

"Very good. Have a good day." Lila said ringing off.

"Yes ma'am, you too." Johnny said hanging up. "At least Jason comes by it honestly." He said before starting to laugh. "And she looks so sweet." He said laughing harder. When he got himself under control he called Diane.

* * *

Francis was setting up his office when there was a knock on the door. Looking up he grinned at Diane. "Hello."

"Hello, yourself. I brought you a welcome present. It's the kind of thing a fabulous girlfriend like myself does." Diane said coming in and putting the plant on the desk.

"What is it?" Francis knew nothing about plants.

"I have no clue, but the woman in the shop said it was impossible to kill." Diane said taking a seat in front of his desk. "So, what did you do to my niece?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "I apologized this morning."

"That didn't answer my question." Diane pointed out. She already knew she just wanted to see if Francis would admit it.

"I questioned whether or not she could keep Liz safe." Francis said sitting down as well.

"Because she's a woman?" Diane didn't think so, but she was looking for tells that he was lying. She was excellent at reading people.

"No, because she's a stranger. I don't trust the people I love to strangers." Francis clarified.

"You love Mrs. McCarthy." Diane smirked as she used the fake name.

"She's family. She's been hurt enough. I want to know that the person who is with her knows their stuff." Francis was liking the way the suit showed off Diane's figure. "Your niece accepted my apology, but I'm going to be on my guard just in case." He said with a half-smile. "I checked on your guard as well."

"Really." Diane let a slow smile come to her lips. She hadn't expected that. Her guard had been with her since she came to work with Johnny. "Why?"

"I want to make sure you are being well taken care off." Francis said looking her over. Everything about her physically appealed to him. He loved short hair on a woman. Something about the back of a woman's neck was very sexy. On Diane he was looking forward to letting his lips wander across that skin.

She was getting warm under the heat of his gaze and it was a feeling she really liked. Not many men caught or held her interest. She was not a woman who kowtowed to a man and that didn't sit well with most of them. With Francis she was feeling she found a man who was secure enough to deal with that. "Thank you. Be at my house at seven, wear a suit."

"Would you like flowers?" Francis asked grinning.

"No, I'll just kill them." Diane admitted.

"Good to know. I'll be there." Francis told her.

"Don't you want to know where I live?" Diane inquired.

"I'll do the work required to find out. You are worth the effort." Francis watched as her eye lit up.

"Yes, I am." Diane said rising and smiling when Francis did as well. He was sexy as hell, smart, and had manners, yeah she was keeping him. "Seven." She said before turning knowing he was watching her bottom as she walked away.

"Seven." Francis said telling himself to get back to work and not think about taking her in the doorway of her home when she opened the door.

* * *

Jason was inside their house watching as the three ladies tried to decide where to put the furniture that was being delivered. When he arrived this morning they were not here. He had to actively fight to stave off the full blown panic that wanted to take over. If something was wrong then he would have gotten a call. After taking a deep breath he called Elizabeth. She said they had decided to go furniture shopping first and would call when they were on the way back.

After he hung up he called Cody to tell him the ladies were heading into Kildare. The guard said that Siobhan had already called him. She also informed him that Chloe's guard was meeting them in the small town as well. The ladies would be well protected.

The shopping trip had been quicker than he anticipated and since Chloe was well known in the area delivery had come the same day. "You want some more coffee?" Jason turned and looked at the man who had come back with his girl. Chloe's guard was not what he expected. He had been expecting another woman.

"No." Jason turned back and leaned against the door jamb. Then he turned back to face the guard. "Did you help pick out the furniture?" Siobhan was offering her opinion on the placement, along with Chloe. He was watching to make sure they didn't run over his girl.

"No, interior design isn't my thing." Jesse Beaudry told him shrugging. "I do like fashion though." Which is why he worked well as Chloe's assistant. "They did try to get me to give the guy opinion I told them I didn't know you well enough to speak for you."

"Elizabeth knows me well enough so next time feel free to speak up." Jason smirked. He would be happy to let Jesse go shopping with them.

"Your girlfriend is no wilting violet. Not many people say no to Chloe and make her hear it. Siobhan and I were both impressed." Jesse said sipping more coffee. "I took a minute to meet your other guys." He had thought Cooper was very cute.

Jason just nodded watching the three woman have the movers shift the couch again. Finally Elizabeth decided how she wanted it. Looking over at him she smiled and he smiled back. Just being able to see her made him relax.

"They were talking about going into Dublin next week." Jesse said sitting at the kitchen table. Elizabeth had it placed first so the guys would have a place to sit. "Would you like to work out a security plan now or wait until after dinner when Francis is around?"

"Francis is having dinner with Diane. But we will wait until later so that Johnny knows what is happening." Jason was still watching his girl.

"No one will let anything happen to her." Jesse promised. He could tell that Jason was tense.

"I know." Jason said looking at the other man. "I don't doubt your skills." He said looking back as they placed the dining room table. Elizabeth was everything to him and Jason couldn't shake the fear that he would lose her.

* * *

It took another hour to get everyone out of the house. Jason flopped back onto the couch and pulled Elizabeth with him. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I like it." Jason did. It wasn't overly fussy and the furniture was big enough that he could be comfortable.

"Good." Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Absolutely. We can go back now and pack. After dinner I have a meeting with Johnny and Jesse, then we can come home."

"I love how that sounds. Home." Elizabeth sighed softly.

"I am looking forward to testing out the bed." Jason said kissing her neck.

"I got the biggest mattress I could find." Elizabeth wanted the same thing. She turned her face and Jason covered her lips.

The kiss was just getting good when Jason's phone rang. "Morgan." He was a bit breathless.

"Lass is foaling so get Liz back to the house." Johnny told his friend.

"We are on our way." Jason said hanging up. "Lass is having her baby."

Elizabeth jumped up. "Let's go." She said running for the door. Smiling Jason followed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

I know almost nothing about horses. So the info is from the Internet.

* * *

Chapter 23

They were the last ones to reach the barn. "Did I miss it?" Elizabeth asked breathless from the dash to the stall.

"No. Not yet." Johnny told his young friend. "Lass's water hasn't even broken yet, but we expect it to happen shortly." As if on cue a large amount of fluid covered the section of hay the horse was standing over.

"Shouldn't be long now." Harry said from inside the stall. He was standing far enough away to not upset the horse. While she was in labor Lass might not want anyone too close. The same went for right after the foal was birthed. Harry was just hanging around in case something went wrong.

"You're recording the birth?" Elizabeth asked as she moved closer to the stall.

"For the registry." Chloe told her. "They will want proof the wee one is a pure Irish thoroughbred. Johnny will also have to present the stud papers and blood work."

"That's a lot." Elizabeth said surprised.

"It's pretty standard." Johnny said grinning. Lass had laid down and gotten back up several times. She was having contractions and feeling uncomfortable but so far everything was happening in text book style. "Sometime in the next twenty minutes the baby should come." He explained.

Elizabeth just nodded intently focused on the horse. She'd never seen a birth before and she was filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She was biting her lower lip as Lass seemed to search for the right spot to have her foal. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled before once again watching Lass.

Finally the horse laid down and while she got ready, Harry quickly cleaned the other side of the stall. He handed over the wet hay and his stable boy handed back bales of clean hay. Lass would want to move to this area when she was done foaling. If she was agreeable they would clean the rest of the stall. If not it would wait until the morning.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your camera." Johnny said to his young friend.

"It seemed intrusive somehow." Elizabeth said in a hushed tone. Her hands where gripping the stall as the birth progressed.

"Look between Lass's legs. The sack is emerging. Soon you'll see a leg." Chloe pointed.

When the foal's leg finally emerged Elizabeth gasped softly. Another leg came out followed by the head. When the baby's head went back inside the mother she turned to Johnny. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing." He assured her. "That will happen a few times as Lass has contractions. With each squeeze the baby emerges a bit more." The front half was out and then finally the hips and rear legs.

"Do you have to help the baby?" It was still in the sac.

"No." Johnny said shaking his head. "If we try to get near the baby now Lass may attack us. The baby doesn't need help just yet."

Jason wrapped his arms tighter around Elizabeth as if to keep her from leaping over the stall wall. "Look." She said softly as the baby broke from the sack and within ten minutes shakily gained its feet. "It's so beautiful." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Johnny handed both her and Chloe tissues. He just grinned at Jason. "It's a girl. Look between her rear legs."

"I don't see anything." Then she got it.

Johnny watched as Elizabeth blushed slightly and tried not to laugh.

"So what will you name her?" Harry came over to stand near the group. He was looking at Elizabeth and smiling.

"Me?" She said looking around at everyone. "You want me to name her?"

"It's a bit of a tradition. This is your first birth, so yeah you get to name her." Johnny watched as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"I've never named a horse before. What if I screw it up?" She said watching as the horse tried to walk and then fell only to rise up on shaky hooves once more.

"You can't. My Grandfather named his horse George." Chloe said laughing. "He named another Fred."

"Um, okay." Elizabeth thought those were odd names for a horse. "She needs something strong. Something befitting her beauty." She wanted to get this right. It was a big honor she was being handed. "What will she do?"

"Whatever her owner wants." Johnny said shrugging.

"Is she going to a good home?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"She hasn't been sold yet, but all my horses go to good homes." Johnny told her. "We have to get her registered and have a look at her first. Find out what her temperament and gait is like. I don't sell a horse before they are one. That's when the occupational training begins. They train for a minimum of three months, but for some jobs closer to six."

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth said grinning as the baby was still trying to get the hang of the whole walking thing. "What did you name your first horse?" Elizabeth asked Chloe.

"The first horse I owned or saw birthed?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Both." Elizabeth was looking for inspiration.

"The first horse I owned was named Honey, she was a beaut." Chloe had loved that horse. "She was a beautiful golden color. The first horse I saw born I named him Dusty."

"Look at her, she's got spunk and spirit already, plus a bit of twinkle in her eyes." The baby was already over by its momma.

"You can tell all that already?" Johnny said grinning.

"I can, just look at her." Elizabeth was already in love. "How about Willow? Is that alright?"

"I think that's a fine name. Willows are incredibly strong. They bend without breaking." Harry gave his approval.

"I like it." Johnny said smiling and just like that it was official.

"Well done Elle." Chloe liked the name for her friend even if it wasn't her real one. "Now we'll go to the house and have a whiskey to toast the new babe."

"Can I stay for a little bit longer?" She just wanted to watch the baby a bit more.

"Sure thing." Johnny had no problem with that. "Tomorrow bring your camera and take some pictures. I'd like one of them together for the wall." There was a picture of every horse that ever came through the stables. The older ones were in albums but the more recent were on the wall of the office.

"I will." The filly was nursing now as Lass nuzzled her. Elizabeth just stood there and watched.

"You guys go ahead, leave a rig and I'll bring Elle back." Chloe knew they had business to discuss.

"Alright." Jason gave his girl a quick kiss and followed Johnny out. They would take his car. Once they were inside the vehicle Jason turned to his friend. "I want to buy Willow."

Johnny just laughed. "I know. Liz can come visit her everyday but she can't go home with you until she's fully trained. I'll have Harry tell you what you need to do to get the stable on your grounds up to code." Johnny wouldn't let a horse live in substandard conditions. "Can Liz even ride?"

"It's been a while." He told his friend as they headed up to the house.

"We'll have her start taking lessons this week. Harry will do them. Willow will need to be ridden, a horse that fine isn't for staying in the barn." Johnny explained. "We can get you a horse too."

"I don't ride." Jason said as he parked and they got out.

"You need to. It's dangerous to ride alone. A smart horseperson doesn't do it." Johnny said as they stripped off their boots. "How does the new house look?"

"Good." Jason said as Johnny got out the whiskey and shot glasses.

"I hope you were more enthusiastic than that when Liz asked." Johnny said laughing.

"I was." Jason wasn't that dumb. "She did an outstanding job. I guess this is where I invite you to dinner." He said grinning.

"Only if you aren't cooking." Johnny knew Jason was a disaster in the kitchen.

"No, I don't want to kill anyone. Elizabeth will cook." She was better in the kitchen than he was.

"Then we accept. Check with your girl and tell me when. Let's go find Jesse. With any luck we'll be done before the ladies come back." Johnny said heading off to his office, with Jason following.

* * *

At seven p.m. on the dot Francis knocked on Diane's door. He was happy to find that they were only about fifteen minutes in heavy traffic from one another. He was in Dublin 2 while Diane was in Dublin 4. He was in a penthouse and so was she. Her view was of the city while Francis had a view of the water. He had no idea what he was going to do with three bedrooms but he'd find something.

Diane opened the door and smiled. "I love a man who is punctual."

"I love a woman who dresses for the occasion. You look stunning." Francis said grinning.

"Why thank you Mr. Corelli, do come in. Can I get you something to drink or do we need to leave?" She was in a pair of wide legged blank pants and a cream silk blouse. Her hair was curled giving it a bit of lift. Her lips were pale but her eyes were smoky.

"We don't need to rush." He had no problem spending the rest of the night in her place. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Are you settling in okay?" Diane liked that he was looking at her like he was starving. She worked hard to keep her body tight and she liked for that effort to be appreciated.

"I am, I've been to Dublin before so I'm not a complete novice. I had no problem finding your building." Francis wondered if he was drooling. You could bounce a quarter off her ass. He was truly loving those pants. "Are those from Chloe's line?"

"They are. Spring a few years back, but quality styling and workmanship never goes out of style." She said reaching for a wrap. "Do you mind that I wore pants?"

"I think it will be a crime for you not to wear pants." Francis was smiling wider. He liked confidence on a woman, it was incredibly sexy. "I made reservations at Thornton's. Johnny recommended it."

"It's one of my favorite restaurants." Diane knew the head chef so they were sure to dine well. "Would you like to drive or shall I?"

"I'll drive." Francis placed a hand on the small of Diane's back as they walked to the elevator. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with all the space in my apartment. Any suggestions?"

"I turned an entire bedroom into a closet." Diane said grinning. "I like to be able to see all my options when I'm deciding what to wear. I like to make the right statement." She said as they reached the lobby level.

"What were you going for tonight? I'd be happy to let you know if you succeeded." Francis said as they walked to his car. He scanned the area just out of habit.

''I was going for flat out sexy." Diane smiled as he held open the door.

Francis stepped closer, invading her personal space something she didn't seem to mind. He looked her up and down, then repeated it because it was too much to take in at once. "It's not the clothes that made me damned near swallow my tongue when you opened the door. It was the woman inside them." He gave her a grin as she smiled and glowed with his praise.

Having no response to that, which was rare for Diane, she got in the car and prepared to enjoy the night ahead.

* * *

Siobhan looked at the pool table and tried to figure out where she wanted to take her next shot. Taking a pull from her beer she decided to go for the five ball, lining up she effortlessly made the shot. Grinning at the man across the table she looked for her shot. "Don't worry, I have every intention of letting you play. Eventually." She said smugly.

"Enjoy your turn, once I get mine you'll be taking a nice long rest." Cody responded taking a draw from his beer as well. Bumping into Siobhan had been a pleasant surprise. He was just out trying to figure out how to pass the night. She suggested a game of pool. Not billiards but actual pool. He couldn't resist.

"I'm surprised you haven't said that I play well for a girl yet." Siobhan got that one a lot.

"Gender doesn't have anything to do with pool." Cody was just enjoying the fact that she was a girl. She had a body that was made to wear denim. "You can either play or you can't. Would you like another beer?" His limit was two so after another he was done.

"I would, thanks. That's my cap though." Siobhan lined up her shot and missed. "Damn."

Cody stood and prepared to shoot. "So where did you learn to play?"

"My father. He taught my brothers and since I wouldn't leave him be, he taught me as well. None of my brothers will play my anymore." She said laughing.

"As long as I'm here then I wouldn't mind a game." Cody sank his intended target and moved around the table.

"Where did you learn to play?" She asked turning the question back to him.

"The Marines. During down time you have to do something. I'm not a big basketball fan so I learned to play pool. I got good pretty quick because I became sick of buying rounds." He sank another ball. "Jason likes to play so whenever we crossed paths we shot some games. He's very good."

"I'll remember that." Siobhan watched as he cleared the table. He was better than her but didn't rub that fact in. "Where's your partner?"

"Cooper is back at the flat." Cody wondered if he should bring up Jesse and decided to help his friend out. "I think he liked meeting your friend."

"Jesse?" Siobhan said smiling. If Cody was about to test the waters for Cooper her respect for the former solider would soar. Women had a hard time in this field. Gay men had it even harder. It was not something that bothered Johnny nor apparently Jason.

"Yeah. Cooper's kind of shy." Cody wanted his friend happy.

"Jesse's not. He'll speak up." Siobhan assured her new friend.

"Good. I'm not sure how long we'll be here and I'd hate for Coop to be stuck inside the whole time. Will it be a problem here?" He meant in general. Cody had to kick a few asses of people who were disrespectful.

"There are assholes everywhere, but for the most part not." Siobhan stated and Cody nodded. "I have a feeling that they can handle any trouble that might come their way." Jesse was very capable.

"Maybe we should all go out as a group, that way there's no pressure." Cody said smiling.

"That was very smooth." Siobhan had to laugh. "I think that just might work. I'll have to check with Elle to see what her schedule is, but Jason said she's pretty much a homebody."

"You let me know." Cody was going to enjoy his time here. "Would you like to break?"

"You won." Siobhan reminded him.

"I like the way you look leaning over the table." He said giving her a wicked grin.

"Well, in that case." Siobhan picked up her cue and lined up her shot grinning the entire time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 24

Jason found Elizabeth upstairs packing their things. The meeting with Johnny and Jesse had gone well. Jason felt confident that when Elizabeth went into Dublin she'd be kept safe. The best way to ensure that would be to neutralize the threat to his girl, he and Johnny had figured out how to do that. Johnny had also imparted that he now held Sonny's marker. And that Lila had held it before him. Jason just shook his head at that. Entirely too many people underestimated just how strong his Grandmother was. They let the white hair and wheelchair fool them.

"I would have helped you with that." Jason said coming into the room. She had almost everything packed.

"I know." Elizabeth looked up at him smiling. "I needed to do something to balance myself a bit. It was pretty emotional in the barn."

"I'm glad you didn't miss it." Jason said coming over and taking her hand in his. He led her over to a chair and sat down. Pulling her down onto his lap he leaned forward burying his face in her fragrant hair. "I need to talk with you."

"Okay." Elizabeth found herself suddenly nervous, and yes a bit scared. She could tell that what Jason wanted to talk about was serious. Giving him time she sat silently and waited.

"Emily and Nikolas got married." Jason started there.

"Really." Elizabeth wasn't sure how to feel. Part of her was happy for her friend, that she got the fairy tale ending she wanted. Yet another part was still hurt by what her friend had done.

"They are on their honeymoon. In Naples." Jason said looking at his girl. He saw understanding come into her eyes.

"They are looking for me." She said in a flat voice.

"We think so yes. There are some other things you need to know." Jason wasn't sure how hard the next part would be for Elle. "Helena was at the wedding. When she left Port Charles that night Laura was found dead, and Lucky along with Carly were missing." He tightened his arms a bit just to give her support.

"How did Laura die?" At one point they had been close. Elizabeth had looked to the older woman as a surrogate mother. When Lucky returned that was just another relationship that fractured. Despite the hurt and anger the love she had for Lucky and Nikolas's mother hadn't just faded away. She had to grieve for the loss of that relationship just like she would grieve for the loss of Laura's life. "It would be so much easier if I could just flip a switch and turn off my feelings. If I could stop remembering all the times Laura and Emily were so good to me."

"Officially she fell from a balcony on Spoon Island. No one will fault you for how you feel Elizabeth. One of the things I love so much about you is how kind your heart is and how forgiving you can be. I know first-hand what it feels like to have that acceptance and absolution. Take your time and sort through your feelings." Jason said offering her comfort.

"I'm not the only one who is coming to terms with loss and the realization that people are not what they seem." Jason and Emily were close. "I'm here if you need me."

She was so strong was all he could think. "Thank you." They were silent for a moment. "We don't have any proof but we suspect that Helena is somewhere in Italy too. We think that she is why Carly and Lucky disappeared."

"You think she took Carly to locate you." Elizabeth said filling in the voids. "Jason, if that's the case you need to find Helena soon. She will kill Carly when that doesn't work." She was gripping his hand tight.

Amazing, he thought to himself. Carly wanted her dead, yet Elizabeth was saying they needed to rescue the other woman. If the situation was reversed Carly would leave Elizabeth to the wolves. "We have a plan." He said slowly. "I'm going to call the guys I left in Port Charles and we are going to go to Italy. I'm leaving tomorrow." She stiffened against him and he knew she didn't like that idea. "Hear me out."

"Alright." She said quietly. Jason was on Helena's radar because he was helping her. She didn't know if the older woman was ready to kill him and quite frankly didn't want to find out.

"Lila believes that Emily is the key to finding Helena." Jason began explaining. He looked at his girl and grinned. "Go ahead and ask." He could see the question in her eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"My Grandmother didn't say it, and honestly she didn't have to because I've thought it too." Jason hated to say it out loud because that somehow gave it more validity. "Emily is most likely working for Helena."

"You think Nikolas asked her to." Elizabeth's mind hadn't even considered that.

"I'm not sure. It could be voluntary but it could also be involuntary. Until I talk with my sister I won't know what is going on." Jason said shrugging.

"Do you think that Emily could be brainwashed like Lucky?" Elizabeth asked thinking this just got worse and worse. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to be able to get on with her life with Jason.

"There is a part of me that would love for that to be true. It's not the kind of thing a brother should wish for his sister." It shamed him some to be thinking it.

"It would explain her actions." Elizabeth understood what he was getting at. "Jason, you love Emily. No one doubts that. Part of me wants that to be the reason too. I don't want to think that she is helping Helena without some form of coercion. Helena could be threatening Nikolas. The older woman is supposed to be ruthless." If Luke had been the only one to say it then Elizabeth might doubt the claim but Nikolas had said it on more than one occasion. "So you are going to Italy?"

"Yeah. You will stay in Ireland." Jason didn't want to be separated from her. He just felt better having her close.

"At the house?" Elizabeth figured he would want her near Johnny.

"No." He said and saw that she was surprised. "We will stay at the house tonight. I want a night with you in our bed." He didn't expect to be away for long but he wanted to carry that memory with him. "Everyone is moving into Dublin."

"How come?" Elizabeth wasn't questioning the plans. He and Johnny knew what they were doing, but the move surprised her.

"If something goes wrong it's easier to get you out of the country if you are by the port." Jason explained. They had planned a worst case scenario that he prayed to God they wouldn't ever have to use. "You will be staying with Francis."

"He isn't going with you?" Elizabeth wanted him to have the best on this mission. In her mind that was Johnny and Francis. Johnny couldn't go but she thought Francis would.

"There is no one I trust more with your safety than Francis. He is staying with you. I'll have a good crew with me." Jason assured her.

"Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth had been curious for a while now about the topic she was going to bring up.

"Sure." Jason would answer it if he could.

"Who are the guys you have with us. Francis taught me how to spot a tail and your guys weren't really trying to hide." Elizabeth knew that if they didn't want to be seen they wouldn't have been.

"I have contacts outside of the people I knew when I worked with Sonny. You know that?" She nodded. "These guys are part of that network. The guys here Cody Paul and Cooper Barrett plus two of the guys in Port Charles, Shawn Butler and Logan Hayes are all former military. They are freelance consultants." For lack of a better word. "In the security field. I met Cody in Mexico, at a bar a lot like Jake's. I was on one of my bike trips and he was working. We played a lot of pool and drank a lot of beer. A year later I was on a business trip and he was as well and we crossed paths again. He introduced me to the other guys. Andy Capelli who is also on my crew for this job is their tech guy. He is friends with Logan. They are all very good at what they do. I've used them to protect my interests a time or two." One of those interests was her. Whenever Jason left town one of them showed up just to make sure Elizabeth was taken care of. Sonny had a habit of reassigning Francis when Jason went away. Jason had instructed his friend to not argue not wanting Sonny to do something stupid like he tried with Johnny.

"They had better be good. If anything happens to you they will have to deal with me." She said meaning every single word.

"I feel good having you watch over me." He meant that from the bottom of his heart. She fiercely protected those she cared about. It was that loyalty that the Spencers, and yes Emily, took advantage of.

"You'll be careful." Elizabeth needed him to say it.

"I promise I'll be careful. If all goes well I'll only be a few days maybe less." Jason wanted Helena wrapped up as soon as possible. The sooner they got her then the sooner Johnny could do whatever he had planned for Sonny.

"Let's go downstairs and see our friends and then go home." She needed to be alone with him since he was leaving tomorrow. Most likely in the morning. With her hand in his they stood up and headed downstairs.

* * *

Johnny had explained to Chloe what he could. They had a quick toast to the new life and helped their friends load up both cars. Johnny followed them down to the house because Jesse had to drive Elizabeth's car. The petite brunette hadn't yet had any lessons on driving on the left. With everyone settled good nights were said and Johnny said he'd be by in the morning to pick up Liz.

"I guess I don't need to bother unpacking." Elizabeth said once they were alone.

"No." Jason said pulling her close. "Want me to put dinner in the oven?" Johnny's housekeeper sent them home with food.

"Can we wait?" She looked up at him. The love for her was shining clearly in his eyes. "I'd like to go upstairs first."

"We can do that." Jason said softly. He wanted the same thing. Bending down he picked her up. He loved carrying her, something she knew. It put her close to him. That was something he would never tire of. In their bedroom his put her down beside their new bed. "Welcome home Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Welcome home Jason." It was almost a whisper as she reached up and cupped his cheek. Stretching up she let her lips come to his. When his arms came tightly around her she sighed against his mouth with how right it felt to be here. No one else would ever make her feel like this. "I love you." She simply couldn't stop the tears.

"I love you too, baby. So much." Jason had tears in his eyes as well. This moment between them felt sacred. He would love her for the first time in their own home. They would share laughter in this space. They would have arguments that shook the walls. Their children would know every inch of the land. They would build a life here. He knew that Ireland may not be their permanent home, but it would always be their first home.

Reverently he undressed her until she was standing before him in her underwear. This wasn't the time to rush. He wanted his actions to show her just how much he adored her. If he devoted his life to it he would never be able to find words that could adequately express what she meant to him. With trembling fingers he caressed her shoulders. "I don't think I was truly alive before I met you. I was living and existing but my heart wasn't fully engaged until I gave it to you." He said letting his lips travel along the soft skin of her neck.

"Jason." She sighed tipping her head back to give him better access. As he kissed her she opened his pants and pushed them down before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. They parted briefly as the material cleared his head but he came back right away. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. When he pulled her close again and their skin touched both of them moaned. "It always feels so good." She said letting her hands roam.

"Nothing ever feels better than making love with you." Jason said kissing her again. He backed them to the bed before gently lowering her onto the cool sheets. Kissing a path down her body he removed her panties and loved her with his mouth until she cried out in completion. When he moved back up her body her hardened nipples beckoned and he pulled one than the other into the heat of his mouth. "Where are the condoms?" This would be the first of many times he loved her tonight.

"In the drawer." She said smiling. "I wanted to be ready." She watched as he grabbed one. Someday they would not need them, but it was too soon for her to get pregnant. Not just because of the threat she faced but because she was young. In a few years they would love one another and create a child.

Jason pushed his boxers down and rolled on the latex. Coming back to the bed he brought his mouth to Elizabeth's. "I love you." He whispered between kisses as he pushed inside her. Instead of stroking he simply rested inside the snug clasp of her body.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jason's waist and he sank deeper inside her. Even through the latex she could feel the heat of his body and the beating of his heart. They were one, sharing the most amazing intimacy. His mouth was loving hers and his arm was holding her tight. So slowly he began to move inside her. "My love." Elizabeth said pulling him closer wanting him totally surrounding her.

Her eyes were on his and in them he saw everything he would ever need. Love, trust, and acceptance. As he watched they darkened as her arousal sharpened. Never breaking their gaze he saw the moment she tipped over into pleasure. She whimpered in ecstasy and he groaned deeply in response. "Again." He demanded. Stroking harder within her body. "I need to see it again."

She was powerless to deny him. Her body was responding on the most primal level possible to his. Looking into his eyes she could see all the way to his soul. That he would lay himself so bare to her left her humbled. She knew that he hadn't ever been like this with anyone before. "With me." Her nails were digging into his shoulder as the pleasure swamped her. "I want to feel you with me."

She came arching beneath him and he followed her over. Gazes still locked their bodies struggled to level off. He pulled from her but didn't move. He wasn't really sure he could let her go. Finally he placed his forehead on hers. "I love you." They whispered at the same time and just enjoyed being together.

* * *

The next morning they showered together before getting dressed. She walked down the stairs and he followed. Arms around each other they stood silently. When the knock sounded Jason opened the door. Johnny was on the other side. Together the two men loaded Elizabeth's things into Siobhan's car. The guard was going into Dublin as well. She had a flat in the same building as Francis.

Jason wanted Elizabeth gone before Cooper came to pick him up. He didn't think he could leave with her still in the house. "Keep her safe." He said to his friend.

"I will. You just make sure you bring your ugly ass back." Johnny told his friend. Every mission held risks. This was one was higher because they didn't have much information on their target. No one seemed to know anything about her. Everyone who came across Helena had a pesky habit of dying. "Shawn and his guest are in Naples. My plane is waiting."

"Thank you." Jason said watching his girl. She came back over and Johnny moved away. "I love you." He needed to say it once more.

"I love you too. See you soon." She was not going to think negative thoughts. Jason was coming back.

"Soon." He said kissing her again. "Go."

With one more kiss she did. Sliding into the car. As they pulled away she waved. They made it off the property before Elizabeth gave into the tears.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

Jason got off the plane in Naples and was greeted by Shawn Butler. The two men didn't talk on the short ride to the home that Johnny owned. Since it was outside the city and had no close neighbors it was ideal for the chat ahead. They drove past the main house to a small structure further back on the property. They got out and walked inside. Logan and Andy were in the front room and from the rear was coming a commotion. "He's awake."

"And annoying." Logan added. "Are you planning on killing him? If you are I wouldn't mind helping."

"Thinking about it." Jason admitted walking to the door to the back room. Logan and Shawn followed him, Andy was watching his monitor he hadn't even looked up when they entered.

Inside the back room strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth was Luke Spencer. This time yesterday he had been in Port Charles tapping contacts trying to find his son, it was no problem for Shawn to pick him up and load him onto the charter plane. "Hello Luke." Jason said as he removed the gag.

"You have to let me go before the dragon lady kills my boy. He's all I have left." Luke told Jason. Laura would want him to protect their son.

"Where is she?" Jason wanted to know. He didn't bother to point out that Luke had a daughter as well.

"Why don't you ask your sister? The two of them seem to be pretty tight." Luke hadn't believed it when he saw Helena and Emily talking on one of the balconies at Wyndamere. Years of running cons had made him a master of reading body language. The younger woman had been relaxed during the conversation. She had been out there willingly. It just went to show you couldn't trust anyone. He bet Nikolas was in on this as well.

"I will speak with Emily." Jason told his guest. "Where is Helena?"

"Why do you care? Are you here to get Caroline back, tired of Lizzie already?" Luke sneered.

Jason wanted to pull his gun out and blow the older man's brains all over the back wall. Not only for what he just said but also for all the pain he put Elizabeth through back in Port Charles. Right now Luke could be useful. He knew things about Helena. Jason needed that knowledge. Once he had it Luke might find himself taking a one way boat ride.

"I don't care about Carly. She's probably already dead." Jason saw that Luke didn't even blink. He wanted Lucky back and could care less about his niece. The Spencers really were a fucked up family. "You are going to tell me everything I need to know about Helena and if you don't prove to be too much of a pain in the ass I won't kill you while you are tied to that chair. I won't kill Lucky either."

"Promise me you won't hurt Lucky." Luke knew that Jason kept his word. If Luke could just get his son away from that old bat he could find a way to get to Liz. She was what Lucky needed to get better. Nikolas proved that. Once the programming was carried out Cowboy would get better, Luke didn't care that Liz needed to die for that to happen.

"I won't touch him." When it came down to it, one of the guys would handle it. Out of respect for what Elizabeth once shared with the younger man Jason would let someone else pull the trigger. But he would be there when Lucky died.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know." Luke swore.

"Get him some water." Jason instructed. Logan did coming back with a glass of laced liquid. He gave it to the older man and joined his friends across the room. Luke wouldn't have a choice but to co-operate. Jason didn't trust Luke to tell the truth on his own. He turned to the Texan. "Stay here and write down everything he says."

"Will do." Logan said taking a seat.

In the outer room Jason walked over to Andy. "Where is my sister?"

"In her hotel suite." They had tagged her before she left the states.

"You ready?" Jason asked his friend.

"Let's go." Shawn replied.

* * *

"This view is amazing Francis." Elizabeth said smiling and trying to mean it. Her things were unpacked and she had explored the penthouse. If things had been different she and Jason would have been living here. It was nice but she liked her country cottage better.

"Yeah it is." He had been watching Liz since she arrived. She was doing a damned good job of pretending that everything was fine, but she was a lousy actress. And a worse liar. She was worried for Jason, which was understandable. They were all concerned but Francis knew that this way was best. Just sitting and waiting for Helena to strike could take years. Liz didn't need to live under that kind of stress. So they needed to eliminate her now. "Want to go out for a bit, catch a movie?"

"No." Focusing on a movie wasn't going to happen. She wanted to call Jason and ask him to come back. To ask him to let his guys handle this. If it wasn't for Emily being involved he would have most likely done just that. "Do you know the guys Jason is working with?" Trying to pretend this wasn't happening was stressing her more. Some information would help the most.

"I know Shawn, Cody, and Cooper." Francis told her. "They are all very good, and they wouldn't work with anyone who isn't good as well. Jason's got skilled guys watching his back." Francis would trust any of them to go through a door with him.

"Cody and Cooper were in Kildare, are they still in Ireland?" She wanted to know.

"Cooper is. If you go out he will go with you." Francis answered. In this situation there wasn't too much protection. "Cody flew over to Italy late last night." Jason had him watching Nikolas to see if he met with his Grandmother at some point. Right now the Prince was sitting outside Jason's penthouse villa.

Elizabeth was surprised that Francis was answering her questions. Normally she got a lot of silence if she asked about work matters. Not that she did often, but sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Jason is the best I've ever worked with." Francis said to reassure her. The younger man's instincts were almost preternatural when it came to danger. Before Francis could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Go to your room." He said rising to his feet. He wasn't expecting company.

When Elizabeth quickly complied, he put her in the bedroom with the other panic room, he slowly approached the door. His gun was in his hand. One of the features of the unit was a camera looking into the hall. He pushed the view button and on the screen he saw three women standing outside his door. Rolling his eyes Francis called out. "Come back down."

Upstairs the bedroom door opened as he pulled the front door open. "Ladies."

"We'd like to see Elle." Chloe said grinning. She knew they should have called first, but Siobhan wanted to irritate Francis. Chloe had enough trouble maker in her to go along with that plan.

"Come in." Francis stepped back grinning at Diane as she walked by him. Elizabeth was in the front room. "I'll be down the hall. Don't leave without letting me know."

"I'm her guard if she wants to leave I'll keep her safe." Siobhan instantly protested. "Cooper is downstairs so we'd pick him up on the way." It was just easier for the two guards to share a place.

Francis counted to three before speaking. "I didn't say she couldn't leave. I said not to do so without telling me." He glared at the red headed woman. "I already apologized."

"You didn't mean it." Siobhan said calling him out.

"No, I didn't." Francis admitted. "I shouldn't have had to say I was sorry. I question anyone who is around Liz. I've worked with Cody and Cooper that's why I didn't ask about either of them. I'd question Johnny's mother if it came down to it. Pull the stick out of your ass and get over yourself." He said before stomping off.

Elizabeth looked at Siobhan. "I really like you, but I love Francis. If you two can't get along I'll have to tell Johnny to reassign you."

The guard grinned. "It's fine. I just like pushing his buttons. He gets really red." She said laughing.

Elizabeth planted her hands on her hips. "You're a female Johnny. He lives to irritate Francis and Jason."

"No wonder we get along so well. This is my aunt Diane." Siobhan said still giggling as she made the introductions. "Aunt Dee this is Elle."

Elizabeth smiled at the older woman. She had noticed her and Frannie eyeing each other up. She knew that Diane was Johnny's lawyer. "It's nice to meet you. Come sit down and tell me everything about yourself. And I mean everything, because I need to decide if you are good enough for my friend."

Diane smiled at Jason's girlfriend. "Francis would be lucky to have me." So this was the woman that had Jason's heart. She was tiny but Diane just bet she had a steel rod backbone.

"Ooh, I like you already." Elizabeth said grinning. Francis needed a strong woman and Johnny really respected Diane, so did Chloe.

"How could you not, look at me I'm fabulous." Diane said chuckling.

Elizabeth liked the twinkle in the woman's eyes. Poor Frannie was a goner. "I'll make tea and then we'll talk." Elizabeth moved off to the kitchen to root around.

"Let me help you." Chloe said joining her friend. "How are you really?" She asked plugging in the kettle.

"Terrified." Elizabeth found the tea after looking in several cabinets. "Thanks for coming over."

"Sure thing. Didn't hurt that I wanted to see the space. This building is fairly new I've never been inside. The furnishings are sparse." Chloe said picturing how to change it.

"Stop now. Diane will be decorating." Elizabeth also found some cookies.

"They had dinner last night." Chloe liked the look of them together.

"And eyeball sex when she walked in." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah, I caught that." Chloe smirked.

"This needs to be over soon so that I can have Jason home and Frannie can put the moves on Diane." Elizabeth said trying not to make this all about her.

"Our boys are the best." Chloe said bolstering her friend. "Let's go gossip, it's really good for what ails you. I want to hear more from Siobhan about this Cody Paul person."

"He's cute, I saw him yesterday. He was looking at Siobhan's ass." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Are you gossiping without us?" Siobhan called from the couch.

"No." Elizabeth and Chloe said in unison before laughing. 'This is just what I need.' Elizabeth said to herself fixing the tray.

* * *

Jason and Shawn got off the elevator and walked down the hotel corridor. "This is a nice place. Maybe I'll come here sometime for vacation." Shawn commented looking around.

"You don't take vacations." Jason said smirking. "Even if you did you wouldn't stay in a hotel. People like us roam hotels."

"Good point, they didn't even look twice at us in the lobby." Shawn agreed as they stopped in front of the Presidential suite. Hotels were a security nightmare. "Where is she?" He said into his earpiece.

"Bathroom off the bedroom." Andy's voice floated into both guys ears. "All the other rooms are clear." Heat signatures were a wonderful thing. It let you know whether you could expect company before you opened the door.

Jason went to the door and picked the lock while Shawn kept a look out. Inside the main room was quiet and cool. The lights were out but the sun coming through the window chased away shadows. They did a quick sweep, not that they didn't trust Andy. They just trusted their eyes more.

Silently Jason moved into the bedroom. Shawn stayed out front. If Nikolas was coming back up they'd get a call from Cody. He had checked in as they pulled up in front of the hotel to say Nikolas was still waiting outside the villa. Jason wondered if maybe the Prince was looking to see if Lucky showed up.

The bathroom door was shut but Jason could hear someone moving around. He stood to the side knowing that Emily wouldn't see him right away when she walked out. He wanted the element of surprise. It would give him the upper hand. The door opened and he went completely still.

* * *

Emily was dressed for a casual day in. Nikolas told her to not leave the hotel until he figured out where his brother and Grandmother were. She had no problem with that at all. Helena gave her the creeps. She had been shocked when the older woman showed up at the wedding. So had Nikolas since he hadn't invited her. Emily was hoping that Jason would show up soon. She needed to talk with him, she wanted to make sure he and Elizabeth were alright. Hanging out with Carly had left her feeling more afraid than ever. The blonde was nuts and knowing she was with Helena and Lucky made Emily lose sleep at night.

* * *

Jason watched his sister trying to get a read on her. Nothing in particular seemed off. Her movements were normal and she was muttering to herself like she always did. It made a small smile come to his face.

After he had gotten shot he considered asking Elizabeth to go away with him then. Instead he had tried to work things out with Sonny. If he had followed his first instinct they might not be here now. But they were so he needed to see this through.

He was going to startle her, there was no way to avoid it. Hopefully she wouldn't fall. He didn't want to harm the baby she carried. Stepping forward he spoke. "Emily."

She whirled around eyes wide. "Jason!" She threw herself at her brother engulfing him in a big hug. "What are doing here?"

"Do you know where Helena is?" He asked his sister looking into her eyes.

"No." Emily answered confused. "Why would I?"

"You were talking to her at the wedding. On the balcony." Luke hadn't been the only one to see that. Andy had as well, he just couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying.

"That was just about the baby." Emily said but her voice was flat. "She wanted me to know how important the baby is to the bloodline."

Jason frowned. Her whole body changed as she recited that. "That's all?"

"Of course, what else would we be talking about?" Emily was wondering what was wrong with her brother.

"The fact that Elizabeth is with me." Jason said still watching her.

"I would never tell her that." Emily swore. "Not ever. Jason I don't want anything to happen to Elizabeth. She's my –"

"Protect the queen." Jason said softly while his sister was talking. Emily's went still and her eyes went empty. He had his answer to why his sister was doing the things she was. Helena had brainwashed her too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

Nikolas had been sitting in his car for the better part of the day only leaving to go to the café up the street and get drinks or use the bathroom. When Emily suggested they go to Naples to find Jason and Liz he had been against it. He wanted to go forward with his plan of having Luke locate his Grandmother while they stayed in Port Charles. But that was before Helena showed up at his wedding.

He didn't think that she would be that bold considering what she had done to Lucky. Clearly he underestimated how much his Grandmother wanted to win this stupid game she and Luke were playing. Badly enough to come to the states, kill his mother and once again kidnap his brother. While life as a Cassadine was complicated it had been much worse since he discovered his mother and the rest of the Spencer family.

So while Emily waited for her brother to show up, something Nikolas didn't think was going to happen, he waited for Lucky. There was no way Helena didn't know about the villa. Jason made no attempt to hide the fact that he owned it. So it would make sense that his Grandmother would at the very least check it out. If Lucky didn't show up maybe Helena's 'assistant' Andre would. He could then follow them back to his Grandmother. It was time she disappeared for good. It was cold blooded, and closer to his roots than he wanted to get, but Nikolas needed to think of his wife and child. A world without his Grandmother would be safer for them both.

When his phone rang he absentmindedly answered it. "Hello."

"Return to the hotel." Jason told his new brother in-law.

"Jason?" Nikolas hadn't expected to hear from him.

"Now, Nikolas." Jason said in a tone that told the younger man not to argue.

"I'm on my way." He said starting the car. "Is Emily alright?"

"No." Jason said being honest. His sister was now lying on the bed because he put her there. She hadn't moved or said a word since he uttered that phrase.

"I'm coming now." Nikolas said hanging up the phone and pulling off.

* * *

Cody watched as Cassadine pulled out of the space and was preparing to follow when in his rear view mirror he saw a familiar face. He sent a text to Shawn and stayed in his car. The blonde entered the building and Cody exited his vehicle. Standing in a recessed doorway across the street he had to wait ten minutes for his quarry to come back out. When they headed up the street, he followed at a discreet distance.

Four miles later he found himself outside another luxury hotel. The blonde went inside and Cody decided it would be best to wait outside. His phone buzzed with a message from Shawn asking for an update. Cody didn't have back up at the moment and that wasn't safe. The former Marine sent back his location and said he would wait, watch, but not take any action. He settled in to do just that.

* * *

Nikolas came running into the suite and stopped suddenly at the sight of the large man sitting on his sofa drinking coffee. Shawn gave him a smirk and pointed toward the bedroom. With a nod Nikolas walked into the other room. "What happened?"

"Your Grandmother fucked with my sister." Jason said advancing on the younger man. He was pissed and beating the crap out of Nikolas would go a long way to making him feel better.

"What do you mean?" Nikolas moved past Jason, seemingly unaware of the threat the other man poised, to go to his wife's side. "Emily? Sweetheart?" She was lying there staring at the ceiling. Her breathing seemed normal and so did her pulse. "What's wrong with her?" He asked again.

"I triggered her." Jason was getting back some of his control. "Helena has been using Emily to keep tabs on what was happening in Port Charles. Either that or she's another sleeper waiting to kill someone." Neither scenario was any good.

"Helena didn't show up in Port Charles until the wedding so that isn't possible." Nikolas said running a shaking hand through his hair. "She didn't even come when Lucky was taken Luke said someone named Caesar Faison did that. So how did she brainwash Em?"

"Are you positive about that?" Jason said standing at the foot of the bed. "I've been in that castle you call home. Secret passageways and tunnels run throughout it. Your Grandmother could be coming and going without you ever knowing." The former enforcer pointed out.

Nikolas just stood there lost for a moment. "We need to find her and have it reversed."

"Really Nikolas, that's a brilliant idea." Jason said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. The urge to shoot him was really strong.

"How long as she been under?" Nikolas was worried about the baby.

"Thirty minutes." Jason wasn't sure how long she could stay like that. "Bring her out."

Nikolas took his wife's hand in his. "Protect the Queen." He said on a shaky whisper.

Emily blinked. "Nikolas?" She asked confused. "When did you arrive?" She looked from him to Jason. "Why am I on the bed?"

"You passed out when I scared you." Jason lied. He wasn't sure what the stress of knowing she was brainwashed would do to her.

Nikolas looked at Jason with gratitude. "How are you feeling?" He asked his wife.

"Fine." Emily looked from one man to another. "Is Elizabeth with you?"

"Wait here." Jason said not answering her question. Walking out into the main room he was surprised when he didn't see Cody. With Nikolas here the former solider should be too.

"Lucky stopped by your villa right after Nikolas left." Shawn knew what Jason was thinking. "Cody followed him back to another hotel. Helena is registered there. That bitch has some serious balls, she isn't even trying to hide. By the way, she checked in an hour ago." Shawn reported. "How is your sister?"

"Awake. She wants to know where Elizabeth is." Jason told the other man. Shawn knew about the brainwashing.

"So the question is how will she get the information to Helena?" Shawn asked thinking out loud. "Phone call?"

"If so she needs to make sure Nikolas isn't around. He'd notice his wife zoning out and reporting on Elizabeth's location." Jason picked up the line of thought.

"He's tagged." Shawn figured. "We can use that to our advantage."

"Yeah we can." Jason said coming up with a plan. He'd need more bodies to pull it off. Just then his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Carly's body just surfaced in Rome. Her throat was slashed." Johnny told his friend. "I'm guessing Helena figured out she was useless. My guy will make sure she remains a Jane Doe until you are done."

"We have a possible location on Helena. A hotel here in Naples. Lucky was seen entering the building after visiting my villa." Jason told Johnny what he they had learned.

"I'll reach out and see if we can't get some eyes on her." The Irishman could call in some favors. "What are you thinking?"

"Let me hear what Luke divulged and then I will call you back." Jason's plan wasn't fully formed. Before they moved forward he wanted all the information he could get. "You will want to make sure that Sonny doesn't get a line on Helena's location."

"That's not an issue. Sonny received information that Nikolas's Grandmother is in Russia. He just sent some men to check it out. The same source also told Sonny about Cassadine Island. So he is looking there as well. He is counting on his contacts in Italy to tell him if she shows up." Johnny said looking out the window of his office. "Those contacts will not be coming through." Europe was Johnny's playground and he had more friends here than Sonny did. Enough to make sure the Cuban didn't get any information Johnny didn't want him to have.

"Good to know. I will call you later." Jason ending the call. "We need to get back to O'Brien's compound." He said to Shawn who just nodded. "Nikolas."

"Yes." He came to the doorway wanting to still be able to see Emily.

"Don't leave the suite unless you hear from me." Jason's blue gaze promised pain if the younger man didn't obey.

"Alright. Emily should rest anyway." He had no intention of letting his wife out of his sight.

"Don't tell anyone we are here and don't let Emily answer the phone or the door. In fact take her cell phone and put a do not disturb order on the room phone. I will call you on your cell." Jason instructed. Nikolas came into the main room to call the operator while Jason walked into the bedroom. "I have to go. Stay inside." He said giving his sister a gentle hug.

"Be careful." Emily requested. She was aware that her brother never answered her question about Liz.

"I will." Jason promised before walking out. "Let's go." Jason said to Shawn.

* * *

They took the long way home trying to spot a tail, Johnny had guys in the lobby of Emily's hotel to make sure they stayed safe and stayed put. When Jason walked into Johnny's house, Cody was waiting. "I have good news." He said grinning.

"You saw Helena?" Jason guessed, it was the only thing he wanted to hear.

"You are no fun." Cody mock pouted. "Yeah I saw the lady herself getting into the limo with a tall guy."

"Any idea who that is?" Jason asked Cody.

"Andre." Logan said coming in. "Luke is knocked out and secured. Two of Johnny's guys are watching just in case." They had been warned that the older Spencer was slippery.

"Who is Andre?" Jason wanted to know.

"Her boy toy/manservant/henchman." Logan grinned. "A jack of all trades. Luke was not very helpful on tracking Helena's movements but I learned a lot about the history of the two families. The old bat must be floating on cloud nine, she had a real hate for Laura. And I found out why Helena may want Elizabeth dead."

"Because Lucky loves her." Jason filled in.

"That's just gravy. Nikolas was interested in Elizabeth before his brother was. She chose Spencer. Just like Laura chose Luke over Nikolas's father Stavros." Logan filled everyone in. "Only difference was that Stavros seemed to have an obsessive love for Laura, whereas from what I can tell Nikolas was interested in Elizabeth until he met Emily. From that point on he was all about your sister."

"Helena doesn't like that Nikolas was slighted so to get revenge on both women, she kidnaps Lucky making everyone think he was dead. She in turn makes him a walking killing machine and then sends him home to carry out the programming. That's a bit convoluted don't you think? It would be easier to just send a hit man in." Cody said shaking his head.

"Revenge is a very personal motive." Shawn pointed out. "By using Lucky to kill both Laura and Elizabeth not only does she destroy the father but she destroys the son as well. Plus teaching both women a lesson. It's cold, I will give you that." He finished up.

"How does your sister factor in?" Logan asked Jason. Shawn had kept everyone updated.

"I'm not sure." Jason confessed. "We guess that she is spying for Helena but I don't know if it's more than that." And that lack of knowledge worried him. "We also don't know if Helena gave Lucky any special skills or training while he was with her." That made him dangerous as well. "Helena and Lucky have to die. We will also have to monitor my sister closely. Andy what do you know about Faison?"

"Jack shit." The tech guy told his boss. "The man's a ghost and currently presumed dead by Interpol. Heavy on the presumed, but he was known to be a master hypnotist."

"That would help with brain washing." Cody spoke up.

"Presumed dead since when and why?" Jason asked Andy.

"Six month ago, a boat explosion that took out two WSB agents as well. It was thought he was working for someone but WSB never figured out who." Andy told the guys. "I am guessing that the who was Helena. Maybe she killed him because she didn't want him to ever be able to reverse the programming." Andy finished up.

"If he's actually dead." Jason said as the tech guy nodded.

"That's a sucky retirement plan." Logan said laughing. "Yours is much better." The Texan said to Shawn.

"I'm working on a plan." Jason told his crew. "What I'm thinking will have us moving quickly so everyone get a good night's sleep." Jason would need some support from Johnny's guys but that shouldn't be a problem. If all went well tomorrow or the day after at the latest this would be over. "I need to make a call." He said walking out to the pool area.

Sitting down beside the blue water he took out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number. He was smiling as she answered. "Hi."

"Jason, hi." Elizabeth was smiling as well. "Are you okay?"

"With the exception of missing you I'm fine." Which meant he was miserable. "How is Dublin?"

"I don't know. I haven't left the apartment. Chloe, Siobhan, and Diane came to visit. We had fun, especially whenever Frannie came out of the back room." Which was often. He and Diane had eyeball sex each and every single time. It was a hoot to watch.

"You may need to stay inside for a few days." He warned her. He wouldn't tell her what he was hoping would happen.

"That's fine." She said softly. "I'd rather wait to explore with you. I miss you." She had no idea how she was going to sleep tonight. She had one of his shirts but it wasn't the same as having him.

"I love you so much." He told her. "I'm hoping that this will be over soon."

"Me too. I want you away from those Italian women." She said joking.

"There are women in Italy?" Jason answered. "I hadn't even noticed." Honestly he hadn't noticed a single woman since he left her studio that January.

Elizabeth blushed to the roots of her hair. "So what will we do when you get home?"

"Get a hotel room. I don't think I can wait the hour it will take to get back to our place." He said grinning. "And I need you somewhere you don't have to worry about noise." Jason said on a wicked whisper. He heard her audibly gasp and grinned wider. They hadn't really played much.

"Jason." She said laughing. "That was naughty."

"I know." He wanted her to know that sex could be fun too. He wasn't talking anything extreme, just that they could laugh while in bed together. "Plus in a hotel they will bring us food on demand."

Suddenly the separation hit her full force. "Just be careful." She said as the tears fell.

"I will." He promised again. "I love you." He had to say it again.

"I love you too." She said biting her lip. Hanging up she stretched out on the bed and prayed for his return.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

Jason was sitting staring at the pool when Cody came out. His friend looked like his mind was a million miles away. The blonde wasn't planning. Cody knew that look, nope he looked home sick. For Jason home wasn't a place but a person. "You want to run the plan by me." The fact that the former enforcer hadn't heard him approach spoke volumes. Jason was distracted something he couldn't afford to be.

"Have a seat." Jason invited. It was time to focus. He saw Shawn come out and waited for him to sit as well. "Helena wants Elizabeth dead but I think she also wants Luke dead as well. My girl is not going to be safe as long as Lucky is roaming around with a kill command in his head, so I want Helena and Lucky dead. I intend to make sure that I get what I want."

"How can we help you with that?" Shawn settled into his chair.

"I think we need to have a meeting. In my villa." Jason told the guys.

"I don't think Helena is just going to come over if you call her." Cody pointed out.

"I don't know." Shawn said grinning at his friend. "She's pretty bold. I'm willing to bet if she had Jason's number she would have called him and demanded Elizabeth by now."

"Nikolas said that his Grandmother is more into mind games. She would have taunted me about Elizabeth's death." Jason was getting a feel for Helena but he still didn't know her. "I still don't trust Nikolas, but we need for him to be there because Emily needs to be there." Jason was going to see if he couldn't get Helena to reverse what she had done before he killed her.

"Nikolas isn't brainwashed is he?" Cody wanted to know.

"I had Andy call and when Nikolas answered he used the trigger phrase. Nikolas had no reaction so either he's fine or Helena has another phrase for him. Frankly we don't have time to wait and find out. When we all come face to face, Cody I want you on Nikolas. If he even twitches in the wrong direction take him out. My sister is not to be hurt."

"We have a tranquilizer gun with stuff that won't hurt the baby." Shawn had requested it from Johnny while they were at the hotel. "We can neutralize her if it becomes necessary. So what is the rest of the plan?"

"Were going to use Emily to lure Helena out. Nikolas will let it slip that Elizabeth is in my villa. At the same time we are going to make that same information known to Luke and make sure he is able to escape. I'm guessing that Helena is watching my place so we need for her to see Elizabeth as well." Jason laid it out.

"Decoy?" Cody guessed.

"Yeah, I'm hoping Johnny can send me someone tonight. I'm guessing Helena won't move until tomorrow night at the earliest." Jason said thinking this out.

"How about instead of letting Luke escape we let him tag along? You've already promised not to kill Lucky so we could tell him that we intend to trap Helena and this is his chance to get his boy back." Shawn suggested.

"We need something to barter." Jason said nodding. "If we just offer to let Luke come with us he will suspect this is a trap. But if we tell him he can come with us in exchange for information he might not question it." Having the older man close worked because Jason knew he was going to have to kill him too. Luke would want revenge for Lucky's death.

"We don't need any more information." Cody pointed out.

"He doesn't need to know that." Jason said rubbing the side of his face. He picked up his phone. "Come out."

Logan appeared in the doorway a minute later. "What's up?"

"Who was Luke calling in Paris?" Jason asked the younger man.

"A woman named Holly Sutton. They ran together during the time Laura was being held prisoner by the Cassadines. Holly is trying to track Faison for him." Logan reported. "Luke called her just before we grabbed him. She doesn't have any leads."

"Is Luke up yet?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah, and he's pissed that we drugged him. I told him we wanted to make sure he didn't take an unscheduled walk and that seemed to make him happy." Logan said laughing. "He thinks we are actually worried about his skills."

"Of course he does, he's a Spencer. They are always at the top of the food chain." Jason wondered how one family could spawn so many egomaniacs. Even before the brainwashing Lucky had believed his father was a god. Then he learned what Luke had done to Laura and his idol became tarnished.

"Shawn you go make the deal. Tell him we want information on who he is calling in Paris. He's going to dodge but dangle coming along as the reward." Jason needed to call Johnny.

"Want to come along?" Shawn asked Logan.

"Sure thing." The Texan followed the older man to the back of the property.

"Make your call. The sooner we get moving the sooner you can get back to your girl." Cody wouldn't mind going back to Ireland himself. Maybe he'd take a break and see if he couldn't talk Siobhan into being his personal tour guide for a few weeks.

"I'm still focused and I did hear you walk up." Jason smirked. "But yes I do miss her. I have a reason to be careful."

"Good to know." Cody didn't want to have to be the one to bring Jason's body back. "I'm cooking tonight so hurry up. I don't like stragglers to the table." Cody said before walking away as well.

Jason dialed Johnny's number. "O'Brien." Johnny had just finished chatting with Duke Lavery. They were making plans to go to Port Charles.

"We have a plan." Jason told his friend.

"I have a decoy." Johnny wished he could see the expression on the other man's face.

"How did you know I wanted a decoy?" Jason tried not to be put out.

"I helped train you boy-o." Johnny said laughing. "This won't work without Liz and there is no way in hell I'm sending her to you. I got a young lady who is strikingly similar." Over here women of Liz's build with her coloring were not hard to find. Chloe knew exactly who to call. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Won't be an issue." Jason had a tunnel out of his place. Before the shooting started their decoy would be well away from the villa. "I need you to make some recordings for me. Elizabeth saying certain phrases." He planned on making sure that his decoy was never fully seen but hearing the right voice would help sell it.

"Text me what you need." Johnny saw where Jason was going. "I can have her over to you tonight."

"Later is best. I will leave your place when the plane is in route." Jason would go in through the front door. His team and the decoy would come in through the tunnels. "I will have Cody meet her at the plane."

"Sounds good. Chloe and I are heading over to Francis's for dinner. You call yet?" Johnny knew Jason could totally zone out to anything else when he was in work mode.

"A little while ago." Jason said quietly. "I'm hoping this is over tomorrow night."

"Even if it's not check in so we know you are okay." Johnny instructed.

"Yes mom. I will make sure to brush my teeth before bedtime too." Jason said laughing. Still it was nice to be cared for.

"Asshole." Johnny said laughing too. "I have to go do real work. Before I go. After this over you will want to dump your villa." Jason wouldn't want to bring Elizabeth there. In fact his friend would probably not buy in the provenance again. "When you take Liz to Naples stay at my place."

"Thanks, she'll like it here." Jason said grinning. "I have to go Cody said he would shoot me if I'm late to dinner."

"Be careful Jason." Johnny said seriously.

"I will, watch out for my girl." Jason requested.

"You know it." Johnny said before hanging up. Before picking up Chloe he was going to go to the cathedral and light a few candles. It never hurt to say a few prayers for protection.

* * *

After a very good meal they started putting things into play. Jason started by calling Nikolas. "How is my sister?"

"Good." Nikolas had moved into the kitchen. "Your guy called earlier."

"I know, I'm not going to apologize for testing." Jason didn't care if the younger man is angry.

"I don't expect you too. I love your sister and will take whatever steps I need to so that she stays safe. I can't begrudge you the same thing. The phrase might not work on me." Nikolas admitted.

"We've factored that in." Jason assured him. "There is a good chance you have a tracking device somewhere on you. Probably your watch." The Prince wore an expensive time piece, one he would have to remove to shower or swim. It could very easily have been altered or replaced during one of those times. "Don't take it off." Jason knew that would be the other man's first instinct.

"Okay." Nikolas said slowly.

"I need you to tell Emily that Elizabeth is at my villa. But don't do it until I call you back. After you do I need you to unblock the phone and then take a walk. I will tell you when you can return to suite." Jason had bugged the phones while his sister was under. "When things are going to happen I will need you to bring Emily to my villa."

"That's not safe." Nikolas immediately protested.

"We are only going to get one shot at this Nikolas. If Helena can reverse this she's going to have to do it then." Jason wasn't letting her go. "Helena is probably going to want Emily there anyway. I'm not going to clear your Grandmother through security."

"Good point." Nikolas still didn't like it. "Helena will want to know for sure Liz is there."

"Exactly." Jason hoped he his gut instinct that Helena wouldn't mess with her grandson was correct. "Wait for my call." He said before hanging up the phone. "I'm heading out." Jason told his crew. They wouldn't be joining him until later tonight. Luke was staying here, he'd already been knocked out for the night. This time the desert he'd been given was laced. Shawn and Logan would bring him over when they were ready to put everything in motion.

* * *

By ten that night the entire crew was in the villa. The young lady that Johnny had sent did look a lot like Elizabeth. Jason made his call to Nikolas and they waited. Andy had been able to find the frequency of the homing device on the Prince so they knew exactly when he left the room. Ten minutes later the suite's phone rang.

"Hello." Emily answered absently. She was worried for her friend, Jason should not have brought Elizabeth to Italy.

"Protect your Queen." Helena said to her granddaughter in law.

"With my life." Emily responded.

Jason figured it was a response that only the older woman's voice could provoke.

"Very good. Have you learned anything?" Having to call and check in was an annoyance, but Helena knew that it was the best way to get the information she was after. Being seen with Emily, outside of a family gathering, would be too suspicious.

"Elizabeth is in Naples." Emily responded.

Jason thought his sister sounded flat. He was doing his best to hold onto his temper. That old bitch would pay for this.

"Wonderful." Helena said smiling. "In your brother's villa, I presume."

"Yes." Emily answered.

"Good. We have the layout. I want you to get invited over. Tomorrow night." Helena instructed. "When you are there find a way to call your friend Ashley." That would be a subconscious thought in Emily's brain until the brunette followed the command.

"Call Ashley." Emily repeated. She didn't have a friend named Ashley, but saying she was calling Helena if asked wouldn't do.

"After the call disable the alarm. Use your training." Helena had taught the young woman some special skills. Not the same ones as Lucky, but enough. "After that is done go back to your brother and forget what you did."

"Yes, my queen." Emily would remember.

"You have served me well." Helena looked forward to having such an obedient slave in her family. Controlling Emily meant molding the Cassadine heir. All those months of making late night trips through the tunnels to program Emily were now paying off. Nikolas was a disappointment but his child would not be. "Protect your queen." She repeated before hanging up the phone.

In the villa the guys listened to the dial tone. "That was cold." Cody said breaking the silence.

Jason was just staring at the computer. Finally he took a deep breath. "Nikolas go back." He told the younger man making the promised call.

He looked at his crew. "Let's go over everyone's movements." He said sitting at the dining room table. "Shawn and Logan I want Luke here by five. We'll make it seem like Emily and Nikolas are coming over for dinner. Cody you are on the door. Luke said Helena doesn't go anywhere without Andre, when they come through you take him out if you can and escort her into the main room. I will have Emily secured in my room right after she and Nikolas arrive. The rest we will have to play by ear." Which none of them liked. "But at the end of the night I want anyone who is threat to my girl dead." He said in a cold voice. The men gathered around the table nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth had a good night with her friends. It couldn't be called a great night because Jason was so far away. Dinner was, of course, amazing. Johnny and Francis manned the kitchen and they were both fantastic cooks. It was a skill that Diane had no clue Francis possessed. He promised to cook for her in the coming weeks and she gave him a flirtatious smile in response. Chloe knew Johnny could cook and she said she was happy for that because she burned cereal pouring it into the bowl.

Siobhan, Cooper, and Jesse joined them. Elizabeth had enjoyed watching Jesse and Cooper flirt. Although Cooper was a bit on the shy side which was kind of sweet. It looked like love was definitely in the air for everyone. Having Siobhan there kept Elizabeth from feeling like the odd man out.

When it was just her, Diane, and Frannie she made a discreet exit to give the other couple some privacy. Upstairs she showered and pulled on Jason's t-shirt. It smelled like him and that kept her from completely falling apart. If this was just him going to Italy she wouldn't be this much of a mess. But he had left, putting himself in danger to keep her safe. So yeah she was scared for him.

Turning over in the too large bed Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to think about what she was going to do tomorrow. Siobhan knew how to can and promised to come over and show her how it was done. They were going to make strawberry jam and put it up as the locals said. Elizabeth was looking forward to it. Looking forward to keeping busy so that the fear stayed at bay.

"Stay safe, Jason. I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

Nikolas knocked on the door to Jason's villa. Ever since last night he'd been a nervous wreck. After he returned to the suite Emily called Jason and asked if they could come over. She wanted to see that Elizabeth was okay with her own eyes. Emily also said she wanted to explain to her best friend just why she did the things she did back home. His wife was smiling wide when she hung up the phone. Nikolas wanted to throw up.

"Right on time." Jason smiled as he opened the door. "Come in." He got a hug from his sister. "How are you and the baby feeling?"

"We are good. Where's Elizabeth?" Emily wanted to see her. For some reason it was urgent.

"In our room. Babe." He called back as he stepped into the front room.

"Be right there." Elizabeth's voice floated out to them through the cracked door.

Emily stepped into the hall in time to see a woman with pale skin and curly brown hair walk by. It was a quick glimpse but it was enough to let a small smile come to Emily's face. Walking back into the living room she came over to her brother. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Sure thing." He pointed to the main hall. "Go out and make a right. Down the hall."

"I'll be right back." Emily gave Nikolas a quick kiss as she walked by.

Alone the Prince turned to Jason. "Do you think it was wise to bring Elizabeth to Italy?" It was not a move he had expected.

"She is safest with me." Jason had trusted Nikolas as far as he was going to.

"Do you at least have guards?" Nikolas never knew his brother in law to be reckless. He must have something planned to keep Liz safe.

"Don't worry about that Nikolas." Jason said ending the conversation. In his earpiece he heard Cody say that Emily was in the hall. The rest of the guys would also be listening. Including Shawn and Logan who were in the guest bedroom with Luke. They had arrived just under half an hour ago. The older man had been very compliant so Jason suspected he was up to something. Let him do what he liked Jason was ready.

* * *

The entire house was wired for sound. Andy had spent the day setting up and then testing the system. They were all on the network so when Emily moved out into the hall everyone heard her conversation.

"Hi Ashley." Emily said in a bright tone. It was important she make this call.

"Protect your queen." Helena instructed. "Disable the alarm, open the door, and then call me back." The older woman, with the ever present Andre and Lucky, was in a limo outside the villa.

"Yes." Emily moved to the system and got to work.

* * *

From his position in the large hall closet Cody was able to watch Emily pop the cover on Jason's security system panel. Expertly she disarmed the mechanisms that would alert everyone to an intruder before putting the cover back in place. Next she unlocked and opened the door. With that done she made a call.

* * *

"It's done." Emily reported in a flat voice.

"Very well done. Return to the party. Checkmate." Helena said giving a new command before hanging up. "It's time to go gentleman. We have a party to crash." They alighted from the vehicle and headed toward the doorman.

"She's not out yet?" Emily said laughing. "Maybe I should go see if she needs help."

Before she could move a door down the hall opened. It wasn't Elizabeth who joined the small group. It was Luke, Shawn, and Logan. As they walked down the hall Luke looked over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth in profile. He smiled thinking this was perfect. Helena would come and he'd rescue his boy. Morgan and his men wouldn't keep Luke from getting to Elizabeth, especially not with Emily in attendance. A knife to the throat of the newest Cassadine would neutralize the whole room.

"Luke?" Nikolas looked at Jason more confused.

"Why are you here?" Emily said with real menace.

The fierceness of her tone surprised Jason but he didn't say anything. Instead he simply waited for the rest of the attendees to arrive. Cody made a clicking noise which alerted everyone that the last three attendees had made their appearance.

"I was invited." Luke responded. "Jason knows I love Lizzie like a daughter."

"You just want her to save your precious Lucky." Emily spat out.

"Relax sweetheart. I'm sure Luke is here for a reason." Nikolas used the opportunity to pull his wife closer. "Let's go check on Elizabeth." He led her from the room and when they were out of sight he whispered. "Protect the queen." When she blanked out he carried her into the back room where a woman who looked like Elizabeth as well as a man he didn't know were waiting.

* * *

"Go back out front." Andy instructed after Nikolas put Emily on the bed. When the Prince was gone the tech whiz opened the panic room and ushered their decoy inside. Once the door was closed the back wall easily swung open allowing them to leave through a private exit. At the ground floor he handed the young lady off to two of Johnny's guys who would take her to the compound. His first part done Andy returned to the room. To find Emily gone.

* * *

"Well, a room full of handsome men. I really am a fortunate woman." Helena said smiling as she stepped into the room like she was an invited guest. Andre was on her left with a gun in his hand and Lucky was on her right staring off into space. "Nikolas where is your bride?"

"Grandmother." Nikolas said nonplussed. He should have expected her to show up.

"Introduce me to your friends. You can of course skip Luke." Helena said to her grandson.

"Cowboy." Luke made to move forward but was stopped by Shawn.

"Luke, he can't hear you." Helena turned and smiled at Lucky. "No the only voice he hears his mine. Finally a Spencer man worth knowing." She purred. "I had hope for you but you wanted that insipid Laura." The Cassadine matriarch waved her hand. "But we are getting off track Nikolas."

"This is Jason Morgan." Nikolas nodded to the blonde. "I have no idea who anyone else is." He said honestly.

"Mr. Morgan. Your reputation precedes you." Helena gave him a thorough looking over. "Whatever do you see in that small waif? Carly may not have been the sharpest tool but she was correct in that you and Elizabeth are entirely unsuited." She on the other hand could find uses for a man of his talent.

Jason still didn't say a word. He was waiting.

"A man of few words. I like that." Helena said smiling. "Your companions are not bad either." She said looking Shawn and Logan over.

"No one is the mood for your games. Send Lucky over here and walk out alive." Luke threatened.

Helena just laughed. "Luke, I am the one standing next to the man with the gun. He can't shoot you all at once but he'll do enough damage. There's my girl." She said smiling wide while looking past the assembled group.

"Emily?" Nikolas saw her blank out, she should be lying down.

"Did you really think that she only had one trigger? Nikolas you know me better than that." When her grandson made a move toward his wife Helena spoke again in a cold voice. "If anyone moves Emily gets the first bullet."

Jason already knew that Emily was not where she was supposed to be. Andy had told the crew when he got back to the room and saw her moving down the hall. All good plans were adaptable. Since Andre wasn't going to be shooting anyone Emily could be in the room.

"Come stand over here." Helena instructed her granddaughter in law. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Gone." Emily reported.

For the first time Helena seemed surprised. Then she threw back her head and laughed. "Well done, Jason! See Luke that's how you do it. I hadn't expected that. Andre, shoot him."

The large man stepped forward before making a gurgling noise and falling to the floor. Helena whirled around and found herself looking down the barrel of Cody's gun. "You can turn back around now." The former Marine said in a pleasant tone.

"We seem to be at an impasse." Helena commented raising a sculpted brow.

"Emily come here." Nikolas didn't want her near his Grandmother.

"She can't hear you Nikolas. Did you not pay attention to what I said to Luke? Time surrounded by peasants has clearly dulled you." Helena really did despair of the boy. "You always were a disappointment. What did I expect with that harlot as your mother, but I had hope. You have failed to live up to your heritage, but your child will be a masterpiece."

Luke broke away from Shawn, or so he thought, and lunged for Helena. He grabbed her by the throat. "Undo it. Fix my son you bitch." He said squeezing.

"Check." Helena said as she gasped for breath.

Without a sound Lucky moved from her side, grabbed his father by the head and twisted. Luke's dead body dropped to the floor.

"You programmed Lucky to kill his father?" Nikolas was seeing what a monster his Grandmother really was.

"The only good Spencer is a dead one." Helena spat out as she rubbed her neck. Once Lucky fulfilled his programming he would join his parents. The little girl could live, for now. "You stood there and watched while he tried to kill me. I did all this so you and your heirs could rule those beneath you and you just stood there and let him attack me!" Helena said outraged.

"I don't want to rule anyone." Nikolas told his Grandmother. "Fix them. Luke and Laura are both dead, you have what you wanted so fix them!" He waved at Emily and Lucky.

"I don't have everything I want. I want Elizabeth Webber dead." Helena told him.

"WHY!?" Nikolas shouted. "What did she ever do to you?"

"You wanted her and she turned you down. You may be a disappointment but you're still my blood." Helena told him. "She has to learn what it means to spurn a Cassadine. We are gods among mortals and we get what we want or we take it."

Jason and his crew just watched the family drama drag on. He hadn't expected Lucky to kill his father but he wasn't going to complain. "Nikolas, take Emily and go." Jason said finally speaking. "Helena can't reverse her condition because she didn't cause it."

"What do you mean?" Nikolas looked at the older man.

"Caesar Faison brainwashed them, and Helena killed him." Jason explained.

Helena straightened her jacket. "You really shouldn't speak on matters you know nothing about. Faison was a hack." Helena said with disdain. "A charlatan. He is responsible for Lucky. The boy is a mess. Only good for killing people. Emily is a masterpiece. She will do whatever I tell her too. Faison isn't responsible for her I am." Helena bragged.

"Reverse it." Nikolas ordered.

"Why? She's perfect. You of all people should want her like this. The model subservient wife. She will do whatever you command. In the bedroom alone that's every man's dream." Helena watched her grandson cringe.

"That's rape." Nikolas pointed out. "Fix her, as the head of this family I command it." Nikolas ordered.

"You command it." Helena just smiled at her grandson. "You want me to fix things, I can do that." She turned to Emily.

The guys tensed not at all liking the superior attitude that Helena was displaying. They had her cornered and she had to know she wasn't leaving the villa alive but instead of backing down she was smug. It didn't make any sense at all. Before she could open her mouth Jason pulled his gun and shot Helena twice.

"JASON!" Nikolas rushed the older man only to be tackled by Logan. "What have you done?"

Helena looked down at the blood spreading across her silk jacket. "What did he do? He tried to save your precious Emily but it won't work. I have no intention of leaving her alive. She isn't fit to bear a Cassadine." The older woman swayed on her feet before slumping to the floor. "I would have let her live in her current state, I could have guided your heir to perfection." Helena coughed and blood rolled from the corner of her mouth. "Even with her peasant blood your child would have been a legend among men." Helena looked up at Lucky. "Now you won't even have one." Leaning against the wall her body bleeding out she whispered. "Net ni damy ne vzoydet." Before falling over dead.

Lucky didn't even get a chance to move before Shawn dropped him.

"What did she say?" Jason asked the other man. He wasn't even sure what language Helena had spoken although if he had to guess he would say Russian.

"No queen shall rise." Shawn said reaching down to help Logan up. He spoke fluent Russian. "Based on the very odd conversation that took place tonight I'm guessing Lucky was also programmed to kill your sister." He said to Jason.

"Probably after she had the baby." Cody added. While the conversation had been odd, it had also been chilling. "Your Grandmother was bat shit crazy." He said to the young man rising from the floor unassisted.

Nikolas just nodded as he approached Emily. She was still standing looking out at the room. Her eyes were vacant. "Protect the queen." Nikolas said in a shaking voice. Nothing. "Protect the queen." He repeated his eyes burning with tears. Still nothing. "No!" He almost wailed.

Jason was also feeling the horror over the fact that he may well have trapped his sister inside her own mind. But Helena had admitted that she wasn't going to do anything but further harm Emily. His mind went over everything the older woman had said since she started talking. Chess was the name of the game with her. There were hundreds of phrases associated with the pastime. If they said the wrong one there was no telling what could happen.

"Emily." Nikolas was crying now.

"She said c-h-e-c-k to trigger him." Logan pointed to Lucky's dead body. He wasn't sure what would happen if he said the word out loud.

Jason just nodded. He walked over to where Nikolas was holding Emily. "Let her go."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Nikolas screamed turning on Jason.

"She was going to kill her Nikolas. Your Grandmother admitted it. If its anyone's fault, it's hers." Jason was trying to stay calm. Playing the blame game didn't help his sister. "I think I know what the trigger is."

"What? How could you?" Nikolas said wanting to believe.

"Lucky's trigger. Helena said Emily was a masterpiece so her trigger should be the penultimate move on the board. It's the way an egomaniac would think." Jason hoped like hell he was right.

"Let me do it." Nikolas asked Jason. "If it goes wrong it should be on me." If it failed he would kill himself, he didn't want to live without Emily. He looked at his wife. The only woman he would ever love. "Checkmate."

Emily blinked, but was still spaced out. "Try the other command." Logan suggested. "She." He pointed to Helena. "Said more than one trigger."

"Before you do that." Cody said stopping them. "Take her somewhere with less bodies." He suggested.

"Okay." Nikolas picked her up and carried her to the room he put her in before. Lying her on the bed he whispered. "Protect the queen."

"Nikolas?" Emily blinked and then looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. "Where are we? Did I faint again?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry." She looking up at him. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's not here." Jason said feeling his eyes burn with relief. "I tricked you."

"But I saw her." Emily said looking between the two men in confusion.

"No, you didn't." Jason said gently. "But you will later. Nikolas." Jason tilted his head to the side. "Holly Sutton in Paris is looking for Faison. I will have Andy give you her number. He may know how to undo what your Grandmother did. If he's still alive." Jason cautioned.

"Thank you. I'll contact her. Until we know it's safe, I don't think Emily should be around Elizabeth." He looked over at his wife. "I'll take her to Paris and if that's a dead end to my island." He sighed. "I need to find a way to explain this to her. I'll do it once I make myself believe it."

"Is your car downstairs?" He needed to get them out so clean up could be finished.

"Yeah. How do we leave?" Nikolas couldn't take her out the way they came in.

"Pick her up." Jason took the same steps Andy had not even an hour ago. He kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She was still confused but trusted the two men in front of her.

"I'll call you." He promised.

"Elizabeth too." Emily really wanted to speak to her friend.

Jason just nodded not wanting to lie. For now it would be best if Emily had no contact with Elizabeth. Too many questions remained unanswered. As much as he hated it right now Emily had to still be considered dangerous. "Take care of her."

"I will." Nikolas said turning and heading down the tunnel.

Jason secured the door. The guys would have started cleanup already. For now there was only one thing he wanted to do. Taking his phone out of his pocket he called his girl. "Hey baby, I'll be home tonight."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

I will be posting another chapter later in the morning.

* * *

Chapter 29

Francis opened the door to admit Johnny. "Jason called me, he'll be back tonight."

"She's dead?" Francis asked his friend.

"Her, Luke, and Lucky. Jason didn't explain much he just wanted to let me know they were coming back and that things were handled." Johnny was grinning. "So that means that I can get started on my little project." He'd spent the afternoon planning with Duke Lavery. The two men were going to Port Charles at the end of the week. They would arrive the day after Lila's deal with Sonny ended.

"I wish I could be there to see his face when you walk in the room." Francis said shaking his head. "Marco called me. He said that Alexis not only turned down Sonny's marriage proposal but she has decided that raising a child in the mob is less than ideal."

"Our former employer is having a bad week." Johnny didn't know Alexis but he certainly respected her. "How did he take that?"

"Alexis has no plans to leave Port Charles and has assured Sonny that he can see the child whenever he likes." Francis poured them both some coffee. "So he's fine with it."

"Those will be some long distance visits." Johnny said sipping the brew. "Duke plans on taking over the territory and he isn't going to let Sonny stay around. If Sonny doesn't accept the terms laid out Duke is going to kill him."

"What are the terms?" Francis wanted to know.

"They are quite generous." More than Johnny would have allowed. "Sonny will vacate New York completely. He is allowed to keep his island and the casino in Puerto Rico. He is essentially getting the chance to walk away with the only parts of the business still turning a profit. The coffee business just barely broke even at the close of the fiscal year." Johnny took another sip. "Duke isn't interested in coffee. He plans on selling that business. I'm gonna see if Jason wants it."

"He did a hell of job running it before." Francis had been impressed by Jason's business acumen.

"So where is Liz?" Johnny wanted to pass along Jason's message.

As if summoned she appeared at the top of the steps with her suitcase and the biggest smile either one of them had ever seen. "Someone's happy." Francis walked over and took the bag. The past day had been hard on her.

"That someone would be me." She hugged Frannie and then Johnny. "This is for you." She said handing him a jar.

"Strawberry preserves." Johnny grinned.

"Siobhan came over and showed me how." Elizabeth had made a jar for everyone. Two for Jason because strawberry was the only type of jam he normally ate. Then the two ladies had gone out because Elizabeth had an appointment to keep.

"I've got blackberry bushes on my property." Johnny told her. "You are welcome to come pick some when it's the season for it."

"That would be lovely." She was fairly vibrating with joy. "I've called Siobhan, she and Cooper are coming up to get me."

"Hold on, Jason won't be back for a few hours." Johnny said laughing.

"I know. I have things I need to do." Elizabeth had plans for the night.

"Is that right?" Francis said grinning.

"Yes. It is." She said grinning back at him. "I still have to be Elle McCarthy right?" She needed to make a few purchases.

"For a little while yet." Johnny said nodding. Once Sonny was contained and Duke was sure the soon to be former mob boss was going to behave then she and Jason could come out of hiding. Sonny was the last person Johnny worried about. Johnny was more concerned about Helena's cronies. They would give it a few months before Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber resurfaced.

"Okay. Chloe is coming with us too." Elizabeth said as a knock sounded on the door.

Francis opened the door and admitted his guests. If Liz was going home then he was going to see if Diane was free for the evening. Maybe she'd like to spend the evening in and have him cook for her. "Everyone is in the kitchen." Because Chloe was going out Jesse was also going along.

"Well, look at you." Chloe said to her young friend. "You are practically glowing." She knew there was only one thing that could cause a smile that wide. "I think we need to get you something pretty to welcome your fella home."

"He was in Italy for one night not off fighting a war." Johnny guffawed. He was just picking on Liz.

"He was there to keep me safe." She said sticking out her tongue. "I'd love to shop, but I need to make one more stop as well. We can do that first and then shop." Looking at the clock Elizabeth frowned. It was past eight. "Is anything still open?"

"My workshop is." Chloe has some things she thought would work.

"Really?" Elizabeth's eyes almost fell out of her head they got so wide. "That would be amazing."

"I know." Chloe was after all her own biggest fan. "Let's run your errand and then get to it. Sean you'll call when you are ready to swing by?"

"I'll call and you can met us at the airport." Johnny said giving her a kiss.

Francis locked up behind everyone. "Am I needed at the airstrip?"

"No but you are welcome to come. You plan on making kissy face with my attorney?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Kissy face?" Francis said grabbing his jacket and rolling his eyes. "Get out." He held the door open. He was going to call Diane from the car. If she wanted to spend some time together he would stop off and pick up a nice bottle of wine.

Johnny was laughing and as he walked past his friend he made some kissing noises. "You are not needed at the airstrip. I will tell Jason you were more interested in getting laid then welcoming him back."

"Yeah, because I'm sure he'll miss me. The man won't hear a word you say once he sets eyes on Liz. If you have business to discuss call the plane." Francis advised.

"Good point. I need an answer on the coffee business for Duke." Johnny said as they boarded the elevator. "He wants a deal in place before we leave."

"If Jason isn't interested I'll take it." Francis liked the business. "I can use your ports right?"

"I think we can work out a deal." Johnny told his friend. "Dublin would love to have another industry." Permits would be needed and Diane could make that happen. The city council would quickly approve it because it meant more jobs and because Johnny was going to make sure the right people knew he wanted the business here. "Corelli Coffee. Has a nice ring to it."

"Don't make the sign yet. Jason may want it." Francis would then just find something else to do.

"I'll call the plane and let you know either way." Johnny said as the two men parted to go to their cars.

* * *

The first stop that Liz wanted to make was The Merrion Hotel. Chloe recommended it highly. She and Johnny had spent a wonderful weekend there last year. Elizabeth booked a single bedroom suite in the Garden Wing of the hotel. Because they were checking in so late she booked the room for two nights. Jesse called in the room number so that security could be set up.

After that the group headed over to Chloe's workshop. Elizabeth enjoyed looking at the exterior of the building. Noting the architectural details. The stone work was amazing and Elizabeth made a note to come back during the day. "Jesse and Cooper why don't you two gentleman lounge out here." In the reception area. "Jesse knows where everything is so he can play host." She thought the two guys would like some time to chat. "Ladies follow me."

They passed drafting tables and dressmaker's forms. The walls were covered in designs from the upcoming line and Elizabeth realized she was getting to see something that few saw. Chloe Morgan in process. "That looks like the lace you were making." Elizabeth pointed to a sketch of a vibrant blue lace and cotton dress. It looked delicate and feminine but at the same time young and fresh.

"That's why I was tatting. I need to make some panels for that." Chloe said pointing out where on the dress her pieces would go. "Let's go into the dressing area." Chloe hit the panel on the wall and the room flooded with light.

Elizabeth looked around and realized they were standing in a closet the length of the building. "Wow."

"I know." Siobhan said looking around. "It's like a fashion candy store." All hues of colors danced before them. Different fabrics and textures mingled comfortably.

"Has Diane seen this?" Elizabeth asked joking.

"It's part of her retainer that she gets an hour in here at the end of every season." Chloe told her friend. "I'm serious." She added when Elizabeth laughed in disbelief. "She gets to pick five pieces and the woman takes her decision very seriously."

"I make it a point to visit Aunt Dee's wardrobe whenever I have to look posh." She already had her mind set to wear the hunter green cashmere wrap dress on her first date with Cody. He had called to tell her that everything went well. It was nice because he didn't have to.

"What color does Jason like you in?" Chloe was already pulling pieces that she'd like to see Elizabeth in.

"Green, blue, and pink." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. She'd never shared that information with anyone.

"Gorgeous and with great taste, yup he's a Morgan." Chloe said laughing. "Let's have a look at what we can put together. How about this." The designer pulled down an empire waisted dress with shirred bodice that had an A line silhouette. It was made of silk and was a beautiful dusky rose.

"That's beautiful." Elizabeth loved the fact that she wouldn't look like she was playing dress up. The scooped neckline would be sexy but subtly so. "I don't have anywhere to wear it."

"I wager that our boy is going to take you out to dinner before you leave the city." Chloe would need to pull a suit for him. Something dark because he was not a man to wear a light colored suit. Her Johnny looked dapper in basic grey but Jason would need a charcoal. And no tie, it would be sin to put him in a look that was too civilized. "This will do." Chloe grabbed a garment bag.

"She'll need shoes." Siobhan moved to the wall that housed accessories. "Black would be expected." She learned a lot during her stint as Chloe's guard. "What about brown?"

"Good choice. You can walk in heels?" Chloe asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, above three inches is dicey though." Some of those heels were scary.

"Let's get you in this and we'll nip and tuck." The designer walked to the doorway, "I'll get my kit, Vonnie show her where to change." Unlike the models she didn't think Liz wanted to strip down where she stood.

Chloe got set up and when Elizabeth walked out she smiled. "Well done." She said to herself. It took no time at all to fit the dress and Chloe had Elizabeth walk around the room so she could make sure the line was right. "Good. Off with it."

"Thank you Chloe it's stunning." Elizabeth felt pretty.

"Of course it is, I designed it." Chloe said laughing.

"She looks good in your clothes." Siobhan was also laughing at Chloe's egotistical statement. "I'm betting that she'll be a regular customer at the boutique once Jason sees how good she looks."

"I'm betting your right. She's family so I'll make sure she gets a discount. And when the time comes I'm going to design her wedding dress." Chloe could already see it in her mind's eye. Elizabeth would look like a fairy princess.

"So how do I pay for it?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how this worked.

"You don't, you make sure that when the paper prints your picture they get a good view of my dress. Now let's get the rest." Chloe was already putting things in a garment bag. Underwear and two nice pieces of sleepwear, those last items she guessed would never even leave the bag.

"Knock, knock." Jesse said sticking his head in the room. "Johnny called. We should get going."

Elizabeth's smile got wider. "How long will it take to get to airport?"

"We are going to Johnny's private hanger so about thirty minutes. Twenty if we hustle." Siobhan told her charge. "I'm guessing you are voting for that option."

"Johnny taught me how to drive. If it's thirty minutes away I can get us there in ten." Elizabeth wanted to see Jason.

"I'll drive." Cooper said laughing. "I'll get us there in fifteen and still breathing. Let's go ladies. I'll carry that if you like." The guard took the garment bag and the group departed.

Elizabeth sat in the back of the car and told the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. They had been apart one and half days but it felt like a lifetime. She'd gotten used to having uninterrupted time with him. While it was true that eventually they would both get jobs and start to have a more normal life she was hoping to still have long periods of time where it was just them. As they got closer to the airstrip Elizabeth realized she was about to get her heart's most secret wish. Tonight was truly the beginning of her life with Jason.

* * *

"Jason isn't interested in running the coffee business, so if you want it you can have it." Johnny told Francis. Diane wouldn't be free for another hour. They were waiting for the ladies to arrive with their guards.

Francis was happy with this turn of events. "Will I pay you or Duke?"

"Him. I've already transferred the marker." Johnny had been grinning when balance in his account jumped. It wasn't the money, but what it represented. The downfall of Sonny Corinthos. Jason believed that Sonny was having a break from reality when he ordered Johnny's death. But Johnny knew differently. He had stumbled across Sonny's side business and the older man wanted him erased before he told Jason.

Even after the execution order Johnny kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel it was his place to destroy Jason's relationship with his mentor. He wasn't going to be the one to tell the enforcer that Sonny was running drugs through the shipping lanes. Once his secret was discovered Corinthos had stopped his activities, understanding things weren't really as secure as he suspected. It was ironic that less than a year later Sonny would do something else stupid something and cause Jason to walk away.

"Tell Duke to call Diane and get the deal set up. We can sign the papers once everything is official." Francis was going to be running an international legitimate business. "Can I buy a warehouse from you?"

"Yup." That would let others know not to target Francis. "I'll sell you three that way when you expand your places are all together." Johnny would put him at the far end of harbor with the other legal businesses. "I want a corporate discount."

"We'll talk about it." The big blonde smirked. Of course he would cut his friend a break on the price. "Here come the cars." Jason would drive one back into the city after the groups broke up.

"Don't get between Liz and Jason." Johnny said starting to laugh.

"Do I look like I came down in the last shower of rain?" Francis said laughing as well.

"How much longer?" Elizabeth asked running up.

"Look up." Johnny pointed to the sky at the incoming lights.

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear. Jason was home!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 30

Johnny thought he was going to have to sit on Liz to keep her from dashing out onto the tarmac. His young friend was bouncing on her toes in anticipation. The group watched as the plane landed before rolling to a gentle stop. Inside the guys would be unbuckling and preparing to leave the plane.

"Come on." Elizabeth said under her breath, but everyone still heard her.

"The door is opening now." Johnny had two planes. One big enough for international flights and a second one for hops around Europe. Since they were going to Italy the guys were in the smaller of the two jets.

No one was surprised that Jason was the first one down the stairs. Elizabeth saw him and was off like a shot. The guys were coming out now so both sets of friends got to watch as Elizabeth flew into Jason's arms. Siobhan and Chloe both sighed and the guys standing with them were smart enough to keep quiet. The guys from the plane were grinning and shaking their heads.

"I missed you so much." Elizabeth whispered in Jason's ear holding him tight.

"I missed you too baby." Jason whispered back burying his face in her soft hair as he crushed her too him. Pulling back he looked her over before dipping his head and kissing her.

The guys from the jet just walked around the embracing couple. They came over to Johnny. "Clean up went smooth." Shawn reported. While the guys were all equals in terms of skill, he was generally seen as the leader.

"My guy reported in." Johnny was planning on asking the guys if they wanted more permit employment. He was thinking that Cody and Cooper were going to say yes. Ireland held more appeal for them because of romantic possibilities. Although they both might want to see what Jason was planning on doing.

Johnny was going to urge his friend to invest and let his money work for him while he took Liz on some more trips. They waited a long time to be together so they should enjoy it. He figured Jason had a long list of places that he wanted to show to Elizabeth.

"How long are they gonna stand out there?" Cody asked laughing.

"It's gonna rain soon, that should get them moving." Siobhan added. She was wondering if Cody might like a late game of pool. Maybe some of the other guys might join them.

Francis looked down at his watch. "I'm leaving!" He shouted over to his friends. Diane would be ready by the time he got to her place. "That got them moving."

Jason had his arm around Elizabeth keeping her firmly by his side. "Thanks." He said shaking Francis's hand. He was able to concentrate on Helena because he knew Francis was keeping Elizabeth safe.

"She's family." Was all he said. "Night all." Francis walked away heading to his car.

"He's got a date." Johnny explained grinning. He tossed Jason a set of keys. "Try to keep your eyes on the road." He smirked. "We'll talk before I leave and then when I get back."

"When are you going?" Jason asked as the group headed to their vehicles.

"End of the week, I don't expect to be gone for more than two days." Johnny informed his friend. "While I'm out of the country my second in command Josh Clayton can get you anything you need."

Jason held the door open for Elizabeth. "I have everything I need." He said looking down at his girl.

"My teeth hurt watching the two of you." Johnny said shaking his head. He was happy for both of his friends. "I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth waved from the car and everyone waved back. When Jason got behind the wheel she turned to face him. She just wanted to look at him. He started the car and then leaned over to kiss her. "I booked a hotel suite for us." She told him grinning.

"Good, saves time." Jason said as he followed Johnny's car out. He hadn't paid attention on the drive to the airport so he wasn't completely sure where they were. They would follow everyone back to Dublin, when their friends continued on he would take them to the hotel.

"I haven't seen the room yet, but I know it has a king size bed." She was already blushing.

"We will need the room." He said looking over at her. "How long did you book the room for?"

"Two nights." Elizabeth figured he wouldn't want to stay longer.

Jason just nodded. He would extend that in the morning. Since they were in the city he would take her around. Since they were staying in Ireland they could take their time exploring everything outside the city. He'd also take her out somewhere nice, maybe Chloe could send over a dress, up until now there hadn't been a chance for him to give her any romance. "Did you tell Cooper about the room?"

"I did." She knew that some security measures had been put in place. Reaching out she placed her hand over his free one. "I'm so glad you are home." She said softly.

"I'm glad to be home." Jason couldn't help but compare this homecoming to other's in his past. When he was with Robin she and Michael would meet him at the airport and it always felt great. He always wanted to get back to see how much the little boy had changed. Carly he would have to call and tell he was back. This time was the first where he felt a pressing need to return because of an adult. It was always good to see Robin, but Jason never felt the emptiness when he was away from her like he did being away from Elizabeth. He felt like he could breathe again when he saw her running toward him.

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence. He pulled up in front of the valet and handed over the keys. Hand in hand they walked through the lobby. A lone man was sitting in an armchair reading a book. Jason caught the guy's eye and he subtly nodded. The building was secure. Jason nodded back and kept Elizabeth moving toward the elevator. "What's the room number?" He asked as they neared their floor. Elizabeth handed him the key card and he looked it over. When they stepped off he took them down the hall. One of the rooms up here would have some of Johnny's guys nearby just in case.

Inside there was an envelope on the floor. Jason gave the piece of paper inside a quick read noting the room number. Looking up he saw Elizabeth watching him. "There are guys down the hall in case we need assistance." He explained throwing the note on the desk.

"Okay." It came out breathless. The car ride had seemed incredibly long and she'd been grateful for the seat belt that kept her from lunging over the console and tackling him.

Jason shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the desk. He walked across the room until he was standing in front of her. With a smile he licked his lips before taking her mouth. There wasn't anything tentative or slow about this kiss. It was all heat and fire, everything he was feeling at the moment. There would be tenderness later right now there was only need.

She met his passion with that of her own. Her hands were already pushing his shirt up trying to get to skin. Pulling back she shoved the fabric higher. "Off." She demanded and he of course followed her command. Leaning forward she kissed over his heart before bringing her mouth back to his.

He unbuttoned her blouse pushing it to the floor as he devoured her lips. He growled against her lips as he removed her bra and palmed her soft mounds. Needing air he let his mouth roam down her neck until he could suck on her nipples. Her hands were on his belt, then his zipper as she rushed to undress him. When they were open her hand delved into his shorts to stroke his throbbing shaft. He moaned deep in his chest.

"Condom." He managed to get out.

"I got a shot yesterday." Elizabeth told him.

Jason stopped and looked at her. "No more latex?" Best homecoming ever.

"I'm clean." She promised.

"Me too." Jason said touching her face tenderly. He couldn't wait to feel her without the latex dulling the sensation. His mouth took hers again as he opened her jeans and pushed them, along with her underwear, over her hips. Spinning her he placed her hands on the back of the sofa. The bed was down the hall but it was simply too far away. He had to have her now.

"Jason." She panted more turned on then she'd ever been before. It was always good between them. He was always attentive, but there was something about knowing that he wasn't remembering to be gentle. That she had pushed him to this point because he wanted her so much.

"Yeah baby." He growled enjoying the view before him. They had not made love in this position before and he hoped she liked it.

"I don't want to go slow." Her voice broke with the force of her need to have him moving inside her.

"That's good, because I don't think I can." He told her as he ran his hand up her back and felt her tremble beneath him. He guessed he sounded just shy of wild, but he knew that even as he bordered on losing control he didn't scare her. She knew he wouldn't ever hurt her.

His words belied his actions as his lips gently touched between her shoulder blades. Elizabeth licked her lips as she heard him push his pants down. She wanted to open her legs wider but the jeans were still around her knees. Without warning he pushed into her high and deep forcing her up onto her toes. "Oh my god, more!" She yelled out in pleasure.

He didn't wait or give her time to adjust but began pounding into her in a fast heavy rhythm. When he didn't get deep enough for his satisfaction he grabbed her hips and lifted her completely off of her feet. He let out a low curse as the position sent him further into her body. With her legs together she was gripping him tighter than normal and he was shaking it felt so good.

As Jason slammed into her body she swore he was touching her soul. They'd never had an encounter quite this primal and raw. Elizabeth screamed as her orgasm slammed into her from nowhere. Her release only seemed to inflame her lover more as he stroked harder. A second orgasm came right on the heels of the first stealing her breath and leaving her unable to do anything but keen out her pleasure.

When he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him a second time Jason threw back his head and howled out his climax. He was lodged deep in her tight core feeling her pulse around his cock. Life didn't get any better than this. Slowly he came back to the moment and he shifted his hold on Elizabeth to a gentler grip.

When he released her she slumped over the couch. He took a minute to let the muscles in his legs stop shaking. He stepped out of his pants, then lifted Elizabeth into his arms telling her to kick off her pants and walked through the bedroom into the bath. She was still trembling as he sat her on a towel on the vanity. "You okay?" He asked looking into her eyes. He hadn't meant to lose control.

"I'm great." She was still leveling out. "It's never been like that before." She was starting to blush.

"Did you like it?" He had loved it.

"Yes." She said softly. She knew what he was worried about. "I'm not scared or hurt." Elizabeth promised. While he always treated her like an equal tonight for the first time she felt like a match for him in the bedroom. Like he didn't see her as some china doll.

"Good." Jason leaned in and gave her a hard kiss.

"Tub or shower?" He asked her.

"Tub." Soaking with him would be wonderful, and then after they could try out the bed.

* * *

They were relaxing in the hot water when they got around to talking. "Happy baby?" He asked.

"You are home so yeah, I am." She smiled and leaned further back so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I wanna tell you what happened and then we don't have to discuss it again." He told her.

"Okay." She agreed linking their fingers. "Is Lucky dead?"

"Yes." Jason told her bringing his free arm around her waist to hold her tighter. He understood that she would need to grieve for him. Not the boy that had died in his villa but the boy that was taken. "I didn't kill him."

"Where you worried about that?" She looked up at him. It never even occurred to her that he might feel that way.

"You loved him." Jason respected that. Like she respected what he had with Robin and yes, even Carly.

"I did. And he died and I grieved." Elizabeth shifted so she could see him better. "The person who came back wasn't my Lucky. That person, the one who died in the fire, I'll always have a place for him in my heart, but I made my peace with the fact that he was gone." She reached up and touched his face. "I'm okay. Even if you had killed him, I know it was to keep me safe. My faith in you is unbreakable. So is my love."

Jason couldn't talk right away. She always knew just what to say or do to soothe him. Even when he didn't admit it to himself that he needed soothing. "Thank you." He kissed her softly. He took a moment to get composed. "Luke and Helena are also dead."

"I'm sorry for Luke, he was at one time very good to me. But Helena, that might be for the best. It sounds callous but she was dangerous. Not just too me." Elizabeth rested against Jason's chest once more. "Did you see Em?"

"I did. The reason she was acting so strange was that Helena brainwashed her too." Jason was hoping Nikolas would find a way to help his sister. He would contact Shawn and Logan to see if they could go to Paris. He wanted updates on the search, but he also needed to know that Emily was staying in Paris or Greece. He didn't fully trust her right now. Cody and Cooper would want to stay here.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth looked up at him biting her lower lip. "Is she going to be okay? Or were you able to get Helena to fix it?"

"Nikolas tried to get Helena to correct it, but she was planning on hurting Em instead. I killed her. Shawn killed Lucky because Helena's final command was for Lucky to kill Em." Jason felt her shiver against him. "We found out why Helena wanted you dead."

"More than just Lucky?" Elizabeth guessed.

"You turned Nikolas down when he asked you out." Jason explained.

"Nikolas didn't care about that. We used to joke about how I did him a favor because he was free when Em came along. He loves your sister." Elizabeth was frowning.

"I know he loves Em. I saw it for myself. He is trying to find a way to reverse what his Grandmother did. In the meantime you can't have any contact with Em. We don't know exactly what she was programmed to do, aside from reporting on you." Jason told his girlfriend.

"I understand. I miss her and I believe we'll get our Emily back." She told Jason.

Jason kissed the nape of her neck. "Thank you for having a heart big enough to forgive her." He really did love his sister and wanted her in their lives.

"There is nothing to forgive." She told him with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head to let her know that he understood. "So, will you let me show you Dublin?" He let his fingers slide down her arm. The softness of her skin always amazed him. He winced as he recalled how he'd manhandled her earlier. She would more than likely have bruises tomorrow.

"I would love that. Maybe tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked enjoying his touch.

"Day after." He told her in a husky whisper. "We will be busy tomorrow."

She shivered before turning so that she was straddling his hips and put her arms around his neck. "What will we be doing?" She asked in a sexy purr.

"I have a few ideas." He told her pushing against her lower back to urge her closer. His erection rose between them as he kissed the hollow of her neck. "If you're interested." He said against her throat.

"Very." She only blushed slightly as they engaged in the sexy banter. "Could you maybe give me a little hint?"

"How about if I give you a big one?" He whispered as his lips captured hers. Rising he lifted her from the tub. He dried off then held out a towel for Elizabeth. Once she was dry they moved to the bed. They stretched out as he covered her. The position put his hardness at the entrance to her body. He looked into her eyes. "I love you baby."

She pushed on his shoulder and Jason obliged her by rolling onto his side. Of course he took her with him. That was fine with her, since she used their momentum to keep them rolling. She sat up over him and smiled. She didn't say a word as she rose up on her knees and placed herself over his cock.

His girl wanted to be on top. He knew she had enjoyed it before. With his hand on her hip helped her take him inside her wet heat. They both groaned when she had taken him in completely. When she started to move Jason grabbed her hips to still her. He shifted so that he was sitting up and he released her hips giving her freedom to move.

This felt so amazing that there was a real danger he would come without her. He pulled it together enough to lean forward and captured one of her nipples between his teeth. He nipped gently before soothing the sting with his tongue.

Elizabeth rode him slowly loving how he felt as he filled her. As her body stretched to admit his thick staff she could feel every single vein and ridge. And the heat, god the heat of his skin as it rubbed against hers.

"Come." He demanded as he lightly bit her earlobe.

She gave him a bite of her own as she sank her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming. Earlier they had been quite loud, she didn't want anyone calling security. Jason's cock lengthened and thickened stretching her even more as he came. The feel of his hot release spurting inside her pushed Elizabeth into her own tremendous release. "I love you too." She said breathlessly as they both came down from their high. She was going to spend the rest of her life making sure he knew that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 31

The next morning Jason woke up first. That didn't surprise him. During the night they had shifted and instead of being wrapped around one another Elizabeth was lying next to him with her head under one of the pillows. He had to chuckle, she could hide but morning still came. Last night had been wonderful as they made love several times. His girl would be hungry this morning. Breakfast was needed.

He flipped back the covers and her round little bottom came into view. Jason noticed a mark and frowning leaned closer. "Shit." He said under his breath. He had bruised her. Leaning over he checked her other side finding another mark. His thumbs; on her hips were more than likely bruises from his fingers. Next time he'd have to be more careful with how tight he gripped her. He didn't feel that they needed to step back from how they had been with one another last night. He loved that she had reached a place where she could be so free, but he would make sure not to mark her again.

Grabbing his shorts and his jeans Jason headed out into the main room. He grabbed the luggage and removed some clean clothes for him. Elizabeth packed them just in case. He also spotted several items wrapped in newspaper and wondered what that was about. When Elle woke up he'd have to ask her. It never even occurred to him to peek. If they were staying the week they'd need more clothes. Tomorrow they could pick some stuff up while they played tourist. Jason had been totally serious about them staying in today.

Sticking his head in the bedroom he saw the Elle hadn't moved a muscle. He had worn her out, he was laughing as he ordered breakfast. Pancakes for both of them because he was actually hungry too. Thinking back on it he realized he had skipped dinner last night. Thinking on last night had him checking his phone. He was hoping to here from Nikolas today.

Breakfast arrived and Jason went back into the bedroom. Grabbing the robe he walked over to the side of the bed. "Baby."

"Go away." Came the mumbled response from under the pillow.

That made him smile. "Elle."

"Don't wanna." Was what he got this time. She shifted to her side and pulled the blankets up.

He gave some thought to what Monica said worked with Emily. He didn't spend a lot of time talking to his mother, but before he left things were getting better between them. "You're going to miss the bus."

Elizabeth sat up as if shocked. Looking at Jason she gave him the most adorable pout. "That was mean."

"But it worked." He said laughing.

"I don't even go to school anymore." Years of having that shouted at her still had her giving the appropriate response.

"Monica said that works on Emily." Jason was enjoying the fact that the blanket had pooled around Elle's waist exposing her pert breasts.

"Cold." Elizabeth rubbed her arms.

"Here." Jason stood up and opened the robe. "Chow's in the other room."

"Good, I'm hungry." She said only blushing slightly. Jason held out her chair before he took his own seat. "Pancakes."

"Your favorite." Jason remembered. "I thought we could talk while we ate."

"Okay." Elizabeth set about fixing the pancakes just the way she liked. "Wait." She said suddenly jumping up and walking over to the suitcase. Jason rarely ate breakfast but she knew that he liked to put jam on his pancakes. "Try this."

"What is it?" She had one of the wrapped parcels in her hand.

"Siobhan taught me how to make strawberry preserves." Elizabeth said proudly. "I'm gonna make blackberry when the bushes on Johnny's property bloom."

"Okay." Even if it was horrible he was going to eat every bite. Turned out that wasn't a worry. It was delicious. "Good job."

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"I'd like to take you to Italy sometime in the next few months." Jason was excited about the trip.

"I'd like to go." Elizabeth put a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Where in Italy?"

"You pick." Jason would take her wherever she wanted to go.

"I'd like to go to Venice." Elizabeth said with a dreamy look on her face. "I want to ride in a Gondola and have you kiss me in the moonlight."

Now that she said it, he could see it. "I'd like that too. We can stay for a week and then go to another region or go see something else." He offered.

"Where do you see us finally settling down?" She knew they were both in this for the duration. Marriage, kids, and everything that came with it.

"I'm not fussy. Most of our friends will be here." Jason pointed out. "I just want you happy."

"Is that right? I want you happy so I think we need to figure this out." Elizabeth said smiling. "I love what I've seen of Ireland, and I love our cottage. I'd be happy to have this be our permanent home. Can you be happy here?"

"Yes." He told her smiling. "I still need to figure out what I want to do for employment."

"Chloe has an opening for a model." She was laughing as she said it.

Jason just blanched. "I don't think so." That just sounded horrible.

"Will you work for Johnny?" She didn't want him back in that life, but would accept that if he chose to go back.

"No. I need time off to travel with you. Working for Johnny means putting the job first. That no longer works." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"What about a bar or a pub? There were several in Kildare. You could get a manager so you don't have to be there all the time. Put in some pool tables and a jukebox." Elizabeth could see it working.

"Not bad Webber." Jason grinned. He liked the sound of that. He would start by seeing if any of the existing pub owners wanted to sell. If not he could see if another pub was an option. Of course Kildare wasn't the only town near Dublin, he could go further out if he wanted to. He could even buy in Dublin itself. "Do you have any plans?"

"You won't laugh?" Elizabeth said chewing her lip.

"I would never laugh at your dreams." He told her seriously.

"Ever since Chloe mentioned me submitting photos for the book on the Stud I've been thinking I'd like to see if I can sell my pictures." Elizabeth was excited by the prospect. "I'd like to try for the publication that's planned, that would be great exposure, but I also have all those pictures from Canada and Amsterdam. You said we would travel so I could take more. I could do a series of books." She was getting a bit ahead of herself but why not dream big?

"You could." He had faith in her.

"I have no idea how to get started though." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm guessing we have friends with contacts. If not I'll start my own publishing company and put your book out myself." Jason told her. It was an idea that actually had merit. He'd need to look into it. "We should make a list of places to visit and get started on your photography catalog."

"I don't just want to take pictures, I want to experience those countries with you." Elizabeth said reaching out for his hand.

"I know." Jason assured her. "Do you ever want to go back to Port Charles?"

"I do." Elizabeth said nodding. "It probably sounds strange, but I miss it."

"No, it's not strange. I miss it too." Jason told her. "I'd like to visit with Lila." His Grandmother suffered from arthritis, but otherwise was in excellent health. Still she was getting older and Jason didn't want to regret not spending time with her.

"I would love to visit with your Grandmother, and as much as I don't want to I need to talk with mine. I need closure there. I need to look her in the eye and tell her a life with you is my choice." Elizabeth wasn't ashamed to be with Jason and she wanted her Gram to know that.

"It might be easier for her to take because I'm not doing anything illegal anymore." Jason said trying to be positive.

"I'm not sure that was her issue. I think she was hung up on me being who she wanted me to be. When I was with Lucky, I was obedient. I did what she wanted me to. When I'm with you, I think for myself. It took me a while but I think I understand why the family loves Sarah so much. She has always done exactly what they expect. She's like a Stepford daughter." Elizabeth remarked.

"Stepford?" Jason didn't know what that meant.

"It's a book and movie where all the wives in this small town are perfect. Perfect hair and teeth. All the houses are spotless and the men are always right. Turns out the woman are robots that are programmed to be submissive." Elizabeth shuddered thinking about it. "That's Sarah. She does just what is expected. I'm guessing that was why she and I didn't get along. I thought she hated me."

"She's jealous that you actually dared to go your own way." Jason had thought that for a while now but hadn't said anything. He had heard Emily say that during Sarah's occasional visits to town she made it a point to constantly point out Elizabeth's supposed flaws and how they could be corrected. Like she was trying to bring her sister in line.

"I think that may be at the root of our issues. If that's the case we won't ever be close until she learns to stand up for herself." That made Elizabeth sad.

"We can visit them too, the rest of your family, if you like. When I talked about traveling I wasn't excluding the United States." Jason offered.

"Let me think on it." She put her napkin on the plate. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll push the cart out." Jason said standing up. "Then I'll shave." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Actually. I don't want you to shave yet." Elizabeth said starting to blush.

"No?" Jason was smiling.

"No. I'd like to know what your beard feels like on my skin." Elizabeth didn't have many fantasies but those she did have she was sure Jason would help her with.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand. She did and he kissed her. Then he rubbed his chin across her neck making her laugh.

"That tickles." His morning stubble was soft.

"You like that?" Jason asked feeling his body stirring.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said watching his eyes darken in arousal.

"Would you like to feel that somewhere else?" Jason asked pulling her body closer to his.

"Yes, please." She whispered.

"Go get a shower and meet me in the bedroom." Jason told her.

"I'll be quick." She said turning and running for the bathroom.

She might be quick, but once he got her in bed he intended to take a long time.

* * *

That afternoon while Elizabeth napped, Jason sat in the living room with her laptop. She had been reviewing her photos while staying with Francis, but he wanted it for something different. When he was done he needed to remember to wipe this search from the history. He didn't want his girl finding this out it would ruin the surprise. First thing he did was book a hotel room in Rome. Yes Elle had said she wanted to see Venice and they would but first they were going to Italy's capital. He wanted to show it to her. After that was done then he booked a room in Venice. They would needed to take at least one day trip to Murano.

After that they would come home for a while before setting off on their next adventure. He wanted to take her to Germany since she was excited about showing off her language skills. From there maybe they would go to Switzerland. Little by little he wanted to give her the world. They would start close to home before venturing further abroad.

When the trips were planned he called down to the desk and extended the length of their stay to one week. Asking to be switched to the concierge desk, he spent a few minutes discussing the restaurants in the area. He wanted somewhere nice where his girl could wear a pretty dress. With that done, he called Chloe who laughingly told him that the items he needed were in the closet of the suite.

After hanging up he called back downstairs and requested flowers be sent up. Which meant another call to the front desk to have the room and everything else put on his credit card and taken off of Elle's. Then it was back to the concierge desk to ask another question. That was a lot of talking to strangers for Jason so he stretched out to have a nap as well.

He was just falling asleep when he sensed Elizabeth moving. Sitting up he saw her coming out of the bedroom in his shirt. Without a word she came over to the couch, crawled across him and snuggled up. "I missed you."

"I was missing you too." Jason quickly ran into the bedroom and came back with a blanket for them to cuddle under. With his arms wrapped around her he urged her back to sleep.

"I have other ideas now that I'm out here." She said with a small laugh.

"Like what?" He asked playing dumb.

"Ideas that involve you taking off these jeans." She said as she opened his top button.

"I like those ideas." Jason let his hand drift down and over her bottom until he reached the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "Do they involve you taking off this shirt?" When his hand moved back up her leg he was delighted to discover she was naked under the soft cotton.

"They do." She said and wiggled out of the garment while he pushed his jeans and underwear off. He'd never gotten around to putting on a shirt.

"I think you need to show me." He whispered.

"Okay." She was already kissing her way down his chest. "You let me know if you don't like any of my ideas." She said as she took him into her mouth.

"I love this idea." He said ending on a groan.

She took him in and sucked gently. Then she released him to stroke with her hand. Setting up a rhythm she took him into her mouth before working his hard cock with her fist. In no time at all he was begging. Her body felt tight and she could feel moisture on her thighs. It was amazing how turned on she got doing this for him.

"Elle, come here." He said pulling her up and rolling her beneath him. Her legs came up around his hips as he slowly penetrated her willing body. On a long groan he filled her up. "Perfect fit." He said smiling down at her.

"Mind, body, and soul." She said in agreement. With an unhurried rhythm he took her up and sent her soaring.

While she came back to reality he simply stayed inside her letting the tension within him build. He grabbed a pillow. "Lift up." He instructed. She did and he slid the pillow beneath her hips tilting her pelvis. "Let's try this." He pulled back and pushed forward.

"Oh, that's good." Elizabeth exclaimed in delight.

"Different angle, different pleasure points." He told her. Over her he was able to watch as everything she was feeling came across her face. "Come again for me."

"Yes." She arched up and cried out her joy.

"So beautiful." He said reverently as he let himself follow.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

"So, you ready to play tourist?" Jason asked the next day. They had been in the hotel room since they checked in. While he had enjoyed their private time he was ready to get out for a bit.

"I am." Elizabeth grabbed her camera. "What's the weather like today?"

"A bit chilly." Jason said grabbing her jacket from the closet. "You'll need this. I thought we would walk, so if you get cold or tired let me know and I'll hail us a taxi."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. What do you have planned?" Elizabeth asked as they walked to elevator. Behind them a casually dressed young man was also headed toward the elevator. She figured he was their guard for the day.

"Nothing. We can walk around and take in the sights. Or if there is something you would like to see we can do that." Jason was good either way.

"Does Dublin have a zoo?" Elizabeth would love some shots of animals. Plus she loved the zoo back home.

"One of the oldest in the world. It was founded in 1830, and has over seven hundred species of animals. They also are known for their work in animal conservation." Jason rattled off the information. "And no, I've never been." He knew that was the next question.

"Do you not like zoos?" Elizabeth looked over at him. He'd been to Africa and seen the animals roaming free. A zoo might not appeal to him.

"Don't really think much on them." He admitted.

"I was just wondering since you've been to Africa." Elizabeth said what was on her mind.

"I'd like to take you to Africa someday. I think you would love it. It's has some very beautiful places." Jason had her hand in his as they stepped off the elevator and walked to the lobby. "I don't have the words like you do. I can't describe it and make you see it. So we will have to go."

"Can we walk to the zoo from here?" She asked not sure how far away it is. Jason looked at the guard.

"It would be best to drive." He informed them. "I'll need to let Siobhan and your guy know where to meet us. Or if you'd rather they can meet us here." His job was just to get them safely to their destination.

"Let's have them meet us here, that way you don't drive all the way to the zoo only to have to come back. Unless you'd like to see the animals. You are welcome to come along." Elizabeth invited.

The guard just smiled at that. Johnny said that she was friendly. "I don't mind Mrs. McCarthy."

Jason gave the guard a look. He didn't like guys smiling at his girl. "Why don't we wait here?" He finally suggested.

"I'll make the call." He said moving off.

"He's nice but you don't have to worry." Elizabeth said laughing while calling him out. "I think it's kinda hot that you are jealous." She whispered.

"Behave or we won't make it to the zoo." He said smiling, leaning down he gave her a quick kiss. The guard gave Jason a nod to let him know their escorts were on the way. While Elizabeth moved off to look at a piece of art he turned to the guard. "I am expecting a delivery later. You can put it in my room."

"Yes sir." The younger man replied.

Cody and Siobhan made good time and arrived together. Jason tried not to read too much into that. "We are going to the zoo." He told them.

"Been a long time since I did that." Cody said grinning.

"You'll like it." Siobhan said smiling over at Cody.

Jason just shook his head as he watched them. He wasn't expecting trouble but with the two of them making eyes at each other if it came along they might miss it.

"Elle, this is Cody Paul." Jason said making the introductions. Cody was aware that was not her real name.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cody." Elizabeth shook the guard's hand. "I met Cooper earlier in the week."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. McCarthy." He said smiling. "Cooper mentioned that you had met last night." Cody had sacked out on the couch in the apartment Johnny got for the guards to use while they were in the city.

"Please it's just Elle." She told him.

"Elle." Cody agreed since that made her more comfortable.

"Let's go." Jason said ready to get the day started. His girl had pictures to take.

* * *

Siobhan drove and Elizabeth pointed out things that caught her eye. She was making a mental list of places she would want to visit. If not this go round then during a day trip in the future. Jason also spotted a store he had spoken to the concierge about yesterday. Now that he knew where it was he would need to get to it at some point this week.

Turning back he watched his girl fuss with her camera. "We really should shop for more equipment for you."

"I was thinking I should maybe take a class. I don't think I'm using the camera to its fullest potential." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm guessing this was not cheap and I should be able to do more than point and click. The manual mentioned other lens, like zoom, and filters. I don't want to get more equipment until I know what I'm doing. I might buy something I don't need." Elizabeth explained.

"Sounds like a solid plan. We can look into that as well. I'm sure that one of the local camera shops will know about things like that." Jason said smiling. He remembered Elizabeth learning about different styles of painting when she was back home. He hoped the teacher of her class had stamina. His girl asked a lot of questions. "There is something to be said for teaching yourself."

"I don't know if that will work for me as well as it works for you." Elizabeth said laughing. Jason could read a book and learn almost anything. It was pretty amazing to watch. "I can try though."

"You do what you feel is best." Jason just wanted her happy.

"We are here." Siobhan announced from the front seat.

* * *

At the gate Jason purchased a family membership. Even if they never came back the money went to support the conservation efforts of the park. As a perk not only would they and guests get in free but they could get into several other zoos for free as well. As far as he was concerned that was enough incentive for them to visit those locations.

"Here's the feeding schedule." Jason knew Elle wouldn't want to miss that. Cody was already looking over the map; Siobhan just finished. Finished he handed it to Jason. "Where to first?

"The Asian Forests are right there. Before we start is there anything we should avoid?" Elizabeth asked the group. She would not be venturing near any exhibit that featured insects. She wasn't afraid of bugs or spiders but being surrounded by them made her feel itchy. Everyone shook their head no.

"Okay. Let's go." Jason took her hand in his and they sat off.

* * *

"I don't remember Dublin Zoo being so big." Siobhan said to the two men who flanked her. They had been at it for almost two hours moving at a leisurely, but steady, pace. Elizabeth was standing in front of them taking pictures. They had made their way through the Asian Forests, the Fringes of the Arctic, and were now in the African Savannahs.

"We are almost at the halfway point." Cody pointed out. "The primates are ahead. What is that thing she's taking a picture of?" The diversity of animals was impressive.

"A Scimitar Horned Onyx." Jason supplied the answer.

"We haven't passed an animal yet that you don't know. It's getting kind of annoying." Cody said ribbing the blonde.

"We are not all ignorant rubes like you Paul." Jason smirked at his friend. "Some of us take the time to learn about the animals that share our planet."

Cody snickered and then laughed out loud. "Book or trip?"

"National Geographic television show." Jason said grinning.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked joining the group.

"Cody is poking fun at Jason." Siobhan told her charge. Honestly the red head was impressed about how much the blonde knew about the residents of the zoo. "Would you like to continue on?"

"We should stop for lunch." Jason suggested. His girl got absorbed and sometimes forgot to eat. He was occasionally guilty of the same thing.

"I am kind of hungry." Elizabeth admitted. "I got some great shots." She didn't take pictures of every animal they passed, just the ones that caught her interest. "Where is the nearest restaurant?"

"Not too far behind us." Cody pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"How big is the zoo anyway?" Elizabeth walked with the group.

"Twenty eight hectares." Siobhan provided.

"So about fifty football fields, right? American football." She cleared up.

"Yeah." Siobhan was impressed most Americans she encountered didn't do metric well. "I like American football."

"Jason's a big fan, can you get the games over here?" She asked her boyfriend.

"We need to get a satellite dish." He told her. As far out as they were they needed one anyway. Internet was not an issue though because of the cell phone towers.

"I'll look into that when we get home." Elizabeth made a mental note. She didn't want her guy missing out on his favorite sport.

* * *

At the restaurant they grabbed a table in the corner. One that allowed Jason and the guards to see the entire area in one sweep. Cody took the orders and got the food. They ate in companionable silence enjoying the day. Jason handled clean up before rejoining the group.

"So do you guys want to pack it in?" Elizabeth wanted to be polite.

"Don't worry about us." Jason knew she was probably feeling a bit guilty. Like she was hogging the day. "We are having fun too." He was just enjoying watching her. Cody and Siobhan were keeping a look out but they were flirting too.

"We can't leave now, we are just getting to the good part." Cody said grinning. "The primates are my favorite."

"Okay, then but first." Elizabeth grabbed her camera. "Move closer together." She instructed the two guards. When she was happy she snapped off a few shots. "Gotta get some pictures of my friends."

"What about ugly over there." Cody pointed to Jason.

Elizabeth just grinned. "I've been taking pictures of him off and on all day." She said laughing.

"Is that right?" Jason hadn't even noticed.

"That's because I'm sneaky." Elizabeth gave him a grin. "Some subjects spook easily." Jason was not a fan of having his picture taken. "What if I want a picture with my girl?"

"Okay." She said smiling wide. She handed the camera to Siobhan who handed it to Cody claiming to be 'bloody awful' with them. Elizabeth scooted her chair closer to Jason's but he wasn't having that. Instead he picked her up and put her on his lap. Together they smiled and Cody snapped the picture.

"Have a look and make sure you like it." He told Liz. It was interesting to see Jason so relaxed. Cody knew that the man could change in an instant if it became necessary. Just like he knew Jason was carrying his Beretta just in case.

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth would have to find a place to hang it. "Maybe we could give a copy to Johnny to give to Lila." The older woman had no pictures of Jason Morgan.

"She'd like that." He said trying to bring the image into focus. It took a minute but it finally happened. 'She looks happy' was his thought. Being with him made her happy. That made his heart swell.

* * *

It took another two hours but they finally made it back to the main entrance. "That was amazing! Thank you for bringing me." Elizabeth said smiling up at Jason.

"We can come back whenever you like." He reminded her.

"You should go to the aquarium as well." Siobhan figured Elizabeth could have a blast taking pictures of all the fish.

"Sounds like fun." Cody said holding Elizabeth's door open. "Back to the hotel or did you guys have another destination in mind." It was still early in the day.

"I'd like to go to the bookstore, if that's okay?" Elizabeth looked at her companions.

"Yup." Siobhan said getting behind the wheel.

"While you are doing that I need to run an errand." He knew the bookstore wasn't too far from where he wanted to shop. Elle would be fine with Cody and Siobhan. "You don't mind do you?" He asked Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth was curious though. Jason would tell her eventually, if she needed to know.

* * *

Jason walked three blocks from the bookstore to the jewelry shop the concierge on duty yesterday had recommended. He had also ran the name by Johnny who said the place was good. A call to Francis had been necessary to get the proper ring size. Walking in he noticed that all the attendants were busy which he liked, it gave him time to shop without someone breathing down his neck.

"Can I help you sir?" The manager asked as he came over.

"I'd like an emerald and diamond Claddagh ring. Similar in style to the one I'm currently wearing." Jason put his left hand on the glass.

"Platinum." The manager said pointing to another case.

"I thought it was silver." Jason said as he followed the man.

"Common mistake. Platinum has more of a white undertone." The manager stopped them at a case, not the one he pointed to. He pulled out a wedding band. "Look under the light." He held the ring next to Jason's. "Your ring is shinier, see the difference?"

"I can see it." Jason didn't really care when it came to his ring, but it was good to know when buying pieces for his girl.

The manager put the ring back and they continued on. "Anything catching your eye."

"That one." Jason wasn't much for browsing. He liked to go in a store, make his purchase and leave.

"Excellent choice. The band is indeed platinum, the heart is a pure green diamond not an emerald and the crown as well as the outline of the heart are also diamonds." The jeweler explained.

"A green diamond?" Jason didn't know such things existed.

"I assure you they do exist." The older man smiled. "Lots of folks don't know about them. They are the second rarest of diamond colors behind red. Many green diamonds are irradiated in shops to deepen the color. This one is natural which means the green doesn't penetrate to the core. Instead." He pulled over a light. "The stone gives off a secondary color." He shifted it under the light.

"Blue." Jason said smiling. Another color he loved his girl in.

"Yes." The manager wondered who the lucky young woman was. "Because the green stone is a diamond this ring is more expensive than one with an emerald."

"Price is not an issue." Jason assured him. "What size is the ring?"

"This is a six and a half. Because the band is solid we can size it, if necessary. It does not come in other sizes as we don't carry many green diamonds. This particular ring came in last week." The manager explained. "It will of course come with the proper papers so you may have it insured."

Jason pulled his wallet from his pocket. "I'll take it."

"Very good. Would you like to have anything engraved inside or to have it wrapped?" The manager asked taking the credit card.

"No wrapping. Can I have 'my love' engraved in it?" Jason replied.

"In English or Gaelic?" The manager offered.

"You can do it in Gaelic?" Jason thought Elizabeth would like that. Siobhan spoke the language and was already teaching Elle words.

"We can. The word is Ceadsearc. It means first love or can also mean beloved one."

"I like that. Thank you." Jason thought beloved one was perfect.

"Give me about ten minutes. Would you like some coffee while you wait?" He offered.

"I'm fine thanks." Jason hoped the flowers had arrived. Tomorrow night they were going to dinner and he would give Elizabeth the new ring then. It wasn't an engagement ring, he would use a white diamond for that. This was a promise ring. His promise to always love and respect her. To be faithful and true. He wanted his ring on her finger and not one picked by someone else.

Ring in hand Jason thanked the manager. As he was walking out the store his phone rang. It was Cody saying that Elizabeth had finished her shopping. Jason instructed them to meet him in the lobby of the hotel. He would run over and put the ring away then see if his girl wanted to do anything else.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

The four of them had a wonderful afternoon together. After Elizabeth dropped off her books Siobhan gave them a tour of the immediate area. Elizabeth left her camera behind just wanting to soak in the vibe of the city. A street musician had her tapping her toes and she left a nice tip in appreciation. Several store fronts had her and Siobhan huddled together pointing at the displays. The guys just stood back and kept watch.

"It's tea time." Siobhan announced.

"Should we return to the hotel?" Elizabeth was very much enjoying this custom.

"Actually there is the most amazing café a couple of blocks from here." Siobhan pointed to the west. "I would be remiss in not taking you."

"We can have tea there?" Elizabeth liked the sound of a café.

"We can or wine if you'd rather. They also have sandwiches and the most divine cookies you will ever have in your life." Siobhan swore to her friend. "So what do you say?"

"I love a good cookie." Elizabeth loved sweets. Chocolate was her favorite, but she appreciated other flavors as well.

"We are going to the Cake Café. Chloe has things delivered from there often. Another reason to visit her at work." Siobhan joked.

"Chloe is like a twig, no way does she eat sweets." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Don't ever get between her and a brownie." Siobhan warned. "She'll beat you to death with a stiletto."

"Elle makes fantastic brownies." Jason couldn't resist bragging on his girl.

"Is that right?" Siobhan asked her friend.

"I am kind of known for them. Although I'd need to do a few test batches. I'm not sure how the ingredients will react over here." Elizabeth knew that different altitudes affected things like moisture content and cooking time.

"I'd be happy to volunteer to taste anything you make." Cody offered grinning.

"Me too, because a second opinion is always helpful." Siobhan joked.

"Jason will be all I need." She said giving him a wink as the two guards actually pouted. "He, Francis, and Johnny know what my brownies should taste like, so I'll experiment on them first." Cody held the door as they all walked inside. "Oh, it smells heavenly."

"I know." Siobhan agreed. "Let's see what the offerings are today."

"Lace Chocolate cake." Elizabeth all but purred. "I'm going to have that."

"It's good." Siobhan nodded her approval. "I think I'll have a slice of the Chocolate Biscuit cake. You can sample a piece."

"You may regret that. What will you have Jason?" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him. She was struck again by the fact that he was hers.

"Pick something for me. Something that you like." Jason decided.

"Really?" Cody leaned in and whispered. "You're gonna make me look bad."

"I do that just by breathing." Jason shot back with a grin. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"I'm here on a job." Cody reminded Jason.

"Elizabeth and I are ordering room service for dinner." Jason told his friend.

"Point taken." Cody muttered.

"What did you get me?" Jason asked walking over to where his girl stood.

* * *

"I had fun." Elizabeth told Jason as she shrugged out of her jacket. She hung it up and walked over to flop down on the couch. "I need to send a copy of the picture Cody took of us to Johnny. Does the room have a printer?"

"I don't know. If not I can send for one." Jason told her. "He's not leaving for two more days."

"Okay. Tomorrow then. Tonight I'm going to hang out with my guy and read one of my books." She reached for the cloth bag.

"What is that?" Jason tilted his head to see the title. "Photography for Dummies?"

"What is that face for?" Elizabeth looked over to find him frowning.

"You're not a dummy." Jason responded to her question. "That has to be the most insulting book title I've ever seen."

Elizabeth just giggled. "It's a series of books written on a variety of topics. Like Cooking for Dummies and Gardening for Dummies. It's tongue in cheek." She explained. "They are written in simple terms to help you understand something complex."

"They could word it better." He still didn't like it.

"I guess now would be a bad time to show you my other book then." She was still grinning as she pulled out The Complete Idiot's Guide to Photography. Jason just frowned harder which made her laugh more.

"I'm going to check to see if we have a printer." Jason grumbled as he got up. Elizabeth just laid on the couch and laughed. He was coming back into the main room, to tell her they did have one, when there was a knock on the door. Looking out he saw the guard from this morning with his delivery.

"They just arrived." He told Jason.

"Thanks." He guessed guaranteed by four meant something else over here. He peeked into the living room thinking he'd stash the surprise in the bedroom to find the space empty. Grinning he put it down on the table and dashed into the suite's kitchen. From there he could watch Elle come out and then notice the large bouquet of tulips. He heard her coming out of the bedroom and waited in anticipation.

"Oh." Elizabeth stopped short as she noticed the stunning bouquet of flowers. Wanting a better look she moved closer going down on her knees beside the table and removed the cellophane. They were from Jason she knew that, but she hadn't been expecting them. She reached out to touch a bloom but pulled back at the last moment. "Jason?" Where did he go?

Her boyfriend stepped out of the kitchen and she jumped up running over to him. "Thank you, they are beautiful." The flowers were a deep purple near the stems but the color faded to a soft lilac at the tips of each petal. "What are they?"

"Lily flowered tulips." Jason told her. "Grandmother has some in her hot house. Not this color. Pink if I remember correctly. I thought you would like them." He was smiling down at her.

"I do. I love them." Elizabeth sighed softly looking at them. Going over to her flowers again she looked closer. "They are potted."

"You mentioned wanting a green house." Jason reminded her. "They are building it while we are here."

"Really, so I can plant these when we get home." She loved the thought of that.

"You can." Jason was going to make sure their house was everything she wanted.

"Thank you." He had given her something living. She was going to learn about her plant to make sure it thrived and every year when it bloomed she would remember this moment and how Jason cared for her. "I love you, you know that right? Not because you are building me a greenhouse, but because you see me. I don't have to hide from you because you won't ever judge me or make me feel like I'm not enough." She couldn't stop the tears. "I know that you love me because I feel it every day. Thank you for that Jason."

He didn't know what to say. So he said the words in his heart. "I love you Elizabeth." Walking over he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

Rising to her feet she took his hand and urged him to the couch. When he was sitting she sat on his lap. They curled up together neither one talking and just looked at her flowers.

* * *

The next night Jason was sitting on the couch of their suite looking at the flowers he'd given Elle. Only this time he was alone. She was in the bedroom getting ready for their dinner date. The suit Chloe sent was nice. It fit like it was made for him because an hour ago her head tailor had shown up to make last minute adjustments. Having been through this while working for Sonny, Jason knew the drill. So he stayed still while a few tucks were made.

The black suit with black silk shirt was something he would have picked. The fact that there was no tie with the ensemble had him thawing a bit toward his cousin. Now he was waiting for his girl to make her entrance and feeling the weight of his gift. He knew she would appreciate it, because she appreciated everything he did for her. What he wanted even more was for her to love it.

"Okay." Elizabeth said coming out.

"Wow." Jason said smiling. "You look beautiful Elizabeth." The pink gave her skin a glow. She had her hair loose and in soft waves. Everything about her was perfection.

"Thank you Jason. You look very handsome yourself." She loved him in a suit, just as much as she loved him in blue jeans.

"I have something for you." He couldn't wait any longer.

"More flowers?" She thought maybe a corsage.

"No." Jason reached in his pocket and removed the small box. Using his thumb he pushed the lid open to reveal the piece of jewelry inside.

Elizabeth simply couldn't find any words as looked at the stunning Claddagh ring her boyfriend was presenting to her. She should say something. Jason was probably waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work. Instead she took off the ring she was currently wearing and held out her trembling hand.

Jason removed the ring and noticed he was trembling as well. "Inside it is the Gaelic word for my beloved. That's what you are to me Elizabeth, beloved." He said as he slid the ring on her finger. "I want to show you the world, and then I want to come home and marry you."

"It's beautiful." She finally found her voice. Without having to be told she knew this wasn't an engagement ring. Jason would want her to be a little older first. Not much she was betting they would be married before her twenty second birthday. This ring was his promise, his pledge of a future together. "I love emeralds."

"It's actually a diamond." Jason explained what the jeweler told him. Information that he had backed up by a second source. He also checked with Johnny to make sure the word inside was the correct one.

"It's stunning and I love it." Elizabeth leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. If they had more time she would show him how much.

"Ready to go out?" He had another surprise waiting for her.

"Yes." She placed her hand in his and they walked to the elevator.

* * *

They had a private dining room and when Elizabeth walked inside two other couples were waiting. Johnny with Chloe and Francis with Diane. "Dinner with our friends. Thank you Jason." She knew he did this for her. Dating with others was not something he enjoyed. Although Johnny and Francis were family he still preferred for it to be just him and her when out.

"Look at you. That dress is divine." Diane gushed. "Brown shoes, nice."

"I can't take credit, Chloe put the look together." Elizabeth said sitting as Jason held out her chair.

"Siobhan picked the shoes." Chloe pointed out also sitting.

"All those years of hard work are paying off. I swear we almost got into a fist fight when I tried to put her in a dress the first time." Diane had come to Ireland almost fifteen years ago to raise her niece after her brother and his wife died in a car accident.

"She and Cody are out on a date." Chloe whispered across the table.

"About time." Elizabeth responded.

"Okay we've been polite long enough, let's see the ring." Diane let good manners go right out the window.

"Good, I don't think I would have lasted much longer." Chloe admitted. "Very nice indeed. Are we celebrating?"

"Only good friends." Elizabeth answered.

"That's not an engagement ring?" Francis had also spotted it.

"Liz is too young to get married." Johnny immediately countered. "Besides she can do better than that." He pointed to Jason who just frowned.

"Behave Sean." Chloe elbowed her boyfriend. "I think that when a man gives you a stunning piece of jewelry for no reason at all it's a wonderful thing. Just because he gave her this gorgeous ring doesn't mean they need to rush into anything."

"I'm not saying rush in but when a guy gives his girl a diamond that usually means wedding bells." Frannie was poking fun at Jason. He also felt Liz was too young to get married. Especially since once the two of them tied the knot kids were gonna follow.

"Sweetie that's an emerald." Diane thought it was cute he didn't know his gemstones.

"No, babe, that's a diamond." Francis told his girlfriend.

"He's right." Elizabeth smiled at the lawyer.

"A green diamond?" Diane took Elizabeth's hand and looked at the ring closer. "How did you know?" Diane asked Francis.

"Emeralds don't change color in the light." Francis knew about quality jewelry. He went on enough shopping trips with Sonny and picked up some knowledge. The mob boss liked to gift the women he bedded with sparkling souvenirs.

"I am impressed." Diane turned to Jason. "Well done."

"Thank you." It was the first time he had spoken all night. Jason just wasn't talkative when it was more than just him and Elle. He liked being out with Francis and Johnny, but often when he was with them he didn't talk much either. But with those two he didn't need to.

"I think we need champagne any way." Johnny signaled out to one of the guards sitting outside the room and he sent the waiter over. When it was poured out Jason, to the surprise of Johnny and Francis, raised his glass and made the toast. "To the three most beautiful women in Ireland and the lucky bastards who get to spend the evening with them."

"Well done Jason." Johnny said saluting the ladies with his glass.

"I'll second that." Francis did the same.

The ladies just looked at one another. They were all sporting identical blushes.

* * *

After a delicious meal the seating arrangement of guy girl was swapped for one of the ladies on one side of the table and the guys on the other. Johnny took the opportunity to discuss some business. "Duke and I are leaving tomorrow for Port Charles. I am only going to be gone for one day and not two like I first thought."

"Be careful, Sonny's tendency to act rash has not gotten better since you left." Jason didn't want Johnny getting hurt. He also didn't want his friend to get in trouble for hurting Sonny, although Jason understood it might come down to that. The PCPD would love to have a reason to arrest Johnny. Taggert never believed that Johnny died, he just figured Sonny sent him down to his private island.

"Sonny is not going to do anything stupid right then." Johnny promised his friend. He turned to Francis. "You should be able to sign the paperwork taking over Corinthos Coffee tomorrow afternoon." Duke planned on having Sonny sign everything over at their meeting. Maximus had already given his blessing on the takeover.

"You sure you don't want it?" Francis checked with Jason one final time.

"I don't want any businesses with ties to my old life." Jason was going legit and staying that way. He didn't want Elle to worry he was going back. "I will speak to Diane tomorrow about some business ventures I'm thinking about."

"Like?" Johnny prodded.

"Like, I'll tell you if they happen." Jason smirked.

"Really?" Johnny pouted. "You know it's gonna drive me crazy thinking what your demented brain has come up with. I offered work to your guys."

"They are contractors." Jason reminded his friend. "They don't work full time for me. Besides Shawn and Logan are already gone."

"I know, they have phones." Johnny said sipping his drink. "They declined. Andy is coming on, I could use a good tech guy. If either of you need him feel free to ask. Cooper and Cody are staying in Ireland, but both want to see what you are going to do first."

"I could use Cooper. I'm gonna need someone good to oversee security." Francis would need to focus on getting the business relocated so he wanted someone he could trust. He and Cooper thought a lot alike so Francis wouldn't worry.

"After I talk with Diane, I'll speak with them. I am taking Elizabeth to Italy in the next few months, we'll be gone a while. We may travel further out." Jason told his friends. "I'd like to take Siobhan with us." He was thinking Cody as well. He was mindful that they still needed to be careful. They wouldn't travel too far just yet.

"Go to England from Italy. See the family grounds." Johnny suggested. "I know Elizabeth would love to see where Lila grew up."

"Good idea. Speaking of my Grandmother, will you take this to her please?" He handed Johnny an envelope.

"Sure thing. I will tell her that you are both doing well. Once I get back it should be safe for you to call her." Johnny knew Jason missed her. "Duke is staying for a while so you can go visit in a few months."

"We'll wait a bit before going home. Luke and Lucky's bodies are going to turn up in a few days. I want to let things settle some." Jason just wanted to be cautious. "I will be sure to let Duke know before we arrive. In case any waves are made." Jason looked over at the ladies. "I need a favor."

"Name it." Johnny knew Jason was talking to him.

"I need a man named Tom Baker taken care of. He's in Pentonville" Jason looked at Johnny.

"I will handle it when I go to Port Charles." Johnny didn't even need to ask to know this was who hurt Liz.

"We don't deserve them." Francis said grinning looking at the ladies. He also knew what Jason's requested represented.

"But we sure as hell aren't giving them back." Johnny added.

"No we are not." Jason softly seconded.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

Sonny was sitting in the back of his limo sweating. Lila Quartermaine had once again summoned him to the mansion for tea. He knew what they were going to talk about. His week was up and he had no results to show for the past seven days. Helena Cassadine couldn't be located. Luke hadn't been seen in Port Charles in days. Hell he couldn't even find Nikolas and Emily.

When he got the call this morning requesting his presence, Sonny's first thought was to just walk in and kill Lila. Too just get rid of the meddlesome old bitch. However that was sure to provoke a response from Duke and Jason. Something Sonny was not going to survive. So now he needed to rely on his charm. He was sure he could get Lila to give him the marker. Or at the very least give him more time.

The vehicle stopped and Sonny got out when Marco opened the door. He nodded to his enforcer before heading up the front stairs. He rang the doorbell and got his first clue the coming meeting was not going to be what he was expecting. Reginald didn't answer the door. Instead a large man he didn't know greeted him and stepped back. Sonny was immediately frisked and all his weapons were confiscated.

"Sonny." Duke Lavery stepped into the hall. He was grinning. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Duke." Sonny looked calm, inside he was shaking. Lila had already made her call. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Its day eight Sonny." Duke said letting the other man know he was aware of the deal that had been struck. "I brought a business associate. I hope you don't mind."

Sonny stepped into the parlor and froze.

"You know Sean O'Brien, correct?" Duke asked smiling. He knew damned well Sonny did.

"Hello Sonny, long time no see." Johnny said smiling wide. He was sitting comfortably in one of the stuffed armchairs.

"You're dead." Sonny said crossing himself.

"I assure you I am not." Johnny said conversationally. "Lila couldn't join us. She had a last minute appointment." She was at this very moment at the Port Charles hotel having tea with a good friend. Duke didn't want his godmother anywhere near this discussion.

"Jason betrayed me!" Sonny yelled.

"Because you never stabbed him in the back." Johnny pointed out. "First the drugs and then sleeping with his girl. Of course your actions don't matter because you're Sonny Corinthos. Big fucking man about town."

"I made him, I made you too! Yet you let them take everything from me! Where is your loyalty? You know where he is, don't you? Why didn't he come here and confront me himself. He's a coward. Elizabeth made him weak." Sonny spat out.

Johnny gave his former boss a cold smile. "Duke you have business to conduct." First they would get the signatures and then if Sonny wanted to talk about Elizabeth, Johnny would be happy to. The rest he could care less about, it was just Sonny being Sonny.

"I do. Sign the papers." He pointed to Edward's desk.

"No." Sonny said defiantly.

"It wasn't a request Sonny. I own your marker. Maximus has already approved the transfer. You will walk away with the casinos and your life. If you'd rather I can just kill you and take it. Don't you want to watch your child grow up?" Duke finished calmly.

"You leave my child out of this." Sonny turned to the Scotsman.

"Fair enough." Duke said smiling. "Sign the papers. Then you and Johnny can finish your discussion." Duke poured himself a cup of tea while he waited.

Sonny, realizing that he didn't have a choice, picked up the pen and scrawled his name on the contract. "This isn't over." He sneered. They wouldn't keep him down. When he was back on top they would all pay. Starting with Elizabeth.

"If you want to keep breathing it better be." Duke collected the papers. "You have until tomorrow midnight to be gone. Otherwise I will assist you in leaving." He'd be in a box if that happened.

"What did you tell Jason to make him betray me?" Sonny wanted to know.

"He doesn't know about the drugs Sonny. He thought you were having a bi-polar episode. That is what you have correct?" Johnny had described the episodes to a good friend who happened to also be his organization's doctor. The man said it sounded like the mental illness, but that tests would need to be performed to know for sure. "Since he didn't want you to do something he thought you might regret he faked my death."

The fact that Jason was still in the dark about the truth seemed to calm Sonny some. "If you had just taken the money I wouldn't have had to give the order."

"I don't take money made from dealing poison to children." Johnny told the older man. Duke had sworn to not let drugs in Port Charles. Since he didn't allow them in Edinburgh Johnny believed him.

"The product wasn't sold here." Sonny said defending himself.

"That doesn't make it any better." Johnny couldn't believe Sonny's gall. But gave it some thought and could. The former mob boss was never wrong. "Now about Elizabeth." Johnny sipped his tea. "You have something you wanted to say?"

What Sonny wanted to say was that he should have gotten rid of her when she first started to be a problem. For once he used common sense and kept his mouth shut. "No."

"Good." Johnny narrowed his green eyes. "She is under my protection Sonny. So think twice before you make a move."

"You should also know." Duke interjected. "That the young lady and Mr. Morgan are under my protection as well." Lila had requested that of him when he arrived. Duke was only too happy to agree. He had met Jason, but not Elizabeth. She was a pretty little thing though, and she looked very happy in the picture that Johnny brought with him.

There wasn't a whole lot Sonny could do right now without risking his own neck. He could possibly align himself with another mob family through marriage, but the odds of that were slim. No other family would want him because Maximus had approved his territory being taken away. He was effectively ostracized. A pariah among the people who had once feared him. Still there had to be a way back, and he would find it.

"Midnight tomorrow." Duke reminded Sonny. "We are done, you can go." He said in a dismissive tone. With no other choice Sonny walked out. "Will he try something?" Duke asked Johnny, the Irishman knew him better.

"Yes, but not something overt. He'll target Elizabeth first, probably poison." Johnny looked over at Duke. "Lila will be a target too."

"Go." Duke said to his guard.

Johnny pulled out his phone. "Make it happen."

"Understood." Marco responded. Sonny was about to go on a very long ride.

"So." Duke turned to Johnny. "Is there anything fun to do in Port Charles?"

* * *

"That is the last of the papers. Congratulations, you now own a coffee business." Diane said smiling at her boyfriend. "We should celebrate."

"Yes, we will." Francis grinned.

"I'm sitting right here." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Diane cleared her throat and got back into work mode. "Johnny said you were interested in starting some businesses as well?"

"Get out Francis." Jason said not caring that he was being rude.

"You can know mine, but I can't know yours?" Francis said mostly to irritate his friend. He was curious what Jason was planning but knew the younger man well enough to know he wouldn't talk until he was ready.

"Exactly." Jason gave his friend a smug grin.

"Fine, I'm going. I'll pick you up at six." He said to Diane before taking his contracts and leaving.

"So." Diane asked the younger man. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in acquiring some businesses. Some here in Dublin, one other if possible in Kildare."

Diane was taking notes. "Legitimate?" She could make it work either way.

"Completely legitimate." Jason stressed. "In Kildare I want a pub. If none are for sale then a building where I can open one."

"And in Dublin?" Diane asked looking up from her papers.

"A publishing company." Jason told her to start.

"Really?" Diane knew nothing about publishing. She would need to read up on codes, regulations, and laws. She loved a challenge.

"I'd rather take over an existing operation. Less start up cost and it would come with employees who already know the business. I am willing to be hands off. In fact I'd prefer to be hands off." The pub he wanted to run.

"Newspaper?" Diane was trying to get a handle on what type of publishing he was talking about.

"No, avoid that area. Books." Jason told the lawyer.

"Anything else?" Diane like working with someone who knew their stuff. Jason was young but according to Johnny the man had the Midas touch when it came to business.

"Coffee shops. I want you to look into seeing if any are available." Jason told her. "Small chains are preferable but independent shops will work just as well." He could rebrand them to make his own chain.

"Smart. What if Francis wants to open his own coffee shops?" Diane asked him. "That will put you in direct competition."

"Competition won't hurt our friendship." Jason assured her. "Francis doesn't want to run that type of business. He is looking to expand the coffee business." The older man was already looking into importing high end teas and high quality cocoa. Jason had already mentioned the shops so Francis knew about that.

"I will get started on these unless you have something else in mind." Diane could see that Jason was looking to diversify, which was smart.

"Two more things. There is a Harley Davidson shop here in Dublin. I'd like to see about purchasing it. If not then stop there." Jason didn't want to compete with the dealership he just wanted to own it.

"Absolutely." Diane took more notes.

"The final thing I need is not for me it's for Elizabeth." Jason told the lawyer. "She is interested in publishing her photos and possibly showing her other work as well. She will need representation, can you recommend a good agent."

"I can handle that for her or do you want that separate from your dealings?" Diane asked her client.

"Separate. She needs to know she did this on her own." He knew that was important.

"Claire can handle any negotiations, but Jason if you publish Elizabeth's books, she won't be doing it on her own." Diane pointed out the paradox.

"All I can do is put her work on the selves. I can't make people buy the book. So if it sells then she will be doing it on her own." If it doesn't he would be there to support her and encourage her to try again. "We talked about it last night."

"Good enough. I will get started and have an answer for you in a few days. The other matter we discussed briefly last evening will be ready tomorrow." He had updated his will leaving everything to Elizabeth.

"Call me and I'll swing by to sign it." Jason stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Diane knew the handshake was a sign of respect. The guys may be mobsters, and former mobsters, but they were not the least bit sexist. They didn't assume she was weak because of her gender.

"May I ask you a question before you go?" Diane said walking Jason out of the office.

"Sure." He figured it was business related.

"Cody Paul is a good guy right? I won't have to ask Johnny to handle him." The redhead wanted to know.

Jason just grinned. He did like Diane, she didn't mince words. "He's a good guy."

"You'd let him date your daughter, or niece as the case may be." Not that Diane could stop Siobhan, but she still liked to look out for family.

"No one will date my daughter." Jason said totally serious. He planned on making sure any boy who showed up to take out any daughter of his got an up close look at his gun. "Cody is a good guy, if he gets out of line Siobhan will correct him." Of that Jason had no doubt.

"She will." Diane totally agreed. She just didn't want things to reach that point. "And if you have daughters they will date."

Jason just grunted before stepping onto the elevator. "No they won't." He muttered once the door closed. To be on the safe side he was going to tell Elizabeth that they were only having boys.

* * *

Back at the hotel he found Elle reclining on the couch reading. She was learning a lot about her camera. This was their last night at the hotel. Tomorrow they would return to their country cottage and he was looking forward to starting to make it truly their home. The green house was completed and he couldn't wait for her to see it.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

"We are going home tomorrow." He answered grinning.

"I know." She smiled wide too. "I have enjoyed our time in the city but I'm looking forward to waking up in our bed with your arms around me."

"That sounds wonderful." Jason said joining her on the couch.

"Did you get all your business taken care off?" She knew what he was asking Diane about because they had talked about it in bed last night.

"I did. Elle, promise me something." He said looking into her big blue eyes.

"What my love?" She asked leaning in to kiss him.

He let his lips linger on hers before pulling back. "Promise me we won't have any daughters."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Diane said that if we have daughters they will want to date. I don't like that." Jason said frowning.

Elizabeth giggled and then stopped herself. How adorable was he? Pouting over some guy taking his nonexistent daughter away. "Don't you want a little girl who will adore you?"

"I have you to adore me." But the thought of a mini Elizabeth made his heart melt. "She would be beautiful." He had to admit. "I'll end up in jail." He said smiling at the thought.

"I'm sure Johnny and Francis will be right next to you. She'll have guards." Elizabeth said giving up and laughing.

"Damn right she will. We need to have boys first. Then a little girl. But just one." He said liking the idea more and more.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered kissing him again. They were gonna have a house full of girls, she just knew it. "It's tea time. We are meeting Siobhan and Cody in the lobby, so let's go." Elizabeth stood up and walked to the closet.

Jason just took a moment to once again thank the universe that she said yes that night in the park before following.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

There will be another chapter today.

Only a little Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 35

She was standing next to Jason, with her hand in his and her camera was around her neck. They had been standing in this exact same spot for the past ten minutes. Not a single word had been spoken between them. She wasn't even sure that she could speak, or that if she did the words would make any sense. How do you make the person standing next to you understand what it meant to you that they made a life-long dream come true?

Looking over at Jason their eyes connected and she saw that he got it. That he understood that for her this moment was so huge that it almost couldn't be taken in. She had known since last night after dinner that they were coming here. Jason had taken her for a walk after they cleaned up and sitting on a bench near the stream on their property. He had taken her hand in his and told her that they were leaving home for a few weeks. Then he told her where they were going.

From that moment on Elizabeth had expected something to happen, something that would stop the trip from taking place. Even as the plane landed she expected some disaster to crop up. Nothing had. Now they were standing here, together in front of the Trevi fountain. They had walked down the famous Spanish Steps and over to the world famous fountain. "We're in Rome." She said suddenly.

"Yeah baby, we are." Jason just smiled at her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a quarter and handed it to her. "You have to throw it in the fountain so that we can someday return."

Smiling she took the shining coin. Turning her back to the water Elizabeth closed her eyes and tossed the quarter over her shoulder. Opening her eyes she faced Jason again. "I still can't believe I'm in Italy, with you." She said in a hushed tone.

"One week in Rome and then onto Venice for another week." He told her grinning. When Johnny returned to Dublin he had told Jason of Sonny's unfortunate car accident. Drinking and driving simply didn't mix. With them not having to worry about revenge he told Jason that in a few weeks he and Liz would be free to travel.

Rome was the first place that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were seen in almost four months. Security was in place including Cody and Siobhan. In the month before leaving Ireland Jason had cemented several business opportunities. He now owned a pub in Kildare. The only change he made from the previous owner was the addition of six pool tables. He acquired four coffeehouses that were remodeled and rebranded as Morgan Coffee. Business in all four locations was up. Jason was thinking of opening a fifth location. He had also purchased the Harley Davidson dealership. Again making no staff changes because none were needed.

What he didn't have was a publishing house. That was proving harder to find. It was looking like he would have to build that from scratch. So that would wait until after they traveled some because a venture like that was time consuming. Elle came first. "So where to first?" Jason asked her.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth admitted. There was so much she wanted to see.

"Let's go to a café and plan the rest of the day." Jason suggested. He wanted her to calm a bit. She was in danger of sensory overload.

"I'm going to a café in Rome." She said bouncing on her toes. "I can't believe it." Laughing Jason just pulled her across the square.

* * *

When she still couldn't decide Jason suggested they spend the first day playing tourists. That they go see the things most folks expect when in Rome. He rented a scooter and they set off. They saw the Colosseum, the Forum, the Domus Aurea and the Pantheon. Elizabeth stood in awe of each historic monument. Jason had to remind her to take pictures.

They spent most of the first day wandering through the remains of the ancient Roman city on their own. In the early afternoon they joined a tour group and listened as the guide told tales of brutal gladiator blood sports and wild parties thrown by the Emperor Nero. When the tour ended they went back to exploring on their own. It was Elizabeth's rumbling stomach that had them calling it a day. She hadn't wanted to stop for lunch, Jason got the impression that she still felt like this was just a dream. Tomorrow she would settle down, start relaxing, and really begin to enjoy herself.

Having been to the city several times Jason had a favorite restaurant and he was really excited to share it with Elle. La Tavernaccia was mostly frequented by locals. It wasn't very big which was why it was overlooked, but the food was in Jason's opinion some of the best the city had to offer. It was run by a family who only used local and in season items so the menu varied depending on what time of the year it was. Elizabeth couldn't wait.

* * *

"This is our last night in Rome." Elizabeth was a bit sad to leave.

"We will be back." Jason promised her. It was a promise he intended to keep. Since it was their last night in Rome he had a special evening planned for them.

"What shall we do to mark the occasion?" They were having yet another incredible meal. The chefs in the capital city did not know how to cook bad food.

"We could get more gelato." Jason teased his girlfriend. She'd made it a point to sample as much of the creamy treat as she could.

"I'm not going to say no to that." Elizabeth said only blushing slightly.

"Actually I have something planned." Jason had been waiting for this moment all week. "So finish eating because we need to leave."

"Okay." Elizabeth wanted to ask but she knew to not even bother. Jason could not be swayed. He simply did not reveal secrets until he was ready.

On the back of the scooter she watched the city go by. The week had been beyond her wildest dreams good. The only thing that was keeping the tears at bay was the knowledge that when they left here they were going to Venice. She was so lost in her musings that when they stopped she had no clue where they were until she looked to her left. "Oh my god." She said in a hushed tone.

"Ready?" He asked getting off the bike.

"I thought we weren't going to come here." Elizabeth had mentioned it once and Jason had said that it would be too crowded to enjoy so she let it drop. He had brought her to Italy she wasn't going to complain about not seeing it all at once.

"Of course we would come here. Did you think I would bring you to Rome and skip the Sistine Chapel?" Jason took her hand as she got off the bike. "I just didn't want to see it with three million other people."

"It's less crowded at night?" Elizabeth guessed.

"A lot less." He said smiling at her. "Just us. I arranged a private tour."

"We have the entire Sistine Chapel to ourselves." Elizabeth couldn't believe it. The man was simply too much.

"Us and a tour guide." Jason told her. "They won't let us just roam around as much as I would like it to be just us. I'm sorry but you can't take pictures inside." That was one rule even he couldn't get around.

"I will always remember this even without pictures. Thank you Jason." She said hugging him.

"I've never been here either, so we can experience it together. Ready?" He asked her.

"Absolutely." She nodded.

* * *

Their guide met them at the door. She explained that while she would be on hand to answer any questions, and to make sure they stayed in the public areas, they were free to take their time exploring the artwork. They started with the southern wall. The Stories of Moses were depicted in six frescoes. The eastern wall held two frescoes, and finally they arrived at the northern wall which held six more frescoes this time depicting the Stories of Jesus. Elizabeth took the time to explain each one to Jason, letting him enjoy the art work as well. Of course the highlight of the evening was the chance to gaze up at the vault. Michelangelo's The Creation of Adam simply moved Elizabeth to tears. To stand and gaze at, in her opinion, one of the greatest artworks every created was humbling. As they left Elizabeth could only sigh. "I will never forget this for as long as I live. I know I said it already, but thank you Jason."

"You're welcome. Ready for Venice and your kiss under the moonlight?" He remembered her request.

"Just one?" She asked putting on her helmet.

"I'm sure I could be pursued to give you two." He whispered kissing her. "Or more." Her laughter rang through the night as they headed to the hotel.

* * *

It was a ninety minute flight from Rome to Venice and during the time Elizabeth tried to figure out what she wanted to do first. Jason said he had that covered. With the wonderful way he had shown her Rome she wasn't about to argue. So instead she spent the flight catching up with Siobhan. While she and Cody were with them for security purposes Elizabeth hadn't really seen them much after the first day. The Irish guard told her they were usually in the vicinity but not right on top of them.

The hotel was incredibly lavish and Elizabeth took joy in all the small details. The view of the water from the window was breathtaking and she took some snapshots. Jason told her to bring her camera for their first adventure. They met up with the guards in the lobby and walked a bit until they came to a large boat. "We are going to take a tour of the Grand Canal, or Canalasso in Venetian. This way you get to see a lot of the city at once."

"That sounds wonderful." She said smiling. "Let's go."

It amazed her that most of the buildings they passed dated from the thirteenth through eighteenth centuries. The city was living history and she felt a deep need to respect that. They passed one building and Jason informed her that the Peggy Guggenheim Collection was housed there and that they could return later in the week to see it if she would like.

Not all the houses were the same. The different artistic styles that had influenced the city could be seen in its architecture. Byzantine friezes, Gothic fascias, Renaissance arches, Baroque cornices, and Neoclassical Corinthian porticos all came into view as the large vessel moved across the water. It was a visual feast that you would be hard pressed to find many other places.

As they passed under the Rialto Bridge Jason leaned in a stole a kiss making her blush. "Having fun?" He whispered.

"I am having the best time. What would you like to see?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm already looking at her." He whispered and watched as she bit her lower lip before looking away. With his arms wrapped around her waist while she leaned against him they spent the rest of the ride watching Venice unfold before them.

* * *

The next morning they set off to see the Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco, or Saint Mark's Cathedral, it was the only thing in Venice that Jason wanted to see. He told Elizabeth whenever he was in the city he visited. Despite the many tourists and residents that crowded the area being inside the Cathedral always brought Jason a sense of peace. It was something he couldn't explain and after a few years stopped trying to. He very much wanted to see it with Elizabeth and share that with her. She left her camera behind wanting instead to remember this day with Jason through his eyes.

Day three brought museums, shopping and yes gelato. Elizabeth said she wanted to compare it to Rome's while Jason just smirked at her. He had them back at the hotel by four-thirty for an early dinner. Elizabeth thought that Jason wanted to spend the evening in, something she was not opposed to. Instead he told her to check the closet when they returned to their room. Inside was beautiful gown of deep green for her to wear to the opera. Her mouth simply dropped open when he told her she had one hour to get ready.

When she walked out into the main room Jason was waiting looking impossibly handsome in a tuxedo. "Wow, look at you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You have never looked more beautiful Elizabeth." Jason would wear a tuxedo everynight if it meant he got to see her dressed up. Chloe had said the gown would be perfect, and yes it was beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it. The dress left her shoulders bare and Jason found it hard to resist the urge to kiss them, but if he started that they would never leave. "Let's go or we'll be late."

They took a private water taxi and arrived at the Teatro La Fenice opera house. One of the oldest and most famous in Europe. Tonight Bizet's Carmen was playing. It was more spectular than she could have dreamed. "Every single time I think it can't get any better you do something and it gets better." She told him as they walked out three hours later.

"You inspire me." He told her. "Now I believe there was some mention of a Gondola ride and a kiss." Tonight was the perfect night for that.

"I believe there was." Elizabeth confirmed. "After maybe we can do some kissing in our room as well."

Jason smiled wide. "I like the way you think."

* * *

They shared several kisses on the ride back to the hotel. When they returned to their room they slowly undressed one another before making love. Jason took his time relearning every single inch of the woman who owned his heart. His lips moved from hers, across her chest, down one leg and then back up the other until he was at the very heart of her. He loved her until she cried out in completion and only then did he join them together. "I will always love you Elizabetta." He whispered as he rocked inside her.

"My heart is yours, Jason." She told him as her eyes locked onto his. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers. Wrapping her legs tightly around him she tilted her hips and welcomed further inside her body. Until he was touching her soul. "With me." She begged. "Come with me."

"Always." Jason promised as together they reached a place neither had known before. Afterwards they lay twined together sleeping. Knowing that they had many more nights like this to share ahead of them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

Two years to the day that they left Port Charles Jason and Elizabeth returned. They didn't make a big deal of the trip. In fact only four people knew they were coming. From the airport they drove straight to see three of them. Lila was in the front room when they walked through the terrace doors. "Welcome home darlings."

"Grandmother, it's good to see you." Jason walked over and gave her soft cheek a kiss.

"Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth bent and did the same.

Lila looked them both over. They looked happy which is the only thing she wanted. The picture they sent with Johnny was in her office so that she could look upon them every day. "Our other guests will be arriving shortly. In the meantime, tell me what you two have been up to." Since the danger was passed Lila had received postcards from every place they traveled starting with Rome. "I believe you most recently went to Spain?"

"Yes, it was beautiful." Elizabeth sighed remembering it. "I sent you some pictures before our flight this morning." That was another thing they did. Sending Lila pictures through email.

"I saw them. You have such a gift for capturing beauty. I was the first person in line to buy your books on Canada and Amsterdam." Lila told the young woman she thought of as a granddaughter. After their trip to Italy Jason had returned to Ireland and set about building his publishing empire.

Morgan Publishing had been operational for one year now and was already a success. The first thing they had published was the book for the Japanese Garden and National Stud. It had been an international best seller with lots of praise for Elizabeth's photographs. Her first two books had done just as well. "The next book Elizabeth has coming out is on Venice." Jason shared with his Grandmother. She refused to let them just send the books instead purchased them to support their joint venture.

Elizabeth's books were not the only thing Jason's company published. He had five best-selling authors in his catalogs.

"I will be sure to pick it up. I enjoyed the pictures of your garden." Lila had been pleased when Elizabeth called her to request advice on what to plant. The two women had spent several phone conversation discussing soil acidity and moisture. Sunlight strength and direction as well as blooming schedules.

"It's coming along nicely. I've had a few failures." Elizabeth admitted. The roses had not done well. Lila had a few suggestions for this coming spring that might work.

"That comes with the territory my dear. I cannot tell you how many plants I've killed." Lila said laughing at herself. "You are still trying and that is what counts."

"I'm having more luck with vegetables and the fruit trees." Elizabeth loved the fact that she could grow things for them to eat. "The apple trees are the best so far." Jason loved apples and having them right outside encouraged him to eat them. It also encouraged Elizabeth to can them.

"Now that is one area I never had any success in." The two women were trading stories and Jason was enjoying the conversation. He looked over and the smile on his face widened. "Hi." He said standing up and opening his arms.

"I've missed you so much." Emily said hugging her brother hard. "You too." She said embracing Elizabeth. "You look amazing."

"So do you." Elizabeth said looking her best friend over. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved that it's finally over." Emily told them both. It took seven months to find Faison and the man had not been thrilled about having to reverse what Helena had done. In fact he was terrified that they would lead Helena to him, since he had barely survived her last attempt on his life. It took Nikolas assuring him that the old bitch was dead before he set about removing the triggers.

The process turned out to be harder than anyone expected. They had to wait until the baby was born and finally after six months of working with Emily they had cleared them all out, but it came with a price. Mind splitting headaches were not uncommon. In time they should pass but for now she had to live with them. As far as Emily was concerned the pain was a small price to pay. Helena hadn't won, that was what really mattered. "Nikolas?" She called out.

"Coming." He called back. "Someone needed to be changed." He walked in smiling holding their seven month old son Dimitri.

"Oh. He's beautiful." Elizabeth accepted the sleeping little boy.

Jason leaned over and smiled at his nephew. "You gonna share?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nope." She said cooing at the infant. She looked up and saw Emily was crying.

"I wasn't sure we would ever get here." Emily confessed. "I am so sorry for helping to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault." Elizabeth carefully handed the baby to Jason and moved to sit next to Emily. "I'm sorry for not realizing that something was wrong. I was so angry and hurt. If I had stopped to think about it I would have known something was wasn't right."

"I didn't even notice something was wrong." Nikolas told Elizabeth. He would always harbor guilt that he allowed his Grandmother to so cruelly use the woman he loves. That he hadn't protect Emily as well as he should have because he was too busy trying to earn his mother's love.

"Neither one of you is at fault. To this day I have no idea when Helena even started brainwashing me. I have no memory of her visiting before the wedding." Emily admitted. "The important thing is that I'm doing better. We all are. How long are you here for?"

"About a week. I have somethings to do. Plus Jason and I have some places to visit." Elizabeth deliberately kept it vague. "There will be plenty of time for us to catch up."

"We want to have you over to our house for dinner." They had sold Spoon Island. Emily did not ever want to return there and Nikolas agreed. Instead they had bought a house called Greystone.

"We accept." Elizabeth said speaking for her and Jason. "Okay, give him back." She held out her arms for the baby.

"I'm not done." Jason instantly protested.

"You've had him forever." Elizabeth wasn't backing down.

"I had him for like a minute." Jason wasn't backing down either.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you guys." Emily was laughing at the two of them. "We wanted to know if you'd be Dimitri's godparents?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Thank you." Nikolas smiled at his wife. He could feel her relief. She had been afraid that they would say no.

"We expect you to bring him to Ireland when you get cleared to fly. He can meet our horses." Willow had been joined by Juniper, a beautiful Palomino, who was Jason's horse. They often enjoyed an evening ride, sometimes being joined by Johnny and Chloe.

"I can't wait to come visit." Once the headaches left Emily wanted to see first-hand the place her brother had settled. She had hoped that with all this over they would return to Port Charles. Looking at how happy they were Emily decided they made the right choice.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Jason asked his sister. Tonight for the first time since walking away from the Quartermaines, Jason was eating with the family. He wasn't sure how that was going to go, but for his Grandmother he would try.

"Of course we are." Emily knew Jason needed the support. The baby fussed and Emily took him back. "Someone's hungry. I'll go upstairs." For the night they were staying at the mansion since Jason and Elizabeth were, assuming there was no bloodshed at dinner. "Want to come?" Emily asked Liz.

"Sure." She followed her friend up to the same room they spent hours in as teenagers. "How does it feel? To be a mom?"

"Amazing and terrifying." Emily said bringing her son to her breast. "I freaked when I found out I was pregnant. I was only seventeen, I thought for sure my parents were going to kill me. But Nikolas promised he'd be with me the entire time. Are you guys talking about kids?" They had lost so much time. Emily had dreamed of having her best friend at her wedding, and of Liz being there for the birth of her children. None of that had happened.

"We are. We want to get married first, and Jason said I had to promise not to have any girls until I had two boys." Elizabeth laughed at the puzzled look on her friend's face. She explained and soon they were both laughing.

"I can't wait to tease him about that." Emily missed this. "So that's not an engagement ring?" She nodded at the sparkling Claddagh ring.

"No, but I think its coming." Elizabeth wouldn't rush Jason. They had a good life whether they were married or not.

"Are you going to talk with Audrey while you are here?" Emily suspected that was the whole point of the trip.

"Tomorrow morning. She doesn't know that we are here, but there are things I need to say to her. If she lets me in the house." There was a very real possibility her Grandmother was going to slam the door in her face.

"I think she misses you. I've seen Audrey at the hospital." Emily volunteered there. "She seems older somehow. We don't talk, but I think she regrets what happened." Emily didn't remember most of the night in Jason's villa. Nikolas told her about Helena, Lucky, and Luke after Dimitri was born. Emily was still coming to terms with what she had helped bring about. Weekly therapy sessions were helping. "Sarah was here for a few months."

"Really? How did that go?" Elizabeth wondered out loud. It felt odd to have to hear about her family from a second hand source.

"Not well. Sarah came to pretty much tell Audrey that you had chosen a life with a criminal over your true family." A good number of the hospital staff had been witness to the ensuing argument.

"What did my Gram say?" Elizabeth was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She told Sarah, that if the family had treated you better than you wouldn't have needed to turn to Jason for anything. When the argument was over Sarah stormed off. Grandmother had Audrey over that night, I don't know what she said, but your Gram hasn't said a negative thing about Jason since." Emily took that as a positive sign. "Maybe she's ready."

"Maybe." Elizabeth wasn't getting her hopes up. "If not I have you guys."

"Yeah, you have us." Emily said with a smile. She burped her son and the two women headed back downstairs.

* * *

Elizabeth's talk with her Gram was not the catalyst for the trip. Visiting Lila was, but Jason acknowledged that is was time he tried to do better with his family as well. So while they were in the States he would test the waters. That was what tonight was all about.

Upstairs in the guest suite, Lila made sure they did not stay in his childhood room, he was stretched out on the bed when Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom. She was taking one last look in the mirror. "Nervous?" She knew him well.

"Terrified." Jason wouldn't admit that to anyone but her. "They found me lacking before, what's different this time? I'm still not the Jason they are looking for."

Elizabeth came over and sat down taking his hand in hers. "Lila wouldn't invite you back so that they could hurt you. She loves you too much. Things went well with AJ last month." His older brother was in Europe on business. Lila called and asked them to meet with AJ. Dinner had started out awkward. But by the end of the night they were doing better.

"I know she wouldn't, but that doesn't guarantee that they won't do it. I don't want you hurt." Jason said sitting up. He knew if the family said negative things about him Elle would take it personally.

"Me?" Elizabeth was surprised by that. "I'll be fine." She assured him, and she'd bite the head off of anyone who said one cross word. "We should head down."

"Okay." Jason stood up still holding Elle's hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She was in a green column dress. She wore the color because she knew he liked her in it. "If things get rough just reach for my hand."

"I know you'll always be beside me." Jason said kissing her knuckle above his ring.

* * *

They arrived at the dining room as the rest of the family was coming down the hall.

"You've decided to join us." Edward remarked.

"Hello Edward it's good to see you too. Before we go into the dining room we need to get something straight." Elizabeth could tell she had surprised the family with how sharp her tone was. It was very much intentional. "Lila invited us for dinner and that is why we accepted. We are also looking forward to catching up with everyone else and to being guests in this house. But please believe me when I say anyone who says anything rude will deal with me." She was looking right at Edward. "Understood?"

"Completely." Monica answered shooting Edward a look. They were getting a second chance, and she was not going to allow anyone to blow it. "Anyone who gets out of line will be moving out in the morning." It was after all her house.

"I like her already." Tracy said grinning. She didn't remember Elizabeth being so outspoken, time away from the Spencers had served her well.

"Behave Mother." Ned was here because he was one of the few family members Jason liked. He planned on running interference if it became necessary.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Edward invited Elizabeth patting the chair. He always did like her.

"No thank you Edward, I'll sit next to Jason." Emily took her brother's other side ready to back up Liz if it became necessary. Lila was the last to join them and Jason stood forcing all the other guys to as well. Elizabeth just smirked, the night was already off to an interesting start.

"So where is home these days?" Monica wanted to hear about their life.

"Kildare, Ireland." Elizabeth answered, she would do most of the talking, and Jason would join in when he felt like it. "We have a lovely cottage."

"Not the city?" Alan asked and immediately wanted to kick himself. He didn't want them to think he was criticizing. Like Monica he badly wanted a second chance.

"No, not the city." Elizabeth smiled as she answered trying to set Alan at ease. Everyone was tense.

"Fine, if no one else is going to ask it I will." Tracy could be counted on to be blunt. Harsh even at times. "When did you two get married?"

"We didn't." Elizabeth told the family. "We wear rings as our sign of commitment to one another."

"The ring is beautiful." Lois, Ned's wife commented. "I love emeralds."

"It's a diamond." Elizabeth explained. She always had to explain.

"Green diamonds are rare. I hope you got that certified." Edward said eyeing the jewel.

"Elizabeth is rare as well, she deserves the best and that's what I give her." Jason answered his Grandfather. The whole table went still. That was the most anyone had heard him say in years.

"It's good that you know quality." Edward was proud of his grandson, not that he would say that out loud. He knew Jason wouldn't believe him. "What are you doing with yourself these days?"

"You know very well what I'm doing." Jason knew his Grandfather kept abreast of changes in the business world. The name Morgan made headlines.

"I don't know." Emily did because Nikolas told her, but her asking would spare her parents from having to do so.

"I do various things. Mainly publishing. But everything I do is legal." He shot his Grandfather a challenging look. ELQ skirted the line frequently. Edward's chuckle was clearly heard around the table.

"He published both of my books." Elizabeth told them.

"You write?" Tracy asked the young woman she remembered mostly from sleepovers. "I thought painting was your medium."

"I still paint. I have a showing at a gallery next month. I meant my books of photographs." Elizabeth cleared up.

"Amsterdam." Monica said smiling. She had passed a lovely afternoon looking at the book after Lila brought it home. "You publish under a different name."

"Yes, Elle McCarthy." Outside of her art that woman no longer existed anymore.

"Elle?" Alan asked the young woman. He had seen the book on Canada.

"It's what Jason and few close friends call me." Elizabeth explained. "McCarthy is to keep me private." McCarthy was the name she used for painting as well.

"You're very talented." Ned chimed in. "I saw the three books that have your pictures."

"Thank you. Jason encouraged my love of photography and things went from there." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason who was smiling at her.

From the foot of the table Lila smiled at the young couple. Jason's homecoming was going well. At some point someone would say something they shouldn't and she knew that Elizabeth would handle it, but this was the first of what was going to be many visits. Hopefully in the future those visits would include great grandchildren. Her family had regained its missing piece. They would continue to move slow, and next time AJ would be home, but she knew the brothers had already began their way to reconciliation. Elizabeth looked down the table and nodded. Lila nodded back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

Now that Jason was on the path, albeit a sometimes bumpy one just this morning Edward had to be set straight, back to becoming a member of his family it was time that Elizabeth tried to do the same. Her journey would be longer because her family was scattered around the globe. Instead of trying to wait until they were all in one place, something she didn't remember ever happening, Elizabeth started with the member who was in Port Charles.

Jason dropped her off. He offered to stay, but Elizabeth declined. She wanted Audrey to get to know Jason better. Of all her family members it was her Gram she wanted back most, but if the older woman was going to be venomous Elizabeth wanted to protect Jason. She did promise that if things became too heated she would walk away before saying something she couldn't take back.

So now she was standing in front of the door to her Gram's house, trying to work up the nerve to push the doorbell. A car pulled up and Ritchie got out. Turning she gave the guard a quick wave. He had always been nice to her. He nodded giving her a small smile. Jason was meeting with Duke, the only person outside of the family who knew they were coming to visit. It was just a show of respect, but since he wasn't here he sent her back up. Funny now that she knew the guard was there Elizabeth was able to ring the bell.

She should have called first. To make sure her Gram was home, and to tell her she was coming. Just dropping by was rude. Alan mentioned that Audrey was off today. However she could be out running errands. A million thoughts raced through Elizabeth's mind as she stood there before landing on the one she was trying to avoid. That her Gram was in the house, had seen who was at the door and simply chose not to answer.

Peeking in through the living room window would give Elizabeth the answer she sought. If her Gram was in the lamp in the living room would be off. If she was out it would be on. That was because if she got hung up while out and came home later than expected she wouldn't have to walk into a dark house. Elizabeth was too much of a coward to go look. Seeing the light off would possibly break her heart. Instead of moving Elizabeth rang the bell again.

After waiting a few more minutes Elizabeth simply turned and walked to where Ritchie was waiting. "Can you do something for me please Ritchie?"

"Sure thing Ms. Webber." He always liked her. She was really nice to the guys, giving them brownies every Christmas. She even knew which guys were Jewish and they got their treats during Hanukkah. It meant a lot especially since she didn't have a ton of money, and buying all those ingredients had to be expensive.

"Could you look in the living room window, and see if the lamp is on? Please." She knew it was an odd request, but she also knew he would do it.

"Okay." Ritchie walked over and cupped his hands around his face to block out additional light. He walked back over to where the petite brunette was standing. The lamp must be some sort of signal, he hoped the news he was about to deliver was what the younger woman wanted to hear. "The light is off."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Maybe the bulb blew out." Ritchie suggested. Her reaction told him that was not what she hoping for.

"Yeah, maybe." Elizabeth walked over to the garage and rising up on her toes peeked through one of the window. Her Gram's car was parked in its normal spot. Even after all these years she still only parked on the right. Grampa Steve had always parked on the left. Her Grandmother was home. Could it possibly be that she was injured? Elizabeth knew she was reaching but her mind wouldn't stop. Pulling out her phone she dialed the number she knew so well. On the third ring the call was answered, but before the hello could come she hung up.

Walking back to where the guard was standing Elizabeth opened the front passenger door. There was no family here in Port Charles to come home to. While Audrey may have accepted her part in pushing Elizabeth to leave, she wasn't yet ready to talk about it. Or move on from it. Today was only their second day here, so maybe Elizabeth would try again before they left but she wasn't expecting anything to change.

"Where to Ms. Webber?" Ritchie would stay with her until Jason was done. The meeting with Duke was not supposed to be a long one.

"How about Kelly's. I could use a brownie." Elizabeth would wait there for Jason.

"Kelly's it is." Ritchie said starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

While there was probably many things in Port Charles that had changed, Kelly's was not one of them. The diner was exactly the same as when she worked here. Stepping inside had her itching for an order pad. Considering she left without giving any notice, she doubted her job was still waiting. "Elizabeth?"

"Georgie." Elizabeth came forward and took a seat at the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Georgie knew Liz well. Maxie had nursed a crush on Lucky for years so they often ran into him and usually Liz. Also the older woman, not by much, was Georgie's favorite waitress at the diner.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said smiling. Georgie was just beautiful now. Liz had always liked her. Maxie not so much.

"What can I get you?" That was not what Georgie wanted to ask.

Elizabeth laughed. "It's okay to ask."

"Where have you been?" Georgie put her pad down. There were no other customers so she could chat.

"Lots of places, but mostly Ireland." Elizabeth told Georgie.

"With Jason?" Georgie didn't know him well, but she heard about him from her best friend Brook Lynn. The two girls had been hanging out last night to study and she mentioned that her cousin was home. Georgie thought it was incredibly romantic to just run away with a gorgeous guy.

"Yes, with Jason." Elizabeth confirmed as Georgie fixed her a hot chocolate. "You remember that?" She asked pointing to the mug.

"Yeah. He gave you that ring?" It was hard to miss.

"He did." Elizabeth was feeling better. It was nice to be remembered in a good way.

"Congratulations. I know you were devastated when Lucky died, and well you didn't seem all that happy after he returned. That's probably rude to say since he's dead again." Georgie gave Liz a rueful smile.

"No, it's not rude and it's very accurate. I wasn't happy, but then Jason came along and I was. I got lost for a little while, but once again Jason was right there and he rescued me." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I think you have that backwards." Jason had gotten a call from Ritchie as he was walking out of Duke's office.

"How so?" Elizabeth swiveled around on her stool. Jason was standing there in his black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and motorcycle boots. Yummy.

"I clearly remember you rescuing me." He said coming over and kissing her softly. "And my memory is never wrong." He whispered feeling her shiver. He could see the pain from Audrey's rejection in her eyes.

"If you say so." Elizabeth could feel her face heating.

"I do say so." Jason said taking the stool next to hers.

Georgie was watching them grinning. "What can I get for you?"

"Nothing." Jason said still looking at Elle. "I have everything I need." Taking out his wallet he put a twenty on the counter. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth waved to the younger woman. "We are here for the rest of the week, so maybe I'll see you again."

"Hopefully." Georgie said sighing as the couple left. Then grinning at the huge tip.

* * *

Once again the tea set was out. In fact this particular tea set was now only used when Lila felt the need to correct someone. She had hoped that this step wouldn't be necessary, but after this morning's events that hope had been dashed. During their first talk Lila had urged Audrey to call her granddaughter, but it never happened. Looking across the table at the woman who was sitting so stiffly, Lila tried to figure out what the hell her problem was. Elizabeth was a wonderful young woman who would soon be officially a member of this family. She didn't deserve to be repeatedly hurt by those who claimed to love her.

"Why have I been summoned here?" Audrey wanted to know. She and Lila had never been friends. That wasn't going to change today.

"It's time for you to leave Port Charles." Lila got right to the point. Dinner would be served in a couple of hours which meant the family would be coming home soon. Elizabeth didn't need to run into Audrey.

"You can't tell me what to do." Audrey was not impressed by the Quartermaine name.

"Elizabeth stood on your doorstep waiting for you to answer the door while you sat inside ignoring her. You didn't even have the decency to tell her to her face that you no longer felt she was your granddaughter." Lila said chastising Audrey.

"My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business." Audrey wasn't going to explain herself to anyone.

"Yes, it is because Elizabeth is going to be my granddaughter, and no one hurts my family." Lila was going to get what she wanted. Which was a Port Charles where Elizabeth could come home without worrying who she would bump into.

"I refuse to acknowledge her as long as she is with a criminal." Audrey wouldn't allow the Webber or Hardy name to be tarnished.

"Jason isn't a criminal. He stopped working for Sonny the night they left Port Charles. He now owns a very successful, and legal, publishing business." Lila saw the surprise register on the other woman's face. "If you had answered the door instead of punishing Elizabeth for the crime of being herself and not what you decided she should be you would know that."

"She abandoned Lucky when he needed her most." Audrey still didn't understand how Elizabeth could be so cold.

"That was her choice to make, and it was a situation you don't have all the facts about. Like how Lucky would only get better after he killed Elizabeth." Lila held up her hand to stop Audrey from talking. "Ask Nikolas Cassadine, since you won't believe me. He's the one who figured it out. Jason taking Elizabeth away when he did saved her life. A life you will no longer be a part of."

"I didn't know that." Audrey had judged her granddaughter quickly and never bothered to find out if she had the whole story.

"Now you do. You will leave Port Charles and go live with Sarah or Steven, they are the grandchildren you are so proud of. But this is my home and my grandchildren will be visiting often." Lila laid out her demand.

"I need to speak with Elizabeth first." Audrey would not be bullied.

"The Ladies Axillary meets next week. I wonder how they would feel to know that you knew Lucky was dangerous and you brow beat your granddaughter into staying with him. How you made her feel like she was worthless unless she was doing what you wanted. How you chose a boy who killed his own mother over your own flesh and blood. I know Elizabeth told you she was scared of Lucky, but you told her that it was her duty to stand by him. That she owed it to him because he rescued her after her rape. But you never mentioned that he was the reason she was in the park in the first place, even though you know he stood her up for Sarah. But Sarah was the one who didn't talk back or wanted a life different from what you approved, so you choose not to think about it. Think about this then. If you stay in this town I will make it my personal mission to ruin you and the reputation you hold so dear." Lila gave Audrey a hard stare.

Audrey simply stood and with her head held high she walked from the parlor. Her hand was shaking as she started the engine of her car. There was no doubt in her mind that Lila would do exactly as she threatened. Audrey held tight to her status as Steve Hardy's widow. People looked up to her and respected her. It was all she had left since her children and other grandchildren had basically abandoned her for their careers. Elizabeth had come seeking reconciliation and Audrey had all but spit in her face. Tomorrow she would begin the process of moving. She would leave before anyone learned what she had done. The Baldwins had retired to Arizona, the weather there was nice and it would be a good place to spend her golden years.

* * *

They took the cliff roads and she screamed into the wind. They went all the way to Nowhere, stopping to see if the statues were still there. They were and Elizabeth finally got to see that the little girl had a long skirt on her dress. Back at the bike Jason kissed her senseless saying he always wanted to kiss her in this very spot. On the Harley once more they took a tour of their favorite spots.

First up, the boxcar. It held good and bad memories for them both. Lucky kissed her for the first time here, and she found Jason bleeding here from a gunshot wound. He remembered living here after leaving the Quartermaines and the day he met Elizabeth because Lucky was staying here.

The bench on the docks. The place he saw her sitting and crying after her teacher trashed her portrait she turned in. She remembered the conversation they had just before Lucky returned and her life went to hell. When she told him he was the only person in her life who didn't tell her how she should feel. The only one who didn't feel she needed to mourn her dead boyfriend for the rest of her life.

The studio. She remembered, that December. Buying the globe for Michael. He remembered her feeding him soup and smelling like snow. This was where everything changed for them. Where they went from friends to something more. The neighborhood was improving he noted, but it still wasn't great. She noticed that the windows were no longer painted over. She bet the light was fantastic now. Her studio was the home of someone else now. The Wind was hanging over their bed in Kildare. But in her mind this is where they truly began.

"Ready for another family dinner?" Jason asked his girl.

"I can take it if you can." Elizabeth jutted out her chin.

"Yeah I can take it, we have one more stop to make." Jason told her.

"Yes, we do." Elizabeth agreed heading with him to the bike.

This last stop was the best and the worst. He took her to the park. On two separate nights this park changed her life completely. One was the night Tom Baker raped her, the other was the night that Jason asked her to come with him. Jason was remembering the same thing. When they got home to Ireland, he would tell her that Tom was dead. Johnny had kept his word to take care of that. Tom had been up for parole as a non-violent offender there was no way he was going to be allowed to go free.

"I almost didn't go." Elizabeth admitted.

"I know. I could see it in your eyes. I was expecting to be shot down. I wanted to shout to the heavens when you said yes, but I was afraid of spooking you." Jason told her leading her over to the bench. There was a reason he chose this spot to be last. He knew this wasn't the bench she was sitting on when she got hurt so it was okay to do this here. "I have something I want to give you." Jason was nervous.

"What's that?" Elizabeth felt the hand that was holding hers tremble.

"The last id card that Francis made for you." Jason said smiling wide.

"Oh no." Elizabeth said laughing. "I managed to forget that. Elpida." She said in disgust. "He never did explain what that was all about."

"He deliberately picked names he knew you would hate." Jason finally admitted.

"Why?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"So that you would be happy when I finally gave you this." Jason was holding out a small rectangle of plastic. It was indeed from the same batch as the others. They all had the same picture. Jason's thumb was blocking the name.

She took it and he moved the digit. Looking down she gasped at the name before looking up at Jason. "Elizabeth Morgan." She whispered.

"That's a really nice name." Jason said looking at her with eyes full of love.

"It's the best name I can think of." Elizabeth told him.

He got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me so that you are Elizabeth Morgan?" Jason asked already seeing the answer in her eyes.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

Sitting next to her on the bench Jason removed the Claddagh ring and replaced it with a sparkling cushion cut three carat diamond surrounded by another carat of diamonds. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jason." She leaned forward and kissed him. The day may have started off badly, but this was the best ending she could have hoped for.

"Do you have any idea of when and where? If we have that then the family will probably leave us alone." Jason would do it tomorrow.

"How about the end of the summer, in your Grandmother's garden." Elizabeth wouldn't even need flowers. "If she's agreeable."

"You want to get married in Port Charles? I was thinking Italy. Venice to be more precise." Jason wanted to give her that.

"Emily may not be able to fly." Everyone else would not be an issue. Lila didn't travel much, but they could make her comfortable.

"We can talk with everyone tonight at dinner. You can call Chloe and tell her she has a very short amount of time to design your gown. Then you can protect me from her wraith." Jason said laughing.

"The dress is already done. She's had it waiting because you didn't strike her as the long engagement type." Elizabeth told her fiancée.

"There you go." Jason smirked. "Everything else can be gotten quickly." He knew that the names Quartermaine and Cassadine would have people rushing to make this wedding happen. "Let's go talk with Grandmother."

Looking down at her ring and once more into Jason's blue eyes she smiled. "Yes, let's go talk with Grandmother."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Epilogue Part One

"What are you doing?" Jason looked over at Johnny.

"I can't go back in there. She's going to kill me." Johnny said eyes wide with fright.

"She's not going to kill you, I promise." Jason wanted to laugh, but managed not to. He completely understood what the other man was going through. Still it was funny to see his friend, the head of the Irish Mafia, terrified of his own wife.

"Jason, she threatened to rip parts of my body off. Parts I'm very attached to." Johnny shuddered just thinking about it.

"Elizabeth was the same way." Which wasn't true. Elizabeth had been the personification of grace under fire. He hadn't been surprised. "You have to go back in there Johnny. Chloe didn't get pregnant by herself."

Johnny had been thrilled and terrified when Chloe told him the news nine months ago. He was going to be a father. A wedding had soon followed, which was fine because he had already proposed earlier in the year. He had expected to have more time to get ready, but the pregnancy had flown by. When her water broke Johnny had lost every single bit of his well-known calm. "Okay." Johnny nodded as the door opened.

"Are you coming back in?" Elizabeth had gone in when Johnny stepped out. "Because she's threatening to hurt you if you don't get back in there." Elizabeth was laughing.

"Yeah, I'm going back. I just needed some air." He grinned at his friend. She was very round with her and Jason's second child. Their son Cameron was spending the night with Siobhan and Cody. They were practicing because the redhead just announced being pregnant with their first child. The circle of friends was expanding. "How are you?"

"Good." Elizabeth was in fact, in the early stages of labor. The contractions had started this morning. Looking over at Jason she got that he was aware of what was going on. She couldn't get anything past him. "Go back in there and hold your wife's hand." Elizabeth gave her friend a push.

Johnny squared his shoulders and marched back into the delivery room.

Jason watched him smirking, before turning concerned eyes back to his wife. "How are you really?"

"We are both good. I think by tomorrow, Johnny's little girl is going to have a playmate." Just then Elizabeth's water broke. "Or maybe sooner."

"I'll get the nurse." Jason ran down to the hub and pointed back to his wife. The nurse looked down and nodded hurrying off to get the doctor. When he got back Elizabeth had one hand on the wall and was leaning against it. "They are getting a room prepared."

"Okay." Elizabeth reached out her free hand and Jason's was instantly there. "So you still say boy?" The baby had not co-operated so they didn't know the gender.

"You said two boys before a girl." Jason wasn't ready for a girl yet.

"Call Frannie." Elizabeth said breathing through another contraction. Cameron's labor hadn't been long. This baby was following the same schedule. "Chloe will kill me if I have our baby before she has theirs." The designer had been in labor for almost twenty hours now. Elizabeth for about eight.

Jason sent a text to his friend. "Francis is on his way, now." He was coming from the warehouse. The coffee business was booming. He had indeed needed all three of the warehouses Johnny sold him. Corelli Coffee was served across Europe and had recently expanded into North America. Cooper was still working there as head of security. He and Jesse had purchased Diane's penthouse when the lawyer made it official by moving in with Francis.

"Emily's going to kill me." Elizabeth chuckled as the nurse brought a wheelchair. "She wanted to be here for this."

"She should have planned better." Jason said laughing at his sister. She had gone back to college and was now in the middle of final exams. She had decided against business and medicine much to everyone's surprise. Emily was getting a degree in education with designs of teaching children with special needs. She and Nikolas, along with Dimitri, were arriving next week. They were staying at the cottage. "How are you feeling?" Jason asked checking in again.

"We are still doing okay." The nurse got Elizabeth into her room. "Go check on Johnny and Chloe. Let them know we haven't left. By the time you get back I'll be all set up here." This was where Cameron had been born so Elizabeth knew the staff was aces.

"I love you." Jason said and gave her a quick kiss before dashing from the room.

* * *

Knocking and then slowly opening the door Jason stepped inside. He wanted to make sure Chloe was covered. "What's up?" Johnny looked over.

"Elizabeth's water broke." Jason told the couple.

"Our babies will be born on the same day." Chloe gave her cousin a pained smile. "How wonderful." That phrase ended on a grunt as another contraction hit. "Your girl made this look easy." Chloe admitted.

"How is she?" Now Johnny had two women to worry about.

"So far so good, the nurse is getting her situated so I don't have measurements yet. I'll text you." Jason was anxious to get back.

"Go, tell our girl we love her." Chloe said nudging Johnny for more ice.

"Good luck. Keep me updated." Jason said as he left the room to run back down the hall. "Where's the nurse?" Elizabeth was alone in the room.

"Don't know." Elizabeth held out her hand for Jason. "We have to decide on a name." They'd been going round and round on this topic. Cameron had been fairly easy. She suggested it and Jason agreed, just like that it was done. This time they were having a harder go of it. "Madison is out for a girl." Chloe had already claimed that one.

"No M names period. Our last name starts with an M." Jason had been clear on that from the start. "I still like Abigail. Since she's the reason I'll be in prison I should get to pick the name."

"Alright. How about Jacob for a boy?" She looked up at him smiling.

"Jacob Morgan." Jason tested it out. "I like it."

"Middle names?" Elizabeth was mostly trying to keep her mind off of her labor.

"You pick." Cameron's middle name was Alan, to honor his dad and his brother. Jason's relationship with Quartermaine's was much better. He swore it was because they were separated by an ocean.

"Edward for Jake and Lila for Abigail." Elizabeth suggested squeezing Jason's hand as a contraction hit.

"They are getting stronger." Jason didn't need the read out to tell him that.

"Our baby is impatient." Elizabeth looked up at him, she could see the worry in his eyes. He'd been the same with Cameron. He didn't panic though. Nope, he had a plan laid out and routes run. Things had gone like clockwork the last time and she was going to make sure they went like clockwork this time as well.

Jason pushed the blankets down and moved the gown out of the way. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed. Like always the baby calmed under his touch. He had no idea why it happened but it never failed to work. "If you are both relaxed this will go better. You got the nursery finished just in time."

"There wasn't much to do. Just change the curtains and get some new clothes." Elizabeth had known they were having more than just Cameron so she kept the nursery the same. The animal murals on the wall worked for a girl or a boy. Cameron had moved into his room with a modified toddler bed, it had rails to keep him in at night. The two year old had loved the train themed sleeping area.

"I swear this child has more clothes than Cameron." Jason chuckled. That was saying something. Chloe had cleaned out every boutique in the country for the first birth.

"Well lots of green and yellow since the gender is still a question." Elizabeth thought this baby was a boy too. "If we have a son, then we can use some of Cam's older clothes."

The doctor came in and did the internal exam and much to their delight announced that it was time to start pushing. Jason sent out a text to everyone who needed to know. His phone vibrated and since he had a second he looked down. "Grandmother sends her love." Jason and Liz both knew that text was from the whole family. They wouldn't bombard them with individual messages until after the newest family member was here. When Jason's phone vibrated again he looked down. "Steven says good luck."

That made Elizabeth smile. Her family was still being standoffish. Repeated overtures from her to them had gone unanswered. Except for her older brother. The man had been impossible to reach because he was in Africa miles away from anything. It wasn't until just after Cameron was born that he got a position at a hospital in Paris working with of all people Robin.

Nikolas had bumped into her while they were looking for Faison. So old connections had been re-established. Robin had been to visit and they had made a fresh start as friends. It was Robin who told Steven where Elizabeth was and he wasted no time in making contact. Jason had met the man at the airport and threatened to harm him in every way known to man if he upset Elle. Steven had assured Jason that was not his intention.

Over the past two years the siblings had gotten closer. Steven was even considering transferring to a hospital here in Dublin. He had tried to bridge the gap between his sister and the rest of the family, but so far had been unsuccessful. He had told Jason that he suspected that Audrey could be causing the roadblock, but had no proof. Elizabeth just took the stance that having him was enough.

* * *

"Okay, mum." The doctor arrived and everyone got ready. "Let's find out if it's a boy or a girl."

* * *

"Let's have a look here." Diane said accepting the small bundle from Jason. "He's adorable. What name did you pick?" Being an aunt to a new generation of kids suited her just fine. Neither she nor Frannie wanted children.

"Jacob Edward." Jason said smiling. They were talking softly because Elizabeth was sleeping.

"He doesn't look a thing like Cameron did after he was born." Francis pointed out. Genetics were an odd thing.

"They both have my eyes." Jason told his friend. Jake was currently sleeping so they couldn't see for themselves. Both boys had been born with his brilliant eye color. Cam had brown hair at birth that had fallen out and he was now blonde. Right now Jake had blonde hair, but Jason wondered if that would change. "Any word on Chloe?" It was almost thirty hours of labor.

"No baby yet." Francis told his friend. "Johnny is starting to climb the walls. I think he's going to shoot someone if she doesn't deliver soon." Francis was starting to worry as well.

Just then a nurse popped her head in. "Mr. O'Brien asked me to tell you that Mrs. O'Brien is pushing now."

The three adults nodded and smiled. "Good." Jason said relieved. "Now let's hope Johnny doesn't pass out." He said chuckling.

"She'll never let him live that down." Diane handed the baby to Francis. "This one is ours right?" Johnny and Chloe were Cameron's godparents because Elizabeth pulled their names from the hat. It was the only way she could decide. Emily and Nikolas were the other set.

"Yup." Jason confirmed. "You and Steven. We will tack Robin on if Steven ever gets around to proposing."

"So who gets the next one?" Diane asked grinning. Elizabeth had stated that she was getting her little girl, even if they had to have twenty kids to do it.

"Jesse and Cooper and Siobhan and Cody." Jason grinned.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, smiling wide. "Boy."

"I thought you said girl, we bought all pink clothes." Diane exclaimed.

"The ultrasound was wrong, I have a son." Johnny told his friends. His brilliant green eyes flooded with tears. "I'm a dad. How's our girl?" Chloe had sent him to tell everyone and get a report on Elle.

"Perfect." Jason reported. "Chloe?"

"Fantastic. She's thrilled, ordered me to go get a vasectomy." Johnny laughed. He had no problem with that. Doing this had taken ten years off his life. Still he'd wait a bit until she was rested and they would talk. "Let me get a picture." He snapped away. "I'll send you one of ours." He didn't have time to hold Jason's newest son he had to get back to his family.

"Johnny?" Francis yelled out. "Name?"

"Morgan Francis O'Brien." He said before walking out. Named for the two men who had risked their lives to save his.

"Well I guess we know who the godparents will be." Diane was enjoying seeing the guys dumbfounded.

Jake fussed a bit and Elizabeth instantly woke up. "Jason?"

"How does she do that?" Francis said shaking his head. He'd seen it before. From a deep sleep to awake at the slightest noise from Cameron.

"Mommy senses." Jason couldn't explain it any other way. He took the baby from Francis.

"We'll go check down the hall." Francis said escorting Diane out.

Jason pulled the curtain to give them privacy. While he held Jake, Elizabeth sat up and opened her gown. Not the one from the hospital, but the pretty blue one she had packed. When she was ready he handed their son over so she could nurse him. "Johnny and Chloe had a boy."

"Seriously? He must be relieved." Elizabeth chuckled as she watched her son eat. "He's been walking around saying he had no idea what to do with a girl. What about you dad? Are you happy with another boy?"

"I wanted a healthy baby." Jason told her. "The idea of a daughter still terrifies me, but I would love her."

"I know." Elizabeth burped Jake and switched sides. "So we can have another?"

"Let's talk about it in a few years." Labor and delivery were terrifying for him. Plus they needed time to get used to being the parents of two children. "Cameron is on his way here."

"Did you book a hotel room?" As much as Jason wanted to stay, one of them needed to be rested for Cameron. So far they hadn't hired a nanny and they didn't want to. Jason's businesses ran themselves with the occasional hitch that needed his attention. So he worked from home. She did too, but spent a majority of her day in the studio. If he needed her she was less than a three minute walk away. They liked that arrangement.

"I did. Cameron and I will sleep there until it's time for us all to go home." Jason was looking forward to that. "Cody and Siobhan are staying too I think."

Cody had decided he wanted to run the pub. He had enough in the bank that he didn't really need to work but liked keeping busy. Last year Jason just sold the business to his friend to concentrate on expanding his publishing empire and coffee houses. Morgan Coffee had twenty locations throughout the UK and only served Corelli products. Siobhan had retired from working for Johnny and acted as Elizabeth's assistant. Between her books and showings Elle was pretty busy.

"Good. We will have most of our family around us." Elizabeth said smiling up at her husband.

"Yes we will." Jason said smiling back at her and their son. Family was really all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Weddings are hard to write, they require a lot of planning, and honestly I just didn't have any ideas when I was finishing the story. In the stories I am writing now you will get weddings, but not in this one. Hope you aren't too disappointed. Hello Goodbye wraps up tomorrow.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue Part Two

Jason Morgan was at one time one of the most feared men on the planet. For those who moved in that world his name still garnered respect. He had retired and gone legitimate. Not once had he ever spoken about what he knew and he still counted some pretty dangerous guys as friends.

At the moment none of that was helping him any. He was looking down into a pair of big blue eyes that wanted her way. Jason was determined to stand firm. He could say no and mean it. He did it all the time. His employees knew that when Jason said something it needed to get done. When he shot an idea down you didn't bring it up again. But that was at work, right now he was home and he could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Peas?" Four year old Abigail repeated looking up at her father. She was too young to understand the concept of feminine wiles and how to use them, but she did know her daddy almost always gave her what she wanted. Her three brothers did too. That was why Cameron suggested sending his younger sister in to talk to their father. Jake and Aiden, Abigail's fraternal twin, just nodded in agreement.

"Abby, we talked about this." Jason said trying to stand his ground.

Abigail also was too young to fully understand that her eldest brother was using her, but she did really want to get a dog. "Peas, da?" All the kids used the Irish version of dad. In fact they all had a bit of brogue which made Elizabeth laugh.

Jason didn't want a dog. They had horses. Six of them. The whole family rode regularly. They even had fish so he had said no dog when the kids came to him last year. Elizabeth had simply stayed above the fray saying someone had to remain neutral.

"Abby, go play with your brothers." Elizabeth came into Jason's office to rescue him. "In the sunroom." When they learned they were having twins they considered moving but decided to expand the house instead.

They added two good sized bedrooms in the back along with a shared bathroom, for Cameron and Jake, putting the twins in the rooms closest to them and giving them the hall bath. Since the crew was out she had the back wall extended to add a large sunroom to give the kids space to play on rainy days, and had a guest suite added on the other side of living room. They had more than enough space, since they still had a guest house.

"Yes, ma." The little girl hopped off her dad's lap and ran out.

"Thank you." Jason said giving his wife a rueful grin. "She was wearing me down."

Elizabeth tried to keep the grin off her face. It just wouldn't be denied. "I don't know where she gets it from."

"Really." Jason said shaking his head. "She is one hundred percent you and you know it." He mock glared at her. "I can't tell you no either." He loved his sons with all his heart, but Abby got to him in a way he couldn't describe.

"Your Grandmother is no saint either, so don't blame it all on me." Nope Abigail Lila Morgan was going to keep them all on their toes.

"Aiden is so quiet." Jason remarked for the millionth time. He and his sister were about as opposite as twins could get. Aiden was really calm and easy going, while Abby was stubborn to the core and in perpetual motion. But not a brat. Elizabeth wasn't having attitude from any of her children. She was the one who kept order. Jason was just a softie. Elizabeth was the only one immune to Abby's eyes. Johnny and Francis were saps too.

"Well, Jake is a lot like Abby." Cameron was a ball of energy. In constant motion, a little chatterbox he was already excelling at sports in school. Jake was pretty intense. He was the protector of the family. No one messed with his siblings especially Abby, he was also extremely stubborn. Like Jason he was fascinated with mechanics and how things worked. He took the clock in the kitchen apart when he was five and needed only a little help to get it back together again. Aiden was the quiet one, so quiet Elizabeth had worried he was deaf because he didn't talk until he was three. Jason said Aiden didn't have anything to say before then. His passion were the horses. He had a way with them and most animals. Then there was Abby, the princess who was showing skill with art, already her drawings were better than her brothers.

Jason just grunted. "This is Johnny's fault. He had to get Morgan and Madison a puppy." Chloe had wanted one more and they had a girl. Johnny instantly went gray. Their daughter was two and he was already glaring at boys.

"It is really cute." Elizabeth pointed out. Chloe had almost killed Johnny when the puppy chewed up her sketchbook with the upcoming line. Luckily they pictures were salvageable.

"They don't stay that small." Jason told his wife. She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Looking at her you wouldn't think mother of four.

"Dimitri just got a puppy too." Elizabeth told Jason. Cameron had spoken with his cousin last week. Despite the distance the kids were close. Trips were regularly made to Port Charles and family was always coming over. Elizabeth had spent the morning preparing the guest suite because Nana and Grampa were coming over. Alan and Monica were sure to bring lots of gifts.

"That's probably why Cameron pulled this. Don't think I don't know this wasn't his idea." Jason looked at his wife. "Our kids are entirely too smart."

"All the kids are too smart. Colin figured out the password on Cody's computer." Siobhan and Cody had three kids to add to the chaos. Fiona was their eldest, she was followed by Kylie and Colin. Cooper and Jesse had a boy Hunter and a girl Alaina through surrogacy. Only Francis and Diane hadn't added to the kid pool but they did have two dogs that they spoiled. Even Dimitri had a younger brother now Sebastian was one.

"I think Jake is working on figuring out ours." Jason changed it every six months to stay ahead of his son. Still he figured it was only a matter of time before Jake broke in.

"So." Elizabeth settled further in. Under her bottom she felt Jason's body responding to her nearness. Four kids and she could still do that to him.

Her body had changed over the courses of her pregnancies and yeah she had a complete meltdown while carrying the twins. She'd gained more weight than before, which was normal and healthy, Jason had found her sobbing on the floor next to the scale. The resulting conversations had been one of their rare fights. She'd called herself a whale and Jason completely lost it. He yelled so loud that Elizabeth swore that they heard him in Belfast. Now she embraced her curves.

"So." Jason said looking into her eyes. If he could get away with it he'd lock the door and have her. The kids wouldn't leave them alone for that long. When they went to bed he would have the opportunity to ravish his sexy wife.

"The shelter has some puppies." They gave generously to charity one of which was the local sanctuary, which is what the rescue was called here.

"Some?" Jason just looked at his wife.

"We have four kids, you can't get one dog." Elizabeth pointed out.

"How big will they be?" If she knew they had puppies then she knew what type.

"Some are mutts, so there is no telling, but they look like part lab. Some look more like part terrier so probably smaller. They got an influx." She said grinning. Yeah they were getting more family members.

"Fine." Jason couldn't fight them all. "Get the kids in the car. No more than two, Elle. I mean it and you are responsible for boarding them when we go away. I don't think Johnny will take them like he does the horses."

The Morgan family traveled often. The most frequent destination was Italy. Elizabeth had fallen in love with Turin so they owned a lavish villa there. Usually the Christmas holiday was spent there. Italy wasn't the only place they went. The kids were all seasoned travelers. Although they didn't always travel with the kids sometimes it was just them sneaking away to enjoy private time.

"That's fine. We will meet you at the car." Elizabeth went off to tell the kids they were getting a dog.

* * *

For the sanity of their newest family member it was decided that Jason would follow Elle. He would transport the new pet home. This way the kids' excitement didn't traumatize the poor dog. He pulled into the space next to her and watched as she lined their brood up. It always amazed him that she could get them to be still and listen. With him they were respectful but rarely quiet.

"You will be on your best behavior or we will leave." Elizabeth started laying down the rules. "No yelling, pushing, tugging, or general bad behavior. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Yes mum." The kids replied in unison. They would behave because mum didn't tolerate malarkey.

"Abby no attitude, do you hear me?" Elizabeth gave her daughter a special warning. She would run roughshod over her brothers until she got her way if not stopped.

"Yes mum." Abby promised.

"Okay buddy up." That meant everyone holding someone else's hand. This was the rule when out. No one was surprised that Abby took Jason's hand. Cam got Aiden and Jake took Liz. "Abby make sure da doesn't wander off."

"Kay." The energetic little girl laughed. While Cameron, Jake, and Aiden had blonde hair like their dad, Abby had brown hair like their mom. Abigail was also the only one of their children to have curly hair and her mother's dark blue eyes. The fact that she was a mini Elizabeth, down to the small dent in her chin, was one of the reasons Jason has so much trouble telling her no.

Together the family trooped inside the building, they could already hear the dogs barking. "Hi." Elizabeth was a frequent visitor. Whenever the sanctuary sent out a call for something, newspapers to food, Elizabeth always answered.

"Mrs. Morgan." The head of the organization greeted her. "Tell me you are here for a puppy or two." The little critters were a lot of work for the staff. They also were a bigger expense. Luckily they got adopted quickly. Unfortunately they keep the older dogs at the shelter longer.

"We are." Elizabeth confirmed.

"They are in the back follow me." The older woman took them to the rear of the building. "We've got them by litter in seven rooms."

"That many?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so." The older woman nodded. "Okay in here we've got the ones with the biggest paws. Eight in that group. Don't know what they are though." Mutts were not uncommon. Each room had half the door closed. Jason picked the kids up one by one so they could all get a look.

"They might be too big." The paws were enormous. Liz snapped a pic and sent it to Siobhan, she was thinking about a dog as well.

"Well on to the next then." Their guide offered.

They looked at five more rooms before coming to the last. "Four pups in this group with their mum. They were dropped off ten days ago and we just brought them out today. Came in one morning and the poor girl was in a box with her wee ones."

"What kind of dogs are they?" Elizabeth asked liking the look of it.

"Staffordshire Bull terriers or as we call them in these parts Nanny dogs. The father was a Staffie too. The vet thinks they are pure breed if such a thing matters to you." The older woman said.

"No, it doesn't matter." Elizabeth didn't care about papers. "How big will they get?"

"Males top out at forty pounds, females no more than thirty five. Although this lot is all girls." She told them. "Wanna go in and meet them." They'd been at this window the longest.

Elizabeth looked at Jason before looking back. "Yes please." To her kids she said. "Remember what I said." Four little heads nodded.

When the door opened the kids quietly filled in. All the dogs were red and white with each having distinct markings. It was Aiden who sat on the floor first. The other kids followed. For this occasion they would copy their brother. He simply waited and a puppy waddled over and crawled in his lap. Having noticed the newcomers the other dogs followed suit and soon each child had a dog to cuddle.

"This breed needs a firm hand. They have a good temperament and are wonderful with children, but will become stubborn if you don't train them early." They were warned. "Everyone is up to date on shots. They are eight weeks and just weaned so they can go home today."

While the kids were playing with the puppies, Elizabeth noticed that no one was trying to get to a puppy other than the one they had. That could be a problem in terms of sharing. She turned to talk to Jason and found him petting the momma dog. "Oh boy." She said softly before grinning. Looking around everyone was occupied. Jason finally looked up and gave her a small grin. "Okay." Elizabeth turned back to their guide.

"Wonderful. Which one would you like?" The older woman said smiling.

"All of them." Elizabeth said smiling back.

* * *

The trainer came to the house and in no time at all the Morgans had five well trained and extremely obedient dogs. The pups followed their designated owner everywhere and when the kids were in school they slept in the sunroom. Except for Maisy, Jason's dog she slept in his office. Jason had received a call from Johnny which left him laughing. Johnny now had two dogs because his kids pointed out that the Morgan kids each got their own dog. Jason was now thinking of something else to buy his kids that would irritate Johnny.

Elizabeth just stood outside her husband's office and smiled. Sending their daughter in to ask for a dog really was the best idea she'd had in a long time. It hadn't been hard to make Cameron think it was his idea or to get him to talk to Abby. Kids needed dogs and the responsibility would help them to mature. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and tried to figure out how to talk her husband into one more baby.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Epilogue Part Three

Jason found his lovely wife in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. Unable to resist he walked over and slid his arms around her while nibbling on her neck. Over twenty five years of marriage had passed and she was still beautiful. She would be fifty in three years and didn't look it. "Wanna go upstairs?" He whispered in her ear.

"We live here alone now, we don't have to go upstairs." She reminded him. The house was quiet with all the kids gone but she had no intention of moving. This was home. The kids still visited often, but they all had their own homes now. "We could have each other right here." She let her hand slide down his body to squeeze his growing erection. In his fifties Jason was still gorgeous and his body was still amazing.

"Yes we could." He was lifting the hem of her shirt when he heard the key in the lock. "They don't live here and they are still blocking me." He muttered. Elizabeth just laughed. Despite having four kids, she couldn't talk him into any more, their sex life never suffered.

"Mum, da?" Abigail called.

"In the kitchen." Elizabeth wondered why their youngest was home. She looked at Jason who just looked away. He knew something.

Abigail was fairly vibrating as she ran in. Colin Paul was with her. "We are getting married!" The blonde shouted holding up her hand.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth squeezed her daughter before holding out her other arm to include Colin. Releasing the kids she turned to Jason. "You knew!" She accused.

"I knew he was going to ask." Jason admitted. Colin had come by the house last week and very nervously asked for permission. Jason of course gave it. He had watched Colin grow up and thought if anyone was close to be good enough for his princess it was the young man before him.

"The ring is gorgeous." Elizabeth gushed. "Do Vonnie and Cody know?"

"They do." Abby told her mother sitting at the table. "We told them first because we drove through Kildare." The couple both lived in Dublin. Colin was head of business operations at Corelli Coffee. It was assumed that when Francis retired it was Colin who would take over the business. Abby worked for Chloe. Her artist's eye and her love of fashion made her perfect for the field. Last year she presented her first solo line under Chloe's label.

"I'm so pleased." Elizabeth had worried when Abby started dating. Her brothers and Jason scared most guys away. When Colin stepped up to present his suite two years ago, the Morgan men had glared and snorted but Cody's son was not going anywhere. He earned their respect and Abby's heart. "We need to have everyone over to start planning." Elizabeth walked off to call up Vonnie.

"Are you happy da?" Abby asked her father.

"I am. Colin's a good man." Jason wasn't looking forward to officially giving his daughter away. He was going to be a mess on her wedding day. Just like he'd been on Jake's and Aiden's wedding days. Cameron had yet to settle.

"Aunt Chloe is going to design my gown." Abby told her mother who was back.

"She's been saying that since you were born, so yeah she is." Elizabeth laughed. "Maddie, Fiona, Aliana, and Kylie are going to stand up with you?"

"Yup, Maddie is going to be my Matron of Honor." Abby stated. That surprised no one. The girls were close having grown up next door to one another. Maddie was also Abby's sister in law, she and Aiden had married two years ago. Aiden was the one who was taking over the horse breeding operation. He and Maddie both loved the animals and both understood what they needed.

"So when are you thinking?" Elizabeth already had a pen and paper.

"In the spring, so six months from now. In the city." Abby had been raised out in nature but she was very much a city girl.

"How about at the villa?" Jason offered. Like her mother his daughter loved Italy.

"Really?" She just lit up. Jason didn't normally open his home to outsiders, but for this he would.

"A destination wedding. What do you think hon?" Abby asked her fiancée.

"Whatever you like." Colin didn't need the fuss. He would be happy to elope like Hunter did, but if his girl wanted it then that was fine.

"Thanks da." Abby clapped. "Aunt Chloe will freak. Her dress will look stunning against that backdrop. We will need to go over there."

"We can do that this weekend. Just us girls." Elizabeth suggested to spare the guys.

"Let me send out a text." Abby wanted to get the ball rolling. A destination wedding meant a little more work but she would love to get married in Turin.

* * *

The wedding was the event of the season. Abigail Morgan Paul was a beautiful bride. Jason managed not to cry until the father/daughter dance. By the time it was done both he and Abby, and most of the guests, were a mess. Elizabeth had to take him onto the balcony so he could calm down. Johnny couldn't even make fun of his friend because he had bawled through Maddie's entire ceremony.

All the kids made it, which was a feat in and of itself. The children were all busy and scattered.

Morgan was in Dublin, much to no one's surprise, he worked with his father. Chloe had cried her eyes out when it became clear that her son would follow no other course but she accepted it. Johnny wasn't thrilled either but he'd rather have his son working for him than another family who might not have the same moral code. Right now Morgan was an enforcer but he was also his father's second in command.

Hunter had married Kylie and the two of them moved to Canada. Both were doctors. Hunter was a pediatrician and Kylie an ENT. They had both gone to Eton and that was where romance had blossomed for the two childhood friends. It was at the bachelorette party last night that Kylie was outed as being pregnant. Her lack of drinking gave her away.

Fiona was also in Dublin and driving Morgan crazy. Fiona had followed her great aunt into law. Another redhead she was just as outspoken and fearless as the two women she idolized. She saw no need to get married anytime soon. Morgan was determined they would be married before the year was out. The power struggle was keeping everyone entertained.

Aliana was in France. She was studying to be a pastry chef. But she made frequent trips to England to visit with Jake. He had gotten a degree in mechanical engineering, no surprise there. He worked in robotics developing cutting edge tools to help surgeons do less invasive procedures. In his spare time he rode his Harley. Not one from his da's shop, but the same one his da took his mum for rides on all those years ago back in Port Charles.

Cameron was in from California. Like Aiden he had gone to school in the states. Unlike his brother he stayed. He was a marine biologist and spent most of time on the water. He was currently single but his cousin Emma was trying to fix him up with a friend of hers who recently moved to San Diego as well. Josslyn worked at the zoo as a primate specialist. Emma swore they'd be a great match.

Robin and Steven were also here. Steven spent all his time glaring at Emma's boyfriend. Michael Quartermaine was working at ELQ with his father, cousin and Grandfather. He took one look at the newest intern at the hospital and was instantly smitten. Emma had fallen just as hard. The two were now living together in the gatehouse of the mansion.

Dimitri and Sebastian Cassadine also came. Sebastian like his cousin Cameron was single. He liked being single and really liked having a different girl each week. It drove his mother crazy. Eventually he would settle down, but he was in no rush. Working at Cassadine International was his true passion right now. Since his brother inherited the title Sebastian got the company. It was an arrangement that suited him perfectly.

Dimitri however was a completely different story. He had, like his parents, fallen in love early. At fifteen he had met the woman who would own his heart and not a lot of folks were happy in the beginning. Dimitri's heart was stolen by Kristina Corinthos-Lavery. Despite not wanting to raise her daughter in the mob Alexis couldn't seem to resist Duke.

Considering who Kristina's biological father was, and what her adopted father did, Nikolas and Emily were not happy. Edward grumbled about getting Jason back only to lose Dimitri. It was finally Jason who played peacemaker. He reminded everyone of the time they lost making demands on him. It turned out the fuss was for nothing. Dimitri had no interest in following in Duke's footsteps. Instead Dimitri and Kristina had moved back to Greece to live on the family's island after getting married right out of college.

When Elizabeth and Jason came back they sat with Diane and Francis and Cooper and Jesse for a while. Jason still needed some time to relax. Giving away his baby girl was going to take a while to get used to. But since the couple would continue to live in Dublin they would still see one another often.

Everyone had a great time. The newlyweds retired to their room around midnight but the party went on until the early hours of the morning. Finally the only people left in the room were the parents of the bride and groom. "They'll be happy." Siobhan said to her longtime friend.

"They will and we are going to have gorgeous grandchildren." Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"Red headed with curls." Colin like his mother was a red head. Only Kylie had her father's dark hair.

"Or brown that's straight." Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh please give me my curls. None of us in my family have any and it seems wrong somehow." Siobhan was laughing as well. "Is he going to be okay?" She pointed to Jason.

"Eventually. When Aliana got married I recall your guy not taking it too well." Liz said poking fun at Cody.

"At least you got notice, ours came home married." Cody grumbled good naturedly.

"You love Hunter." His wife jabbed him with her elbow.

"He's a good kid." Cody had to concede. "I'm whipped. Let's turn in."

"Alright. Night." Siobhan waved as her hubby led her away.

"So dad, what do you think? I think we did okay." Elizabeth was proud of all of her children.

"I think that with you for a mother, our kids couldn't have turned out anyway but wonderful." Jason said leaning up to kiss her. "Still mad I said no to number five?"

"No." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her hubby's neck and let him sway her. "We might have gotten another Abby." They both laughed. "I don't know if we could have survived."

"She is the only one of our children we had to bail out." Jason said shaking his head. "She and Fiona both ran a bit wild, but they didn't do drugs or sleep around. So it wasn't too bad."

"She wouldn't have gotten arrested if she had stopped talking." Abby's mouth had gotten her into more trouble than anything else. "But she turned out fine in the end."

"Now all we have to do is get Cam married off." Jason watched his wife roll her eyes and he laughed.

"Emma will straighten him out." Elizabeth snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too. More today that when we first left Port Charles. For the life of me I have no idea how that is even possible." She still left him in awe. Stepping back he held out his hand. "What do you say? Will you run away with me again?"

She didn't hesitate to place hers on top. "Anytime, anywhere." Elizabeth told him. She saw the twinkle in his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Come with me and find out." He teased.

* * *

The next morning when everyone came down to brunch it was Cameron who had to announce that his parents were no longer in attendance. He had found a note under his door saying that they had a plane to catch. The note left no indication of where they were going or when they'd be back, but they wanted their guests to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

* * *

In the bedroom of their private jet Jason and Elle cuddled close after making love. All these years later and they still couldn't get enough of one another. They had gone up to their room and gotten changed. Then he took her on a bike ride ending up at the airport. He refused to tell her where they were going until they were in the air. "I thought we would take a second honeymoon." He explained running his hands down the smooth skin of her back.

"We did that already. We went to Bermuda, it's how we got the twins." She reminded him.

"A third then." Jason corrected himself.

"Africa when the twins were ten." Elizabeth said snuggling closer.

"Fourth." Jason said laughing.

"You took me to Costa Rica when the twins left for college." Elizabeth was enjoying this game. She knew Jason remembered every trip they'd ever taken.

"I want to take you away and have you all to myself." He told her.

"I like the sound of that. Where are we going?" Elizabeth didn't really care, she just wanted to be with him.

"I made a purchase." Jason told her.

"What did you buy?" Elizabeth sat up. He rarely bought things without telling her first.

"I bought an island." Jason confessed. He sat up and rolled his lovely wife under him. It was too soon for another round of love making but he loved feeling all her skin against his.

"Where?" She asked excited.

"Somewhere we've never been together, and I've only been once." He teased. "But you've always wanted to go."

"Fiji." Her heart was beating hard in excitement.

"You know me too well." He grinned. "We will arrive in time to watch the sunrise."

"Jason." She said his name on a sigh as she brought his face to hers for a kiss. "I love you. You make all my dreams come true.

"I love you too Elle. You are my dream." He whispered kissing her again. As the plane flew toward their own private paradise the two lovers settled in to sleep. A life well lived behind them and more to come ahead.

* * *

When I decided to turn the one shot into a full length story I was a bit worried, because I wasn't sure I could do it. Then when I decided to start posting before it was complete I was terrified that I would leave you guys hanging. Neither of things happened and now we have finished another one! Thank you guys so much for all the support and encouragement that you gave me along the way. It really does make a world of difference to us writers when we realize we aren't alone.

On Monday I will begin posting my next story, After the Storm. It's an early Liason Hurt/Comfort/Romance for those who have been asking for another one. It's another long story, again for those who wanted one. It is darker than anything I've done before, but I'm hoping that some of you will stop by and give it a read.

Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! Thank you even more for the support and encouragement! It is an absolute joy to be a part of these communities. See you next week, until then be well!


End file.
